


Serendipity

by ramblesandshambles



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: #Caryl, #Richonne (secondary well into story), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 74
Words: 94,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblesandshambles/pseuds/ramblesandshambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A younger Carol is on a boozy bus trip with the girls, at one of the bar's is the Dixon brothers, it snow balls from there.<br/>Pash means, kiss, longer than peck on mouth could be 4-5 seconds or it could be all night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'Once you have a few drinks it won't feel too short,' Andrea told Carol.

'Are you sure we are not to over dressed, you can't see my underwear?' Carol whispered. 

They both had skirts and boots on, sexy underwear, just in case Andrea told her. Carol knew Andrea had hook ups with guys, Carol never even been with a guy like that before. She didn't have to lie about the virgin statement.

They were walking down the road to board a bus that was taking them on Maggie Greene's hen's party, the bus would take them around quite a few bars and they were meant to drink at them all. They were all wearing tee shirts with tasks on them they had to complete over the night. Carol couldn't understand why she had to do tasks she wasn't getting married, to be honest some of the tasks were freaking her out.

'If you find a willing hottie you can get them all crossed off your list,' Andrea was telling her as she walked into the bar. Carol nodded, she wasn't really good with men in general trying to get one or two to do the tasks were going to be her ongoing nightmare tonight. Some were on her tee shirt some were on a list in her bra, why had she agreed to even come.

  1. Kiss (on the cheek) a man in uniform
  2. Must get a condom from a man, Fit a condom over a bottle using only your mouth.
  3. Must find a man with a goatee and get a photo with him
  4. Dance on a table in a bar
  5. Stand on a table or chair (perhaps next to the men’s toilets) as a living statue for 90 seconds – the rest of the group should decide what you should imitate
  6. Whisper something saucy to the youngest barman you can find.
  7. Ask a guy to remove his shirt. (maybe condom guy)
  8. Describe to a random person in great detail your worst/best sexual encounter ever (feel free to make it up)
  9. Convince a guy you are still a virgin 
  10. Approach a male stranger returning from the bar with 2 or 3 drinks , take one and say 'Cheers, that was very kind of you' 
  11. Walk like an Egyptian into a club
  12. Approach a stranger and be adamant that you know each other well
  13. Get a guy to give you a piggyback ride to the bus
  14. Remove an item of underwear without leaving the room.
  15. Persuade a stranger to buy you a drink
  16. Do a pre-designated dance every time the group call out a certain song title to you (e.g. Hammer Time, Riverdance, Saturday Night Fever)
  17. Have a hot guy buy you 'sex on the beach'.
  18. Dance like a geek with a stranger
  19. Pash (kiss) a stranger



The one freaking Carol out was the 'Pash a stranger,'

She not long come out of relationship where she had been told she was prude every time she said no to her boyfriend. She probably was. She was single now and free to pash anyone she liked according to Andrea. 

She had her shot of dutch courage in her hand bag, honestly she was 25years old. Her friend a hip flask of straight vodka, Andrea encouraged her to take a couple of hits. They climbed onto the bus there was at least 30 of them, Carol wondered how many tasks she could actually do. The first bar they come too, many women hit the different guys around Carol and Andrea with Maggie hit the bar, it was early they had all night.

By the 4th bar Carol was drunk and marked off a few of the easier tasks, none of the ones that involved men. She took a drink out of her hip flask walking like an Egyptian into the bar looking around. She took a breath saw a guy with a goatee coming back from the bar with a few bottles of beer she nudged Maggie and Andrea, she was doing it, she was hell drunk she was going to try hit about 7 tasks with one guy. 

She walked up to him took one of his bottles of beer and said, 'Cheers, that was kind of you,'

He looked surprised starring at her. He saw her tee shirt, 'Hen's night?'

She nodded, he looked at her chest looking at some of the tasks not ticked off. He pulled out his wallet and handed her a condom, indicated for her to put it on the bottle with a smirk on his face, the bar was crowded, she did it quickly. Her face was flaming, she didn't know where to look, so she ended up looking in his eyes.

'Nice, you going to kiss me with that mouth?' He bent in she glared across at Maggie who was laughing, wrapped her arms around the strangers neck and kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth, she didn't mean to do that she got carried away a little. She could hear cheering from a few males nearby. She pulled back and blushed a little.

'Nice,' he whispered. He let her take a selfie with him.

'I'm a virgin,' she told him, he chewed on his lip a little watching her,  Andrea was giggling nearby, Carol's eyes tried to focus on what she needed to tell him. 'I am, I'm a prude, and never ever had sex because its a sin,'

'My worst sexual encounter was ............. was when a guy prematurely ejaculated on me and it landed on the curtains behind us, ............... and the wall............. it stains,' Carol's face flamed. The stranger with the goatee nodded and drank down the contents of the bottle of beer he was holding. He looked like he wanted to be any where else in the world than talking about ejaculation with her. She took the condom off the bottle she was still holding and drank down half.

Maggie shouted out, 'Its Hammer time,' 

Carol look at them and her embarrassment had gone she started to dance in front of him, he started drinking the other beer watching, looking at her.

'Table, table, table,' Shouted Andrea, Carol drank the rest of the bottle handed it to him and climbed up onto the table to dance, she was joined by Maggie who still had to cross that off her list. She took a selfie on her way past with the goatee guy. They were told to get down off the table by the bar staff, they climb down, looking embarrassed. The guy started to leave. He stopped coming back to talk to her.

'Let me know if you want to exchange my shirt for your panties,' he winked and walked off. He headed to a group of guys in the corner, sitting down looking at her. Carol sat at the bar drinking with the girls not that she needed more to drink, but she was drinking anyway thinking about her kiss with condom guy. A wee while later the condom guy was leaving with the group of guys he was with, he half gave her a wave.

'You should try get him to take of his shirt, his shoulders and chest look huge,' Andrea suggested, Carol moved off the bar stool following him.

'Wait,' she called, he come back through the crowd to her, 'Wait,' she wiggled a little bending over he wondered what she was doing, then she put her panties in his hand, the bar was crowded no one saw her exchange except Maggie and Andrea, he looked down at the black lace in his hand, and moved unbuttoning his shirt, and handed it to her. Andrea was right, his chest and arms and abs were impressive.

He tucked her panties in his pocket, 'Thanks, have a good night,' he leaned in kissed her and left the bar shirtless with her panties in his pocket. Carol turned looking at Andrea and moved fast to the toilets to put on the extra pair of panties in her purse Maggie told her to bring just in case. Carol come out just in time to hear they were moving to a new bar. She moved fast to the bus trying not to think about condom guy.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

'What you got in your pocket little brother?' Merle asked him as they headed out of the bar, Daryl was drunk and now shirtless. He pulled out a pair of black lacy panties to show him. Cute little black lacy panties, something Daryl didn't normally end up with in his pocket,  'Fuck me, she give you those in the middle of the bar?'

'It was a dare, hen's night, it was all dares,' he mumbled, though the kiss was hot, he could have kissed her again. He was hard thinking about having kissed her in the first place, she was sexy as fuck. Even when she was telling him about ejaculation that was an embarrassing for him, but she was so cute trying to stumble through her tasks. She was drunk but so was he for the first time in a long time, he didn't even know her name.

'We gotta get Baby D a shirt, driver before we go to the next bar,' one of the guy's called Shane in the back seat of the taxi told the driver. The driver nodded. Daryl crossed his arms, he didn't know why he even gave her the shirt, probably he was dumb struck with panties in his hot hand.

'And where are we going to get him a shirt at 11pm?' The driver asked, 'One of you guys got a under shirt or tee shirt under what your wearing?' There was sudden stripping by the guy in the front seat who sniffed his tee shirt as he pulled it off over his head, the driver took pity on him, he pulled over to the side of the road to let them out to swap clothes, the driver chucked him a can of body spray to put on.

He taken pity on the guy, he taken these guys before they were good tippers, liked to have fun. He always was quick to grab their call when their address come across the radio, normally they requested him by name to take them, he didn't mind if they were rowdy or he had to stop for them to take a leak, or Merle was hanging out the window having a spit. He did wonder how the quiet one who barely drank lost his shirt at the last pub.

They wandered into the pub, one not to far from their place, all 4 guys lived together, Daryl and Merle run their own garage, Rick and Shane were cops. It was interesting dynamics in their house. They wandered to the bar, Shane ordered beers and a round of shots, they all took their shots moving around the bar to find somewhere to hang out. Daryl stretched following the guys, he kept thinking about the panties in his pocket.

He was on his second beer in this bar when he noticed a influx of women in the bar, a influx of women with the tee shirt on. He went for a little look about, when he come back Merle had a blonde on his lap making out with her, she also had a condom in her hand. It was the same group. She looked up at Daryl when he come back.

'Oh its the shirtless goatee smoking hot guy, do you still have Carol's panties?' She asked. He nodded, she jumped off Merle and left coming back a few minutes later bringing the women who's underwear was in her pocket. 

'Hey,' she wrapped her arms around his neck, 'Your really cute,' She told him. Rick and Shane watched on as they never seen Daryl show interest in a chick before. They were interested in his show, she leaned in kissing him on the mouth, he seemed to have the same moves as his brother, no shame because he was drunk. He noticed the guys watching.

'Gona have a smoke,' he told her taking her with him out the side door to the car park, he let go of her hand lighting up looking at her. 

'What's ya name?' He looked at her, he felt the carpark spinning, his eyes tracking her body, she leaned back on the car looking at him.

'Carol, you?' 

'Daryl,....... come on,' he took her hand kicking out his smoke taking her down the side of the pub where it was a little darker and they were not in the foot traffic. Merle and Andrea come tumbling out the doors, she was laughing  she stopped asking if Carol was ok, she told her she was fine. Daryl leaned her up against the wall, touching and kissing her.

He'd been kissing her for a while when her hands went to his belt buckle taking his dick in her hand pumping it, looking around the car park, she could hear Andrea's giggles nearby but couldn't see her. He run his hand up her skirt finding panties, 'You cheated,' he whispered, she nodded. He found her soaking wet, he traced her clit. All his judgement had gone out the window, it seemed a good idea to do it right here. His mouth went to her neck kissing her over and over. He wanted to drop to his knees and taste her but against the pub wall wasn't the best idea.

He lifted her leg up over his hip and thrust into her against the wall. He meet resistance, 'Fuck, you weren't kidding, your a virgin?' he asked, she nodded kissing him.

'You want me to stop?' he asked her, she didn't say anything, 'Yes or no?' he asked again.

'Yes, keep going,' she whispered. He moved her lifting her other leg moving her so she had to wrap her legs around his waist. His pants were around his ankles and he hoped he didn't get caught with his arse hanging out. He moved in her balancing her to rub her clit to make her come. She did and loudly, he was considering putting his hand over her mouth so she would stop. 

'Kiss me,' he whispered, she did panting and groaning into his mouth, he shot his load into her leaning her up against the wall kissing her, then pulled his pants and underwear up. He spend some time helping her right her clothes pushing her hair back in place. He felt awkward now he wasn't sure what to do, give her a business card so he could do it again. He enjoyed it. She was hot.

She wrapped her arms around him kissing him some more. She heard someone calling her name and Andrea, the bus was leaving. 

'I had a nice time,' She told him. She was getting flusted because the girls were coming out pulling her and Andrea to get on the bus, Daryl reached into his pocket giving her his number he borrowed Carol's marker for her shirt to write his number down, she wrote hers on a bit of paper giving it to him, telling her to call him, she nodded kissing him again, telling him he would see him later, she tucked the bit of paper in her bra, she promised she would call him. He told her he would call her. She climbed on the bus looking out the window, the bus was driving passed the next thing she knew Maggie tripped spilling a drink over her down her shirt.

Carol frantically tried to get the bit of paper with the number out it was destroyed, it come out in pieces the only number she could read was 8. Her only hope was he would ring her, Andrea didn't get the number because Merle told her she could get him on the same number, and they told him Andrea and Carol lived together. What they didn't know was Rick come out patting Daryl on his back he let the paper go and Merle and Daryl were chasing it around the car park in the dark.


	3. Chapter 3

_He didn't call, he didn't call, he didn't call_

Carol was almost in tears, she'd been so stupid doing that with a stranger, no wonder he didn't call, she was a slut. He left a huge hicky on her neck all that was left of her night with him. She climbed into bed with her water bottle praying for tomorrow to come so she could go to work and just forget it. She pulled on his shirt wrapping herself up in it finally falling to sleep.

She didn't sleep well her body still a little uncomfortable from the bruise on her back from the wall and she was sore down below where she got what she could only describe as friction burn. She wasn't an expert in penis's but she was sure it was bigger than average because she felt really stretched and sore still. Maybe she was wrong, she would try bring it up with Andrea. 

She wasn't even sure if she could pick him out in a line up. He had a cute smile, nice eyes and smelt nice. His kisses left her breathless. She wondered if she should go to that bar it was only the next town over, she then remembered the selfie she took with him. She found her phone, scrolling through the photo's she found it. She looked at his photo hitting save to save it from being deleted by accident.

 

_She didn't call, she didn't call, she didn't call_

He was just some dumb drunk redneck, he finally gave up staring at the phone and rolled onto his stomach looking at the panties on his dresser. Picking them up looking at them again, he chucked them onto the floor where his dog thought it was Christmas, loved to chew smelly socks and under clothes. He quickly grabbed them off the dog the underwear thief of the house. He had chewed more underwear and dirty socks than he cared to admit too. He was always apologizing to his house mates buying them new underwear, if they just stopped leaving them on their bedroom floor it would help.

She must think poorly of him taking her virginity rough against the pub wall like that. What the fuck was he even thinking drinking that much and fucking a stranger, bareback, no wonder she didn't call.

He knew he smelt bad, lying stinking wallowing in his bed for the day sulking because she didn't call, he was going to ask Rick or Shane to see if they could find her, her kisses were,........ he couldn't describe it. Breathtaking. Maybe the could track the bus? _Fuck!_ Maybe she just didn't want to know him, maybe that was a dare to fuck a stranger. He didn't know he didn't think that was a dare but she seemed so sure she would ring him. 

He groaned rolling out of bed going to take a shower, he opened his bedroom windows letting some fresh air in. His dog Kip his faithful old black Lab  who had been wallowing in the bed beside him looked excited that they might be doing something, Daryl let him out to run round the back lawn, 'Don't you go chasing no Bitch she won't fucken call,' he told his dog then left him out there while he took a shower.  Waiting for tomorrow to come so he had something to do. He knew he should shower but he really didn't want to wash her smell off him. He showered anyway.

 ****************************************************************************************************

Carol walked into her work Monday determined to forget him, _Fuck him if he didn't call too bad_ , she just had to put it down to a mistake, a drunken mistake. She had to wear a scarf to hide the bite mark from her boss, she had only had her job a short time. God if anyone found out they would laugh at her. 

'Carol, I need you to take this package over to this address its a part imported for a garage next town over, they rung about it this morning, give it to one of the Dixon brothers,' Her boss told her in the morning. It was fine for her, it meant she didn't have to spend the morning answering phones. She put the package on the seat next to her and went to the address. Driving the whole way trying not to think, she turned the music up so she didn't think and sung along to it.

She arrived walking into the garage seeing feet sticking out from underneath a car, someone on a board. A old black lab with graying muzzle come wandering over wagging its tail started sniffing at her crotch seemingly getting more excited like it knew her, she pushed him away thinking he was typical male dog..

'Excuse me, are you one of the Dixon brothers? I got a part you rang about, it was delayed so I brought it for my boss,' Carol said to the legs.

'Yeah, I am, I can't come out I'm holding something I can't let it go, put it in the office on my desk, its the clean one,' The voice come out. 

Carol looked at the legs the voice sounded like she knew him but she never been to this garage before, 'Ok,' 

The dog kept its nose close to her the whole way to the office. 'Get your nose out of it, there's nothing of interest there for you, your Dad needs to teach you some manners,' she scolded the dog pushing him away.

She put it on the clean desk, looking at the walls seeing some awards for best car's in show and different ribbons, these guys seemed to be into racing or doing up cars, she didn't really know much about car's except you put petrol in one end and the check engine light was important.

'Ok I put it on your desk, have a great day, nice to meet your legs,' Carol told him. The dog come close again, 'You really need to teach your dog some manners,'

'Yeah sorry,..... KIP! KIP get on your bed!' he scolded the dog, he just sat down wagging his tail barking at Carol, 'Bed, KIP! Bed,'

The dog reluctantly left Carol and went to lay in the basket at the side of the workshop. Letting out some barks to say he wasn't happy.

'ummmmm sorry bout that, I'm waiting for my brother he went to get a part next door, you couldn't pass me the spanner with 5 on it,' the voice asked.

Carol looked on the ground picking it up bending it over passing it to the hand that come out to grab it. She put it in the hand, he caught a whiff of her perfume as she bent down, he was going insane but couldn't move or he was going to cause damage. He felt like the rudest person in the world. Embarrassed about his dog.

'That's great, thanks heaps, have a nice day,' the voice said.

'You too, I'll see you again,' Carol walked out he watched her legs leave, staring a little too long from under the car, he was going to kill Merle he probably stopped for a pie or was fucking the office girl or something, he reached in his pocket to call him.  He though about the legs and the voice he was sure he knew her but couldn't place her, he knew everyone at that import place she must be new there.

His dog come over lying on its tummy looking at Daryl under the car whinning, 'Why you have to go sniffing her crotch for, your as bad as Merle,' He scolded the dog. The dog just barked and looked in the direction of the car park, Daryl could hear the sounds of a car leaving.

 


	4. Chapter 4

'Give up Daryl she ain't never gona call your arse, she just used you for a quick one,' Merle growled at his brother 2 months later, they were sitting across from each other in a booth, he insisted they come for one drink you never know she might just show up here looking for him. 

'Yeah, your prob right, I need to let it go, I just ........... I don't know,' Daryl mumbled. 'Gona hit the head,'

'Me too,' Merle followed Daryl around the crowded bar heading to the toilets. He tried to find her, Shane looked but unless she was a 50year old black women he had no leads except her first name, blue eyes, a red curly hair.

He didn't think she was from their town he tried the two surrounding towns driving up and down the streets, he thought he saw her coming out of a store, by the time he parked and moved she was gone. He just had to let it go, it was a quick fuck he needed to move on. It was sending him crazy thinking about her.

***********************************************************

'How many more bar's are we going to try tonight?' Andrea asked Carol.

She pulled her car into the bar where it happened, the event that now had her 8 weeks pregnant.

'Last one, why won't people give him up, I know they know who he is,' Carol looked at her friend.

'They dont' know why your looking for him, even if you did say your pregnant they won't give him up guys stick together,' Andrea mumbled. 'So you keep the baby I'll help you raise it,'

'I just want to try, its dumb I know,' she parked run her fingers through her hair putting on more lipstick. 'Thanks for coming,'

'Yeah, I got you drunk I'm partly responsible for getting you knocked up,' Andrea mumbled.

'No, don't be stupid, I did it,' She climbed out of her car pocketing her keys, she pulled open the side door of the bar, they wandered around, past the two empty beer bottles looking around, she couldn't see him. She'd looked at his photo enough she would know him. She approached the bar a women behind asked what they wanted she shook her head and leaned in.

'I'm looking for this guy, do you know him?' She showed his photo on her cell phone. The bar tender looked recognizing the man who just went to the toilet, a regular. Both him and his bother had been in every week like clockwork. The bar tender looked at Carol she didn't look like the type to come looking for a guy in a bar she didn't really know unless she was pregnant. She'd had girls looking for guys before.

'I know him, what do you want from him,' She asked.

'Do you know where I can find him?' Carol asked.

'Sorry I don't, he's local, if you don't know him honey I'm not going to tell you unless your a cop?' She told her. Carol shook her head. She was embarrassed this was one of the most embarrassing things she ever had to do, this was the 5th bar she done it in. All the bar tenders closed rank around Daryl.

'Has he been in here lately, does he come in? Should we hang around? Does he work near here?' Carol sounded desperate, she knew she sounded desperate. 'Can you give him my number? or a message?'

'He knock you up? If he hasn't called you by now he don't wana know you, ...................guys are like that around this place,' The bartender said, she looked at Carol's shocked face, and her friend,Her guess was right, 'He did knock you up? ..........................He ain't here, try down at shooters,' Carol nodded.

'Come on Carol lets, go, we will try down the road,' Andrea told her.

'Carol? ............I'll ummmmmmmmmmmm tell him you were here, and why if you want? Come back next Saturday night and see if he's here about 9?' The bartender told her, she felt a bit bad, as far as guys went Daryl was a good guy, he might wana know he had a kid on the way, Carol nodded.

'I'll come back, thanks,' she told her, putting her phone in her pocket moving fast out the door of the pub.

Daryl and Merle were coming out of the toilets, he saw her at the bar, 'Its her, look its her,' Daryl told Merle he tried to move through the bar, it was packed they were heading out the door, she was putting her phone in the pocket and she left. He looked at the women behind the bar.

 He didn't wait for response he was running out the door scanning the carpark looking for her, seeing tail lights going down the road, 'FUCK! FUCK FUCK!' 

'That girl she say anything?' he asked when he come back inside.

'That your going to be a Daddy, well she didn't say that her face said that,' she told him.

'Fuck, she leave a note or something?' Daryl asked. 'Daddy, what?............ did she say that?'

'No she looked like she was going to cry when I asked her if you knocked her up,' the bartender said, 'I sent them to shooters, I didn't know if you wanted to know or not,'

Daryl looked like he wanted to punch someone, he looked around at his brother, 'Get us to Shooters,' Merle nodded they started heading towards the door.

'Daryl, wait, I told her to come back next Sat at 9, you might be here................... ok?' she told him as they were leaving he nodded following Merle to the next bar.

Merle had been sitting on the same beer for a few hours knowing they went to a few bars looking for Daryl's mystery women on Saturday nights, they headed into Shooters. Merle parked on the street, and Daryl went in. Merle drove around the back checking out the car park, he didn't see anything, Daryl was waiting on the street.

'Missed them,' He muttered. 'Dont' even know what colour car they driving,'

'Wana go home?'

'Most well, nothing can do anyway,' He lit a smoke not looking left or right sulking down in his seat. They didn't notice the two women leaving the pub,  they still been in their going to the toilet, they didn't see them getting stopped by the bouncer and the bouncer pointing to the truck. They were moving down the block to the truck when it pulled out and roared down the road. They didn't see her face fall as she couldn't make out the licence plate because it was so dirty.

'We know the make now though Carol, we still have time.' Andrea seemed confident. Carol just shook her head.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Carol was quiet the whole way in the car, she was embarrassed chasing a guy who she didn't know because he left her pregnant, didn't matter how his kisses were, he never rang. It was done. She wasn't going to go back looking for him only to be embarrassed telling him to have him reject her. She didn't need him. She could do it alone with some help from her friends, hopefully they would stick by her.

'So we go back next week, he will be there,' Andrea was trying to be confident, more confident than she felt. Tonight had been awkward, she had chased guys before by being where they might show up, but asking at bar's for a guy was a whole new experience, it was terrible. Especially when the last bartender commented she was knocked up could be the only reason she was looking so desperately for the guy. She had doubt he would even show. Carol was going to go thought that rejection.

'No, no we're not,' Carol told her.

'We have to, you want to find him?' Andrea glanced at her.

'No, he didn't ring, I'm not going back, I'm so embarrassed,' Carol tried not to cry, the stuff the bartender said, knowing he got her pregnant, she couldn't do it. 'I'm not, if I'm meant to find him, I will, I'll just bang into him somewhere. I'm not going to any more pubs looking for him,' 

'So that's it, we are just going to keep our eyes peeled,' Andrea asked.

'We have his photo, we just text it to every girl we know letting them know if they see him to give him my number,' Carol suggested, she'd been working it all out in her head she didn't want to go to a bar again.

'Carol, just ................... we can't..... Can't we............ we should................ Carol, ............I'm so sorry,' Andrea finally got out.

'Pull over, pull over, I'm going to puke,' Carol cried to Andrea. She indicated and pulled over, Carol walked around the car leaning over and vomiting in the gutter. She couldn't believe it when flashing lights come up behind them and a Rick Grimes hopped out of the police car walking ups shining a light in her face, she put her hands up blocking the lights. He run the flash light down her, she didn't look drunk and looked well put together.

'Been drinking?' he asked.

'No, I'm just feeling sick,' she told him. She was bending over dry heaving, this was the thing that tipped her off to that she was pregnant. The all day sickness. She felt so bad, the baby was against this she was sure. Giving up on finding him. She gone back and forward on going to look for him all day. Her tummy lurched again.

She put her hand on the back of her car and she bent over again vomiting into the gutter.

'Whats your name?' he asked.

'Why, what's your name?' She knew she shouldn't snap at a policeman she couldn't help it, she hoped Andrea had money to bail her out of jail.  'I'm not doing anything wrong, I'm just pregnant and have morning sickness, all day sickness, ...........................Its never going to stop sickness............ and nothing's going right,' she started to cry. Big hard sobbing cries, snot coming out her nose, it wasn't her finest moment.

'Officer Rick Grimes,' he told her, she still didn't offer up her name she was too busy dry heaving, he stepped back a little as she heaved again, then went round to the driver, indicating to Shane to get out and help. He had Andrea blow in the breathliser and come get the sobbing women from the back of the car. She was crying and hormonal.

Shane had gotten out of the police car and was rubbing Carol's back telling her it was going to be ok. Carol was crying that all men were dicks especially the one who got her pregnant. He grabbed a bottle of water out of the back of the back in one of their rescue packs. She was trying to stop the sobbing.

'Your going to be ok,' He told her, Andrea come round the car side stepping the puke pulling her arm around Carol. Moving her toward's the passenger seat putting her in the car.

'Thanks, she's going to be fine, thanks for stopping,' She told them. '

'Do I know you? I feel like we met before,' Shane flicked his lights over them. They both looked like someone he'd met before, he knew he had but couldn't place them, 'Do you know, Rick?'

'No, I don't usually have anything to do with cops, or get pulled over,' Andrea told them.

'Get her back to the Dad, she be right,' Rick told Andrea. He hadn't heard Carol's rants about the father.

'Half the problem, we only have his first name, its like the worlds worst hangover, she met him at a bar on a hen's night,' ,' she climbed into the drivers seat waited for a truck to pass and indicated, to pull out, Rick was still standing there, 'I mean how many guys are called Daryl in this town right?' she waved pulling out and following the truck for a few blocks before heading out of town. Carol still sobbing in the seat beside her. She didn't notice the cop trying to flag them back, running back to his car or the truck pull in behind the cop car, or the two guys who climbed out eating burgers.

'I've got puke in my nose,' Carol tried to blow it as they drove,

'Thanks for the visual, have we met thoses cops before?' Andrea asked, she knew she met them, but then she went out a lot, she could have met them anywhere.

'I don't know, I don't think so,' Carol said. 'Maybe,'

Rick was standing on the side of the road watching them drive off. He shook his head, he tried to see the licence plate number. He just clicked they just been talking to the girl Daryl been talking about for months.

'Tell me you got the licence plate number,' he said to Shane, he shook his head.

'Why,' Shane asked.

'That's the girl Baby D's been going on about,' Rick stated.

'The blonde, or the pregnant one,' Shane looked at him. Then looked at the men walking towards them Daryl looked terrible, Merle shaking his head.

'Never guess what guys,' Merle greeted them.

'Baby D's going to be a Popa?' Rick asked.

'Dude, we just pulled up behind that car and it was that chick and the blonde and she's pregnant,' Shane comment.

'Tell me you go a licence plate number?' Daryl looked at them knowing the car would be too far away. They shook their heads.

'Got the make and model,' Rick offered. Daryl stomped back off to the truck slamming the door. Twice, twice in one night she wasn't far from him. Merle climbed into the truck

'We could try following it, its a maroon colour,' Merle suggested, Daryl nodded.

'Fuck it, do you believe this shit, she's pregnant and I don't even know her last name,' Daryl mumbled.

'Why didn't you wrap ya dick,' Merle looked at him.

'Give her the condom for her dare, too drunk to think about it,' Daryl told him. 'Fuck, I'm never going to find this girl am I, its not like she' gona come walking into our garage or nothing,' 

Merle drove they drove to the next town looking for a car that was maroon, or brown or red. Daryl sulked the whole way.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl felt like shit, he looked like shit, barely sleeping. Driving around trying to see if he could spot her anywhere. Driving the next town over he didn't know what he would say even if he did run into her. She would be around 6 months now. He thought about going through the phone book ringing every midwife or doctor in the area. He knew they wouldn't tell him even if she was a client.

He was just going to give up and try get over he had a kid out there somewhere. He didn't even know if she was in town or the next or even this state. Fuck Merle probably had kids in all the surrounding states, not knowing why it should bother him so much.

He also felt bad he had a bit of flirting going on with the girl from the import company. Just on the phone. He didn't even know her name, she just made him smile over the phone when he called about parts. Every couple of days he was disappointed when the other one answered.

He didn't know what to do except taking out a full page add in the surrounding papers. Geeze when you didn't like a chick she always was where you were by accident. When looking for that special one you couldn't see her anywhere.

 He lay back on his bed stroking his dogs head thinking. The old dog whined he though he should take it out for a walk or something. Poor old thing, Kip rested his head on Daryls chest looking like he would rather sleep than do anything active. 

'Ok then so we sleep or something, or you wana go for a walk?' Daryl asked the dog.

'Daryl get your smelly arse into the shower we're going to the fireworks display, don't care if you want to or not,' Rick's voice come through his door. 'You can't spend the rest of your life in bed,'

'I've gotta take Kip out,'

'I'll take Kip out, for fucks sakes you stink your room stinks open a window,' Rick opened the door looking around, 'No women's gona want to come in here,'

'Don't want no women,'

'Yeah well for chance of luck you find your pregnant women she's not going to want to come in here either, or stand within ten feet of you.' Rick walked in opening windows, then pulled Daryl from his feet off the bed. His clothes smelt and kip had had a field day chewing up socks and jocks on the floor. 'Your gross man, shave that face too,'

Rick reached down hauling his sheets of the bed holding them by the corner which had been tucked under the bed. 'Wash these like 5 times or put them in the bin, your gross Dixon, all bent out of shape because of some arse,'

'She's not some arse,' Daryl muttered.

'Put some new sheets on the bed, wash some clothes or the only bit of arse your ever gona see is your own in the mirror,' Rick told him. Bending down picking up a pen and picking up a pair of chew up underwear, 'You planning on saving these?'

'No,' sulked Daryl.

'Merle, bring a garbage bag in here,' Rick called through the house, 'Some tongs or something,'

Merle looked grossed out. Daryl growled for half an hour while his friends pointed things out that needed to go into the bin. 

'We lucky we don't have Rats,' Merle growled at him. 'Ya dog's just about as smelly as you, take him into the bath too,'

Kip cried and tried to get under the bed at the word bath, looking for somewhere to hide. He loved rolling around in Daryl's smelly stuff.

******************************************************************

'Please come, put on that cute little top with the leggings you look adorable,' Andrea was pushing Carol into the shower, 'You finally have boobs to be proud of,'

'But I'm huge, I can't go, what if............' Carol started to say.

'What if you have fun,' Andrea turned the shower on, 'Don't make me strip you, come on you haven't been anywhere but work,'

'Fine but you have to buy me a corn dog.'

*************************************************************************

'You can't eat and dance at the same time,' Andrea told her, Carol was swaying side to side standing on the dance area on the grass at the huge park, it was getting dark, it was noisy but she was having a good time. It was fun, giggling with the girls. A couple of guys smiled at her, they couldn't see her belly, they could hardly hear each other talking, but they were sticking close to each other.

She didn't notice anything around her just keeping up with her friend eating and drinking her water. Andrea had had a few drinks Carol had the key in her bag which was wrapped over her shoulder.

*****************************************************************************

'Its her,' Daryl shouted to Merle who looked at his brother with question in his face, he indicated they should follow him as he pushed through the crowd towards the two women, one who had bigger boobs now and a pregnant belly, eating a corn dog that was giving him graphic images about something else and the blonde. 

Rick and Shane followed Merle who was following Daryl because he was on a mission. It was so loud they couldn't hear each other talk. 

They saw him approach someone from the side, tapping her on the shoulder, she turned looking shocked.

'Hi,' Was all Daryl could think to say.

She opened her mouth talking but he couldn't hear her, he shook his head indicating it was too loud to talk. He looked down at her tummy and thought _fuck it_ and put his hand on it to let her know he knew. He shouted in her ear.

' _I lost your number, the wind blew it away_.' He looked to see if she heard, she pulled him down shouting in his ear.

' _Yours got wet, we only could read an 8,_ ' He heard her and nodded.

 _'My baby?_ ' He shouted, patting her tummy again, _'I want to be involved, I've been looking for you_ ,'

She nodded, looking relieved for the first time since he come up beside her. Andrea was standing close, his friends were watching, it was impossible to hear or talk more than shouting, he just wrapped his arms around her to hug her, then spent the next half hour with his arms wrapped around her from behind, swaying to the music getting kicked by her tummy. He'd had a few beers and was feeling friendly and kiss her neck, she turned her neck offering him her lips.

She leaned back onto his chest it felt safe and he seemed happy to find her. His hand run across her bump he didn't seem freaked out. If he didn't want to know he could have easily not come to her when he saw her she reasoned to herself.

' _Tell me where you live,'_ He shouted.

She shouted the next town over, she told him her address but he couldn't have heard with the noise, and she was a receptionist, until the baby was born. He was only half listening because he finally found her and he had her in his arms, and it was so freaken loud. He asked if she had a pen to get her number she shook her head, Andrea pulled out a eye liner and wrote it down his arm so he had it.

He asked her to come to their house after the fireworks, thinking he was going to have to thank the guys for making him clean up if he got to  take her to his room. He was thankful Rick made him change his sheets because they smelt really bad.

 _'I own a .............................'_ boom boom boom, the fireworks went off and she didn't hear what he said he owned, he looked up for a moment, Carol moved to talk to Andrea for a moment, she stayed holding his hand keeping him in contact.  Andrea had her lips locked on Merle so she pulled her a foot away from him so he wouldn't hear, trying to see if they should go with them after the fireworks to their house. Daryl had asked them to come. 

 'I want to go, he wants I don't know but he's interested, he wants to talk,' Carol said, not noticing that her hand got pushed out of Daryl's they were getting pushed further and further away from the guys, when she looked around they were gone. People had started leaving pushing past them. They were separated.. Carol started to cry.

Daryl, Rick, Shane and Merle all went in different directions to try find them again, the people were pushing towards the exit, it was likely they got caught up with the movement. 

'Fuck fuck fuck,' he looked around for ages before they gave up walking home. Arriving home he looked at his arm realizing he had 4 of the 7 numbers he needed to call her. First 3 numbers were missing. He thought he could work with that there were only so many combinations it could be right?

Carol trailed behind Andrea trying not to sniff loudly and draw attention to herself. They came to the car parked blocks away from the park, a dog started barking at her wagging its tail like it knew her. Carol stopped looking at it, old grey muzzled black lab.

'Kip?' Carol called it. It wagged its tail putting two big paws up on the fence sniffing her. 'See your Dad hasn't been teaching you any manners,' she patted the dogs head, unlocked the car and climbed in. Starting it driving off.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

'So do you realize how many different combinations there are?' Shane handed a print out of different combinations to make the phone number, hundreds. 'Hundreds.'

They had used some high tech computer system at work, if they were found out they would be in big trouble. 'Don't lose it,' Rick warned. They put in a lot of favours getting the computer geek to do it for them.

'You going to ring them all Daryl?' Rick asked.

'Nope we all are, we split it and ring them, if someone old answers hang up, cut the list down, no kids either, Just her and the blonde live together,' Daryl suggested.

'Andrea,' Merle told him.

'Ok Andrea and Carol live together, so it should be pretty easy to get through this combinations,' Daryl told them. 

He pulled some scissors out beginning to cut up the page of number and to ring them all. They all looked at him like he was crazy, maybe he was, he had to find her. He had his arm's around her one minute and the next she was gone.

'Your joking right,' Rick shook his head thinking he wasn't going to spend the night together ringing strangers asking for Carol. Shane just picked up his cell phone and his list of 100 numbers and a pen going to his room to lie on his bed to start calling. He had to go to work in two hours he was going to hit this fast to get a shower in.

Daryl sat at the table pulling out his phone looking at the phone calling the first one. Dialing the first number, a older sounding man answered the phone and Daryl just hung up moving onto the next number dialing. He sat for an hour dialing and ringing and no hits. No nothing, he wondered if he should have asked at every number for Carol instead of just hanging up.

He looked at the list, looking at the time it was getting too late to keep ringing. He was going to start again tomorrow. He put his phone down and went outside to have a smoke, throwing a ball to his lazy dog, he didn't hear his phone ringing on the kitchen table inside the house. Then Shane come out dressed for work to go in for the night shift and dumped a whole lot of papers on Daryl phone for work, then gathering up all the stuff including Daryl's phone. Putting it in the back of his car to go into work. 

He waved goodbye to Daryl who was standing outside in the dark with Kip, Kip was not keen to chase the ball, Daryl was fetching it more than Kip was, Shane shook his head laughing at his friend running around in the dark. 

*******************************************************************************************888

Andrea's Dad looked at the phone listened to the dial tone. Hung up the phone. Carol wandered into the lounge, looking at him.

'Who was it?' she asked.

'Dunno someone just hung up on me,' he told her.

'That's annoying,' She told him she looked at the time wondering why Daryl wasn't calling. Andrea convinced her that the number might have rubbed off, it was only in eye liner. She almost believed her. 

'Come on Dad, I'll take you back home,' Andrea come into the room. Having had her Dad over for dinner. 'Why don't you hit the call back button Carol?' Andrea suggested, 'it could be Daryl'

Carol hit the call back button after Andrea left with her Dad, her stomach in knots wondering if it was Daryl. Her tummy lurched as it went to voice mail.

'This is Daryl, you know what to do,'

'Its Carol, please call me back, this is my address and this is where I work,' Carol blurted out her information before she got cut off. She was excited he had rung now she just had to wait for him to ring back. She waited up to 11pm before finally going to sleep. She felt a bit let down because he didn't ring.

She spent the next two weeks dialing his number every night hoping he would answer, she'd filled his mail box, finally there was no room for her messages left. She gave up, she wrote his number down on the back of the photo of them she had printed. She didn't understand why he didn't answer or his phone. Something was up with his phone because he hadn't cleared any messages, it was full, she couldn't want to believe he lost it or something dumb like that when she finally got his number.

*************************************************************************************************

Three weeks later Daryl gave up looking for his phone the battery was long dead and ringing it had flattened  it. He would ring it and run around the house listening for the phone. He was gutted, he did get the same number though they could put it on his new phone. He lost everything all his contact and messages. They also lost all the phone numbers. Someone was out to get him he was sure.

'You know what you should do Daryl, go out on a date with someone else and she's bound to be there, doesn't matter where you are, she will show up,' Merle suggested.

He shook his head, he wasn't interested the only person who had held his interest for more than a few moments was the chick from the importing place, he just shook his head again, he couldn't do it.

'Or we could just go out for a beer,' Shane suggested. They finally decided to go to shooters to play some pool. Get Daryl out of his hump. He knew there would be no chance of her being at the bar for reason's you never saw a visually pregnant women at the bar. 

'I'm gona take Kip for a walk first,' Daryl told them. He walked with his dog longer than he intended to walk him. He was pushed into the shower and dragged out to play pool with his friends. 

He felt like a bit of an outsider with his friends and brother as they all started hooking up with women at the bar. He could have if he wanted too, but he wasn't interested. 

'Soooooo do you guys come here a lot?' the blonde asked him, he shook his head, he started playing with his phone ignoring her. It wasn't her fault. He just wasn't interested. He looked around for his brother and friends they dumped him going looking for pussy, or getting pussy, he knew thats what they were doing. Merle had handed out condoms before they even left. 

'I'm going,' he said to the blonde, she stood to follow him thinking he was asking her to come with him. 'Nah, you stay, I'm going,' He told her walking out of the bar walking the 5 blocks to his  home.

 

 

 

 

'


	8. Chapter 8

2 months later Carol was sitting at her desk rubbing her temples, yawning, she really needed to go home, she was getting tired, the baby was kicking her non stop all day. By calculations she had about 3 weeks to go to full term. Her lower back was sore and the braxton hick contractions were a bitch. Yet had not found Daryl yet. She hadn't tried the number again to be truth she was a little nervous to try it.

They did another swoop of the bars, they diffidently were not giving up Daryl to the pregnant girl. She didn't believe she would find him at all. The phone was ringing, she couldn't help hoping it was the cute sounding Dixon brother who was ringing most day's ordering something minor.

She smiled hearing his voice come over the phone putting in a random order for stuff she couldn't help but wonder if he could get it locally himself. 'Sure I'll get that sent out to you today,' She told him trying hard not to yawn into the phone, it was her last day. The midwife told her she was highly stressed and needed to relax a little not working 9 hour days. Go swimming and prepare for the baby boy she was expecting. She was leaving a week early she was done, emotionally drained, not to mention alone.

Andrea went with her to birthing classes. 'You sound tired,' he commented, 'everything ok,'

He knew he shouldn't but realistically he had rung over 100 number combinations looking for Carol it wasn't looking good. He was just ringing random numbers with the last 4 numbers in order, writing it down what he called but the girl at the end of the phone always made him smile. 

'I'm fine, oh just so you know, today's my last day, I'm taking some time off,' she told him. His heart sank he enjoyed his few moments a day where they chatted a few moments here and there.

'Everything ok? How long? Are you leaving for good?' he asked. 'Sorry, its none of my business, I just will miss ya,'

'No, just some personal reason's' She told him.

'Hope everything works out,' he said, he chewed his thumb wondering if he should. 'Well if you need anything, or someone to help with anything, give me a ring,'

'Thank you, I'm sure you won't be able to help with this problem I have,' She giggled into the phone, he couldn't see her looking down at her huge belly that barely fitted behind the desk.

'Try me, you don't want to know my problems or what I've been doing this year,' Daryl told her over the phone. 'Well have a good one, if you wana go for a coffee or something,'

'I can't drink coffee because I'm........... ummm ' Carol told him over the phone.

'Cos your what?' He asked, 'Though chicks liked coffee, you got a boyfriend or something,'

'Not exactly, there is this guy, but we keep missing each other,' Carol put her hand over her mouth not believing she said it.

'Ok then, I mean it though if you need anything ring me, ya car or anything, we can work something out,' Daryl hung up. He should of asked her on a date or something. Fuck he couldn't ask anyone on a date, he did like Carol but she was always just out of his grasp. 

Carol hung up the phone thinking, she decided tomorrow she was going to start walking around the neighboring town to see if she found him. Maybe she would stop by their garage and say hi, then at least he would know why she said no to a coffee date. She could ask him if he knew Daryl or something, he might tell her if he knew him.

*********************************************************

Carol was dressed, ignoring her braxton hick's. She ate breakfast slowly. Her body feeling tired because it seemed to know she didn't have to got to work today. She grabbed a bag throwing in some snacks and water heading to the next town. They had a nice baby store she was going to go their first, then she was going to go to 'Dixon's Garage to see if they knew him.

Carol spent longer at the baby store than she intended and buying the cutest little clothes, baby blankets and ordered a bassinet for the baby. She put it into the back of her car, she looked at the time she was running out of time.  She went to the next door cafe having lunch. She people watched for a long time, she didn't recognize anyone. She kept her eye out for Daryl.

She really didn't even know if he even worked in this town. He told her he 'Owned' something, but she didn't know what, it could be anything from a house to a car or a business, or maybe he said he 'Owed'. She felt like she was never going to see him. She really didn't think this through, her back was sore and she really needed to go home and take a nap. Going shopping for the baby wasn't taxing but she felt like her body just relaxed. 

She walked slowly to her car deciding to skip going to the garage and trying it tomorrow because she really needed to go home and take a nap.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

'No, no, no, no,' Carol stood on the side of the road staring at her flat tyre. 'Nooooooooooooooooooo,'

Carol went into full panic mode wondering what she was going to do, she opened the back of the car moving the baby stuff trying to get to the spare tyre. Cars were driving past her no one was stopping, she couldn't unlock it. It was unlikely she could even lift it. She fiddled with the bits trying to unlock it but her emotions were all over the show and she couldn't stop the panic. She was feeling pressure between her legs and panic. 

Her tummy was tightening she wasn't even sure if they were practicing  contractions or real ones, she was in a total panic of what to do. She pulled the jack out looking at it trying to remember how to get it on the car.

She rang Andrea to tell her what happened. She wasn't thinking very rational by this stage she needed some support and a nice voice to tell her how to change her tyre. She told her she was on her way but she should try ring the guy from the garage he would get there way before Andrea ever could especially if she thought she could be having contractions.

She tried to wave down a couple of cars no one would stop.  She had written down the number for the Dixon Garage. She pulled out her purse to ring them to come change her tyre, he said ring for anything. Being to pregnant to change a tyre was anything. He should come, hopefully.

'Hello? Dixon Garage,' Come the voice over her cell phone. It was him.

'Ummm hi,' Carol said, ' Its Carol from the mechanic import place, I've got a flat, and I need to get it changed,'

'So you calling in a favour to get a flat changed, its not really what I had in mind,' Daryl teased her, she wasn't really listening to him. She was dealing with the worst pain she ever had, ever. 'Wait your names Carol?'

Carol was aware she was in trouble, bending over the side of the car, she knew the garage was only a mile away.. ' You said,................ you said .......... ummmmmmmm please............. ' Carol looked down in horror as her waters broke on the side of the road. His voice suddenly familiar for other reasons 'Please please.......................... I'm on Trotting Rd, just past the Clark road turn off,' 

'Yeah, ok, I'm going to be twenty minutes I have to finish up something here first, I've got a car on a hoist,' he was listening to her breathing heavy on the phone.

'Wait, wait, ........................my waters just broke,' Carol managed to get herself into the passenger seat, 'Please, I'm all alone, ................................ please?' she panted into the phone, he could hear her panic in her voice. Everything clicked into place in his head, pregnant, her name, her voice, her waters just broke, _her waters just broke and she was alone._

'Wait, what? Did you say your waters broke, your Carol? Like Carol Carol?' Daryl asked, she heard him talking to someone in the background. Noises of heavy stuff being moved.

She heard voices in the background and his voice come over the phone. 'Hey, we are on our way, ummmmmmmmm if I say my names Daryl does that mean anything to you?' His voice come over the phone in waves.

' _Yes................      please,..................I'm all alone_ ,' Carol gritted her teeth turning around in the seat putting her head against the head rest,' You better get here, or I'm gona have this on the side of the road,'

'K Carol, I need you to calm down, breath or cross ya legs for 5 minutes, I promise babe we will be 5 minutes, don't go anywhere,' his voice come over the phone. Merle was already calling an ambulance to the road she told him. Daryl was stripping off oily overalls and scrubbing his hands from grease while Merle spoke to the ambulance, he had the work phone balanced under his ear.

' _Where the fuck would I go_ ,' Carol growled over the phone.

'I have to hang up, Merle's got an ambulance on its way,' Daryl told her. 'I'll be there soon,'

'K, hurry, please,' Carol held her phone out putting it beside her, kicking her shoes off trying to get her knickers down. She tried to feel what was happening, she reached for her phone putting it between her legs taking a photo and looking, she could see a bit of hair, not hers either.

She could swear it took them like 10 seconds to get there, she shut her eyes for a moment and the back door of the car was opening, Merle was climbing in to check her top end. She glanced to the side she was sweating, to be honest she saw him there, he could be anyone as long as he would help her with the pain.

'I've been looking for you forever,' He said, 'Can I look?' He was on his knees on the side of the road about to lift her skirt up, she shook her head, she didn't want him looking it was too shocking seeing him there, the same guy from the phone.

She glared at him, he indicated he needed to look, he was pulling rubber gloves on, from a huge first aid kit he had, not so he wouldn't get his hands dirty but he didn't want to get any left over car grease on her. For some reason he had a huge torch. Like he wanted to look under her hood or something.

'No, no looking, you didn't call me back!' Carol growled at him, 'I left you messages,' She gripped onto Merles hands. She reached for her phone giving it to Merle, 'Andrea, push one'

Carol was rocking and trying to twist on her knees climbing the seat. Daryl rubbed her lower back, he saw her underwear on the floor. He shined his torch up her skirt to see if he could see anything without touching her, she seemed mad and irrational, which was understandable. He thought he saw something but she was trying to get away from the pain

'Don't put that up there like your looking under a car,' Carol growled. Daryl bit his lip from saying anything he hoped she didn't mean what she was saying.

Merle put the phone on speaker, Carol couldn't talk because she was growling at Daryl how he did this to her and he should get his penis caught in a vice. Daryl covered his dick as she told him what should happen, he could hear the distant sounds of the Ambulance coming.

'I hit call back.......................... when you hung up............. on Andrea's....................... Dad left lots ...................of messages, you didn't call,' Carol bit on the car seat.

'She did you know,' Andrea's voice come over the speaker. 'Why didn't you call,'

'I lost my phone, I got a new one, ........... please tell her to let me look?' Daryl directed his voice to Andrea, 

'Carol you gotta let him look even if your mad at him,' Andrea's voice said. 'Remember to breath in and out. Call Daryl and Merle all the names you want to honey,'

Finally nodding he could look , he lifted up her skirt. 'Oh shit,' was all he said.

'What's wrong?' she asked him, panting,

'Nothing, its defiantly coming and not waiting for the ambulance,' he told her quietly. She bit her lip trying not to call out.

'Merle move the seat back a little,' they moved the seat so she wasn't so up and down. Daryl was half in the car, half out. Carol was having a starring contest with Merle. Daryl looked up. 'Do we have anything to catch this baby with?'

'Trunk,' Carol told Merle, he moved coming back ripping open a baby blanket pulling it open out of its wrapper. 

'I don't know what I'm doing here Carol, I promise I will catch,' Daryl told her he had her skirt up, indicating to Merle to put the blanket on the drivers seat, he moved his hands up waiting and he come sliding out followed by gushing water, Carol was doing all the work all he did was catch. He looked at Daryl like he did something to him blinked and cried a little then put his thumb in his mouth sucking. He grabbed the blanket putting it around him.

'Wana see him?' Daryl looked up showing her the baby, she nodded. They moved her onto her side putting the car seat right back. 'Ya car seats fucked,' The little boy was still attached by his cord to Carol, he was a chubby little thing, ugly, but still the most perfect thing he ever seen. He looked like a slimy skinned rabbit with gunk on him.

He put the baby up close to Carol she moved him into her chest, indicating for him to unbutton in so he could lie on her chest. Merle climbed out of the back seat and stretched.  Daryl moved off his knees and stretched, leaning in looking at them, he was proud of her.

'Can I take a photo?' he pulled out his phone she nodded he could and he took one. He couldn't believe after months of looking for them he just caught his own baby.

The Ambulance pulled up, running to check Carol and the baby, getting her onto a stretch with the baby tucked into her chest.

'Good job you were going past,' the ambulance women said looking at him, taking in his messy clothes with baby stuff on it. 'We gona take them in now.' She went to go away. He stood there in a bit of shock of what happened here. They clearly thought they were passers by, Daryl just stood there nodding, because he was half in shock, they had them in the ambulance to leave.

'Daryl................. what the fuck you doing man, go chase your girl, we don't wanna spend the next 9 months playing 'where's Carol'' Merle gave him a shove towards the ambulance bus. 'They could be taking them anywhere, plus ring put them on our insurance,'

'Wait, wait, they're mine,' Daryl jogged after the stretcher, seeing it loaded up into the back of the bus, 'Ummmm can I come?' he looked in at Carol.

She nodded, he climbed in moving to where they told him to sit. The women was doing obs. She looked at him with a question.

'My baby, my girl,' he told her reaching out to stroke some hair off Carol's face. Carol shut her eyes, holding her baby, feeling calm for the first time in a long time knowing she found him, even if he went home she knew where he lived, and where he worked.

 

'

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Daryl was standing just inside the room door holding his new born baby watching the midwife help deliver the placenta. He didn't know where to look but was mildly interested in what was happening on the bed and was looking. It was over quicker than he knew. The time from the side of the road to here had been about 20 minutes, the road side check of the baby was all that they had done, it had all been Carol from the time they were at the hospital as she had to do the next stage.

He'd seen animals drop their young in the woods and knew there was always after birth, not that he was compairing Carol to a animal in the woods but he knew what should be coming next. It come out with a hiss and a roar. Mean while the baby in his arms was quite and calm. He knew he would need feeding next. He didn't know what was happening there. He guessed someone would tell him they had time.

'I'm just going to weigh and check the baby while you have a wee shower Carol,' She told Carol. Daryl stepped around holding the baby looking at the scales and measuring stuff. The midwife went to take him Daryl shook his head waiting for Carol to say what to do.

'What ya gona do to him?' he asked not sure if he was going to hand him over to be poked and prodded or stuck with a needle or something. He was still in his now gunky blanket he wrapped him in on the side of the road. Being passed from Carol back to him and told not to let him go till she said too, don't let them do anything to her without checking with her, he had taken his job seriously and not let anyone look at him, except held him while they put something on his cord. 'Carol?'

'Ugh yeah he can get weighted and measured,' Carol told him, she looked surprised he wasn't going to just do what the midwife said without checking with her.

'I can do that while you help Carol shower,' The midwife smiled, Daryl handed over the baby to her to look at, 'do you want him dressed or do skin on skin, he had a little in the ambulance but he would love more,' the hospital midwife asked, she wasn't her usual midwife who knew she didn't have a partner or know that she and Daryl were not actually together but just had this baby.

Carol looked horrified at the suggestion he help her shower when there was a knock at the door, Daryl said 'Come in,' and a young blonde nurse come in with what looked like scrubs.

'I've brought theses so Mum and Dad can take a shower and change, there is some plastic bags for your soiled clothes, some shower packs in here for men and women' she looked from Carol to Daryl holding out the clothes, towels and shower packs, he nodded taking them, 'So cup of tea? Sandwiches?'

Carol and Daryl nodded. He held the stuff out from his body taking it through to the small bathroom off her room putting it on the shelf in there seperating his stuff from hers and come out to help her. She moved to the side of the bed to follow him. She was still shaky as he held her up to get her into the small bathroom. It was awkward, he felt awkward.

'Turn around,' she whispered when he turned the light and fan on, he reached in to turn the shower on for her.

'What?' he whispered back, he could see she was struggling to get what clothes she had left on off.

'Turn around, I don't want you to see me naked,' She was serious.

'What, I just ........... ummm.......... you know, I've seen it, that's how he got out,' Daryl fumbled through what he was trying to say. 'I mean, I've seen all your good bits, in all its glory today,'

'I know ............but that because I had no choice,' she looked at him, 'I don't want you to see any of my wobbly bits or other stuff that's happening down there now, turn around.' Daryl sat down on the little chair in the room looking at her. He scratched his head, he didn't care what she looked like or what she thought she looked like they both looked good to him, if they washed them a little they would be better, he wanted a shower too. He watched her, hands shaking still, he thought she was going to cry or something he really didn't know.

'How bout I just sit here and shut my eyes' he asked her, knowing she was still shaky and might fall, she nodded he shut his eyes and listened to her fumbling with her shirt, he took a peek seeing she was struggling to get it off and he helped. 'I'm not looking,' he told her as he removed it and her bra which was half undone putting it into one of the plastic bags.

'Good,' Carol told him.

She showered, Daryl imagined sending the parents to shower together was supposed to be a bonding experience but he didn't want to out them as barely knowing each other. He had to help her shower in the end she relented to it when she dropped the shower gel container for the tenth time she let him help her wash. She had finally relented letting him help her step into the hospital scrubs, they given her disposable underwear which she was embarrassed about. He told her they would be fine until Andrea brought her baby bag in. He had chucked his clothes into the plastic bag, hers into the plastic bag. Helped her into the scrubs because she admitted she needed help.

He found himself in the shower and Carol watching him sitting there in her scrubs. She wasn't watching so much as committing his body to her memory he was sure. Taking mental snap pictures he was sure. 

'Stop looking at my muscly bits,' he told her knowing she was staring at him, the first time she'd seen him naked, he knew she was looking at his body littered with tattoo's and scars. He washed traces of the birth off him, he saw her gaze going down his body from his head to toes, her eyes lingered on his dick for a moment longer than everywhere else, then moving up past his abs, to his slightly hairy chest. He turned to quickly wash his hair, then his face, rinsing off before grabbing his towel, then quickly dried himself pulling on scrubs to go see their now wailing son.

'What happened to you?' she asked him quietly, knowing they were old scars, heartbreaking scars. He looked at her, half drying himself pulling on pants going commando, putting on the top quickly, she reached out to trace one of his bad ones on his back. She looked upset, hormonal, he hoped she wasn't worried he was the same as his Dad.

'My old man was a real peach, don't worry I'm nothing like him, I ain't like him,' he reached out to help her off her seat now he was dressed, 'I gone be the best man I can for you and for him, if you let me,'

'Your Dad did that?' She whispered, he nodded moving opening the door, moving her up to the bed watching the midwife hook the baby up to a breast like she had chocolate milk in there or something. They were finally left alone with the baby, Daryl was sitting next to the bed looking at him.

'You got a name?' he asked her.

'Hmmmmmm I like Thadeus, or Gabrielle,' she told him, he was sure she was serious.

'hmmmmmmmm isn't those girls names?' He asked her.

'No, boys names too,' Carol told him.

'Ummmm look, ya can't call him names for girls he get beat up in the playground,' Daryl said quietly.

'Well what would you call him?' Carol asked him,

'Don't know, but first whats your address?' 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

'Promise you won't,' Daryl asked Carol again, he was looking at her standing by her bed in the semi dark holding the baby, rocking on his heels. Sucking on a lolly pop that the nurse had given her earlier, it was one of the most interesting things she ever seen someone do. If she just hadn't had a baby she was sure it would have turned her on. Sucking on it with the stick sticking out without actually taking it out of his mouth to talk because he was cuddling their baby.

He was scared to leave in case something happened and they didn't meet up again, 'Its just I can't lose you guys again,'

'I won't go home until you get here to take us, I promise,' Carol told him. 'Pass my bag, I'll give you some money,'

Andrea and Merle had been by with stuff, together, Merle had a change of clothes for Daryl so he didn't have to leave in the scrubs and Andrea brought her a hastenly thrown together over night bag, promising to get her a car seat and diapers and some clothes for the baby, Carol had left it for the last moment to get stuff for him. Daryl had insisted he would get the stuff on his way in tomorrow, if she had no car seat they couldn't go home right? Andrea agreed not to go get the car seat, leaving it up to him to get the stuff they needed.

'I can afford to buy some baby shit Carol,' he shook his head.

'Car seats are expensive,' She told him,

'How expensive? Like thousands of dollars?' He really had no idea.

'No like $100,' she told him,

'I can get it, write down what you want, I'll get it.' he told her, she took the pen he had put in front of her she wrote a short list.

'He don't need nothing else? Like he's got clothes or whatever he's supposed to wear?' he asked her, seeing her avoid the question, 'Pram? Has he got something to sleep in? One of those things?' He pointed to the basinet cot they had brought in for the baby to sleep in, so far he had only been passed back and forwards to each other 

'I'll get it,' She told him.

'How about you tell me what he does have?' he asked, 'Or do I just have to tell the girl to get me stuff for a boy?'

'He's got some singlets and blankets, I ordered a bassinet today,' She told him.

'K why don't I get some stuff then when your up to it we go get him some more things he needs,' Daryl suggested.

'Its too much money, you don't have too,' She told him.

'I've got money, I'm not broke, I co own the garage with Merle, we make a bit, plus I own a house,' Daryl told her, 'A bit of land too, I've got more than enough to support him without you having to worry.'

'So, you don't mind buying him a car seat? I don't expect you to buy him stuff,' Carol looked at Daryl, 'I mean, I was going to ................ I've got money, I've got enough to keep him, you don't need to worry. I'm not usually like that, you know that night,'

Daryl looked at her looking a little nervous, she glanced at him, her hands started shaking a little talking about money and she held her hands out for the baby. He studied her for a bit. It dawned on him, he just told her he had enough money to keep the baby. Then she didn't want him to think she was easy,  he quickly passed her the baby, she held onto him, she went to say something he stopped her.

'I'm not going to try take him, from ya, I didn't mean it like that,' he run his hand through his hair, 'I just meant I've got money, a lot of it,' He sat down on the side of the bed crunching up the lolly leaving him holding the stick. 'Ya don't have to worry about money for stuff for him, what I meant, I just don't want you to get stressed out about that stuff. All you gotta do is look after the little guy. I want him to have better than me, you know............'

 

'Carol to be honest with you, I don't know what the hell I'm doing here, what the rules are,'  Daryl reached out to touch the baby, 'I never dated a chick with a baby before, I'm sure as hell never thought I would be no babies daddy,'

Carol went to say something and he stopped her, 'But I've been looking for ya the whole time, damn near rung 200 phone numbers looking for ya, saw you that night when you come to the bar and chased you round town, give me a chance?'

'Ok, if it makes you feel better I've never dated a guy with a baby either, and I've only slept with one guy,' she told him, he looked at her hard, his mouth twisted into a little grin.

'Yes I dont' know what the f................... sorry, I don't know what to do with babies either, well I know it goes in one end and out the other, and he likes your boobies,' Daryl watched him rooting around her snuffling, she moved her shirt trying to latch him on, she was having trouble, he moved his hand cupping her breast helping her latch him on. 'He likes the other one better,'

'How, what?'

'He just opened his mouth and took a huge mouthful, think there is chocolate milk in that one,' Daryl told her what he though.

'So you've been watching that close?'

'No, I'm just observant,' He said quietly. He leaned in looking at her, she knew he wanted to kiss her, but he didn't, 'Can I?' he asked.

She nodded, he brushed his mouth on her kissing her gently, 'I'll see you in the morning,' he bent his head kissing the baby, 'love you little guy, Mama's going to pick you a nice name,' 

'Night Daryl,'

'Don't leave, I'm trusting you,' Daryl told her, still not convinced even though he had her address, phone number, Andrea's number and work number.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Daryl was picked up by Rick at the small hospital where Carol was, she was taken to his town, he was relived because it was that much harder for her to go home. Plus he had her car at the garaged towed there by Merle after the birth. It was going to need some intensive cleaning. Plus he intended on checking it over, checking its breaks and everything. He was pretty sure he had to install stuff for car seats. 

He walked into the house to a cheer and a beer put in his hand with cheering from Shane and Merle who had been wetting the babies head for an hour or so, Merle had Carol flatmate Andrea perched on his knee, Daryl wasn't surprised, he never left opportunity let pass him by.

'Congrats bro, look I even found your old cell phone, it was in my car,' Shane handed it to him.

'Yeah it will come in handy, thanks.'

'I brought Kip home and feed the poor old thing, neglected dog he is,'

'He's not neglected,' Daryl yawned, going outside seeing the dog out there chewing up his favourite chew toy, no underwear in sight thank goodness. He brought him inside and gave him some special treats only Daryl was allowed to give him.

'How were they when you left?' Andrea asked.

'Tired, hormonal, baby likes the boobies,' Daryl told her.

'Who doesn't like boobs?' Shane asked.

'Shut up Shane don't talk like that bout my kid,' Daryl warned him, Shane muttered he was sorry, but it was true. Daryl was tired he needed to sleep he didn't know what was happening but he knew he wouldn't be getting a huge amount of sleep anytime soon.

He had a couple of beers then bowed out of it to go to his room to sleep, calling his dog to come with him, he detoured to the bathroom taking another shower while his dog tried to lick the water out of the bottom of the shower.

'Ya gross, don' yuck,' he told him, 'Kip lie down,' his dog lay down on the floor of the bathroom staring at him. His old faithful friend who he had for a long time, the one he spent most of his time with was going to take a back seat. He didn't know how Carol would feel about him showing up with his dog everywhere he went. His friends had gotten used to Kip being his side kick since he was a puppy.

He dried and pulled on clean boxers looking around his room wondering if there was enough room in here for them to come stay or did she want to go home. He could hear Andrea's giggles coming from Merle's room. He didn't know what she wanted to do really. Go home or come to his. It was like fast track dating.

The wee glances she gave him were so adorable. Wanting him to turn around so he couldn't see her body made him laugh especially as he seen a baby come out of it.

He couldn't believe for so long that they were so close to each other, talking everyday yet didn't know it was each other. So much wasted time. He finally dozed off, He'd  been so excited to sleep, he kept waking up pinching himself and checking his phone looking at their picture to remind him it did happen, he was a Dad now.

He'd fallen into a real deep sleep finally and his phone went off, beep beep,

' _LUKA?'_ was all the text said.

Daryl lay in the dark thinking about the name,

beep beep ' _Sorry your sleeping I shouldn't have text,'_

he picked up his phone to say he was awake.

beep beep, ' _sorry for texting to see if you were sleeping,'_

_'Sorry,'_

' _Woops sorry for texting sorry_ '

_'Luka's awake, he looks like a Luka what do you think?'_

A picture come through to his phone with the words ' _Luka Dixon?'_

He hit call, 'You going to call him Dixon?' he whispered into the phone.

'Hi, no........... Luka Dixon, we can hyphenate my name and yours or I could just change my name?'

'Toooooooooooooooooooooooooo?' Daryl chuckled, 'You got it all worked out?'

'Yeah, Luka told me to give his Dad a fair shot,' Carol told him on the phone.

'I'm really loving Luka already, he's looking out for his old man then,' Daryl said, Carol yawned. 'You need to get some sleep.'

'I can't all .................. the baby,.................... Luka........... he's missing his Daddy,' Carol said into the phone.

'Its like 2am in the morning I can't get in there,' Daryl whispered.

'Buzz the buzzer they will let you in, I'll tell them your coming?? Please? I just found you?' Carol said quietly. 'Its Luka,..................... I told him it was too late to text but he insisted that you come back and cuddle with us,'

'Ok, just let me let the dog out to the toilet and put clothes on,' Daryl was moving through the house to let the dog out, coming back pulling on clothes, spraying himself, letting the dog back in. 'Ok leaving now,'

Ten minutes later he was under the covers in Carol's bed shirtless in his boxers with a newborn asleep on his chest. 'Told you he missed his Daddy,'

'Yeah, I don't think it was just him though, I'm onto you using our son as a ploy,' Daryl moved so she could tuck into his side and he pulled the side of the bed up so they didn't fall out,  he kissed her forehead. Carol was sound within minutes, he took a few minutes to watch her and Luka before shutting his own eyes.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Daryl looked around him finally going to admit he just might have gone over board buying stuff for Luka, Carol just might kill him. His reasoning's were he brought some stuff for his place just in case they stayed the night there sometimes. He admitted he just could have spent more money than Carol would feel comfortable with which was why he begged the shop keep to cut the price tags off some of the bigger ticket items.

He had asked for some help for stuff they would need, the girl was great and showed him essentials like, car seat, bath, a small selection of clothes for him, the tiniest hats in the world, some wraps, singlets and some things that were like long dresses that were also like sleeping bags, with a open bottom which he could just pull up to change him. Best things for him in the first few weeks, they also had holes in them for car seat strap to come up between his legs.

She showed him a decent pram that would do from new born to 3 years, with a carry cot little bed thing he thought was cool. Diapers and wipes, lots of diapers from what he'd seen coming out of the small baby they would need more than average he told the shop assistant. She just laughed his concern off and gave him some wraps also. She given him a box of breast pads when she asked if he was being breast fed or bottle. He followed sticking stuff in the trolley that she wasn't showing him. She gave him nipple cream and a baby thermometer. 

He brought bedding for two bassinets, he picked up the one she ordered and one for his house the same. And he brought some toys that he thought were cool, bright, and some teddy bears, and a rubber duck. The shop assistant looked at him with question's in her eyes.

'I'm allowed to buy what ever I wana, she said,' he quickly defended his actions. 'She did, ummmm actually she said I should buy a car seat, just the seat.............but I'm a grown man I can buy stuff if I want to right?' He stated, 'I don't need permisson to buy a few teddy bears,.......................... Damn it, .......... she's gona go nuts right?'

'Don't blame us if you get in trouble with her for all this,' she said with a nod and a little grin. 'Maybe you should buy Mama something special to distract her,'

'Like what,?' he didn't know what women liked, Carol didn't seem the flashy type, shit he didn't even know if she liked coke or lemonade. This was really fucked up. 'Ummmmm what should I get her? She just had Luka yesterday,'

'Well lots of women like shinny things,' she said, 'ummmm maybe ask one of her friends, she's likely to be hormonal and will either love it or hate it,'

 Daryl paid and thanked her for helping him, then wondered how he was going to fit it all in his truck plus Carol and the baby, he told her he was just going to get the car seat and come back. He hadn't been gone long but spent a great deal plus a lot of things.

He was slightly embarrassed that he had to ring his brother to come collect his haul to take it to Carol's place. He gotten Andrea to come with him in the work pick up truck to take most of it to their place and some of it to Daryl's. Merle only rolled his eyes slightly at the two baby car seats and double bassinet, and the expensive pram. 

 'Holy fuck Daryl,' Merle started loading stuff into the back of the truck.

'Too much?' He asked Andrea, she shook her head wondering where they were going to put the stuff.

'Ummmm its fine, it will all be fine, just fine, whats going to your house and whats going to ours?' She asked Daryl.

'stuff on this side mine, this side,' he gestured to the bigger side, 'to yours,'

'Thanks, its great,' Andrea gave him a smile, climbed in beside Merle to deliver the stuff like Santa Claus.

'Ummmmmm Andrea, wait,' Daryl walked up to the window, she looked out and he whispered in her ear, she thought for a moment.

'You know, you could get a good camera and take heaps of photos, I think she would like that, get a album you guys can put it together,' Andrea suggested, Daryl nodded he could do that. He waved them goodbye headed down to the camera shop a few shops down going in to buy one for her to take heaps of photos, he also go some vouchers so she could get them printed, he brought a baby album and some nice frames for them to put photos in for Luka. He looked at his watch he been longer than he said he would. Paying for his stuff he moved quickly to his truck checking out the car seat moving it around. Went to the work shop and fitted the base to his truck with the tether and bolt. Then went to go pick them up.

'You've been crying,' He looked at her when he arrived.

'You took so long I thought you changed your mind,' she sniffed, they were both dressed sitting on the side of the bed, he was carrying the car seat he put it on the bed beside her. He didn't really know what to do, so he did nothing looking at her.

'I ummmm I had to fit the car seat to the truck, had to go to the workshop and bolt it in like the girl said,' Daryl told her, 'I should have text you, I'ma sorry, I'll try to remember to do that stuff,' 

'Its ok, its hormones, I cried when the women brought me breakfast,' she watched as he tried to put Luka in the car seat, he was all floppy and kept sliding over the place. They worked together finally resorting to reading the directions to get him in there. They signed out and Daryl clicked the car seat into place in the back seat of his truck. He pulled at it a few times to check. It was in tight, he looked at his new family wondering what the heck they were going to do now. Carol was moving the bag with the camera and frames then looked around the back seat at some of the baby stuff.

'You brought a couple of things,' She noted.

'Hmmmmm just a few things, they said to get, ummm yeah, a few things,' Daryl come around helping her up into her seat, he handed her the bag with the camera. 'I brought you  a present,'

Carol looked in and burst into tears, 'Its the nicest camera ever, I don't know why I'm crying,'

'So your place? or you want to come to mine or what?' Daryl asked her, she told him she wanted to go to her home, he began the half hour drive to the next town. Knowing he was going to be doing this trip a great deal in the near future. He looked at the note for her address due to both sleeping when he drove into town. She woke up as he pulled up outside her house where she began to cry again. He was glad he had the rest of the week off work to help her while she recovered. Hopefully the crying would stop by then.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Andrea and Merle had cleaned up the flat and put together the bed and had the sheets put through the wash with Baby washing stuff. They were still hanging around waiting for them to bring Luka home. Daryl never being to Carol's before stood just outside the front door waiting to be invited in by Carol. He was standing there holding onto the car seat with Luka when she turned seeing his face looking nervous about everything.

She understood how he felt, he was standing there swinging the car seat to keep the baby sleeping, but he didn't know if he should be walking in, or knock or did she want him to come in, it suddenly become confusing, in his panic trying to read her signs of what she wanted he just stopped walking standing in the door way neither in or out of the flat.

'Daryl come in, come in,' Carol called him in, he put the car seat on the dinning table and moved to take the baby out. Unbuckling him, Merle come close looking at him reaching out to poke him a little almost to check if he was real. Daryl moved slightly so the baby wasn't too close to his brother, Daryl looked at him then at Merle.

'What are you doing?' he whispered to Merle.

'He's real cute you did a good job there Carol,' Merle told Carol, she beamed at his praise, Daryl wondered what happened to his brother. Merle pulled something out of his pocket and reached close to Luka, Daryl could see him fiddling with his hair. He was brushing it up, he run the brush under the tap to try fix Luka's hair.

'Don't poke him, Merle, leave him,' Daryl whispered, 'His hair doesn't wana go that way,' 

Merle was trying to put his hair into a Mohawk, he had found the little hair brush Daryl had brought this morning. Daryl had him up against his chest, Merle was moving around him trying to do his hair. 

'Its really long, is it supposed to be that long? Can we bath him? Does he float?' Merle looked at Daryl. Daryl looked surprised Merle was showing interest in the baby next he would be wondering about fixing the pram up to make it go faster or have better shocks or adding a motor to it somehow. Maybe adding a skate board to the back to make it more fun. Now his brother was trying to fix his hair, Carol would have kittens.

'Are you high?' Daryl asked him. 'Cos he don't float, I don't think he floats, ya not bathing him, no way,'

'No, Andrea said ........... she said.........I should ask questions about him, show interest so not to upset Carol or you and she would reward me for showing interest,' Merle gave Daryl a wink, 'If you know what I mean,' Merle gave him a wink.

'I know what you mean,' Daryl gave him the look that told his brother to back off, ' don't suggest seeing if Luka will sink or swim to Carol, she won't think its funny, she'll cry,' Daryl whispered.

'Ummm I'm just going to take a shower, if that's ok,' Carol come near the brothers looking at Luka's wet hair, then at Daryl, she reached out smoothing it down  flat again, 'Its so long, he might need a change,'

Daryl nodded then looked around for the stuff to do it with.

'Its all in Carol's room,' Andrea told him from the kitchen, he still just stood there, then pointed to a bedroom, she nodded he moved slowly to it, pushed the door open. 

The flat had an interesting lay out, each bedroom had its own bathroom attached. He walked in seeing Carol standing there with a towel wrapped around her the shower was running. She was picking through some of the baby stuff he brought and was crying.

'Ummmmm sorry, I need .......... ummm diapers,' he told her when she looked at him. She moved around pulling some off her dresser and some wipes, he then indicated to the change table, 'you going to use that?'

'The change table? Did you buy that? All this stuff? or did the baby fairies come?' Carol asked.

'Which one won't get me in trouble?'

'Your not going to get in trouble for buying stuff, its just so much stuff,' Carol looked around

'I got a little carried away,' He told her, not about to admit some of the stuff he brought in double, she could find that out later, 'Umm you gona take a shower>'

'You ok to change him?' she asked, he nodded, she left him too it, he wasn't as fast as Carol, but he learnt as long as it was facing down he was good to go, or he pee out the side.

He brought the tiny baby out into the lounge where Merle and Andrea were drinking coffee. Merle was making noises to leave.

'I brought you a over night bag, I'll look after your mutt but tomorrow we need to go over the car for Sunday, you still doing Sunday,' Merle asked him they were both standing moving towards the door, Daryl was seeing him out.

'Yeah, I need to look at the brakes,' Daryl and Merle stood talking about cars.

'When you going to tell her?' Merle asked him, knowing it was going to be a biggie when Daryl reveled what was happening on Sunday.

'I'm not, she don't need to know,' Daryl muttered.

'I don't need to know what?' Carol had come in on the conversation. Holding her hands out for Luka, he passed the baby to her.

'This is where I'm going, See you later sweet cheeks,' he called to Andrea and all but run from the flat, Daryl looked like he was wanting to bolt.

'What?' Carol looked at him, Daryl bit his lip looking at her.

'Car racing, we race cars, our own cars, .................... at the speedway,...............' he fumbled through his words looking at her and Luka, her face fell, 'We don't go that fast,......... ummmm not reallly.................... kinda.................... its safe..................... I mean ummmmmmmmmmm.......... Merle rolled a car once.................. ummmm me too, Its fine............ we do up cars too put them on display, its not just car racing,'

Carol looked like she was going to cry.

'You don't have to come....................... I'll be fine, ........... its safe,............. you can get hot dogs there.......' Daryl tried to stop his mouth from running away, 'We don't even go that fast Carol, its like................ ummmm I wear a helmet, and a fire suit and stuff............... Fuck! ,.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, I'll pull out!'

'Do you race a lot? Are you good?' she whispered.

'3rd best in the state, its the championships this weekend, the finales,' he told her looking like a woeful dog. 'I won't do it, if its gona upset ya, I mean Luka's more important than racing, he's brand new,' Carol and Daryl stood there staring at each other it become clear quite fast that neither knew what they were doing. They didn't know each other well or anything.

'Well, umm I think I just got a phone call from Maggie and I'm going out, so maybe you both need to sit down have a coffee something to eat and do some speed dating at the kitchen table, answer questions ask questions,' Andrea stood up and stretched. 'I'll text you some questions when I get to Maggie's to help you along, but sit down folks and lets talk birthdays, and fav colours and foods.' She shoved them in seats and turned the jug on and left.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Daryl made them a drink and indicated to the table.

'You mind if we sit on the couch?' Carol asked, 'Ummm I just had a baby things are sore down there,' She looked embarrassed and was moving slowly, he suddenly felt bad, she probably should be taking a nap or something, not dealing with him, maybe he should go.......... or he should insist she go for a sleep or something.

'F............. ' Daryl stopped mid swearing, 'I didn't think, is it really bad?'

'Its just not up to hard seats,' Carol looked at the couch, moving towards it, sitting down slowly,

'Its fine, I seen it, what went on down there,....... remember?' he said quietly, she nodded, getting comfortable, she looked uncomfortable. 

'You wana lie down some more, I'll get you a pillow for ya back and under your knees?' Daryl suggested. 'You need pain meds or something? Can you take something?' She shook her head giving indication she would be fine.

She finally was comfortable with Luka attached to her breast so they could talk.

'How you wana do this? Watda ya wanna know?' Daryl asked, 'I'm 31, own my own home, have a dog, a baby, and I'm single, well ........... I guess..... or its complicated,' he glanced at her nipping at his thumb looking down to her chest at Luka, 'You got a boyfriend?'

'No,' Carol looked shocked he would ask.

'You said when I asked you out for coffee you were seeing someone? Before I knew you was you,' He blushed knowing it was awkward, 'I only asked you out cos you made me smile every day on the phone, and I'd been looking for you for ages, I didn't know you were you know .......... you..........'

'I said no, I was kinda seeing someone or its weird ...................because I was hoping to find you,' Carol looked up at him embarrassed.

'Don't know why we so embarrassed, this is awkward as fuck, lets just say it as it is,' he run his hand through his hair, 'We had a one night stand that turned into the worlds worst hangover,' he looked at her 'Don't get me wrong your hot, sexy as hell, but neither of us know what we are doing,'

'Thanks, I think,' Carol whispered, trying to wake the baby to move it to the other side. He yawned and latched onto the other side drinking hard for about ten sucks before deciding it was too hard, Carol gave him a wee poke. 'Worlds worst hangover, is that what this is for you?'

'Should we just put it all out there, play a hand and see what happens, I'm going to ask you ten questions you answer fast, right?' He told her she nodded.

'Are you single?' -  Daryl

'Yes,' - Carol

'Did you have sex with me because one of your friends pushed you into it?' He was counting on his fingers watching her.

'No,'

'Did you really lose my number?' he bit his lip, almost wondering if she would confirm this or not.

'Yes, Maggie spilt a drink on it, she can confirm this,'

'Do you like dogs?' Thinking that she better because his dog was a huge part of his life.

'Yes,'

'Do you plan on going back to work?' he wondered if she would let him support them so she could stay at home with Luka not farming him out or some dodgy day care until he was older.

'Unsure yet,'

'Why didn't you come back to the bar the next week at 9?' He waited and she never came back he wanted to know why.

'Too embarrassed,'

'You wana try dating me?' He didn't want anyone else dating her and another guy being involved with Luka, just no, he didn't want that.

'Ummmm yes,'

'Why did you stall?' Why did she stall does she not want to?

'Because you just might want me, to keep Luka,' she said quietly, he didn't say anything he just gave her a half nod, she was half right, but he did like her, but didn't know her well enough yet, his body wanted her, his brain and body were in conflict, he wanted to do this right not stuff it up so he never saw Luka because they were fighting or something. He felt something for Luka that he didn't even know existed. 

'You going to let me see Luka even if we don't get together?' He asked quietly.

'Yes,' She looked up at him, 'Last question, make it count.'

'Can I kiss you?'

'Yes,'

Daryl moved off his chair bringing his lips to hers kissing her gently, soft and slowly before moving to go back to his seat. Her face was red and flushed. He wanted to kiss her more but chose to sit down across from her to observe her and wait for her questions.

'My turn?'

'I'm ready,' Daryl told her.

'Did you try find me?' she asked.

'I got my flatmate to do a police search on you,'

'Why didn't you ring from the number?' She given her the number at the park, he rang but never rang back.

'I had 4 numbers, we used special police equipment to come up with different combinations, we rang them all'

'Did you really lose your phone??' she couldn't believe he lost it so quick after ringing her.

'Yes, Shane took it in a pile of papers,' He still wanted to punch Shane because of that.

'Do you want to date just because of Luka?' She needed to know.

'Not sure, I tried to find you before I knew you were pregnant, your cute, Its an unfair question,'

'Where did you get Kip?' Carol moved onto another question

'Abandoned as a pup, I kept him,' he told her.

'Your scars?' His scars were plentiful and deep, she wanted to know.

'My Dad, Carol I can't go there right now, I will I promise,' he didn't want to talk about it, not yet.

'Why did Merle wet Luka's hair?' she asked with a slight grin.

'To impress Andrea and to get laid,' Daryl nodded because it was true.

'Are you going to be a forever Daddy?' She needed to know if he was going to leave him.

Daryl just looked at her, nodding, 'He's all I've got, cept Merle and Kip, unless your going to claim me,' she looked across the floor then up his legs to meet his eyes. They stared at each other for a bit.

'Is Luka your only child?' 

'As far as I'm aware, I still know the women I've been with they don't have any that would fit the time frame,' Daryl stretched standing up, leaning in to take sleeping Luka from Carol, 'Does he sleep all the time?'

'He's tired from the birth, we should take advantage and sleep,' She moved off the couch standing there for a moment, 'Ugh, gotta go shower again, still you know............. stuff....... things,' 

'I'll put him in the bed thing, you hungry?'' he tucked him into the baby bed, moving around the room and he heard a thud from the bathroom then silence. He knocked on the door, pushed it open finding her lying on the bathroom floor, and blood, a lot of blood. He knew some of the blood was coming from her head and more coming from after having Luka, he looked at her in fright calling her name. She'd taken the shower curtain down with her.

'I slipped, on the water,' she told him, 'My head hurts,'

'How bad is it, there's a lot of blood everywhere, what's from where,' he asked looking around, it looked like a crime scene. He helped her sit up pulling a towel up over her. 'Do we need to go to the hospital,'

'No, I just slipped, my head hit that stupid thing there, head wounds always bleed more,' she reassured him, 'I'm supposed to be bleeding from there, god this is embarrassing, its like a heavy period or something,'

'Your sure, your not feeling dizzy or anything?' he asked, he'd pulled her half onto his lap sitting on the floor, he could feel  wet seeping into his clothes off the floor and her.

'Humiliated, God Daryl, I'm bleeding all over the show, your just sitting there like its not big deal,' Carol started to cry. He tried to make a shushing noise to sooth her he didn't know what the hell he was doing, he wasn't that great with women, crying women were worse, he knew it was hormones, one of the nurses warned him before they left there would be crying. He kissed her forehead. Plus he would have been the biggest arseholes in the world to leave her sprawled on the floor because of a little blood.

'I thought it would be a perfect opportunity to try cop a feel,' He told her, she half laughed and snorted. 'Wanna try for that shower now? Your not dizzy?' She shook her head, he helped her up, held onto her turning the shower on, they both would need one, her top half had bled onto her shirt, her bottom half onto his pants, he helped her in pulled off his shirt, pants and boxers, standing there wrapping a towel around him watching her making sure she wasn't going to fall, his phone was ringing, he answered it.

'Yeah,............................ yeah...................... no way really? For Luka? .............. Thats funny,............... hang on, 'Carol what size are you and Andrea?' he peeked in the shower at her, she looked at her boobs which were huge, told him, then told him her size with a question, 'Merle ............. make sure the tops big to fit her canons in,................ yip ok, bye'

'Canons?' Carol asked, Daryl just laughed and made a hand gesture in front of his chest.

'I'm gona chuck my clothes in the wash, can I trust ya to stand there for 2 minutes?' he asked her, she nodded, he moved fast to the laundry. chucking his clothes in, going back to check everyone was still alive and breathing, Helping Carol over the step in the shower to go get dried. He moved the towels around wiping up the mess everywhere cleaning it up the best he could. Putting the towels into the bath, he put the plug in run cold water to try save them. Then dumped his towel on the floor to shower.

Carol looked at Luka smiling at him, got herself sorted and climbed into her bed. Daryl come out drying himself watching her and looking at Luka, digging in his bag for underwear, he was about to pull on pants when Carol suggested he come cuddle and sleep, he nodded, dragged the baby bed as close to the bed as possible before getting in. Putting his arm over Carol and pulling her back into his chest. He put a kiss between her shoulder blades.

'You need anything?' he asked.

'No, just sleep,' And you, she thought

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

A strange noise woke Daryl, he was snuggled up to Carol. Her arms were wrapped around him, her face plastered to his chest. She was sound asleep, he looked to his left towards the noise. Luka was crying like a new born kitten, not hard out, he reached out feeling around grabbing the front of his wrap and lifting slightly then in one smooth movement lifted him into the bed with them.

He put him on his chest just above his mothers head, rolled him around out of the tight wrap she had him into sleep, Luka was almost wrapped around his neck, he had got himself cast, he wriggled around giving Carol a poke and a nudge to wake her to take care of Luka's needs, he could do the bottom half she had to do the top.

'Carol, Carol, Luka.............. Luka wants boobies,' Daryl looked at him he was starting to wind up into a heavy cry Carol lifted his head a little to move a little to get access of her boobs. She managed to do it with limited help. She leaned back looking at him.

'How long did we sleep?' She asked, he shrugged.

'Do you need something? Are we allowed to eat in bed? Watch tv?' Daryl asked her.

'I could eat, ........... a horse or something, I'm really really hungry,' Carol told him, he laughed not knowing what he should do. Order something to get delivered or dig in her fridge, or leave her to go buy something.

'There's flyers, in the top kitchen drawer, the left drawer,' Carol told him. He nodded, rolling out of bed, trying not to dip them over, pulling on jean's and going to the toilet then he went to look for the flyers. He got one hell of a fright when the front door opened and Andrea come walking back in. He just stood there with his hand in the drawer.

'Ummmm Carol said I could go in the drawer, I'm not snooping,' he quickly said, she looked at him and just shook her head.

'Daryl, your brother, is he seeing anyone?' She asked him. He shook his head.

'Well why hasn't he called?' She asked him.

'Has he got your number?' He asked.

'Yes,' Andrea called out to Carol that men were pricks, Carol called out to come see her, Daryl looked at Andrea and asked.

'Did he say he would call?' he asked.

'No, but he should still call,' Andrea told him.

'Did ya tell him to call you?' He asked.

'No, but he should still call,' Andrea told him.

'He's not going to call, just saying, if you didn't tell him too,' Daryl told her, she stopped to listen, 'Merle's a bit, ummmm you gotta tell him to do the shit you need him to do, he's working on stuff for racing on Sunday, his head's all in that. I do know he got you something today,'

'What?' she asked him, 'How do you know,'

'I just do, he's getting stuff, ........... Look can we just order something to eat, I'll text him to come for dinner if you wanna,' He told her.

'No he should have called, he's not welcome anymore,' Andrea went into Carol's room, Daryl just shook his head. Women were so confusing. Now his brother couldn't come over, he was going to be running back and forward. Fuck it, he needed to go to the shop tomorrow now to get the race car sorted. Did Carol say she was fine with him racing or not, why were women so confusing.

There was a knock at the door,  Daryl looked towards it, Carol called out for him to get it, he opened it up and Merle was standing there. He wasn't sure if he should invite him in or not he had some food, Daryl flicked the snib on the door so he could get back in and went into the hall, to talk to him. He indicated with his hands the girls were in funny moods. Merle had food and drinks for everyone, he was being thoughtful. Merle sat down leaning against the wall. Daryl slid down 

'What you get?' Daryl asked. Merle held up a bag, laughing. Daryl started eating the food Subway sandwiches Merle had brought, fuck he hadn't ordered dinner for them. He didn't even know what to order for Carol anyway, he didn't know if she was allergic to anything or not. He should ask her that. Maybe he should ask her if Merle was allowed to come over even if Andrea said no. Maybe he could fob off the Sandwiches, as long as she didn't ask how they got there. God, he was already thinking about lying to Carol.

'You should see this shit Daryl, its great,' Merle started to pull out stuff out of the bag handing Daryl the smallest tee shirt in the world, Daryl held it up with one hand and pushed the rest of the sandwich into his mouth trying to read it, when the door to Carol's apartment opened, Carol holding the baby with Andrea standing at her side looked out at them.

'What shit?' Carol asked, she looked confused at why they were having a picnic on the floor in the hallway of the apartment building.

'Why are you sitting outside?' Andrea asked.

They just  tried to chew what they were eating, Daryl reached for his drink, took a drink to try swallow. 

'Eating,' he mumbled, he didn't know what to say, Andrea just said she didn't want Merle coming for dinner and Daryl needed to talk to him.

'Sweet cheeks, how are ya?' Merle greeted Andrea. She looked at him like he was nuts sitting there with a picnic spread around him like he was a kid at the park.

'Well she said Merle couldn't come over, and he was at the door, we had to talk about work shit,' Daryl fumbled then he held out the tee shirt, 'He got this!' Carol reached for it.

'My Daddy races Speedway!' Carol read the tee shirt.

'Got the little guy this too, it might be a bit big,' Merle dug around in the bag. He pulled out a little jacket the drivers and support crew wore. Gold and Black, with writing on the back.

'Dixon Brothers support crew!' Carol read, she looked shocked. Daryl put his hands up in the air, not knowing whether the jackets were going to be a hit or miss. They still hadn't decided if she would be ok with him racing or not. 

'And theses,' Merle held up ear muff's heavy duty kind, in baby blue. 'All the little kids who come visit have to wear these's near the cars, cos of the noise,'

'Only if you wana come and bring him, we just thought you wouldn't know where to get them,' Daryl mumbled. 'You don't gotta, I mean if you wanna or don't I don't fucken know,' he mumbled, 'Just thought I'd, I mean we get them,'

'Merle's got presents for everyone.' Merle dug into the bag again, Carol stopped him.

'Come inside, please, you don't need to be out here talking, Merle you can come in,' Carol invited him in.

'OK, you sure?' Daryl asked.

'Daryl, please bring your brother inside the apartment when ever he comes to visit, blanket invitation, you don't need to ask,' Carol nodded her head that the should follow him. The two brothers nodded getting up off the floor, Merle pulled Andrea hand so she come up hard against his body.

'You pissed at me?' He asked her, he didn't let her answer going straight for her neck, 'You want me to come or go, you don't gotta invite me in,'

'If your bringing presents you can come in,' she told him, she took his hand leading him in.

'Merle has lots of presents, you just gotta unwrap them,' Merle growled at her.

'Merle don't be gross,' Daryl warned him, he looked around the cupboards for plates to give Carol her food on. He found one put hers on a plate, gave her her drink, 'You allergic to anything?'

'Nothing,' she told him. He was pleased with that. One less thing for him to worry about.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll confess I don't know a lot about nascar however I do know a bit about speedway, so just go with it, Let me fudge it a little, fan fiction is what its all about

Carol was mildly interested in the argument going on between Daryl and Merle in her bedroom, granted it was a whispered exchange of heated words, she imagined it would be yelling if they were not in her home. In the end they come out Merle was rubbing his head looking pissed. The conversation was what Daryl knew he was racing on Sunday, if everything went well Friday and Saturday.

'Its Wednesday Daryl,' Merle told him, 'I'll ring you Andrea,' He waved wandering out the apartment. What ever argument they had had it was sorted, and he was doing what Merle told him.

Daryl stood there looking awkward, 'I've gotta go, I've gotta sort some shit out,' He bent over taking Luka off Carol holding him, kissing and nuzzling him a little. He didn't know what the fuck he was going to do, he hadn't told her the truth to try keep her calm, he knew there was no way he wasn't racing because he was contracted too, 'I'm racing on the weekend, I'd like ya to come, but if you don't want to I understand,' Daryl looked at her.

Daryl knew if he pulled the pin it would cost them a lot of money. He would let the whole team down sponsors and everything. 

'I thought we were going to talk about it?' Carol asked him.

'I got no choice, I wana race too, its just, never mind,' He looked at her, 'Don't be pissed, I gotta go to the speedway practice some tomorrow, every day till the weekend, I missed two days training,' 

Carol nodded, 'Ummm when you going to come back, to see us,'

'Here's the thing, I can come tomorrow then the next day I'm away for 4 days,' Daryl told her, 'I agreed to this, before you know.........' he looked at Luka, 'You can come, we gotta truck and stuff, you all can come,'

'I don't think so,' Carol looked bewildered wondering what the hell was happening, 'after the four days are you going to come back?'

'Yeah course, but I might be busy and going away a bit, racing and work,  look, I gotta sort some shit out first, tonight, think about it, I'll text you,' He handed the baby back after taking a photo of him on his phone then passing him back to Carol, he gave her a quick kiss before he grabbed his gear heading out the door. Carol was totally confused.

He made it down the car park, Merle was standing by his truck. He threw his bag in the back.

'You tell her?' Merle asked.

'No, I didn't know how too, she's hormonal, just had Luka,' Daryl told him.

'Did you tell her you were good?' Merle leaned back on the truck.

'Told her I was third best in the state,' Daryl chuckled, he lied again, ' Well I am,'

'Daryl she's going to find out,' Merle told him, 'Shit forgot my jacket, hang on,'

Merle was off up the stairs to the apartment knocking on the door, Carol opened it, she looked surprised to see him standing there.

'Need to talk to you sweetness,' he walked past her into the lounge. He turned looking at her, 'He's racing sprints, in Charlotte, he's got big sponsors,............... you know where I'm going with this?'

Carol shook her head, she was confused.

'He's NASCAR Carol, he's not third best in the state ........................well he is, he's third best team with Nascar, the two above him are from Georgia too,' Merle continued. 'If he pulls out its going to cost him thousands, he's under contract, ......................... he didn't want to tell you because you might get upset and you just had the baby,....................'

Carol stood there opening and shutting her mouth. 'Really........................ wow..........that's a big deal isn't it? I dont' know much about car's and racing, does that mean he's good?'

'Who do you think Double D is? Google him,' Merle laughed when he told her, 'He keeps a really low profile,  likes the racing but keeps out of the limelight,'

'Why didn't he say,' Carol asked.

'You just had Luka like a day ago, he hadn't really had the chance to go into it deeply,' Merle told her, 'All of a sudden yesterday he found you, delivered Luka, his heads all over the show, all he's trying to do is not upset anyone, but he's gotta race theses sprints, then you can talk about whether he keeps going or not, he's contracted till the end of season.'

'Ok,' Carol whispered, 'Ok, we will come,'

'Text him tonight, let him know, he will be more relaxed about it that way,' Merle told her, he reached out touching the baby, 'That guy went nuts looking for you you know, I damn near rung 100 numbers, Shane and Rick did too, night,' Merle left with his usual hiss and a roar heading out to the car park where Daryl was kicking a stone around. Merle knew he was going to go nuts when he told him he told her.

'What you been doing, having a quick one?' he asked.

'Nope just told Carol about Nascar,' Merle climbed into the truck, 'She's coming to see you race,' Daryl stared at his brother not quite believing him or not.

'You told her,' Daryl took off back up to her apartment again knocking on the door. Carol opened it to him.

'Well well well if it isn't Double D,' She looked at him, 'You certainly are full of surprises,' She had the lap top open on the kitchen bench looking at him, having googled his name coming up with all the racing information.

'Yeah, just didn't want you to worry,' he told her.

'The car's go what 100's of miles an hour, why would I worry,' She told him, he leaned in kissing her on her mouth.

'I'll get the accommodation sorted, you can stay with me, I'll drive you down.................You don't need to worry, see you tomorrow?' He kissed her again, kissed his baby and left. Carol stood there thinking he better be bloody good, because her stomach was flipping around in her stomach.

 

 

'

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Daryl, opened the back of  SUV and he put the first of many bag's required for his small son into the back of the truck, beside his one bag. His racing gear was in the with the team's gear. There was just so much stuff. He moved it all around looking at the pram, lifting it up into the back, along with some bedding they were going to use as his bed. Or he was going to be strapped to Carol. He lifted Carol's bag and day bag.

It was early really early, 6am, they were getting on the road, he needed to be on track by 6pm for warm ups, he figured 12 hours to do a 3 1/2 hour trip should be plenty enough time, and hopefully they could have a nap at the motel before then. He planned to do drive through McDonald's for breakfast. He packed his gear last night and arrived at her place at 5.30 finding her struggling to try feed Luka before the trip. He wouldn't feed rather sleeping so they put him in the middle of the bed while he gathered the stuff she wanted to take helping her pack.

She was worried about him not feeding now before they left. Daryl hadn't spent the night so he asked when she did feed him, wondering if it had been hours. When she said 4.30am he just shook his head. Telling her he looked full, drunk even and they could stop to feed him. They were not driving straight. They could stop at dinners along the way.

Daryl worried a little about stopping along the road, the closer they got to where the track was the more people would recognize him. Want autograph's, ask him about their cars, normally he didn't mind but he didn't want people especially strangers breathing on Luka giving him their bugs. Or worse trying to touch him.

'Are you sure he needs all these bags?' He questioned Carol when he went back to get mother and child to bring out and try squeeze them into the truck.  

'I don't know,' Carol answered truthfully. She didn't know what she was doing, one book said feed whenever, one book said try put him on a schedule, then Daryl threw the book out the 4 floor window when she just about turned herself inside out wondering if she was a bad mother already because she fed him every time he cried. He'd told her not to be so worried he was tiny and if he wanted her to just do it. They'd figure it out as they got to know him.

Her boobs were massive, Daryl couldn't help but notice, she had cried all day yesterday because they were hard and sore. She had stood in the shower trying to relieve some pressure. She didn't look impressed when he offered to ease some of the milk supply for her, even though he was only half joking about it. If he had to take one for the team he would. He couldn't help stare at them.

Going on a road trip with a 5 day old baby and his Mama was stupid in Daryl's option, he would give anything to keep them in bed. He wanted them with him, he was as nervous as hell about driving them both a long distance.

He googled about travelling with one so young, as long as they stopped enough, every hour or less. Carol drank heaps and ate well they should be fine. He did read some more about her girl parts that he didn't mean too. He defiantly was going to pack some pillows. 

'Carol, you need any thing? A pillow?' He was buckling in Luka to the back seat. Carol was tossing up to whether she was going to be in the front or back. She decided to go into the front first then the back later with Luka. He had pillows and blankets, food, water, diapers and wipes just in case they went through the supply Carol had brought.

'No, I've got everything,' She told him.

'Its just,............ ummmm we gona be cut off from stores and stuff, I'm not going to be able to run to the store if you run out of ummmm....................... breast pads or stuff,' He pointed in her general direction.

'Oh, do you mean pads and things?' She knew she was embarrassing him because he was blushing, 'we should probably stop at the store then,...................... just in case,'

'Ya boobs better today?' he questioned, he didn't know if he could drive all the way with her with her arm's out trying not to let anything touch them, crying about the seat belt. She shook her head, 'Did you try that pump thing? To get some out, to make them not sore?'

'No, I packed it, I could try a little I guess, he's just not drinking as much as I'm making,' Carol held her arms out a little. 'I'm making enough for 25 babies,'

'Is it in which bag?' Daryl asked.

'What now? You want me to do it now? While you drive,' Carol whispered.

'Yes, can't drive with you crying every time the seat belt hits them.............................. What bag,' He asked again, she told him and he climbed out running around digging  through the bag coming out with a hand held pump and bottle system. In its box. He brought it back to her.

'I should cleaned it,' She whispered. 'I cant do that in here, its fine, I'll be just fine, I promise,'

'Look it's not like we going to be feeding it to him, just make yourself comfortable, get rid of some,' Daryl reached out looking to touch her boob, she pulled back, 'see they're sore, its like................ I don't know, bleeding the brakes or something. Not that your a car,........................ just try?'

She agreed pulling the system apart as he looked over to Luka who was dead to the world not knowing anything about anything. Daryl fumbled with his key's trying to start the truck and dropped them. He started fumbling around under the seat when she laughed.

'Hope this isn't a indication on how to drive NASCAR hot shot!' Carol teased him. 

He pulled the keys out and with shaking hands he started the truck, buckled himself in, checked all his mirrors, then reached over tugged at Luka's car seat when he noticed Carol watching him.

'I'm nervous,.................. driving............ ummmmm with you two all that way,' he finally admitted, 'But if ya get your boobs out it might help,'

'Your nervous, about driving with us in the truck yet you drive so fast on the track it made me nervous to think about it,' Carol looked at him, he drove slowly out of the car park down the road at snail's pace.

'I'm not driving with a 5 day old and you on track,' He admitted, 'Track's different, I'm not doing it with my family in the car,' He reached out squeeze her leg, 'Ok I'll go a bit faster, you just keep your boobies out,'

'Keep your eyes one the road Mister,' Carol glanced at him, coming to understand he was quite sensitive and a deep thinker, still sexy as hell though, he took a glance at her chest at a stop sign to get a free peep, he was right, it didn't feel so bad taking out a little. 

 


	19. Chapter 19

They hadn't done too badly for time, Daryl looked at the dash and pulled over to a rest stop to stretch his legs he knew it was going to get crazy from here on in. He opened the back door, unbuckled Luka from his seat, he bunched his arms above his head and stretched his whole body like a cat almost. He was going to catch Merle here. They were not far behind. He grabbed a blanket for Luka putting it over his body holding him close to his chest. 

He had his sun glasses on and looked around, there were a few cars about. He couldn't see Merle yet, Carol was sound asleep in the front of the car cushioned on pillows. He felt Luka's whole body vibrate as he filled his diaper, Daryl had his hand under his bum holding him against his chest, he looked around there was no where to go, he opened up the back of the truck, and went about changing him on the tail gate. 

He put down his team jacket, then put a disposable change pad on top. He was doing it one handed. He grabbed the wipes and diaper, and put the tiny baby down, pulling down his little pants to get access to his butt. He wasn't the fastest in the world, he'd gone through ten wipes and didn't seem to be getting anywhere fast. In fact it seemed to be going backwards. He was beginning to think he was going to have to wake Carol. At least he wasn't crying while his Daddy fumbled around trying to change the smallest bottom in the world.

He couldn't help thinking he could change anything on a engine, take it apart and put it together but was stumbling at a diaper. 'Don't shit on Daddy's team jacket,' he told Luka, he was wondering if he should grab the bottle of water and half spray his kid down. He shoved everything into a little plastic disposable bag made for diapers to start again.

'You Daryl Dixon from NASCAR? What are you doing to that baby?' A voice come from behind him, he glanced over his shoulder recognizing the voice of Mitchel a driver from another team. Someone he knew socially and from racing. He nodded and gave him a nod.

'Stole it,' Daryl told him, the guy come closer looking at Luka who was there in all his glory with poop everywhere. 'Hand me wipes, one at a time,' he told him. 'I'm trying here, but its like a explosion of crap,'

'You want me to do it, I've got 4 kids you know,' He asked, he half pushed Daryl out of the way, held Luka by his feet in one hand, wiped his butt and his little creases with an experienced hand and had him changed in seconds, Daryl stood staring. 

'How'd did you do that?' Daryl asked wiping his hands with the anti bacterial wipes she told him to use changing him on the outing. Mitchel handing him back his tiny baby and took a few wipes himself.

'Got 4 kids told ya, ya just get better, hold old is he, he's brand new,' Mitchel asked.

'Monday,' Daryl told him, 'Born Monday, I delivered him, she had him in her car,'

'No shit, didn't know you were all loved up Dixon,' he stated.

'Yeah, yeah.......... I am,' Daryl told him, 'Just didn't expect to be doing racing with a new born,' 

'You'll be ok, got ear muffs?' he asked, Daryl nodded, 'You got titties?' Daryl laughed.

'Yeah got those, we really got those,' he told him.

'You all set then,' Mitchel told him. 

Daryl heard wild barking and something slide into his legs, looking down seeing Kip rolling around on his back at his feet. He crouched down with Luka to show him to Kip who gave him a sniff and a poke with his nose. 

'Kip, god damn it,' Merle come stomping over, he looked more relieved to see Daryl, 'got away on me, didn't see your truck,' he nodded to Mitchel, 'how's it going,'

Luka began snuffling around rooting on Daryl's chest he left them at the back to go wake Carol up to tell her that her services were needed. She sat up looking around, she took Luka and looked surprised when he said he been changed. She looked even more surprised when Kip nosed his way past Daryl to see her.

'Hey Kip,' Carol said half asleep, 'How?' she looked at Daryl.

'Merle, he's out there, and a driver from another team,' he shut the door leaving her to settle with Luka, wandering out the back of his truck with his dog. A small crowd had begun to gather looking for signatures, Daryl grabbed a sharpie out of his jean's he'd known it would start sometime so he come prepared to sign shit. 

He was hoping Carol and Luka would hurry up because the crowd was growing, he knew there must have been a tweet or something go out to the NASCAR stalker who tweeted where Drivers were spotted. He knew his photo was going to be all over the net soon. He hadn't warned Carol about this side of NASCAR and the fan's were going to have a field day when they saw her and the baby.

He put Kip into the back seat of his truck as crowds got bigger. 'You going to be much longer?' he asked Carol.

'Just burping, why?' She asked, he threw a towel over her head and the baby as he moved inside trying to put up window covers inside the truck so people couldn't see in. He put a sun shut out thing in the front window and sun shades on the side. He took Luka in the nook of his arm while Mitchel and Merle drew the crowd away from Daryl, he moved clicking him in his seat, shutting the door, locking it.

'We gotta go,' He told her, 'Fan's, the crowd's are getting a bit big to be safe without security or something,' he waved his thanks to Merle and Mitchel and drove off out of the rest stop.

'Fan's? You have fan's? Like fan girls? or just fan's,' Carol looked at him with a question in his eyes,

He coughed and cleared his throat, 'Both, its not that bad normally, but............ ummmm yeah there are some fan girls,' Daryl admitted, 'But you don't need to worry, I never done anything with them or nothing, there are no secrets or surprises,'

'How did all those's people know where you were?' she asked him.

'Twitter, there's NASCAR driver stalker, they tweet it to them it goes out like wild fire,' he told her, driving slowly as heading towards the hotel was getting crowded.

'People stalk you on twitter?' She asked she pulled out her phone connecting to her twitter. 'You have twitter?'

'Hmmmmmmmmm yeah, the whole team does, I don't tweet much, just pictures of engine parts and my car I'm doing up, how practice it going, shit like that,' he told her.

'You have twitter?' she knew she was repeating herself, but she couldn't believe he was kinda famous, 'Daryl Dixon?'

'Yeah,' he told her, she flicked though her phone opening up her twitter to look.

'You have over 2 million followers?' She was surprised. 'NASCAR stalker..........?'

'Yeah, what does it say,' Daryl asked.

'There are heaps of tweets........ 'What's Double D hiding in his truck?'.............. 'Double D's hot,'.................'Sexy motherfucker..' Carol glanced at him he was grinning. 'I'd bang Daryl Dixon in his race car,........' ............'He better win,.........' , 'Double D stands for double the Dick!' ............'Double D's had a chick in his truck,' 'Double D suck's ass,' ' Double D is old' 'Double D follow me?' 'I love you.' 

'There's some photo's too, of you and Kip, you putting stuff up in the windows, Merle and some guy,' Carol told him, 'You have over two million follows I have 26,'

'Its NASCAR! I've gotta do it, it promotes the team, gets us money,' He told her. 'Its only twitter,'

'You haven't tweeted out anything about Luka?' she asked him, he shook his head.

'Wanted to check, you might not like it, they might say shit or not or hate on you or not, I want to tweet out a pic, but its up to you,' he told her. 'Let them know, your with me, we have Luka?'

'Hmmmmm maybe, so 2 million people could see it?' 

'Or more, they would put it on tumblr too, the fan's would, the sponsors want to do it too, but we can take a selfie instead?' he asked her. She was scrolling through his photos.

'Heaps of Kip,' she said.

'They love Kip,' he told her.

'Ok, family photo, but I get to choose what you post, no boobs in the shot,' Carol agreed. He pulled up into their hotel, took Kip in with him, he went every year they were used to his dog, the greeted Carol and Luka then they went to their room to rest. Carol fed Luka, then left him with Daryl while she showered, did her hair put make up on, if he flicked to black and white the bags under her eyes wouldn't be too bad.

She climbed on the bed with Luka taking heaps of photos together, putting the camera on timer to go off every 5 seconds for a minute until they got a photo they wanted. Finally coming up with one where neither of them were looking at the camera both looking at Luka, heads together. He edited out any red eyes, made it softer, then showed her. She nodded. It was a big step.

'You want me to tag you?' He asked, she thought about it for a moment, deciding it was boots and all, she nodded her head.

'Announcing Luka Dixon, born on Monday. My family, My Loves.' he tagged her and waited for her to load another photo she loved of him and her and Luka taken at the hospital moments after they had a shower, the had them snuggle in the bed to take their first family photo, she showed him to see if that was ok, he nodded then checked to make sure she was ok about sharing, she nodded. She quickly typed in 'My Luka and My Pookie,' tagged Daryl and then hit post then he hit post. The response was almost instant. Hundreds of responses in ten minutes. Who is that. 

Carol's twitter following ticked over in front of their eyes as people commented on their photo, 'Did you really call me Pookie on twitter? I'm never gona live that down,'

'No I called you 'My Pookie,' she teased him. He tweeted out again, 'Thanks for all the comments, see you on track tonight, DD'

 


	20. Chapter 20

'You wanna come watch the practice runs?' Daryl asked her, she nodded, she knew nothing about racing, he told her they had a bus. They could be in there if she wanted too, or up in the team rooms. Or watch from the side lines, put the ear muffs on Luka. He gave her a pass that would get her past normal check points. He was a little nervous about them being there but he didn't want to leave them behind. 

'Sure,'

4pm rolled around and they bundled up into the car slipping out to the track, going through the back way. She had enough stuff to last she thought, pram and a baby wrap, and the ear muff's which Daryl insisted on seeing put in the car himself.

'We need to go over some rules, before we get there,' he told her driving towards the track.

'Rules? Ok what sort of rules?' she asked.

'Well, don't get mad but, don't talk to anyone I haven't introduced you too,' he told her, 'or take photos with Luka, you can not with him ok,'

'Why would I take photos with strangers?' Carol asked, 'I'm confused are you telling me who and who I can't talk to?'

'No its just that,' Daryl stopped at a light, he glanced at her, 'Well there will be reporters there, they will get you into conversation, before you know it, they get everything they need. They sneaky,................. then the next thing you know your undie size is in the paper,'

'Also I don't want people to know, you know,........................ all our business,' Daryl told her, 'That I did that to you, treated you like.................. fuck you know,............. I don't want it in the paper that we were fucking up against a pub wall,'

Carol's face flamed.  'Your embarrassed of me?'

'No!' he indicated and pulled over onto the side of the road, 'Its just I wanna protect you, you both, don't want them to think badly of ya, or say things about Luka, Just tell them....................... fuck!.............................. Look, just say you met me through your job........................... I asked you out for a coffee, you said yes,.................. if they ask how we met, ...................... its none of their fucken business what we did.......................... how we made Luka, I wanna protect him,'

'Ok, I'll just smile,' she told him, 'I won't say anything,'

'Its not just reporters its fan's, don't tell anyone anything,' he told her, 'play it cool, we don't want our personal shit tweeted around the place, we just want what we put out there, ...................... ok?'

'Ok..................... ummmmm should ................ I mean................. should I be expecting any ex's or any other people who you've been with to show up,' she asked him.

'I'm not like that, I don't sleep around, with fan's and stuff,' Daryl leaned over giving her a kiss, he looked over at Luka, then indicated to carry onto the track, 'I don't usually go with fan's, or do one night stands,............. and stuff,'

'Well...................... you do, you did, I could be some raving fan girl or something,' She told him. He shook his head.

'I know your not, that first night at the bar, you doing all those dares, you wouldn't of done that if you knew who I was,' Daryl told her, 'You didn't know, I could tell, plus, fan girls are different they have a goal in mind, instant fame. If you knew who I was and you would have been able to find me with a little google search,' he told her.

He pulled up to the back gates of the track, she could see a stream of cars heading to car parks off the road. Daryl showed his pass and they drove in to find a park. He loaded the pram out, shoving the diaper bag underneath. He looped Carol's pass around her neck, he put his on. He helped Carol strap Luka to her chest, and took her by the hand pushing the pram with the other. 

He knew his way around. He passed through more gates showing his pass, she showed her pass finally making it into club rooms.  He quickly introduced Carol to some of the other wives, and girlfriends, she was relived to see Andrea there with a pass around her neck. She'd driven up at lunch time alone. Merle had invited her. He showed her their team truck that she could use, for whatever, feeding or sleeping, or watch the track on the tv in there.  Daryl showed them quickly around the outside of the pits pointing to his car. He put the ear muffs on Luka. Carol wished she had some, he told her he had to change he would find her soon to go back to the main rooms.

 She chatted to the other women in the rooms, Andrea come close and whispered in her ear, 'Your causing quite a stir on social media,'

Carol pulled out her phone to look on twitter, she had over 1000 notifications. She didn't know if she should look or not. She clicked and skimmed read. There were nice comments then there were bitchy ones, ones who accused her of getting pregnant to snag a NASCAR driver. She looked at Andrea shaking her head. 

'God, I should just stop reading that,' she shut her phone. 

'So everyone knows he's off the market, they are just bitter,' Andrea told her, a couple of other women agreed with her, one telling her when she got married to her husband she had the worst tweets ever. Block and delete is a good friend. Carol nodded taking their advice. Some of the drivers were ducking in and out dressed to drive. Carol looked up when she saw him, he did a head tilt and she put Luka ear muffs on and followed him outside near the pits. 

'I'm tied up for probably 3 hours, here's the keys to the truck if you wanna go or something happens,' he yelled at her, she nodded, she was having trouble talking because he looked so damn sexy in his driving gear, He had Dixon written on his Back,he pulled her in kissing her, then Luka, then he landed a few kisses on her neck, 'You got money?'

She nodded, he patted her bum and she went back into the nice sound proof rooms. She could see the crowds gathering, She watched as he walked away pulling up his hood on his fire suit, putting an ear piece in his ear. Merle fitted him with his microphone to keep in contact with the pit and his spotter on the roof. He took his helmet and waited till he got called out to the track to get in his car. 

Fan's started cheering them on as they walked out to climb through the window. He pulled on his helmet and did up his seat belt. He fiddled with some things, went through a safety check on his car, pulling his belts and then they heard the call to start their engines. He calmed and went into the zone, practice run's were one of his favourite things to do. Getting to know the track. Test his car, make sure there were no real problems. He had a second car but he lost points if he had to use it. He hoped he didn't get into a wreak.

They got the call to start their engines, he followed the lead car, within the whole group, had a brief chat to his spotter then zoned everything out except the words from his spotter and the road ahead as the speed increased until the lead car left for the pits. He kept his pace steady knowing he had to finish in the top 5 to secure a top place for the big race. 

Ten laps to go he was in the top 7, he made his move, going outside and passing the two cars he needed to be ahead off. He saw the lead car lose control as it blew a tyre, flip and spin on its roof towards him. He put his foot down, his car reacted and it missed his drivers door, clipping the back of his car, spinning him around so he was facing the other way, he kept it turning trying to keep it out of a roll so it would spin 360  and put his foot down to try make up some ground he just lost. 

He saw the flags waving to slow down the race and he headed to pit stop. He had new wheels in seconds, they were topping up his fuel and he left driving the snail pace out of the pits before moving to get to the head of the pack. He knew it was going to be a scramble to the finish. He had 5 laps to get to the head of the pack, drivers were blocking him, moving from side to side, pulling a bait and switch he blew past them all down the side.

Inside the rooms Carol was sitting feeding Luka with a look of shock on her face having witnessed the near miss of Daryl. She didn't know if her heart would make it. He finished in top 4 and it wasn't even the main event. She looked around the other women looked relaxed as anything like nothing was a problem like they were not even watching the race practice.

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

'How old is Luka?' Holly one of the wives asked her, peering into the wrap. All the wives and girlfriends had been kind to Andrea and Carol. They felt very welcomed into the tight little group they had.

'I had him Monday, so 5 days?' She commented, 'Sorry, its all new, we are still trying to get on our feet,'

'He's lovely, I've known Daryl a long time, he lovely, never ever seen him with a chick,' she said, 'I almost was wondering if he was gay,'

'Yeah, he's not gay,' Carol told her.

'I can see that, do you want to meet me and Mitchel for breakfast?' She asked. 'Not to early, 9-10? We didn't bring our kids this time, its almost like a honeymoon,'

Daryl and Mitchel come walking in still in their race gear, Carol's heart went into her mouth, she did a scan of his face and body to check he was ok. He gave her a look to make sure she was ok with him racing. He noticed she was a little bit tired. He needed to get them back to the hotel. He just had to do a little clearance with the doctor due to the car that hit him track policy.

Carol looked at him, coming up in his racing gear, something about that gear made her a little bit flustered. It was really tight fitting, in the right area. She wanted to take it off him and look at him closely, make sure he was ok. Her body was reacting to him, she shouldn't be, the doctor told her every thing was off the table until she had a check up. But she wanted to kiss him badly.

'You ok?' he come up close, 'Luka?'

'Yeah, we all good,' she pulled him close kissing him, 'how much longer?'

'ummmmmmmmm I've gotta change and ................ ummm ' then he whispered so she could barely hear, 'see the doctor,'

'What?'

'See the doctor,' he said clearly, 'you can come, its just policy, cos my car took a knock,'

'OK,' she stood up following him through a set of hallways till he found the room he was looking for. He pushed her through the door first, it become apparent to Carol that Daryl really didn't like doctors. She sat on the chair watching the doctor put him through his paces, and finally gave him the all clear. He took her hand leading her out of the doctors office heading back to grab the pram and leave.

Holly waved them down before leaving asking for her phone number to meet up the next morning. Daryl pushed the pram and had a arm around a weary Carol. He knew it was too much having her this late. Plus the stress of watching him race. He unlocked the truck walking around to help her put Luka in his seat. Once he was in he was surprised when she pulled him in to hug and pulled him down for a kiss. He backed her up to the side of his truck deepening the kiss. Things happened fast, she palmed the front of his pants, and he had his hand snaking up the back of her shirt, he wedged his leg between hers and grinded himself up against her. He pulled away as quick as it started.

'Shit, I'm sorry,' he told her, he opened the door helping her up into her seat. He went around to the drivers door climbing in. He rubbed his hands over his face, looked at her, 'I'm sorry, shit, I'm a real prick,'

'What why?' Carol looked confused.

'Yay just had Luka and I'm pawing at you like that,' Daryl muttered, thinking he was going to have to go home for a cold shower. He started the truck, looking over his shoulder to back out of his park. He drove off through the park slowly. He didn't look at her.

'Daryl,.................... Daryl pull over,' he glanced at her, shaking his head. 'Well we are talking when we get back to the hotel,'

He pulled into the car park was quiet the whole way to the room, he took Kip for a walk. A long walk in the dark, finally returning back to the room. Luka was asleep, he gave Kip a drink in the small kitchenette, he then wandered the room looking for somewhere to sleep finally settling under Luka's pram. He knew Carol was in the shower. He flopped back on the bed thinking about her being naked in the shower. He shouldn't have backed her up against the truck, he was a creep, she just had Luka.

He groaned, feeling himself getting hard. He heard a noise seeing her come out wrapped in a towel, glancing at him, she started digging through her bag for underwear and supplies she needed.

'You ok?' he asked, she nodded, going back into the bathroom.

'Showers free,' she called out, he moved about grabbing his toilet bag, she come out checking Luka and he ducked into the bathroom climbing under the shower. He put his hands on the wall letting the water wash over him, he  last showered at 4am in the morning, now it was close to 11pm. He was horny as hell, if he was alone he would have taken care of the problem. He decided to just get on with it to wash himself, paying special attention to his dick which was complaining it hadn't been out of the garage in over 9 months. He turned his back on the bathroom door giving himself a rinse all over. He'd washed his dick within a inch of its life, it was complaining about him stopping.

He heard a sound just outside the shower door, it creaked open and she looked in.

'You ready now, to talk?' Carol asked him, he glanced at her, he could see she was looking down his body, he shook his head.

'Nothing to talk about,' he mumbled.

'You done?' she asked him, he nodded, she handed him a towel and he followed her out wrapping a towel around his waist. She looked at the water dripping down his body. 'So ................ we kissed and it was nice now your not talking to me? That's not fair, what ............ did I do something wrong? Do you want us to go back home?.................. I kinda feel like your mad at me or something, because I kissed you,' 

'No, you done nothing, I did, coming onto ya like that, ................. ya just had Luka and I'm humping ya leg like a fucken dog,' he mumbled, Carol was surprised by his colourful words of what happened. Even more surprised he thought she would be offended by him getting physical with her. She liked it, she wanted him, if it wasn't for a slight problem of just having had Luka she would have suggested they get it on quickly. She realised quickly thinking it though she had no experience with this sort of thing, how to pleasure a man, she kinda knew a little but she'd never done it.

Carol pulled back the sheets on the bed, brought the pram near the bed, then climbed into the bed, 'Get in,' she told him, he started drying himself watching her. She was wearing panties and a singlet top, he turned his back trying to hide the reaction his body was having. He moved close to his bag to get something to sleep in.

'No come here,' she told him, pulling the sheets back on the bed. He looked at her, 'Come on, just come to bed,'

He climbed in beside her, she pressed herself up against his side, moving his arm so it was around her. She trailed her fingers down his chest. 'You didn't hump me like a dog, it was kissing, we can kiss you know,' She rolled slightly  away, 'You need to show me what to do, I really don't know, I'm not very........... ummmm experienced at this stuff,'

'Kissing?' Daryl asked.

'No, yes, everything, I've only had sex once, I know we can't have sex, but we can do stuff right?' Carol said quietly, 'I just don't know what sort of stuff or how to touch you,' she looked a little worried she was saying the wrong thing.

Daryl looked at the time, he should be asleep, he pulled her towards him kissing her, the kissing quickly was heated, his hands went up the back of her shirt and stroking it up and down. He trailed her shoulders and her arms half rolling her so she was on top of him, he was waiting for her hands to explore him. Carol's hands slowly and tentatively explored his body finally grazing down his stomach to stroke his dick. His sharp intake she let go quickly like she done something wrong.

'No, put your hand back,' Daryl groaned into her neck, she stroked him again exploring him. His hands went to her boobs out of normal male instinct, he moved them away fast at her sharp intake. 'Sorry,' He whispered.

 He was at a loss of where he should put his hands everywhere he wanted to touch her was off limits at the moment, so he guided her hand over his dick showing her under the blankets how to stroke him. He was lying on his back stroking his dick with her hand, kissing her mouth, trailing a hand up and down her back, he knew he was getting close and he rolled her onto her back put himself between her legs and started to dry hump her through her panties. 

His mouth went to her neck, he took both her hands putting them above her head, balancing on one arm, half humped her while on one knee, she moved one hand, putting it down stroking him some more when he came in her hand. Warm pent up spurts over her underwear and her singlet. He groaned bringing his mouth to hers, kissing her tenderly, half lying on top of her. He'd messed up her underwear, and singlet. 

'Sorry, I got you,' he whispered, she nodded lifting off her shirt, he stared at her huge boobs, she put her singlet on the floor, peeked at Luka. Then snuggled into Daryl.

'Feel better?' she asked him, he nodded, kissing her again. She didn't think he could get any closer then he pulled her in tight some more. He groaned as her bare breasts brushed his chest, he moaned a little rubbing himself against her side a little, 'What are you doing?' She whispered in the dark.

'Shhhhh just let me...................... I'm hard again, your boobs are killing me, they're touching me, fuck!' he whispered as her hand wrapped around his dick again. 'Baby you don't have too,' he whispered, she didn't say anything just stroked him harder.

 

'


	22. Chapter 22

Daryl cracked his eye's open it was day light in the bedroom, there was a baby sleeping in the carrycot on his side of the bed, he looked at the time it was 9.30am and he was alone. He groaned and rolled around a little. He'd slept right through the night. Carol wasn't there,  neither was Kip. He leaned up on his side in a sudden panic, he was in charge of the baby, alone.

He rolled over on the bed looking at Luka who was sleeping his whole life away, he heard the shower running. He felt relief, worried he had been left alone without his knowledge he was the one looking after Luka. He rolled onto his back scratching his balls thinking about the night before, Carol really had no clue about what she was doing, he was going to have fun teaching her about her body and his.

He couldn't remember anything since he shut his eyes snuggling into Carol after the second hand job she gave him, it was good too. He just really wished he could spend all day in bed teaching her things. Starting by kissing down her neck. He knew she was still tired and recovering, so he was happy they come to an understand of sorts that they were together. A team.

He knew he should be getting up and moving, going to breakfast then heading to the track late this afternoon, hopefully bagging a nap before the race tonight. Maybe Carol could help him off to sleep. God he felt like a arsehole thinking about her none stop sexually, but he couldn't help it at the moment, he'd spent the past 9 months thinking about her. It was like fried chicken, one bit wasn't enough. He wanted the whole bucket but he wasn't allowed the whole bucket yet.

He rolled out of the bed, moving, stretching, naked making his way to the bathroom where he could hear hummming coming out from inside the door. He opened the bathroom door, he saw kip staring at the shower door, Carol stuck her head out, looking at him. Looking at all of him, noticing he was hard, he couldn't help it, it was a morning thing plus he was thinking about her, her touching his dick like she did last night.

'Your dog is a pervert!' She told him, 'He hasn't stopped starring at me showering,'

'He probably wants to go out,' Daryl scratched his neck looking at his dog.

'I took him out, Luka and I went around the block at 7, and again in the pram at 9, he's been fed, Kip I mean,' she looked at him, 'I fed Luka but I did Kip too, the food in the bag,'

'Really thanks, I must have slept like a log,'

'Well your snoring indicated you were sleeping heavily,' Carol told him, 'were you tired? Or did something help you sleep?'

'You know it did,' he told her, he was still naked, he stretched a little, used the toilet then pushed, grabbed his tooth brush to start cleaning his teeth. He pushed kip out of the way to climb in the shower beside her. 'Good morning,'

 'Morning sleepy head, nice sleep,' her arms went around him, she was pressed hard against his flat stomach. His erection pressing into her. 'Is there something wrong with that? I mean its never down, its always ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm looking for attention,' 

'Morning's, looking at you, thinking about you...................... ' Daryl kissed along her neck, 'kissing you, ................... shit did you so did you do all the feeds alone, was he a good boy?'

'He's been fine, we've been up and down all night, but its ok,' Carol told him. '10.30, they're sleeping in,'

'So we have time?' Daryl asked.

'Time for what?' 

'This,' he leaned under the water to begin washing himself, looking at her, 'come on,' he pulled her back under the water, reaching around her lifting her up so she was off the ground, she was squealing, he laughed, put her down and he washed quickly, 'Come on, its always about sex with you we better go met the others,'

'Wait,' Carol leaned in and kissed him, he groaned and he was pressed up hard against her again, he kissed his way down the valley between her breast, to her stomach then back up again, licking at the water until he licked his way to her neck, his hands grabbed a hold of her arse.

'How long till the doc gives you a clearance for take off?' Daryl moaned into her neck.

'I don't know, I guess when everything settles down,' Carol indicated down there in general.

'Bleeding and stuff?' he had no shame he wanted to know.

'I don't know, I've never had a baby before, I'm sure you will survive,' she looked at him, 'have you been with any one else since.............. you know?'

'No, too busy looking for you, told ya, I'm not normally like that.'

'Daryl?.................. its a dumb question but,................. I've never really had ................ I don't really know what I'm doing, but its not just about sex is it? You and me? Its more than that? .......................... ummm deeper than that......... I mean..................... Oh I don't even know what I'm trying to say,' Carol's face flamed.

'Its more than that, its not just about sex, or Luka, but both are parts of it, .................... I guess its about sex, because we want each other, but ...............' Daryl looked flustered, 'Ok, if it was only sexual or about Luka, I wouldn't want you here, or post your picture claiming you and Luka out there for everyone to see, does that make sense?'

'Kinda, like you'd keep me as a booty call?'

'I still might do that,' he teased her, 'I'm in NASCAR, I ain't never ever brought a chick to NASCAR or any races,...................... I want people to know your with me, I'm with you,................ we are together,'

'Ok, we better get dressed, I promised we'd meet them soon,' Carol whispered, she knew she shouldn't have but she'd read some of the tweets about him while feeding Luka overnight. She knew most were just jealous fan girls, but she knew people were judging his choices in partners when as they put it he could have anyone.

She was dressed in jean's and a cute top that covered her boobs and still soft stomach, Luka was dress from earlier still asleep all they had to do was put a lead on Kip and push the pram out. Carol pushed Luka along the road while Daryl let Kip smell every lamppost along the way they eventually made it to the outside courtyard of the place they were having breakfast. 

*******************************************************************************************************************************

 


	23. Chapter 23

'Have you got something to hang over his pram? One of those cloth things?' Daryl asked.

'Yes, why?' Carol asked.

'Reporters, cover him,' he told him. He was rocking the pram with his foot, his eagle eye spotted reporters nearby. 'We don't want his photo tweeted all over the show without our permission.'

Carol reached under the pram, throwing it over the top of the pram, he reached out his hand to support her as they pushed through a small crowd of reporters. Daryl was used to it, Kip was used to it but Carol was starting to panic with people getting too close to the pram. 

'How old is your baby?'

'What's his name?'

'Why have you been keeping your relationship a secret,'

'How long have you been dating,'

'Are you together because you got her pregnant?'

'Is she a fan of NASCAR?'

'Are you living together?'

'Carol, what do you think of NASCAR?'

'Carol, have you always been Team Dixon?'

'Carol, how did you manage to nab one of the most sort after drivers?'

'How many children are you going to have?'

 Daryl kept pushing the pram through with one hand on the lead and the pram combined, saying 'No comment,' Dragging Carol with him till he got to the doors of the restaurant entering and heading out back. It was set up for the NASCAR teams, out the back private, you showed ID to get there. Some where they could be social, eat without being harassed. 

They saw groups of people around connected to racing, Daryl greeted many and introduced Carol around before heading toward the table in the court yard with Mitchel and Holly. Holly put down her phone smiling at them.

'Saw you coming, followed the tweets to see you coming, everyone trying to get a baby pic,' Holly held up her phone showing them the tweets.

'Pretty brutal coming in,' Daryl shook Mitchel's hand, 'What do you want to eat? Carol? There is everything,' 

'Pancakes?' She told him, 'Tea, and juice?'

He ordered himself the all day breakfast to eat, it was massive when it come out to the table. Carol's pancakes were divine. Whipped cream and strawberries. Daryl couldn't help nearly groaning as she used her hands to dip her strawberries into the cream. He watched as she bit down. He was holding her hand under the table. He gave it a squeeze. 

Carol was holding a conversation with Holly quietly and she threw a glance his way she noticed him watching her eat, she double dipped her strawberry and held it up to his mouth, 'Bite?' he bit down sucking on her fingers.

'Ummmm yeah, hmmm  we are here,' Mitchel laughed, Holly nudged him. 

'You shush,  you should take a page out of Daryl's book at least he's attentive,' Holly scolded him, Mitchel took a bit of sausage and held it in front of her mouth.

'Want to bite my sausage?' he asked her, she bit down hard on his fingers, then sucked them using her tongue to make him glance more at her. She run her teeth up his finger, he moaned a little, 'Right guys, see you later, come on Holly,'

'Don't be naughty, and sit down,' Holly told him. 'Sorry he doesn't get out much or get it very often because, ugh we have 4 kids,'

'Only because you keep turning me down,' He complained.

'Because I don't feel like having sex after dealing with them all day, why are you bringing up our sex life in front of Daryl and Carol anyway?' Holly scolded him. 'No one needs to know,'

'We not doing it anyway,' Daryl told them, Carol's eyes widened with his clear statement, 'The baby and what not,'

'Why?' Mitchel asked.

'Cos, they said six weeks,' Daryl told him, Carol was staring at him, lifting Luka out of the pram to feed him.

'Why? Are you talking about this.............. here?' Carol whispered to him looking around. No one was even interested. She managed to latch Luka, Holly having told her about double shirting yesterday, one goes up and one goes down. She had it in the bag, it worked easy.

'We didn't wait six weeks did we?' Mitchel asked Holly who shook her head, '6 days?'

'If you get the urge and there's no damage down there, go for it, slowly,' Holly stated. 'You didn't tear or anything? No stitches, or grazing, it will be fine,'

'Really?' Daryl looked interested, listening to what they were talking about.

'Wow, you just never know what your going to learn about at breakfast,' Mitchel said. Daryl laughed but looked like he was eating his breakfast fast so they could leave. Carol was taking her time to finish, knowing she had to feed Luka. Then they had to make it through the crowd of reporters and fan's back to their room.

'Breakfast selfies?' Holly asked, they took a few snaps and Holly tweeted them tagging Everyone. Fans would go nuts she said, stir them up before the race.

'


	24. Chapter 24

Luka and Kip were sleeping and Daryl convinced Carol they should shower together, and snuggled down in bed. Carol knew what he wanted but to be fair she wanted it to be was extremely nervous. She was mucking around getting herself dried, he was lying back in bed with the sheet pulled up to his waist she had no doubt he was naked under the sheets. 

He was talking on the phone to his team manager by what Carol could understand she looked up at her, he put his hand over his mouth piece after he told him to hang on.

'Do we wana issue a statement?' he asked.

'I don't know, saying what?' She asked him.

'About us, then hopefully we won't get hounded?' Daryl commented. Carol nodded, 'Give us 5 minutes to talk I'll ring you back!'

He hung up the phone and indicated she should crawl into bed beside him. She looked tired, drained, again he was kicking himself that he'd dragged her here so soon after having Luka and she had to deal with all this when her hormones were still all up in the air. She burst into tears having a shower when she dropped her tooth brush into the toilet. He fished it out dropping it in the bin saying it was just a tooth brush.

Carol knew it was silly but it wasn't the tooth brush it was just a bit over whelming also. Then she cried because he put his hand in the toilet and he was famous and he put his hand in the toilet to get out her tooth brush. Daryl looked at her not wanting to tell her about the amounts of Cell phones he had to fish out of the toilet over the years, famous or not.

'What do you want to say?' Daryl asked her.

'I don't know, maybe they could stop calling me a whore on social media,' Carol commented remembering some of the comments she read last night.

'Oh no they didn't?' Daryl was pissed, he pulled out his phone ringing back his team manager. 'Ok got it........................... We are extremely happy and blessed to announce Luka to our lives, Carol is someone I've been searching for my whole life we finally found each other............... ' he looked at Carol, 'Its real love, we love each other, I love her with all my heart............ please respect Carol and Luka's right to privacy while they bond, ..............she shows much courage coming to NASCAR to support me with out 5 day old son, I respect her for doing this for us to be together as a family while she's still recovering for having my baby.................. When we feel the time is right we will give a formal interview........................ That's it. Oh add something like if you can't say something nice don't fucken mean tweet my family,' 

Carol looked up at him, he leaned in to kiss her mouthing the words, 'Its gona be ok'

He listened into the phone for a bit as the manager read it back to him, editing out the last bit with remembering that he is reading their tweets about what they are saying. He listened for a bit then rung off. He fiddled with his phone looking to see his statement coming up with a link on twitter, then hit retweet. 

'Done, just stay off twitter unless your going through it with me ok, your a bit .................... emotional to be on there at the moment, crying and shit,' he told her.

She had already teared up hearing his statement about him loving her and Luka, and her showing courage, 'I'm not crying,' she sniffed.

'Yeah ya fucken are crying, give me a kiss,' he pulled her to him kissing her, slipping his tounge into her mouth, his hands roaming her body, brushing a breast, she didn't complain and he touched gently, his hands running across her stomach. It slipped around down her hips. He could tell she was kinda into it but holding back on him a little. He pulled back and looked at her. 'You crying?'

'No?' she whispered, 'It's just that......................... I don't really know what I'm doing.................... with ' her voice slipped down to a whisper, 'You know, sex, I don't want to disappoint you.'

'Carol, we don't have to have sex, .............. but.................. the only reason you would disappoint me is if you told me you were a guy but I know your not cos you just had Luka,' Daryl pulled her in closer, 'Just wanna be with ya, if this is all you wanna do its fine,'

'Its probably big enough to park your car in there, and the team bus,' Carol told him.

'Park what were?'

'In you know............... there, my .............you know?' Carol whispered, Daryl run his hand down the front of her panties rubbing her through her underwear.

'Hmmmmmm I can assure you as good of a driver I am, I really don't think I can park my race car in there....................... I can park something else in there though, its.......' Daryl rolled her onto her back, 'Its just a bit smaller than my race car, not much smaller, though its pretty big,'

'Its be like driving through a tunnel,' Carol whispered.

Daryl was frustrated, 'Look if you don't want to its fine, but don't talk shit about your body,.................... you just had my baby, that little guy was in there a week ago........... I saw him coming out with my own two eyes, I know what its been though. Just stop ok,................ don't cry again ............. please, I didn't mean to make you cry,'

'I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because your trying to be nice talking about .............. my ............... my ............... ummmm girl bits,' Carol sniffed.

'I think I'm going to become fond of your girl bits, now either give me some kissing or I'm going to sleep, cos I've got some shit to do tonight,' He growled at her. She was still half lying on top of him and she leaned in to kiss him. Her hand tentitively went up over his shoulder and down his arm's.

'Ok, I'll let you sleep,' She moved half off him.

'No you don't,' his voice come off all husky, 'You don't gotta do nothing you don't wanna, but some kissing and touching won't be frowned upon,' 

She kissed him again, he leaned back letting her take the lead, kissing his neck, by his ear. He trailed his hand down her back up and down. Finally rolling her onto her side glossing his hands over her, over her belly, her hip. Kissing her neck, her collar bone , around her still sensitive breasts, coming up kissing her belly button. He spent ages exploring her skimming past her panties heading towards her feet. Sucking on her toes, making her groan and wriggle on the bed. He climbed his way back up her body, leaving kisses and bite marks here and there till he met her mouth, her hand wrapped around his dick and he groaned into her neck.

'You wanna? I mean try? or I'm gonna have to stop,' he breathed into her neck.

'Be gentle, go slow,' she told him.

'I won't move till you tell me to move, you need............ me to get you wet?' He struggled a little, he thought about going down, then rubbing at her but she kept moving him away from there any time he went near there. 'Lube? or something?'

'No, I'm wet, you got me wet, plenty,' She whispered. He nodded, his hands moving down to remove her underwear, he grabbed a towel from his shower putting it under her just in case, She was a little embarrassed about it all, 'Just remember its a bit.............'

He cut off her words with a kiss, moving on top of her, positioning himself at her entrance, then pushing in. He groaned so loud he was sure the people in the room next door heard. Carol went still, he kissed her some more, her hands went around his back, he tried to remember she was pretty much still inexperienced with sex, her first time being up against the wall, he waited.

'You ok?' he asked her, she had her eyes shut, then she nodded, he moved quietly and gently, in and out a few times. She felt good, really good. No race car could fit in here, he thought trying to keep his mind off blowing his load within moments of entering her. He leaned in to kiss her gently then tried to pull her leg over his hip. She froze wondering what he was doing. 'Let me................. ' he moved her leg again she went with it.

He was unsure if she was enjoying herself or not she was so quiet. He put her leg back down leaned back on his knees pulling her to him so she was flat on the bed and moved slowly in and out, watching himself enter her. He put his hand down and began to rub her clit, then she started making the noises he wanted to hear. Small quiet pants, little moans and groan's. He rubbed at her faster enjoying watching her try trash about and pushing herself down onto him.

He could tell she was coming, she went quiet. He increased his speed, he felt her walls try milk him and a couple more thrusts he finished and leaned in to kiss her again, rubbing small slow circles on her clit. He could fell her pulsing still on his dick.

'Good?' he whispered to her, she closed her eyes and nodded.

He pulled out, lying on his side. Using the towel to try clean her and him. 'We should probably take a shower, and actually sleep,' he leaned in to kiss her, 'I know its early but................ I did mean it, what I said in the statement to the press, its not just made up,' he leaned in kissing her again, then helped her to the shower where he helped her wash and they went to bed cuddling up to sleep.

 

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

He woke to see Carol just putting Luka over her shoulder burping in, he looked like he was in a new outfit. He was in a all and one suit that said, 'My Daddy Drives NASCAR" .

'Where did get that?' Daryl asked, he looked at the time seeing that he had plenty of time until he had to be at the meeting before the race, it was compulsory. Holly was going to pick up Carol and Andrea to take them with her closer to the start time of the race. 

'Holly, stopped by, she brought them, she's brought lots of things,' Carol pointed to the table.

'Lucky Luka, she bring me anything?' he asked,

'No but she brought me a bath bomb,' Carol told him, 'I might try that out later,'

'You going to be ok coming later?' he asked her.

'Fine, don't worry about us, we going to chill out, bond a little,' Carol told him, 'and snuggle a little, and kiss his cute little feet,'

'You got it all mapped out,' Daryl asked her.

'Pretty much, then we going to see Daddy being awesome,' Carol pulled Luka back so his back was on her legs and his head by her knees. 

'Gonna shower, get ready to go, going to eat with the team,' He kissed her and patted Luka's tummy and rolled out of bed walking shamelessly naked to the shower. Carol watched him go, looking at his back, at his scar's and tattoo's of all the stuff she read about him on the internet there she never read anything about his body on the internet. Well she'd read things about his body, but not his scarring. 

Luka did his usual falling asleep, she put him on  the bed and looked at him to try figure out who he looked like. She could see some of Daryl in him. She couldn't see any of herself even though she could imagine there is some of her in him. Daryl come out of the shower with his towel over his shoulders just solely naked. He had no shame, Carol just finished tucking Luka into his bed.

She watched him dig through his bag looking for underwear. He watched her watching her while he put it on. He pulled on jeans and a NASCAR tee shirt. He put on deodorant and put his wallet in his pocket. He grabbed his cell phone. His pass.

'Don't forget your pass, you won't get in without a pass even if you say I'm your my girlfriend,' Daryl told her.

'Cos everyone says they're your girlfriend,' she told him, he nodded. 'We will be fine, I'll bring the pass,'

Daryl went about his tasks he needed to do during the race or things he would take to the race. Carol watched him not interrupting his train of thoughts or interrupt his tasks. He finished everything, then he looked around checking he didn't forgot anything.

'Ok, the only thing I have forgotten is you two,' he told her.

'Ok, we will come with Holly so you haven't forgotten us,' she told him. He climbed onto the bed giving her a kiss and a cuddle. 'We will come,'

'Carol,' He leaned in to kiss her, 'I................ ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm............... just wanna say.................. ummmmmm thankyou, for coming here.............. with Luka, I know its early, and I really don't know, its been confusing, but I ................ ummmm........... I love you guys,'

He went bright red, his hands were shaking a little, she grabbed them. 'I think I love you too,'

'I know ............. its early, ok I really have to go, I'll see you after the race,' he kissed her again. Kissed Luka, and stood at the door. 'It's going to be ok, you don't need too, .......... you know, be scared or nothing,'

'Its ok, Daryl, we will see you there,' Carol come to the door kissed and cuddled him patted his bum and basically pushed him out the door.  

She went about her tasks of packing a diaper bag and she took a bath. She then she dressed. She pulled on the Team Dixon tee shirt, and the matching jacket she put her pass around her neck so she didn't forget it. Checked she had breast pads and a change of pants for herself then set to put on make up. 

By the time Holly and Andrea knocked on the door, she had changed Luka twice, and fed him. She had the front pack and his pram. Her heart was in her mouth as they loaded the car seat into the truck to go see the big race.

'Breath Carol, its going to be fine,' Holly told her watching her through the rear view mirror as they headed to the track.

 


	26. Chapter 26

Carol had Luka asleep and her chest she hadn't put him down, she was in the private viewing lounge with a few wives and partners, other family members. They been doing the run down announcing the drivers as they left the pit to walk to the track. They just called Daryl's name a big cheer come up.

'There was a whisper that Dixon was not going to be driving today, which I'm sure would of sent the bookies into a spin, we pleased to announce he in on the track,' come over the speaker.

'He mentioned personal reason's for wanting to pull out, I'm sure the personal reason's were this adorable brand new baby he tweeted about this weekend,' another voice said

'I'm sure it is, actually I spoke with him earlier and he told me he helped deliver the baby in the front seat of the car,' 

'They are playing the comentry they play for the tv,' Holly pointed to the tv, someone had turned the volume up so they could hear what was being said.

'Daryl Dixon is usually one of the more quieter drivers in the circuit, and has a loyal fan base, he surprised everyone this week by tweeting out what seems to be one of the first family snap shots on social media, which turned the media into a spin all trying to find out how everyone missed this baby coming,'

The photo that Daryl tweeted and then flashed the photo of them after they had arrived at hospital quite soon after he arrived, the photo Carol had tweeted out.

'He don't like his personal life spread around this driver, keeps a low profile and out of the new as much as possible,' one commenter said. 'It looks like one Daryl Dixon has settled himself down,' 

They flashed photos of them walking hand in hand to the breakfast place this morning, Carol walking Kip, and Daryl walking around holding Luka over his shoulder trying to burp him for Carol on the deck of their hotel room which must have been taken today from a long photo lenses. There was a photo of them in a hug kissing, which had to be from the car park the night before, it was edited but you could see his leg between hers and him pushed up hard against her and her hand on his butt.

'Looks like Dixon has settled down in a big way, lets hope woken nights doesn't slow him down any on the track,'  

'Oh god!' Carol groaned seeing the hand on his arse picture. 'How did they get that?'

'Reporters,' Holly told her, 'they got camera's that can see miles away, don't worry its not as bad as it could be,'

'We have no privacy,' Carol whispered. She was well aware they were trying to catch photos of Luka, they were making it hard by covering him up from them. 'This is insane, how can we live like this?'

'Its only race time they move on to other celeb's over the off season,' Holley assured her.

'Celebs? Other celebs, he's famous, oh god,.................' Carol whispered, 'I didn't think this through,'

'Calm down, breath a little, its first night nerves,' Holly helped her breathe, Andrea come back and handed her a drink.

'Looks like your grabbing yourself some Dixon arse Carol,' she teased her, Carol gave her a deadly look. It was 5 minutes out from the race. She couldn't help but worry about it. She really didn't know how she was going to get though the night without vomiting.

She heard the start your engines call, Daryl was in number 4 spot, they left after the pace car and then the rest of the race was a bit of a blur. She could feel it rising in her throat her panic, she passed Luka to Holly and headed towards the toilet where she vomited a few times. Andrea come in to see if she was ok. Telling her the race was going ok. 

'I know, I just feel sick,' Carol told her, 'I just think,................... I think................. I might be having........................ a .............. panic attack,'

'Ok, ok, shush, your ok,.................. shut your eyes, and try breath,' Andrea turned the taps on to give them some noise to distract them, flushed all the toilets so the room was filled with water sounds. Carol started to relax.

'I think...................... its ................ hormones,' she whispered, 'I'm having irrational thoughts,'

'Like what?'

'Like he's taken Luka in the car............. or stuff like that, .............. or he drove off with the pram attached,' Carol told her.

'He didn't, Holly has Luka,' Andrea told her.

'I know, I just .................... it has to be hormones,' Carol leaned over putting her hands on her knees for a minute, 'Ok, ............ ok.............. right.................' she breathed in and out slowly for a few minutes, 'Ok, I'm ok........................... lets go out see whats happening,'

Holly watched them come over coming to the little table she had grabbed, Carol and Andrea sat down, some snacks arrived. They watched the track Daryl was still number 4, she knew he would sit there for a bit before moving.

'You know when I had my first baby, he was 6 months, when we come to one of theses events,' Holly told Carol, 'Whatever your feeling or thinking or images you having its ok. I used to have theses dreams he'd race with the baby strapped to his chest,' Holly made a circling motion to her head, 'I was out of it, just blame hormones,'

'I'm ok,' Carol told her, watching the track seeing him come in for a pit stop, tyres were being changed and fuel was being topped up and he had gone again. There was a minor fender bender at the back of the track the flags were flow to get them to slow down while the track was cleared. They race was still a bit of a blur she was watching the laps count down until they hit ten to go, they were at top speed, she watched him move into second place as they hit the final few laps. She watched him trying to pass the lead car which was blocking him from passing.

He'd been in the top five cars the whole time, with one lap to go he put in a finale effort but failed to pass coming in seconds behind the lead car finishing second. The noise erupting from the crowd was incredible, fan's were going crazy. One better than last year. Carol watched as they did another lap before coming into the pits, to stop. 

'What about Mitchel?' Carol asked Holly.

'Third, he will be wrapped,' Holly was jumping about, the noise in the room made Luka cry, Andrea helped put the muffs on him. The drivers were being told to wait in their cars then they had to get out doing what they had to do after a race. Stretching and shifting. Some were being lead away to team managers, to go to press conferences. Carol watched out the window as different things were happening in the pits. Some of the cars were being checked to make sure they did not have anything illegal on them that would cause disqualifications.

Carol's phone was ringing, she looked out the window and could see him on his phone walking around drinking a bottle of water.

'Hi,'

There was silence for a few seconds, 'You ok? Luka?'

'Yes congratulations,' she told him.

'Nearly, fuck it, I've gotta do some shit, you wanna hang round or go,' he asked.

'How long?' 

'Couple of hours, maybe, three, come out, I'll come up,' he told her. She put the now sleeping Luka back in his pram and went out the doors.

She come out the doors, looking around, and she saw him climbing a security wall on the big monitor, the fan's were going nuts.  The camera had spotted him leaving the pit by running at the wall and jumping up and scrambling over. She could tell he was on a real huge high. He gave her a big huge hug that bowled her off her feet. Kissed her, snugged her fast then took off again before he got into any more trouble with his team manager. The crowd cheered again as he scrambled the wall back to the pits. 

She knew she was going to be seeing that on tv tomorrow she was just pleased she had the presents of mind to leave Luka inside.

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

'You sleep?' Daryl crept into the hotel room, it was early hours of the morning, she had left a lamp on. He'd had a couple of drinks and been dropped off at the hotel. Carol had left hours and hours before. Taking Luka back, he'd been unsettled with all the excitement and noise even though she had the ear muff on him. Plus she was tired, drained. Holly offered to drive her home and come back since Daryl couldn't and shouldn't leave. 

He'd walked them to the truck, Holly pulled it up as close as she could Andrea come too helping load the pram into the back, Daryl was excited, he'd had a couple of beers with everyone and was handsy with her. Carol let him snug Luka good night, then put him into his car seat. Daryl pulled her into a kiss, there was a flash and she knew someone was taking their photo, she didn't care, she pulled him in deeper.

'I'm proud of you,' she told him, 'You did amazing,' she whispered so if listening ears they couldnt' hear her.

'Thanks for coming with Luka, I know its been the worst timing,' he whispered, 'I'll be home soon, don't wait up though, get some sleep,'

'K, night,' she told him, 'Ummmmm Daryl,' she pulled his hand back so he was close again, 'We are together right? There's lots of girls here, I can trust you?'

'Fuck, I an't like that,' he growled, 'an't gonna fuck round on ya, there's always girls around,'

'K, just reminding you,' she whispered, he nodded, kissed her then headed back to the rooms to the after party. Andrea and Holly drove the home and up to her room.

She'd fed and changed him, then fell asleep on top of the bed for a few hours with the tv going softly in the back ground. She was asleep with her phone in her hand and he could tell she'd been crying. Holly had told her twitter had gone nuts after someone posted a picture of them kissing in the car park as they left and some of the women had been less than nice about her post pregnancy size and weight.

He'd tried to ignore it, Holly was keeping an eye on it for a while, then there were a few pic's tweeted out from the party that made him out to be a party boy while his fat post pregnant partner was at home. When in reality if was Merle and Daryl playing silly buggars with Holly and Andrea trying to lift them over his shoulder. From the angle you couldn't see if was one of his good friends wives and he was standing two feet away from Merle and Daryl's little comp. Plus there were the usual tweets of chicks wanting to land the drivers and asking for selfies with him.

He caught a ride home way before he would normally and stopped drinking hours ago. He really couldn't get home any sooner, because he had to talk nice with sponsors and other people who supported their team. Holly gave him the word that he better get home and soon. Girls were starting to swoop in. so he hoped in one of the teams driving cars for them to get rides in and had them drive him home.

He pulled the phone out of her hand and swipped the screen to see what she had up. It was twitter, he felt sick, she'd been reading all the nasty comments. He put the phone down and went to take a quick shower, when he come out with a towel around his waist Luka was awake staring at him staring at him back. Daryl was pretty sure he couldn't see anything. 

'You sposed to be awake, or did Mama just feed you and you foxing?' Daryl reached in and pulled him out, Luka let out a massive burp when he put him over his shoulder. He then filled his diaper, 'Oh shit, you just shit on your old man?' Daryl looked at the suit and it was coming out the sides of the sleep suit staining it. He looked at Carol who was sleeping and moved about to change him then though fuck it, and dropped his towel and took him into the bathroom. He flicked the heater on. Grabbed towels and a set of baby clothes that Carol had waiting ready to go.

'You like that?' he talked to him softly, he was almost asleep, Daryl held him in the crock of his arm and washed him with his hand standing under the spray of the shower. He had lots of creases still and still looked like a skinned rabbit somewhat. 'Your a ugly little guy, but I love ya anyway,'

He moved about one handed, moving him holding him out so any poop he had on him he got off. He stepped out, putting a towel over him patting him dry. He was sound asleep on his shoulder. He looked in the mirror at the two of them, not believing he was his baby, and he was real and here. Carol was here. His phone was on the counter and he picked it up looked in the mirror making sure all their boy bits were covered and not dangling down. He took the photo in the mirror. It come out on a angle. It was pretty good. He knew Carol would like it.

He put Luka on a towel on the vanity, and went about dressing him, while he was totally naked. 'If you don't' tell I won't tell,' he told Luka putting the sleep suit on him. It had a zip up the front. He managed to get the singlet on over his head which seemed 100 times the size of his body. He got the diaper on, he looked inside the feet of the sleep suit like Carol told him to do then put it on him. It probably took him 5 times as long as Carol but he didn't care. 

He was sound asleep which led him to believe Carol had not long fed him. He tucked him into his carrycot stood there rocking it back and forward before he was sure he was sleeping. He went and dried himself. He looked at his phone, the thumbed his way around. Carol would kill him but he didn't care.

He pulled up the photo of him and Luka checked it to make sure nothing could be seen looked at it then tweeted it. 

'#Daddybondingtime, look who was waiting for Daddy to get home,'

and he hit send.

The response was instant.

*told you he wasn't a player,

*awwwww how cute

*OMG follow me

*Love his name

*Your girlfriends cute

The comments kept coming and coming and coming.

He tweeted out again.

Thanks for the lovely comments, Carol & I are very proud, night all,'

Yip Carol was going to kill him.

 


	28. Chapter 28

'What did you do?' Carol gave him a nudge, she'd been feeding Luka, it was still early in the morning and Daryl was hard up against her. She had Luka feeding and was flicking though her phone, looking at the text message from Andrea.

'Huh? hmmmmmmmmmmmm,' come a muffled reply, his head was buried under a pillow and he was still sleeping.

'Did you tweet something?'  she tried to asked him. He lifted his head.

'I might of,' he looked at her with lazy sleepy eyes, 'ya gonna be chill or mad?'

'Depends what you tweeted. Andrea seems to think its the cutest thing she's seen,' Carol told him she flicked through to her twitter, she really must put him on alert so she could see what he was doing, or tweeting out.

He reached out rubbing her belly, it was soft and silky, he loved it. He nuzzled into her.

'Why are we awake, what time is it?' he asked.

'5, your son likes the boobs,' she told him.

'Can't say I don't blame him, they are pretty impressive,' he mumbled.

'So what was it?' Carol asked him, she was a little nervous, he she had been watching the hateful tweets about her last night, not him, just her. Then they gone nuts over the photo of him and Merle mucking around with Holly and Andrea calling him a player and it wasn't surprising because his girlfriend was such a heifer.

'You will have to look, I might of used our baby,' Daryl reached for her phone and thumbed through looking for the photo then realising she wasn't following him so he searched his twitter. He clicked follow and then pulled it up and showed her.

'Oh my god, how cute, when did you two get that?' Carol looked at it.

'He crapped his pants so I took him into the shower last night, you were sleeping,' He told her, 'Si ok?'

'Yeah, its perfect,' Carol really though so she took the phone and retweeted the pic. Commented, 'My boys!'

Daryl was mucking around on his phone and followed her and sent her a private message, she was looking at some of the comments when she noticed the private message come through. She wondered who it could be, she was still only following a few people and she knew they could only message if they follow each other, she clicked it open. She read.

'You are my everything,'

She looked at him, he looked at her and she leaned over to kiss him. 'Me too,'

'I'm not good with words,' he mumbled. He fiddled with his phone and she saw another message come up.

'Ignore the haters, they're just jealous cos you have a sexy boyfriend, who's really good in bed,'

Carol laughed and laughed, 'That has to be the reason,'

'and has a big............' come through another message.

'You better be careful you don't accidentally tweet about the size of your dick,' she warned him. 'Burp Luka for me, I'm going to the toilet.' She waited for him to sit up and passed the baby, 'Its probably average Daryl,'

'No, I measured it,' he laughed, she shook her head, having met Merle he probably had at some stage.

'That's gross,' Carol went into the bathroom, used it then took a quick shower, she smelt like stale milk and wanted to freshen up. She come back to bed and Daryl was changing the baby on his knees trying to wipe a tiny bottom.

'It just exploded, how can something so small shit so much,' he asked.

'Shush, don't say shit, say poop,' Carol told him.

'Yeah well where's it coming from is he sick or something, ya don't go this much surely, its like every time ya feed him,' he commented.

'Holly said it was normal,' Carol helped get him back to bed and he was sleeping, they were lucky he was sleeping and still tired not crying all night. Carol had no doubt that could change. Daryl stood rocking the pram till he was sure he was asleep. Then went grabbed them a drink and used the toilet. He come back to bed and snuggled in, he grabbed his phone and pulled her to him and took their photo.

'Your not going to tweet that are you?' she asked.

'Nah, for me, your pretty cute, I wanna remember this, when we were as tired as fuck, with our eyes hanging outa our head that we brought a 6 day old to NASCAR and think back to 'what the fuck were we thinking!' he told her.

'I don't' know, maybe I just didn't have anything better to do,' she sighed, 'I'm tired, and hungry,'

'Room service, what you feel like,' he reached for the phone and a menu, she shook her head. 'Why?........' he looked at her and she was starting to cry, then he remembered all the bitches on twitter, 'Ya gotta eat,' he opened up the menu and pointed to some things then rung down and had 6 different types of breakfast sent up for them to have a picnic on the bed eating then they would sleep some more. He didn't have to do interviews till 2pm, they were going to stay a few more days he thought. He grabbed his dog and took him for a quick walk to go toilet then come back just in time for the breakfast to arrive. He was pleased to see she ate and stole bacon off him.

 

 

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

'I'm not sure.............. I'll have to check with Carol.................... would we get to proof read and agree photos first?' Daryl paced the hotel room talking into his phone. Carol was watching from the little table where she was eating lunch. 'That was just a selfie in the mirror........................ I don't know, what's your number?' 

Daryl indicated for Carol to pass him and pen and he scratched a number on the note pad by the hotel phone.

'We will talk and ring you back,' Daryl hung up the phone, 'How much?' He wrote down some more notes. 

Daryl's phone had been ringing off the hook since about 10am that morning. Everyone was going nuts about the shirtless selfie with tiny Luka on his chest. Three big magazines had rung to ask to do a photo shoot and spread on the new family. Some minor ones too. Carol was amazed how much they were willing to pay, she didn't realize they paid people to go in their magazines.

This was the call he'd been waiting for, for one to do a full spread on the whole family, none of the other phone calls had included Carol. They just wanted to pull in the tiny baby with Daddy angle. Daryl wanted one that would include Carol so people would get the picture that she's the one. He was proud of her. With her. 

He sat down at the table to tell her this was the one he wanted to do. She'd already agreed to let him use Luka with him in a photo shoot.

'This one, the three of us, photo shoot in a studio and a few shots around town,' he told her, 'We do a tell all, well we don't tell all, we just tell what we wanna tell. We proof it, sign and agree to the photos before it goes to print,'

'No, not me, I'm not very................. I mean, I can't even get out of my pregnancy clothes,' Carol told him.

'Carol Luka's 6 day's old, I can't even fit into my pre Christmas dinner jean's in that amount of time,' he looked across the table at her, she looked tired, this whole thing had worn her out, he knew she was still bleeding from having him, plus she was stuck in a hotel room with him while the press hounded her trying to get a photo of her with Luka. 'This way we are doing it on our terms no one's trying to catch an unflattering shot of anyone. We display him take the fun out of it for them, we approve the photos, fuck we can wrap ourselves up in bed sheets or something, it will hide any bumps and lumps,'

'All your bumps and lumps are in the right places mine are just thrown around everywhere, for fun,' she told him. 'Your bodies perfect, you have abs and not an ounce of fat anywhere I wobble when I walk,'

'I'm putting my scar's out there,' he told her quietly, 'they want me with my shirt off, something like last nights selfie, at least last night it was semi dark you couldn't see them,'

'You really? You gonna do that?' Carol whispered, she knew from searching nothing had ever been seen or said about his scars. He'd never been photographed with his shirt off, she knew why, some of his scarring was nasty, she was still getting used to it, he'd bared it to her the day Luka was born, the mass of scaring around his body. He'd barely touched on his abuse, they hadn't had time. They'd come straight to here.

'I was thinking,' he looked around the room, he was stumbling of what to say or how to say it he picked up his phone and started texting her.

'Been thinking, no kid should go through what I did,' he text her, she picked up her phone reading what he was sending her.

'Maybe, speaking out about Child Abuse or whatever ain't gonna be the worst thing I've done,' he text.

'Not gonna hide my body from Luka,' he whispered, 'Not gonna keep the cycle going,'

'Once its out there you can't take it back,' Carol told him.

He fiddled with his phone texting her, she knew he was a proud man, words didn't come easy out his mouth but all his thoughts were in place, 'Want Luka to be proud of me, you to be proud, not hiding it, when it could help another kid, gotta talk,'

'They will want to know lots of things? Won't they?' Carol asked.

He shook his head, 'Just gonna let the photos do the talking,' he told her, 'you gonna come with me?'

'Yeah, I am proud of you, I know,..................... this is all new................... you haven't done anything but make me proud,' Carol told him, he nodded, he picked up his phone calling his manager that he was going to do the interview, he also needed to tell the manager what was going to come out of the photo shoot of him, Luka and Carol. He was surprised, but then he'd never seen Daryl with his shirt off.

Carol held Daryl's hand tight when they arrived to the photo shoot, Daryl was nervous about it, his hands were actually shaking as they walked closer to the building, they met his manager walking across the car park. The manager had brought the team lawyer with him to the photo shoot just in case. This was going to be big breaking news for the team, Daryl had already told Merle what he was doing and he met them also at the entrance of the building too. The amount of support around him was huge. 

'I never knew,' they both shook Daryl's hand, 'You don't have to do this,'

'Yeah I do, its going to come out anyway the first time I go swimming or do something with my son,' Daryl told him. He gave him a pat on the shoulder of support, the three of them walked in together. 'Sides Carol was worried about her fat arse so taking a bit of the heat off her,' he gave it a pat because he was getting quite fond of it. She shook her head wondering how he could make jokes right now.

They were told they would dress them and do make up, they wanted Luka in a diaper if it was ok with the parents or a white singlet, they had agreed to this. Carol kept close to Daryl, they did the make up which didn't make them look too bad, then they told them what they had in mind for one of the photos. Daryl wasn't far off on the wrapped in white sheets either.

Daryl's manager and lawyer took the interviewer aside and explained the situation to her, she looked a little taken back. Her face went grey then she nodded. She realized quickly she wasn't just getting the baby scoop she was getting a bigger story than she imagined, probably one of the most important stories she'd ever had to tell. She clicked into a more professional mode and started giving orders.

'Ok anyone who doesn't need to be here is out, I just want, the photographer, lighting and makeup, everyone else is out,' She clapped her hands. The studio was filled with people rubber necking, she didn't want the story breaking via some intern sending a pic out on twitter or something.

She had the people she was using on locked contract she knew they wouldn't blab anything until the shoot went to air. She come across and cooed over Luka who was being fed by Carol. They were trying to do something with Daryl's hair, he was just staring at Carol feeding Luka,  Carol was wrapped in the said sheets, and had lowered one side down to feed the tiny baby.

She could tell he was a man in love, she indicated the photographer to grab a couple of candid shots of the family who were so wrapped up in their son that they were not paying attention to what was going on around them. Big news and Daryl had his feet on the bottom of her chair watching her feed Luka talking quietly. She pulled out her note pad and recorder and come across and sat down to talk to them.

Daryl answered her questions, she apologized that they were not very well thought out questions she hadn't expected to be doing this sort of interview, Carol helped her out a little. Asking some questions herself so Daryl could talk. The reporter told him he could help check it, add in anything, any message of what he wanted to get out.  She knew he was nervous, Merle hovered a little and paced the room nursing Luka while they gave  a interview.

'So one of the questions we have been seeing on social media is how did you meet Carol?' The reporter asked.

'She was on a hen's night, we met at a bar,' Daryl told her, 'She was doing some dares, and she ......... ummm she had to kiss a stranger and some other dares, I happened to be walking past so she got me to help with some of the dares,'

Carol's eyes flashed at him, he given away some of their secrets, she gave a little giggle, held her hands up. 'Yeah I kissed him,' she admitted.

'Really, was he your target? Did you recognize him?' the reporter asked.

'No, I didn't know, for a while he drove NASCAR,' Carol told her.

'You keep that a secret Daryl?' The reporter looked amused, the couple were clearly into each other.  

'It really didn't come up straight away,' Daryl told her, 'I really liked her, love her,'

She asked a great deal more questions, they answered them, they then moved onto the photo shoot, both them sitting on a bed wrapped in sheets with Luka, everyone went quiet when he stripped to boxer shorts, and had the sheet wrapped around him. Stared at the scaring on him. The reporter pinched between her eyes, the team manager and lawyer both looked shocked at the state of his back and stomach.

 The photographer started clicking from the moment he had the sheet on, as he moved close to his family. Daryl's body was impressive if you looked past his scarring he was handsome. The reporter looked on knowing this was going to be one of her biggest stories of her career, if she did it right. She'd called and reserved 3 pages for her exclusive.

'You got this,' Carol told him, he kept his eyes on them, Luka.  He come close, they started following the directions, then finally thinking stuff it and did what they wanted, cuddling up together with their baby.

 

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

'You ok?' Carol asked him, he was looking a little nervous, they were out with Kip, supposed to be walking getting photos taken for their shoot. They were attracting attention from some fans who recognized him and the dog, Carol bent over to try untangle him from the wheels of the pram. Daryl was trying to unclip the lead it was a big tangle.

They were supposed to be walking in the park looking casual pushing the pram and walking the dog but it wasn't happening, Kip was way to excited about everything pinning off Daryl's nervous energy. He also had himself permanently placed as the keeper of the pram. Trying to get as close as possible to it.

They had been dressed by the magazine and Carol thought Daryl looked hot, really hot. Jeans and a white tee shirt showed off his tan, some of his tattoos on his arm's were showing and Carol was just resisting running her hands up his arm. He was basically shooting arm porn for women everywhere in the clothes they had him in. She was only a little jealous when the women dressing him lingered on his arms, rolling up the sleeves some for maximum benefit of arms showing. Sunglasses on his face was the top off of his sexy look.

He didn't seem to be able to keep his eyes off Carol, touching her, Luka was asleep in the pram. They were both in casual jeans they had Carol in a flowing top which she felt comfortable in. Her boobs were attracting Daryl's attention and it didn't cling to any of her bumps. His gaze kept drifting up and down her body, taking it all in, she pushed her sunglasses back off her face so she could see what she was trying to do but she was distracted because he kept bending down trying to sort out the dog led.

'Ok, you hold him on the collar, I'll untangle,' Daryl told her. They were talking low so nothing they said would be over heard.  She crouched down pulling Kip close to her so his big old head was on her shoulder.  She played with his scruff while Daryl managed to untie it all from looping around the pram, Carol was smiling at the funny situation they were in. She took a peek in the pram and Luka was asleep. Kip pressed up agaist her thighs and whined for another pat.

'He likes you,' Daryl made a comment.

'He likes bacon,' she told him. She shot a little glance at him and had a little giggle about she'd been feeding Kip bits of Bacon so he would do as he was told and follow her around. Daryl had been amazed at how good he was for her.

'You been feeding him that?' Daryl looked surprised, they were both still crouched down fiddling with the pram and the dog, not really moving rather exchanging little conversations with each other. Little looks and glances to each other. They both looking like they wanted to get naked with each other right now.

'Wanted him to like me,' Carol giggled, 'But he likes my smelly socks more,'

Daryl leaned across kissing her, 'Course he likes you, whats not to like,' She kissed him back, pulling him into her mouth. She run her hands through his hair. 'You only like me for my dog right,' 

'Course and you can change a tyre,' Carol smiled at him she held out her hand for him to help her up and he pulled her up gently into his arms holding onto her with one hand, he had his foot on the brake on the pram. He bent over to click the lead onto Kip. 'Oh and you can multi task,' Carol teased him.

'Shush,' he kissed her again, giving her a pat on the bum and squeezed her tight,  and they started walking.

'I'm proud of you, what your doing today,' Carol stopped him tugging his hand, 'it takes a big heart to tell a secret you have been hiding for years, and what everyone's reaction will be,'

'Not worried what others think,' he pushed his sunglasses back looking at her, she watched him talk watching the tremor in his hand while he tried to find the words he reached into his pocket for his phone, fiddled with it then he stopped  and spoke,  'You didn't care, it didn't change how you looked at me when you saw them. Don't give a fuck bout no one else if they think shit, just how you look at me,'

Carol looked at him, reached out to still his hand from shaking, she moved in and hugged him tight. He pulled her up off her feet for a moment to bury her into his neck, 'Really don't give a fuck what they think,' he mumbled again, he moved her down an kissed her. It was deep, she could hear Kip whining and she pushed back to look at the dog who was looking at them. Their son who was starting to fuss in the pram.

Daryl was the first one to get him out giving him a kiss, bouncing a little the way he'd been shown in the hospital and he stopped fussing. They both fiddled with his clothes and stuff. Carol looked around forgetting for a moment what they were supposed to be doing.

'Shit,' Carol let him go, 'Forgot, we doing a shoot,'

They looked around, they forgot they were on film, there were fan's being held back so they could get photos out and about. The photographer called them over.

'We are done,' he told them.

'How can we been done we walked 5 feet?' Daryl wandered around looking at the camera. They had hundreds of photos of their little exchange with Kip, and them talking to go with the article. Some of the photos were amazing, shot on a soft lens. They promised they could have copies. They organized to go in after lunch tomorrow to read and review the article before it went to print. All and all it was a good day.

 


	31. Chapter 31

'Will he be ok?' Daryl asked, they were on their way up on the lift to go review the articles. He was slightly nervous at the way it was going to come out, how his body was going to look with his scar's on display, sheets wrapped around his waist holding his newborn son. How the photos were going to come out, would they reflect how scared and nervous he felt about putting himself on display. Carol seemed to calm him.

'I'm sure your brother and Andrea can walk Kip just fine,' Carol teased him slightly. Knowing he was nervous about it, making a joke about Kip rather than Luka. She thought getting Merle and Andrea to take him for a wee walk would give them time to focus on what they were trying to do rather and giving it half arsed attention.

'Fuck, you know I meant Luka,' he looked at her. He was holding her hand and it was sweaty, she wanted to take it and wipe her hand on her pants legs, but at the same time she didn't want to let it go.

'He will be fine, they are just walking around the block, gives us a chance to read properly, look and make any changes,' she told him, 'He's fed and clean, so he's fine for a hour at least, plus they can ring me,' she told him.

'I'm just ............ you know..................' he admitted, she knew what he meant, he was supposed to be this big brave sportsman but he was still frightened about what the interviewers spin on their story would be. She could twist his words or Carol's implying they said something else when they didn't.

'Nervous? Maybe they're using the photo of you groping my arse?' she winked at him, he shook his head with a little grin. He forgot about that and his face flamed, he shook his head wondering why he thought that was a good idea to do at the time.

'We should grab the negatives of that one,' he told her, they stepped out of the lift and were met by the women who did the interview, she led them down the hall to show them the mock out of what she was doing. She had it all set out for them to read and look at.

'I can stay or go? Up to you,' she told them.

'Maybe give us 15minutes to read,' Carol told her, Daryl was staring at the photos of them in the white sheets were you could see every mark on his back, taken from behind where he had Carol wedged between his legs and Luka in front of them. Both of them were absorbed with their son that they hadn't noticed a few shots from behind were being taken. The photo was breath taking beautiful but at the same time heart breaking.

Carol moved over to look at it, staring at it, 'I kinda like it,'

'You do?' he asked reaching out tracing a scar with a finger. 'I'm ugly, its horrible,'

'Your looking at you like that and I'm looking at it thinking ........... that's my man...... why you bitches looking at my man?' Carol hugged him, 'Its kinda sexy you wrapped in a sheet, we should get sheets like that, you should only ever wear the sheet,'

'Your kidding,' he glanced at her, then looked at the pictures of him in the sheets, just seeing his scared body. He moved onto the picture of him and Luka with him in jeans, she liked that photo too, in fact she liked all the photos. She really liked the photos of him with his shirt off too. Sexy as.

'Hell no, I'm wondering if we should be releasing half naked pictures of you on the women of the world,' Carol really was wondering, there was something really sexy about him also in one shot only in jean's with their diapered son sleeping peacefully along his forearm, she was thinking about getting it in black and white and blowing it up. She leaned over giving him a kiss. 'Your going to have more than follow me tweets,'

They sat down and read, Carol read, Daryl read. The women had achieved an amazing article supportive but factual interview. There were a few tweaks that Carol thought were needed. The article as a whole was supportive of them both as a couple and a family, someone in the public eye who was sharing part of who he was and why he demanded respect of his family and partner.

They gave their changes they wanted and the women gave them some photos they wanted on the top was the photo of Daryl grabbing Carols arse. She made the changes for them right then and there for the small online article that was going out, with a couple of family pic's the more indepth story would be printed in magazines it went to print tonight to be released tomorrow. 

The headline on the online article was 'NASCAR'S Daryl Dixon exclusive, talks about family, love and past childhood abuse!' She turned it so they could read and then told them they could hit send which would tweet it out, Daryl bent over the computer and hit the enter button. It was done and it was out there now.  It would go on their online website also. Carol and Daryl fiddled with their phones and retweeted the article.

'I didn't think you would want that included,' she told them pointing to the photo of them with Daryl's hand on her butt, 'So are you ready?'

'For the back lash?' he asked, 'I think so,'

'So please remember me if you want to talk exclusively about anything else? Weddings, new babies, anything?' she smiled at them, 'Thankyou for trusting me with your story,'

'Thankyou for treating Daryl with the respect he deserves, no just making it about selling a head line, we might pass on the new baby exclusive,' Carol told them.

'One baby is enough.............. for now,' Daryl teased. They bid their goodbyes, they knew their story was out there, the other reporters gave them a smile and  some head nods when they saw them leaving. One man come as far as to shake his hand and thank him, Daryl nodded and they moved to get out of there as quick as possible. They were packed ready to go home. The two hour drive home looked massive, they just wanted to get home and chill out. Daryl had managed to convince Carol to come spend the night at his house. 

They met up with Luka and Kip outside the building and she fed him in the front of the truck and changed him, they waved to Merle and Andrea who were driving home also and followed each other home to the house.

 

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

Daryl dropped their bag's in his room and pulled out the bag of Luka's washing. Carol was looking around his bedroom, Kip was lying on the bed thinking he had come home and he wasn't budging. Carol was surprised to see his bedroom was filled with baby gear similar to her room at her place. Not that they had spent a great deal of time anywhere. Daryl saw her looking.

'I brought double,' he admitted, he looked around and shrugged his shoulders. 'Didn't want you to make excuses not to stay here with him, I don't know, or come visit cos he had no stuff,'

'Course we are going to visit,' Carol told him, 'We are together now right?'

'Yeah, we are,' Daryl stopped fiddling around and held out his hand, 'You just want me for my dog right?'

'No, cos I was planning on having twin's, I need to get all this gear,' Carol gave him a smile. She couldn't help herself she pulled open his top drawer expecting to see guy stuff but seeing baby stuff instead. 'You brought all this stuff?'

'Yeah,' Daryl looked at her shyly, and said, 'Don't judge me,'

He held out the bag of baby clothes and encouraged her to follow him.

'You wanna do this? I don't put my work clothes through in here,' Daryl indicted for her to follow him to the laundry. Rick had commandeered the baby holding him like he was made of china in the kitchen telling them he'd never held a baby before, Daryl reluctantly let him hold Luka. Daryl hadn't held a new born either till he caught him last week.

'Me and Merle wash our work clothes in the garage,' He looked across at her opening the cupboard she looked surprised seeing baby washing stuff in there.

'This is really domesticated Daryl, do big sportsmen do their own washing???' Carol looked around it looked clean, the whole house looked too clean for 4 men. Too clean maybe they had a house keeper or something. Daryl's room was really clean and smelt nice. He even had clean sheets on his bed.

'Rick's a clean freak, but I wash my own jocks, or Kip eats them,' he nodded. 'Don't leave your panties on the floor,'

'Yeah I learnt that already,' together they figured out how to do their first load of baby clothes. He'd been in a brand new outfit every day, no washing had been done. Daryl pulled her close for a big cuddle. Lifting her up onto the machine so he had better access to her neck. She wrapped her legs around him kissing him back. Suddenly very relaxed not being in a hotel.

It was short lived they could hear Luka cry from the lounge, Rick walking down with a wailing baby looking in the laundry.

'I didn't do anything he just started to cry,' he looked a bit worried.

Carol took him and went through to the lounge settling on a chair to feed him a little, he was tired she was tired. She needed a shower and just to sleep. She was pleased no one needed to be anywhere tomorrow so they could just chill out and bond some more with Luka. There was a bang as someone shut the front door and another guy in police uniform burst through the door calling out for Rick. 

'Fuck, you should see this article that come out online Daryl did!' he come flying into the lounge stopping seeing Carol sitting there, he gave her a nod. 'Hi Carol................ ummmm I'm Shane, ummmmmm Its good, whats the hard copy like?'

'In depth, photos, talk with Daryl, he's been................. very brave about it, he's in the laundry,' Carol told him, Shane come close looking at Luka who was still feeding.

'Shit, he looks like a Dixon, poor kid,' Shane wandered off down the hall calling out Daryl and Ricks name. There was a great deal of shouting and high fiving and banging going on up the hall. She could hear Rick cheering Shane on. Loud male voices, then a crash. Then laughing. There was the sounds of Kip barking and Daryl telling them to put him down before Kip bit someone trying to protect him. 

'I think you Daddy might be getting carried away in the hallway,' Carol told Luka. 'Men are stupid sometimes, your not going to be stupid like that are you,'

Rick come through holding onto Kips collar putting him outside to run around and they began their playful assault on Daryl again. It rolled through to the kitchen where somehow Carol had no idea how they had him in handcuffs, his hands were bound in front of him and were generally getting carried away with themselves. Carol sat back and watched making sure they were not getting too carried away with themselves. Watching to make sure they were not really going to hurt him. 

They were singing him a congratulations song leading him around the kitchen giving him a sip on some beer. 

'Let me go you fuckers!' Daryl growled at them, turning this way and that with his hands behind his back moving around the table to get away from them. Carol watched, it was all good fun she could tell. The front door opened and Merle and Andrea come in Merle laughed when he saw Daryl in cuffs. 

'That'll teach ya Daryl,' Merle come up quickly behind him holding him while Rick approached him with a look on his face.

'No.... no ..... no.... don't............... look, Carol................ baby help me,.................... Rick............. come on Shane................. this isn't funny,' Daryl looked around. Merle pulled up his shirt a bit exposing his belly. He pulled it up and over his head so his chest and stomach were exposed. Daryl was starting to thrash like he knew what was coming next.

Carol stood up with Luka in her arms wondering what the heck was going to happen to Daryl, it clearly was something they discovered to get him. He was starting to trash about a bit, Merle looked over at Carol shaking his head for her not to come closer.

'Incy  wincy  spider climbed up the water spout!' Taunted Rick, holding out his hands like he was going to tickle him. Carol quickly realised he was freaking out because they were taunting him about something like tickling.

'No don't, don't,' Daryl looked around. Kicking out with his legs.

'Look Mr Sports Star getting nervous,.............. 'Climbed up the water spout!'  Rick carried on.

'Fuck off,' Daryl fought Merle and all three jumped on him and had he squealing like a girl. High pitched squealing giggling was coming and it was all coming from Daryl. Carol looked at Andrea and shook her head, she really couldn't believe how theses guys were. It was funny. She'd hate to think of what they would do if he won.

'Uncle............. Uncle............ Fuck.............. Uncle,' Daryl told them. They stood him up with the cuffs still on and pushed him towards Carol.

'I can keep him cuffed if you want to play your own games,' Shane handed her the key. She took it looking at it in her hands. 'Do they know big sports star here giggles like a girl when you tickle him?' he asked Daryl who was bent over panting.

'Let me go,' Daryl panted looking at her. 'Carol.................. come on........................ uncuff me.................... jokes over................ Carol?'

He Watched her shove the key in her pocket. She walked off down the hall burping a sleeping baby.

'Carol? ..................... Carol!' He called following her down to his room.

'I'm going for a shower,' she called to him over her shoulder.

'Carol................ come on give me the key,'


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I've had 'Life problems,' up and running again.

Daryl fiddled with the door of his room trying to open the door with a troubled hand trying to get the door open. He missed it twice Carol closed his bedroom door behind her while she tried to put Luka down so she could go have a shower. He still had his shirt half off, chest and belly exposed. He tried again and Carol pulled the door open. 

She had stripped and was wearing her robe, holding a toilet bag and a towel. She looked done in, tired and he could tell she was peeking emotionally also. She'd been through a great deal in a week. He was surprised she hadn't been crying at all while they were away, he wasn't sure if the water works were going to start now they were in a safe place to let emotions go or not. She'd been pretty guarded with her emotions over the weekend, keeping them in check so they wouldn't be tweeted around the world now they knew she was him.

He hadn't been online since they walked through the door so he didn't know what the response was to the article that was coming yet. He planned to look when he'd slept some some he didn't make any emotional replies. Now Carol looked like her dams were going to burst and she had the key to the handcuffs, she yawned looking him up and down, she reached out running  finger down his chest to the front of his pants then she tugged the cuffs a little.

He look down at her tugging on the cuffs and all sorts of dirty thoughts fleeted through his mind. He knew she wasn't up for it. Emotional over load, he could feel it starting to simmer under the surface on the way home. She had been all smiles in public and now they got to the house she'd let the mask she'd be hiding behind fall. 

'Hi,' She smiled looking down him then at his cuffs, he could see her smile was strained and it didn't quite meet her eyes. 'You play with those often?'

'Where's the key?' Daryl asked. She smiled and shook her head, she was trying to play nice. He could tell she was trying to keep her shit together but he was worried when she was going to blow. She thought he didn't notice her struggling to talk nice without crying. They'd told him about the hormones at the hospital, he was kinda hoping they skipped them, but it become increasingly clear they were not going to skip them.

'I'm going to take a shower, you will never find the key,' she told him. 

'You can't leave these's on all night,' Daryl told him.

'Why?' Carol looked at him biting her lip, she pushed past him to go into the bathroom to shower, he trailed along behind her. She hung her rob up on the hook and she looked around, it was totally dominated by man stuff, she did  not there was some baby stuff on the shelf. She had a funny look on her face, and she reached to turn the shower on. She stepped into the shower and tipped her head under the water to hopefully hide her tears from him.

 He fiddled with his pants and shoes managing to get them off. He couldn't do anything about his shirt. He walked through to the sperate bit to use the toilet, thankful his hands were in front of him. He then climbed into the shower with her shirt and all looping his arms over her so she was locked into him.

'If I wasn't so tired I'd think about taking advantage of you while your cuffed,' Carol told him, she was so tired, she'd been trying to keep her tears at bay, 4 day's of trying to keep her shit together out in public and supporting him come bubbling to the surface. The tears fell and he tried to comfort him a little but it was hard to comfort her but the cuffs were making it hard, he just pulled her in close. It was the most he could do.

'See if you had of taken the cuffs off, I could help you a bit more,' Daryl told her, 'They said about the .................. ummmmmmmm H word.................... they also said not to mention the H word,'

'Don't mention the H word,' Carol sniffed into his shoulder, 'I've been trying to be good, I just can't keep it together anymore,'

'Carol, wheres the key?' Daryl asked her.

'On the dresser,' she sniffed, Daryl left walking naked across the hall to uncuff himself, he fiddled with the lock thankful is wasn't somewhere hidden where he'd have to hunt. Shane would have hidden it somewhere and left for work leaving him to hunt. He took the key with him walking naked again past Rick who gave him a wolf whistle down the hall. 

'Shut up you arsehole,' Daryl growled at him. Pissed off he had been left cuffed and Carol was crying in the shower, and he had a soaking wet shirt around his neck. He was pissed off he could just pull her into a hug. He pushed open the door looking to check she was still in the shower, he could hear the sniffing coming out. He opened the door and held out the key.

'I promise, I'll hide theses and the key and we can do this another time, but can you uncuff me,' She took the key, wiping her eyes and fiddled with the lock unlocking him, he took them and tossed them onto the floor and took off his wet shirt, climbing back into the shower. 'Want me to wash your back or something?'

She was still sniffing and nodded her head turning around while he rubbed her sponge across her back, turned the shower head and rinsed her. He watched discreetly as she washed her breasts. He grabbed his shower gel went ahead washing himself. Carol washed his back rinsed his back then kissed him between the shoulder blades. 

'I'm so tired,' she told him, she moved out of the shower and started to get dried. She watched him wash his hair, she wrapped her towel around herself and put her robe on top, peeked open the door looking and tiptoed across the hall to his room. She checked on Luka watching him, she pulled open some of his dresser drawers hoping to find a tee shirt and she looked finding they were a mess, She did find a tee shirt messed up with a book and some candy bars and running shorts. She opened his closet and looked and gave a half nod, she pulled open his drawer beside his bed which was full of all sorts of odds and sods, she  bit her lip and got down on her hands and knees looking under the bed and she had to giggle.

Daryl wasn't a very neat freak, it seemed someone had had a hasty clean up before he went to NASCAR and possibly Rick had changed his sheets and vacuumed his room. The door opened and closed, she was still on the other side of the bed.

'Carol?' he asked.

'Down here, you need to help me up,' Carol told him and she was still giggling. He come round to see what she was doing, he looked shocked she was snooping under there.

'Don't look, I haven't cleaned yet,' Daryl warned her. 'I didn't quiet get there. Just ignore it and come to bed,'

'I'm so tired I think I can ignore it, but how do you dress?' she asked him, 'there's nothing in any order.'

'Come lets snuggle,' He pulled Luka closer to the bed, 'You feel like taking a peek online?'

'Yes, and no,' Carol told him, he passed her her phone, he picked up his and climbed into bed, putting pillows behind him leaning back against the headboard. He moved so he had his arms around Carol and they were looking at twitter together. The notifications were horrendous, Carol gave up pulling his laptop onto her lap and started with a google search and then went to a couple of social media sites searching his name, out of curiosity she searched her name. She had her own tag. She had a few tags. #Dixon Baby Mama  was one that made her smile.

It was going to take longer than a few minutes looking.  Kip jumped up on the bed, Daryl took his photo, checking it to make sure nothing else was being shown. Daryl showed her a tweet he was going to put out. 

'Home, no place he'd rather be,' he tweeted it out, the fan's went nuts for Kip. He put his phone down signed out and took the lap top off her, putting it down, he climbed across the bed checking Luka. Carol then sighed and rolled onto her side facing him, kissing him, then fell into a deep sleep.

 

 

 

'

 

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

The magizine article hit the stands and Daryl's cell phone was ringing off the hook his mail box was full and Rick had put on his police uniform to answer the door. Everyone wanted in on the action. Twitter had exploded and tumblr was a mess of their photos. Their names had been put together and they now had their own hashtag, also 4 hashtags pertaining to them were trending.

'I'm not getting out of bed today,' Carol told him, 'Feed me, I'm hungry,'

'Toast? Cup of tea?' Daryl pulled on pj pants to go down the hall to get he something from the kitchen. Shane and Rick were reading the article and Merle was still asleep. They'd seen his scars before but knew he was so private about everything they never really asked too much. Merle had scars, they just come out with their father was a real dick.

'Your trending,' Rick told him, Daryl nodded making toast and tea for Carol, he looked in the fridge it was pretty low.

'You think one of you could go to the store, she needs to eat, and we not gona be able to leave the house for a bit,' Daryl asked them.

'I'll go, she need anything special?' Shane asked, 'I'm not buying tampons,'

'She just had a baby numb nut,' Rick told him.

'She might need stuff, I'll get her to write a list,' Daryl told them. 'Give us ten to write one ok,'

He went back to his room watched Carol getting Luka undressed, 'Thought we could give him a bath,' she told him.

He nodded and went across the hall turning on the heater to warm it up, he grabbed the baby bath out of the laundry and rinsed it. He put it on the long counter in there, he didn't know where she planned on bathing him or how. They only put him in the shower a few times and the bath at the hospital.

'How we going to do this?' he asked her.

'Kitchen table?' Carol suggested and he run round in a flap clearing the kitchen table and getting Rick and Shane to move their breakfast and coffee. He filled the bath and put a change mat down and waited for her to sort out everything else they needed.

'You want me to take photos?' Shane asked Daryl, 'Supposed to be big stuff this bathing shit right?'

'I don't know, we aint done it yet,' Daryl told him. 'Take photos but don't get his thing in the shots, last thing we need is his pecker floating around online with people sharing that shit if you lose your phone,'

Carol brought Luka out in a towel with a change of clothes and some baby stuff that they were going to try, some special hyper allergy super doper special stuff that was gentle on his body. Carol had her phone and set ready to take photos of the event. She really must start getting some printed, she thought maybe they could get a photo printer so they didn't have to take their personal snaps into the store. She put it to the back of her mind to talk to Daryl about getting one. 

He was so private about what he had been wanting to put out there, keeping him covered from prying eyes, only releasing the photos they wanted to be let out there. She was sure he would agree. She passed him the baby.

'Hang on I want to get my new camera too,' she told him, she loved her new camera, she'd taken hundreds of photos of Luka so far and of Luka and Daryl. Daryl had been snap happy with Carol and Luka too. They would have more than enough photos to fill many many albums. All the guys come close to watch him be bathed. Daryl unwrapped him and put him in the bath, holding him under the arm's and Luka screamed, and they quickly pulled him out, they didn't know what the hell they were doing.

Merle come staggering out from his bedroom in just boxer shorts, 'The fuck? Ya doing to my nephew?'

Luka was crying really hard Daryl was trying to get him to stop and put a towel over him. Merle took in the whole room of what they were doing.

'For fuck sakes you don't dunk him in like your dipping a biscuit,' Merle told them, he blew on his hands took the screaming Luka off Daryl and put him on the towel and wrapped him up and tipped him over the bath, using a cloth to wash his hair. Everyone looked shocked when he unwrapped and held him into the bath supported with his forearm across his back holding under his arm.

'Give me his wash cloth, ........... it ok Luka, Uncle Merle's saved ya from your unco Daddy,' Merle told the baby who was floating in the bath.

'What how?' Daryl asked, Carol was too busy snapping pictures of the bath and took photos of Merle showing Daryl what to do and how to bath him.

'How the fuck you think your arse got clean?' Merle told him, Daryl knew he owed a lot to Merle he didn't know he did day to day care, 'If I didn't bath ya ya think the old man or old lady was gonna do it? I been bathing you since I was 9,'

Carol moved in real close getting photos of the big hands exchanging on the bath with the baby, it seemed Merle knew a bit more about babies than he was letting on. Carol filed that away for later.

 


	35. Chapter 35

'Uncle Merle, who would have guess?' Carol put a sleeping Luka down to his bed, she looked at Daryl who was rolling around the bed with Kip. 

'Me, he did a lot for me going up, helped me,' Daryl told her, 'I don't know he bathed me and changed my diapers,'

'He must have been young,' Carol mused, Daryl glanced her way and nodded.

'Don't want to talk about it,' Daryl said, 'Can't just yet, I've started a little, but,........................ can we not talk about it, talk about something else,'

'Ok, like, are we going to be locked in your house?' Carol asked him, he nodded, neither of them minded it at all. Both were shattered and tired. They haven't even been online yet, Rick was keeping them updated to a point, Daryl knew he was going to have to tweet out something soon. The more he stayed quiet wouldn't be good for them. They needed to tweet together, Daryl's lawyer said.

Daryl had just hung up the phone from the team's lawyer and they had been told to tweet out a together snap shot, or a series of tweets to each other publicly or something. They just had to think of something to tweet that would be supportive or cut or something, they were stumped.

'Ok, so what we going to do?' Daryl asked her. She shook her head thinking what he wanted to do, then she thought about it a little. She could spend some time snuggling and kissing but first she wanted to shower, her clothes needed to be washed and she smelt like stale milk. She pulled out her bag from there time away, Daryl rolled off the bed and picked it up to go to the laundry, he knew what she need to do, she used a bucket to soak some stuff, glad she'd mainly worn dark clothing. 

She put the rest in the machine, she knew she would have to wash some of them twice. She'd run out of clothes and currently using a tee shirt of his and her last pair of panties, she had nothing left. 

'I'm going to shower alone,' she told him, 'You need to get me some clothes,'

'You need girl clothes?' he asked her wondering how the heck he could do that without leaving the house.

'No, tee shirt and pj pants or something,' she told him, 'I'm washing my stuff,'

'K,' he told her, she headed into the bathroom, she locked the door, she didn't tell Daryl but she had a book tucked under her arm and planned to chill out for a bit. The bath looked spotless, the whole bathroom was spotless, she almost wondered if Rick was gay, but Daryl had said no, he was more ocd and couldn't help but clean stuff. Even though the bathroom was Daryl's and Merle's.

She filled the bath, and threw in a bath bomb from Holly's gift. She took a shower first because she didn't want to taint the bath with baby spit and stale milk. She then climbed into the bath holding onto her book and lay back, and opened it to where she had marked it. It felt good, so good for the first time in ages not to be stressing out about anything. Just laying there floating, then she was going to climb into Daryl's bed and nap and watch tv. That was her plan for the next few days to do nothing.

She read two chapters of her book when she heard knocking on the door, 'Carol? You ok?' before she could answer she heard the handle of the door jiggle and Daryl opened the door, she sat up quickly in the bath covering her chest in case someone else was behind him, he pushed the door closed behind him. 'Thought you drowned or something, ya never said you were taking a bath. I was on the phone and realized you been in here ages,' he cracked the window a little to let the steam out, he leaned back on the basin looking at her, eyes taking her body in. She tired to cover herself the best she could from his gaze.

'You know I've seen every part of it now don't you, why you covering it up?' he asked her, she was wriggling, he took the book and helped her out of the bath and held out a towel for her to step into.

'Not all together, with all this going on,' she gestured to her boobs, and tummy and between her legs, he just laughed and said nothing. He left her standing there and come back with pads and some of his underwear for her to wear, pj pants and a tee shirt. 'Thank you,' she said.

He just nodded and back out the door, 'you want me to put your washing back though?' he was well aware of double washing clothes, most of his clothes needed to be washed twice or three times, she just nodded and he left then he threw over his shoulder, 'Social media's a mess, we need to tweet soon,'

Her tummy lurched wondering what they would say about her, they had been pretty nasty, and now there were photos published  about them. She dress and went across and cracked open his lap top logging into tumblr, twitter and the on line mag. It was a freaken mess. Some people were supportive, some still just wanted to fuck him, some thought she was stunning others though he could do better and Carol skimmed the words everywhere and then looked at her twitter, she had thousands of followers. How had that happened.

Oh god, people were tagging her in bitchy tweets, some were tagging her with support. Daryl come in and looked over her shoulder skimming her notifications with her.

'Block the bitches,' he told her. 'Come cuddle snuggle and selfie time, I've got something,' 

He went and picked sleeping Luka up out of his bed, indicating her to move over a little and forward, he put him on her legs and then sat beside her and moved Luka so he was lying with his head towards their feet. There was no doubt who's legs he was on. Then Daryl took the photos from both there phones.  Luka was so cute Carol stroked his wee head then Daryl blindsided her by pulling up her hand and putting something in it.

She glanced at him, she could feel what it was and her heart was racing a little. He just nodded and turned her hand over, there it was a ring, it was totally her style too, he was asking her with a question in his eyes, she knew he would be able to find the words, and he grabbed his phone and text her. She burst out laughing, when she read the text.

'will you make a honest man of me? Say yes or I will cry, no pressure, but say yes?'

She held out her hand for him to put on her finger, he leaned in to kiss her. He had a big grin on his face.

'Ok now put your hand on top of mine,' he guided her to Luka and some how he managed to get some good shots of their baby and their hands. 'Fuck the press and media now,'

He sent her the photos and she tweeted, 'He's totally worth it,' she looked at his tweet then they hit post, sat back and watched Tumblr and twitter go nuts. People saw the ring and were excited or pissed off.  Luka woke they fed, changed and cuddled him, watched tv, and the computer, they had his twitter and her's open, he show her the knack of blocking on twitter and they Favorited all the positive tweets so people got the message they were watching. Nothing slipped by.

'Shouldn't you have told Merle first? I should tell Andrea,' Carol said.

'Andrea helped pick the ring, she picked 6 you would like and then I chose, Merle come with me.' Daryl told her.

'When?'

'Before NASCAR,' he told her, Carol couldn't believe they all managed to keep that secret for so long. 

 

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

'Just shut the computer and we crack the windows a little,' Daryl peeked out the lounge window.  He was holding Luka over his shoulders and swaying a little bit. There were reporter camped outside. Carol was standing beside him in his clothes looking, and freaking out.

'They can't come in here can they?' she asked him, he shook his head.

'It will calm down soon and we can go on with our lives its just the story, and everything, it happened last year after NASCAR they will move on,' he told her, he couldn't help but smile with her swamped in his clothes. He'd thrown all her stuff in the dryer and she'd put through the stuff she had been soaking now they were waiting to put it all through again.

'Will it?' Carol asked him, 'Get better? We will be able to go out again?'

'I think we probably will be spotted  about but, it won't be this bad,' Daryl told her.

Carol looked at him holding Luka wondering what they should do now, tomorrow they had to take him for a check up. Have him weighed and checked over, they had cancelled his 4 day old appointment. He was drinking and didn't appear to have lost a lot of weight but she didn't want reporters following them to the appointment and back home again. Judging them, and their parenting. Looking at them to see if their baby was doing well and thinking they shouldn't have taken him out so little to the big events.

'What are you thinking?' He asked her he saw the look flash across her face looking at him holding Luka.

'Just if we are doing a good job,' she told him. 'We have to take him to the appointment tomorrow get him checked out,'

'I know, your a good Mum, don't stress,' he told her, he turned her about and half pushed her down to his room so they could lie about and watch tv and eat some more. 

'But what if there is something wrong and I didn't know?' Carol worried, 'What if taking him was the wrong choice?'

'It wasn't .......................... fuck I don't know,' Daryl passed the baby to Carol to nurse because he was snuffling around his chest, Carol managed to latch him on like a pro leaning back onto the headboard looking at him starting to freak out about the baby appointment. 'Fuck, what if we did do something wrong?'

'Don't your freaking me out now,' Carol told him, he didn't look unhealthy, she studied his face. He look beautiful to her but maybe she was wrong, Daryl was freaking out and he was freaking her out.

'I can't help it,' he looked at her looking around running his hand through his hair, 'I'll check your washing,' 

He wandered across the hall to the laundry brought out her clean clothes dumping them on the bed beside Luka who was now lying on his back looking at him as if he was wondering what was going on. Carol was standing on the phone making an appointment to go today, she stripped and pulled on panties and underwear. She dug through the clothes trying to find the best fitting clothes for her to wear, she finished talking looking at Daryl.

'Get dressed we are going soon, appointment in  45 minutes,' she told him. He stood there looking at her not surprised that she wanted to go now, he really didn't know what was going to be happening or why they were freaking out so badly about why they thought they were so bad at parenting. They were not bad, he was sure they were not bad parents they were just stressing out about everything.

'What do I wear?' Daryl asked her.

She looked at him and shook her head, 'Not a suit and tie, jean's and a tee shirt and a hat, sun glasses and  a paper bag over your head so no one knows its you.'

'How the fuck we going to get passed the media?' he asked her.

'Who's parked in the garage?' Carol asked him, the garage was attached to the house. Her train of thought was to get someone else to drive and they duck down under something, throwing a blanket across them and Luka's car seat till they were at the end of the road. 

'At the hospital?' he asked her.

She shook her head, 'with the midwife, they are bound not to disclose information to anyone and they said we can come in the back way,'

Daryl bent over the bed picking up Luka to let Carol get dressed. He went looking for someone to spare some time to take them to get Luka checked out before both Carol and Daryl went a little crazy with worrying about the little guy. Shane agreed to drive them. His car had tinted windows in the back they could hide easily in the back. He went back through to get dress and Carol dressed Luka to go. Daryl threw random stuff into the diaper bag holding it up asking if they would need it.

 'Changes of clothes and Diapers, wipes, I don't think he's going to need a teddy bear,' Carol told Daryl. 

'He might,' he shrugged and they buckled the little guy into his car sea and went through looking for Shane. They buckled Luka's seat into the back of the car then Climbed in either side, bent over while Shane threw a blanket over them both to hide them from the media at the front of the house on the street. The neighbors were used to it once a year after NASCAR but this was a whole new level of crazy. 

They paid Shane no mind as he left the house not being able to see who was in the back, they threw the blanket off at the end of the street when they were given the all clear by Shane. Next stop to the midwife to check Luka.


	37. Chapter 37

Daryl was holding the car seat all of a sudden feeling awkward they had rung and made an emergency appointment with Carol's midwife. They made Shane drive them to the next town where Carol's place was for the check up. He looked around for somewhere to shove the car seat. He then tucked it under the table and sat down. Carol had Luka on her lap talking with the midwife.

Tara the midwife had glanced at him and nodded. She wasn't there for the birth but had information passed through from the hospital and Carol told her they started freaking out that they might be doing things wrong. The midwife said nothing as the words blurted out of Carol's mouth.

'Well you wouldn't be the first parents to want an emergency appointment and you won't be the last,' Tara said, 'now lets get his gears off and we will check him,' Daryl stood up tugging at his shirt like he was about to take off his clothes, and she looked at him, 'Ummm Luka's clothes off,' She corrected him.

Daryl sat down as Carol looked at him and whispered, 'What is wrong with you,'

'Nerves,' he mouthed back. 'Sorry, we tired and anxious,'

'Its fine, thanks for offering to take your clothes off for me, but for now, lets concentrate on this beautiful baby,' She smothed over his mistake. She had his files open and Carol moved him onto the little table and took his clothes off so they could weigh him, Daryl pulled out his phone and took photo's of him on the scales, he put his hand over to block his boy bits and took a photo.

'Do not post that,' Carol warned him.

'I'm not but I'm gonna text it to Merle later,' he told him, 'how much does he weigh?' he asked Tara, who was writing stuff down,

'8pound 12,' she said, 'So he's put on 12 ounces,'

'Is that good?' Carol asked, she didn't know.

'Its good, he looks good,' Tara wrote it all down. She told Carol she could get him dressed again, Daryl dug around in the diaper bag to hand her a new clean one, she put his little singlet on and is all in one suit it had spit up on it, so Daryl found a clean one in the bag, One Merle had personally done. He dug around for something else and realised he didn't do the best job of packing the bag. He handed Carol the all in one suit that had 'My Daddy Drives NASCAR on the front and 'Daryl Dixon's pit crew' on the back. 

'Who?' Carol looked at the offending item, so much for going low key and trying to get around not being noticed.

'Uncle Merle,' Daryl whispered, 'I didn't pack anything else,'

'If your whispering on my account don't panic,' Tara looked up from her notes, 'I know who you are, I read your article and was impressed, just so you know, I'm bound by client and patient confidentiality,'

'You can't say anything, even if we are bad parents?' Daryl blurted.

'Your not bad parents, your baby is clean and looks healthy. Its clear you both love him and each other,' Carol looked over at Daryl as Tara spoke, 'I'm not worried about Luka, you shouldn't be either,'

'Really?' Carol asked, 'Even thought we took him to NASCAR?'

'Well, I've seen some photos of him at NASCAR posted online and he appeared to be well looked after, I take it he wasn't in the Car, and safe at all times, so why worry about what other people think. People will judge you for stupid reasons' Tara looked across the table, she took a card and turned it over, 'My home number, ring me with any concerns or worries, no matter how small they might seem,'

Daryl took the card looking at it, turning it over, 'Why?'

'Look, you guys are in the limelight right now, your worries might get heightened as they did today, if you worry, you stress and then problems get bigger when its something simple like gas or wind,' she told them, 'I'm going to file you guys under the name Patrick so if you need to ring and want to make another appointment, you can do so with confidence that the only people who will know you are coming will be me or my co worker, once he gets bigger I know a pediatrician who will be great for you both,' 

They thanked her again, not before Daryl took more photos of him in his pit crew outfit.

He posted it to twitter with the words 8 pound 12 ounces. Then twitter went nuts again. Carol shook her head telling him he was being a tease. They said goodbye to Tara, and left via the back door of the clinic into Shanes waiting car to go back home.

 


	38. Chapter 38

'He's put on 12 ounces,' Daryl told Shane as they buckled the baby seat into the back of the car.

'Is that good?' Shane asked.

'She said it was good,' Carol sat in the back and fiddled around stroking the baby's head and then glanced at Daryl, she had a sly grin touch her lips, 'We didn't find out how much Daryl weighed though even though he tried to take off his clothes for the midwife,'

Daryl glanced her way, eyes wide, 'Carol! He's going to tell everyone,'

'Tell everyone  how you tried to take off your clothes at the midwifes? Surely not,' Carol's eyes glistered as she teased Daryl.

'Wait, what happened, blow by blow,' Shane told  her,  'I'm listening,'

'Well she said take his clothes off or something, and Daryl stood up and started taking off his shirt like he was in some strip show,' Carol over exaggerated what actually happened. 'They nearly had to call security because............... reasons,'

'She's lying, I just stood up to straighten my shirt, I wasn't going to take it off,' Daryl told him, he glanced out the window so Shane couldn't see his face in the rear view mirror.

'How come I could see your underwear?' Carol asked him.

'Carol come on, your making it out like I took my undies off and run round naked,' Daryl told Shane, 'That didn't happen,'

'Whats the midwife like? She hot?' Shane asked, 'She going to be making any house calls?'

'Daryl got her private number,' Carol couldn't help but tease him some more, 'for private chats if he wants,'

'Carol is ........................ Carol don't tell Shane stuff like that, he's not going to listen to facts, all he heard was 'Shirts and naked',' Daryl told her. 'Now he's going to be harassing your midwife for a date or something,'

'I don't know if Shane's her type, I think she likes girls and boys,' Carol told him.

'I'm everyone's type,' Shane told her, 'You need anything from your place?'

'Yeah, I need some things, maybe some more clothes and there are a few things I want,' Carol told Shane.

The three of them with baby in tow went into Carol's apartment so she could get what she wanted, she looked around the place.  Andrea looked up from the couch where she was eating potato chips and watching a movie. She seemed surprised to see everyone coming in. She make grabby hands towards the car seat. Daryl put it on the floor in front of her.

'Come see Aunty Andrea,' She had him out of the car seat within seconds and cuddling him. 'What you doing here?'

'Took him to the midwife,' Carol flopped down on the couch beside Andrea and started eating out of her chip bowl, 'then we come here to get some stuff, but I think we might stay here,'

Daryl looked at her, 'Stay here?' he looked confused. Carol looked relaxed, and she nodded.

'Yeah why not,' Carol asked him, 'The place is in Andrea's Dad's name its not like they are going to stalk us here, I miss my bed, we can can't we?'

Carol leaned back on the couch, for 4 years she'd shared with Andrea, she really loved this wee place that she called home. She felt over whelmed to just go into her room and lie on her own bed. With it smelling like her and her stuff. She could walk around in her underwear and Andrea wouldn't care. She couldn't do that with all the guys at Daryl's place, it was getting late past dinner time, she was well and truly homesick.

'I'm staying here,' Carol told him, 'You can stay or go, up to you,'

Shane had sat down to watch the movie Andrea was watching, waiting for Daryl to decide what he was going to do. He looked conflicted. She  also settled back to feed Luka. Daryl looked down at what he was wearing and shrugged it wouldn't be the first time he had worn the same clothes two days in a row.

'Merle is coming over later, he could bring your stuff,' Andrea offered, 'He could bring you a change of panties Daryl,'

'You could tell Andrea all about Daryl stripping for the Midwife Carol,'  Shane suggested, Carol giggled and Daryl put his hands over his face and groaned.

'I'll stay with you, but I gotta go to the work shop tomorrow and then I need to go out to the practice track and do some sprints,' Daryl told her, he picked up the car seat, taking it over to Carol's room to stash it until they needed it again. He actually felt like lying on Carol's bed and sleeping too. He took a good look around at some of the photos here and there, one caught his eye and he picked it up seeing it was of Carol and her belly that was holding his son. He moved around picking up photos and looking at them here and there.

He pulled out his phone to ring his brother to tell him what he could bring him to stay over at Carols. He needed very little just a change of clothes. That was it, Merle told him he would be there in an hour and he would bring dinner for everyone including Shane who looked like he was in for the long haul by the way he'd kicked off his shoes and was watching the movie chatting away to Andrea. Carol had laid down on her side, and had fallen asleep, Andrea was cuddling and burping Luka. 

He threw a blanket over her, looked at Luka to check everything was ok with him. Andrea even offered to change him and watch out for him, Daryl took the chance for the chance to take a nap without knowing the media was outside trying to catch a glimpse of them. Tomorrow would be a different story, he knew the media would show up at the practice track.

 

 

 


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to time jump.

Daryl pulled up his drive pleased to see that after a month the final stragglers of the press had gone. Luka was a month old and for the past month Carol and Luka had been moving back and forward from her home to his. He could see her car up his drive he was pleased. He wasn't really up to the drive tonight to go be with them. It was making him tired, having to leave early and come late he felt like he was really missing out on everything. When they stayed at his house it was a 3 minute drive compaired to a 45minute one to where she lived.

He run his hand across his face knowing he must smell and he needed to shower and really sleep. He was racing at the weekend. He needed to be at the track tomorrow for practice, he rolled his neck. Carol met him at the door with a cuddle, something he had grown fond of, he looked around and saw Tara at the table with Luka.

'Something wrong?' he asked they both shook their heads, he hated to admit it he'd almost become besties with Tara ringing her most days to ask questions. Most behind Carol's back but he was constantly worried about the small stuff. He must be driving her crazy.

'No, Tara............ she's got a date,' Carol gave him a half grin, 'With Shane,'

'Shane?' Daryl looked around looking for Shane, he was surprised he thought she was into girls. 'Shane?'

'Shane,' she nodded, Tara looked at him.

'I like girls, but ............ I like guys sometimes if they are interesting and endering.' Tara told him.

'But Shannnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeee?' Daryl looked worried, not only was their midwife there but she just told him she was going to go out with Shane, his friend who went through more women than Kip chewed up underwear, 'Where's Kip?'

'Sleeping or chewing  up something,' Carol told him, he whistled for his dog and took Luka from Tara and went outside to throw a ball around while he thought things through. He didn't take Kip to the garage when Carol was staying there the day, only when she was back in her appartment. He took Kip with him everywhere he was well behaved, the problem was that so many people reconised him when he had his dog with him that sometimes he just left him at home with one of the guys if they had a day off work or they would drop him to the garage on their way to work if they were working a late shift.

He was sure Luka was smiling at  him, he took a photo on his phone, and played a wee game to of boo with him to see if he could make him laugh, He didn't know  how old he would be but it wasn't gas, he was sure it was a smile. It had to be a smile.

He talked to him about smiling again for the Camera, sitting on the steps with him on his knees tucked under his arm, Kip come up and licked his head. Carol didn't like it when he licked his head because he licked and chewed on so many things. Daryl defended the dog and they come to a truce of not intentionally letting him lick the baby's face, Daryl still let him when Carol wasn't about. 

 

 

He called Kip close and held the phone up taking a whole lot of selfies with his dog and his baby. He was still in his work clothes and had gotten oil on Luka's baby blue outfit. Carol would kill him for that.

He had some cute photos and he was sure Luka was smiling at him, Carol was about to kill him for tweeting but he did it anyway. 

 _'That's a smile not gas right?'_ He attached the photo and tagged Carol which she insisted he do if he tweeted about Luka and hit send. Carol hated checking twitter and seeing photos of Luka he had tweeted or posted without tagging her so she could read what people were thinking about them. He told her not to read them but she wanted to know what people were saying and then they could address it by talking with each other rather than being worried about what might be being said about her.

He sat reading the comments that were popping up, Carol pushed open the door and looked at him shaking her head, her phone was going off with alerts with her and his names being tweeted. He bit his lip and gave her a grin.

'Told ya it's a smile,' Daryl told her, she just shook her head reaching out to take Luka.

'Come on  you need a shower, Luka needs a nap and Tara has gone out with Shane,' Carol told him.

'Does that mean we are alone?' he asked,it was rare that they would be alone there was always someone in the house somewhere.

'For a couple of hours, Rick comes off shift at 8 and Merle is with Andrea, so we are alone alone, for 2 hours,' she told him following him to the laundry watching him strip naked to go shower, 'I'm just going to get Luka to bed and then I might come join,' she told him. His eyes lit up, there hadn't been a great deal of action between them, since they come back from NASCAR but with everyone out of the house there might be a chance too.


	40. Chapter 40

'Maybe we should find ways to get everyone out of the house more often,' Daryl moaned against Carol's wet naked body.

'Hmmmmmm I don't think we are ever going to be alone again,' Carol kissed him back.

Daryl run his hand down her back over to her arse, he pushed her back against the wall of the shower kissing down her neck. He run another hand over her breast, he was thankful she finally let him touch her breasts. He put his face between them moving his way down her body licking and kissing her as he went. He moved down to his knees moving to find his way between her legs.

Carol pulled him up whispering 'No,'

She had a sudden freak out that he'd done this before and she hadn't, he'd probably seen pre child birth ones and hers was................. she didn't know, she just had a baby and she didn't want her famous fiance with his head between her legs thinking he's seen better.

'Why?' he moved up off his knees and started looking at her moving to kiss her neck. He was rock hard and she stroked him. She moved to kiss him.

'Because, it doesn't look..................... like it used too,' Carol whispered.

Daryl was confused, he didn't know what it used to even look like but she always stopped him moving down her body. He lifted her leg a little and moved inside her.

'When you going to let me?' Daryl whispered he moved against her, she wrapped her arms around him and let him control the movements.

'Never........................ when it goes back,' she whispered back.

'You forget I've see it all in its glory,' Daryl told her. 

'No, not......................... no one's ever been down there before,' Carol whispered, 'But not anymore,'

'That ain't happening,' Daryl told her, he left it for now and concentrated her rubbing her clit he help her along, when he finished she was hanging over his shoulder just ridding along with him. He took her leg down and she was shaking a little. He helped her wash, he took special care looking down her body. She couldn't stop him when he dropped to his knees looking at her, he leaned back on his heels.

'Looks ok from here,' he told her, 'I'm going in,'

'No' Carol moved away, turning the shower off and stepping out wrapping her towel around her. Daryl moaned standing up and moving out of the shower following her, she was standing at the sink brushing her teeth.

'Whats really wrong?' Daryl asked her. He met her eyes in the mirror, 'This isn't because you have some .................' Daryl searched for words that he needed, 'I .................. fuck.................... hang on,' Luka was crying in his bed, Daryl left to go get his son.

Carol finished getting dried and walked through to the bedroom watching Daryl changing a diaper on the changing table. He had a towel wrapped around his waist as he murmured words to comfort his son who was crying still about his bottom needing cleaned. 

'All done,' he told him, 'Go see Mama,'

Carol held her arm's out and took him across over to the bed to feed him. Carol watched Daryl dry and dress.

'Dinner?' he asked her, 'Don't think we haven't finished talking about your ......................' he pointed to her neither regions, Carol smiled and shook her head.

'Dinner sounds great.' Carol told him, and he went off to see if he could scrounge up some food or if he would have to order something.

'

 


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Day today, lets hope we get some Caryl loving, McReedus on the couch tonight. Yay.

Daryl sent Carol off for a warm bath to relax, she was getting a little high strung again when he tried to ask her why she wouldn't let him go down on her, he was confused and she was visibly upset with tears glistering in her eyes. He stood rocking the baby to sleep trying to figure out what was going on when he heard the voices of Tara and Shane coming down the hall.

He opened his bedroom door, looking at them kissing and heading towards Shane's bedroom.

'Tara?' Daryl whispered and nodded to his bedroom.

'What the fuck man get your own girl,' Shane told him.

Tara let go of Shane and followed Daryl into the bedroom, Shane wandered into his own bedroom alone. 

'What's up, Luka ok?' she asked looking at the baby.

'No............... Carol..........' Daryl chewed on his finger a little. He looked at Tara, 

'Yes?' Tara tried not to giggle and she took a look at him, he wasn't  her only famous client but he was by far her favourite, he was awkward and shy. he loved  his family. She stood smiling at him and he was turning all shades of red.  She finally took pity on him.

'Is it a sex question Daryl?' she asked him, he nodded.

'You going to tell me or should I just target random things that could be the problem,' Tara asked him.

'She won't........... I mean, she doesn't want..........................' Daryl mumbled.

'Sex?' Tara asked, Daryl shook his head.

'Down,' He whispered, 'She doesn't want me going near it,'

'OH,' Tara said, 'It probably because she thinks it doesn't look pretty anymore, not that they are that pretty to begin with, like guys dicks you know, they get the job done. Talk to her about it, make her feel...................... loved, special,'

'But I already seen it, when she had Luka, I saw him coming out, whats the big deal?' Daryl asked her, she just shrugged and shook her head like she didn't know what was going on in Carol's mind, it was up to him to figure it out.

She gave him a pat on the arm and wished him good luck.

Daryl nodded his face couldn't go any redder and his palms were starting to sweat, how the heck was  he going to go about making carol think her vagina was the prettiest thing he ever saw. Or he could just pull a pillow over his head for a year and pretend he was asleep. He didn't know anything about doing stuff like that, he barely asked her to marry him. It was going to be a big problem if she wouldn't let him go down on her.

She come into the room and looked around, 'Were you talking to someone?'

'Just Tara, she.......... popped in to say goodnight,' he told her. She checked the baby and pulled on one of  his tee shirts and a pair of his panties. She climbed into bed he was standing there staring at her chewing on his lip.

'You want desert?' he asked, she nodded and  he high tailed it out of the room to the kitchen where he gathered a can of whipped cream, chocolate sauce, her water bottle and a bag of potato chips in case she wasn't keen on what he  had in mind.

 

 

 


	42. Chapter 42

Daryl threw his offerings on the bed and Carol picked u a can of cream and looked at him, 'Whats this for?'

'Ummm desert,' Daryl told her, 'I got sauce and this,' he held up the bag of potato chips.

'Why? Did you bring bowls? Spoons?' she asked him.

'I....................... forgot,' Daryl blushed red, then he remembered she was't that experienced with sex stuff. 'I though,............. I could just lick it off you,'

Carol's face flamed, she glanced at him and around the room at the baby in the little bed. She pointed to him.

'Should he be in here?' She asked. She didn't know what they were going to be doing, he stood there scratching his head looking at his one month old son.

'I can put him in the hall?' he suggested.

'No, you will bring him back?' Carol asked.

'I'll take him out to the lounge I think Rick's out there now watching tv,' Daryl told her, he had heard Rick's car pull up when he was digging in the fridge, before Carol could worry about it he was pushing it out the door down the hall so he could sleep with Uncle Rick keeping an eye on him. Rick looked up when he saw Daryl pushing the baby into the lounge.

'Watch Luka?' He told him.

'Why?' Rick looked tired from his shift at work he was still in his uniform pants and a tee shirt had replaced his shirt. He was eating his dinner off the coffee table.

'Ummmmmm we just............. you need to watch him for a bit.' Daryl told him, 'He's sleeping he won't wake up,'

'Fine, I'll watch your kid while you get lucky, don't be too long I need a shower,' Rick told him, he glanced in the baby bed, 'He better not wake,'

'Thanks bud,' He told him stopping long enough to plant a light kiss on top of Luka's head on his way out of the room.

Carol had her phone open when Daryl come back into the room looking through some of the tweets and things she had been tagged in. She had started replying so some of the questions.

'What are you doing?' he asked he was surprised she was looking at  twitter when she knew he was coming back to be friendly with her.

'I was thinking about maybe I should interact a little with your fan's who are asking me  questions like, 'what's your favourite colour?'  'what your favourite food?' She glanced up at him and he was pulling off his shirt and pants and boxers. 

She glanced down his body and he was standing there naked and erect, he was stroking himself. 'Tell them your fav food is chocolate sauce, or whipped cream,'

She turned her phone around and snapped his photo, 'hmmmm should I tweet this one or not?'

'Show them what they are missing or something?' Daryl asked her. She moved the photo to a locked private password locked part of her phone. 'Delete it?'

She shook her head, 'No when your 90 I can show you what an erection looks like,' she teased him.

'You think I won't get them then?' he asked her, 'I might be that old guy in the old folks home who's chasing you around in my wheel chair or walking frame,''

'Sounds perfect, let me reply to some of theses,' Carol told him.

He crawled up the bed lying beside her looking at her phone. Looking at some of the tweets she had been sent. Fan's had sent her so many things and questions it would be impossible for her to answer them all. He leaned over and started kissing her neck, and put his hand on one of her breasts.

'Let me answer ten, I dont' want them to hate me any more than they do,' she told him, 'How do I do it? Do you answer fan's?'

'Not really sometimes, I read most things, sometimes, not on set times, sometimes if I'm not doing anything I will, just click reply and say whatever, remember that they screen grab and screen shot so don't send out my naked picture,' he warned her.

'Ok, where's our favourite place to be?' Carol asked him.

'Put............ together,' he kept his hand on her nipple rolling it around between his thumb and finger, she tweeted what he said.

He pointed to another tweet, 'Metallic Blue, 4 G's,'

'What does that mean?' she asked him, 'A car thing?'

He nodded waiting for her to tweet, he grabbed the can of whipped cream pulling down the sheets a little and squirted cream on her nipple, and licked it off. She gasped and looked at him.

'8 more babe,' she told him, he started kissing up to her neck, 'Can we take a selfie together now of what we are doing?............ should I just send out that picture?'

'No............. ' he wriggled up an put his head on the pillow beside here and they lifted the phone so it was neck up, both of them naked took the selfie laughing about what his fan's would do if they saw the rest of the photo, Daryl still had the can of whipped cream in his hand. They looked tired, they knew it would be all around the net shortly but it showed them happy and giggling about posting a picture that only they knew they were naked in the rest of it. They tweeted it out.

'Ok, thats enough,' Daryl tried to take her phone.

'7 more, I can do this one, 'Yes',' Carol asked.

'What was the question?' Daryl asked.

'Do I love you?' Carol told him.

'Next question?' Daryl asked.

'Thankyou for promoting breastfeeding,' Carol read.

'Oh shit, say thank you,' Daryl said, she nodded.

'Ok, I'm done,' Carol put her phone to the side of the cupboard, Daryl rolled into her side and run his hands over her. He moved in to kiss her and he picked up the can of whipped cream again. She kissed him back and relaxed into his body. She kissed him back opening her mouth to let him gain access. 

 

 

 

 

 


	43. Chapter 43

Daryl dropped her phone onto the dresser and took his can of whipped cream and put some on her neck. Carol groaned as he started licking if off her.

'What are you doing?' she whispered.

'Making  you desert,' He squirted it on a nipple and licked it off.

'Daryl............ you know I'm not good at this stuff,' Carol told him.

'What stuff?' Daryl lifted his head from her nipple to see what she was saying.

'Sex I've ................. we only had sex a handful of times since Luka, I've only had sex about 6 times,' Carol whispered.

'That's because you were playing hide and seek and now you won't stop talking so I can make it 7, open your mouth,' He told her, She stared at him, 'Open,'

She shook her head and he moved up her body again taking the lid off the sauce and kissed her mouth.

'Open?' he asked again, 'no?'

He just tipped the  chocolate sauce up and started dripping it in the direction of her mouth so she had no choice but to open her mouth to accept it.

'Good girl, now lay back and don't stress out, lets just have some fun,' he told her, 'Open,'

He tipped the sauce up again to fill her mouth so it was dripping out the sides, he bent down to kiss her and lick the mess he was making, he began to make his way down her body dripping and squirting chocolate sauce on her until he reached her belly button. He felt her tense.

'What?' he whispered, it seemed important to her not to spook her right now, she'd already let him explore her body more than he had been allowed to in the past. She was nervous and he knew she was worried about what he would think of her marks she bore given to her by their son.

'Just, they're not that pretty,' she tried to pull him up, he shook his head wondering how she actually saw herself was not how he could see her. She was worried about what he would think of her baby baring marks yet his body was littered by marks that she never noticed or seemed to worry about. Kissed them and touched them loving him scar's and all.

'Let me,' he whispered, 'Trust me,'

She lifted her head and caught his eye and nodded, leaning back on the pillow tried to concentrate on where his mouth was going and doing rather than worried about what his eyes were seeing and looking at. She couldn't help but worry he wouldn't like what he saw.

She shut her eyes and tensed as his mouth moved from her belly button. She tensed up so much she didn't grant him any access to anywhere and her legs were clamped together, he bypassed completely letting her win this round and headed down to her feet leaning back lifting her foot up and kissing the balls of her feet and her ankles. He moved quicker than she realised looping her leg over his shoulder as he headed back to her inner thigh licking his way up to her now view-able slit. 

Daryl reached out running a finger down it opening it up, he rested on his elbow with her leg over his shoulder watched her reactions to him touching her, rubbing her clit a little making her relax, he moved his head towards her. She tensed as he moved his mouth where his fingers had been as he began to kiss her clit. He felt her relax a little opening  up wider letting him have more access. He knew this was the first time anyone had done this to her and he was pleased that the first person to do this to her was him. Her reaction was making him just about come just listening to her and feeling her thrash under his touch.

He kissed and licked her, he entered a couple of digits into her and sucked, licked, kissed and helped her come down hard on his finger, he took advantage of her thrashing around on the bed to move up her body and enter her swiftly. He started moving inside her, his hand drifted down to her clit, and his mouth went to her neck as he came in her. He could feel her clamping down again as  he rubbed her clit bringing her over the edge again. He flopped off her pulling her to his side.

'You good?' he asked.

'So good, I can't ............ believe I was stopping you from doing that,' she whispered. 'I need to shower though, before, ...................... your son wakes up,'

'My son now?' Daryl asked.

'Yeah yours.' Carol rolled on top of Daryl kissing him hard rolling out of the bed to go shower him off before having to deal with Luka.

 


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'v been neglectful but I'm caught up with Solo Dad at the moment I put stuff down and pick stuff up where ever I feel my muse go.

Daryl was out at the raceway practising with some other drivers, trailing some new bits on a car. He explained it to Carol but she didn't understand really and just waved him off not wanting to go. She was bored and needed something to do.

Luka was asleep and everyone else was out working or at the track. Her and Andrea had all but moved in with the Dixon brothers and the house was full, she missed the appartment for the quiet and time to just chill out.

She had taken to going for daily walks with Luka in the pram and was toying with the idea of joining a local music group. Daryl wasn't keen on her mixing out with catty women who could be nasty, Tara had some clients who had famous husbands and had been toying with the idea of running something through her client base. Daryl's concern that anything Carol said could be over looked at . She might find it worse than chilling out with the small group they already had surrounding their little family. In the end she rung Holly almost daily to have some outside contact.

Holly told her her husband felt the same way, her older kids were in private school mainly because it was easier to not put themselves out there so much to be judged and every small fail they make parenting wouldn't be seen everywhere. Carol had understood a little but she was lonely, not just lonely she just wanted time out. She was thinking about going away for the weekend with Andrea just to go have a break and some girl time, taking Luka with her.

Everything was so new and she was used to walking around all over the place with no one knowing who she was, the other day they ducked into the baby shop to get some things for Luka and although they didn't say anything she knew they knew who she was. Looking in the pram at him. She drew the line at them asking for selfies with the baby saying they decided not to let fan's of Daryl's take photos with the baby and photos with Daryl or her were fine.

They got it and she did let them cuddle him. She knew Daryl was unsure about that also. He was full protective mode and didn't really want random strangers holding him. Carol had argued with him that they needed to have a positive relationship with the women at the baby store due to the fact they would be using it a great deal to get things they needed for Luka. So far they had gone the extra mile for them. They also knew the fact that 'The Dixon's' used the store it  had boosted their sales.

They had argued a little bit about exposure, Daryl seemed not bothered by some things about social media but roadblocked things that Carol thought was a simple thing. At the moment they had no happy median, they didn't argue a great deal but the fan's wants were the thing they argued about. Carol thought they should just tweet out once a week something about Luka and a update, Daryl thought it was none of their business but then a day later took a selfie or something and posted it. There was no logic in his thought process.

In the end she insisted he tag her in any tweet he put out with Luka's face in it. She wasn't too interested in the racing side of things, but she did get an alert on her phone when he tweeted and a different sound when he tweeted and tagged her. But she did need time out, they needed to get away from the hummm of being monitered by social media. Fan's had still from time to time been sending her hate tweets, and she was trying to counter it by answering some tweets that were not to personal. Tides were changing and fan's were beginning to like her a little, slowly but surely. 

She'd seen some of the tweets that they didn't react well to photos that they could see they were together in his house but there were nasty girls out there who wanted him for themselves, other fan's who had thought he should hook up with someone else and even believed that Carol was a smoke screen for something else. She'd made a tumblr account to follow some of the crazy things that were going on just to keep an eye on things. She knew there was a low rumbling that there was a sexy female driver out there who some crazy fan's thought was secretly dating Daryl due to the fact they followed each other on twitter and had one conversation during NASCAR.

She opened her laptop and went to twitter going through some of her tweets and answering some of them to boost the hate with a little love, then she all of a sudden saw her notification jumping from 20 to 50 then 2000. What the hell was going on why was she being tagged in so many tweets, she refreshed and looked and saw.\

#DarylDixon #Crash #Fire #Pulledunconscious #Fire #Police #Sprints

She saw photos of a mangled mess, and then she vomited in the sink.

Her phone was ringing and the home phone was ringing, she picked up her cell seeing it was Merle she knew from what Daryl had told her, never to pick up the home phone if something happened it would be media, someone would always ring her cell phone.

'Hello?' she saw it was Merle.

'Do not go on social media, its not as bad as it looks, he's ok, well he's awake, he's going to be fine, just fine, I think.' Merle blurted out, 'I'm coming to get ya,'

 

 

 

 

 


	45. Chapter 45

With shaky hands attached to arms that felt to heavy she pulled on clean pants and a shirt, packed a diaper bag with anything she could think of. Pulled the carry cot pram down the hall to the kitchen. She moved about their bedroom she changed Luka while he was sleeping and clicked him into his car seat. She looked around their bedroom grabbing his insurance papers and a fist full of coins and paper money from his top drawer. She filled a water bottle and moved on auto pilot.

She put her phone in her pocket and the charger in the diaper bag. She pulled on her jacket and waited for Merle to come. There was a slow trickle of reporters showing up outside their home, she watched Merle coming up the drive to get her, Shane arrived with Flashing lights on the car and started pushing the growing crowd back. They put the baby gear in the back of the truck then Merle put a blanket over the car seat to cover Luka's face from the flashes of media cameras, and in his other hand grabbed Carol's and they moved quickly to the truck. 

Then they were on their way to the hospital.

'He turned into a corner and it rolled,' Merle told  her.

'Rolled? How many times?'

'Hmmmmmmmm he might  have been going a little fast until he got used to the new car,' Merle tried a different tact.

'How fast? How many times did he roll, is he ok?' 

'He was talking when they loaded him into the rig,  he wanted to be dropped off at home,' Merle told her, 'He's fine, his arms a little cut, like a tiny scratch, and a tiny mark on his head, you won't notice it,'

'How bad a cut? His head, I think your lying to me?'

'Look we're here,' Merle moved out of the truck pulling out the diaper bag and pram. He carried the car seat with the blanket over top, it was getting dark and they nearly made it to the front door before people spotted them heading into the hospital.

'No comment,' Carol said over and over.

They were escorted into a waiting room, and told to wait for someone to come talk to them. Carol unbuckled Luka who was fussing and put him to her breast and looked at Merle.

'Go find out where he is now, right now, don't take no for an answer or I'm going to barge into every room,' she told him. 

Merle headed out to the hall and flagged down a nurse who was passing who went to find a doctor who come in with Daryls notes.

He left accident and emergency and they had sedated him and gave him a high dose of pain meds, because he kept trying to move before they could check for spinal injuries and wanted get out of bed to go home and he probably has concussion. He had become agitated when they told him he couldn't go home yet, and didn't want anyone dressing the burns on his arm. They were doing a body scan at the moment to see if they could take him off the back board.

He took them through to a ward where he would be coming too next. Carol sat chewing the inside of her mouth waiting for him to come. One by one the hall filled up with Andrea, Shane, Rick and Tara who all were waiting for him. When they wheeled him back he was awake and giggling. He looked around the bed at everyone looking at  him and put his hands over his face and giggled again.

'Sorry, he's in a bit of pain from a cracked rib so we given him some gas for pain,' the nurse was hooking him up to wires and things, Daryl lifted the mask to his face and giggled at everyone.

'Hey, is my car ok?' he giggled, 'Baby, baby I'm ok, can I hold Luka?'

Carol slowly shook her head.

Carol was standing at the bed looking at his banged up face with stitches in his hair line, she could see a undressed burn on his arm that he hadn't let them dress. The doctor come in to talk to them about his condition, Daryl giggled in the back ground about everything.

'We need to dress the burn, he's come out of it with a mild concussion, one cracked rib, and a burn to the arm plus the cuts on his face from his helmet,' he told Carol and Merle, Carol felt a wave of relief pass over her. 'He can go home when we get the pain meds sorted out for his burn, tomorrow or the next day, he's going to be in a lot of pain when that wears off,'

They all sat around his bed taking turns at asking him questions and laughing about his giggling and answers. Keeping it light they all knew he could have been more injured. Merle asked him about the word 'Thrust' and it had him giggling for the next 5 minutes. Carol took out her phone and took a photo of him holding his side giggling and sucking on gas to show him tomorrow, she video'd him talking.

She took another photo to share on twitter to tweet out he was ok and everything was fine. 

 


	46. Chapter 46

'Baby, baby, where did our loveeeeeeeeeeeee goooo? ohhhhhhh baby baby.............. baby baby..........' Daryl was trying to sing to Carol and Luka from his bed. But it was like a record stuck on repeat because he only seemed to be able to remember one line of the song that he was singing, he was still sucking on the gas and the nurse was trying to dress his burn on his arm. 

The nurse was nervous about it. She knew he was somewhat famous. It didn't do her nerves any good. Luka was asleep at the moment she was thankful that she didn't have to deal with trying to feed him while Daryl was jacked up on gas.

'How long do the drugs last?' Merle asked.

'Once he stops sucking on it it will be out of his system quickly,' The nurse them, 'Take big deep breath's Mr Dixon, I'm going to dress your arm in a moment clean it up and put burn cream on.'

'Dixon sounds like Dick!' Daryl told them, 'This was Mr Dixon...................... you could see a big dick walking along........................ what?'

Everyone one giggled because he was as funny as hell and got all the evidence they needed for blackmail later. Carol's face was tinting red with embarrassment of what he was saying he had no filter at all between acceptable and non acceptable topic's for conversations. His gaze seemed to bee line on her.

'Carol your as sexy as fuck!' Daryl told her, 'Come here,'

Daryl pulled back the sheets on the bed revealing to them all his  bits where the hospital gown didn't cover it all. They had cut his racing gear off him. Carol moved quickly to retain his modesty. He looked surprised she was covering him up a little and pulling his blankets up. He seemed to look around and be surprised by the bright lights.

'What?' he asked her, looking around confused a little, the gas was making his head spin she imagined. She patted his hand.

'Get in?' he asked her.

'Ummmm no, your getting your arm dressed,' Carol told him. 'Your burn,'

'Burn?' Daryl looked at his arm and looked surprised to see it. 'When are we going home?'

'Tomorrow, for the love of god can we take the the gas off him?' Merle asked the nurse.

'When we finished dressing the wound,' the nurse said, 'it will hurt if we are doing this and the gas is taking the edge off,'

They sat and waited for the wound to be cleaned some more. They were keeping him over night and Daryl was already asking to go home so he could go to bed with Carol and he was giving them all big winks so they all had no doubt in what he was actually talking about. Carol rolled her eyes a little, she knew he wouldn't even be able to attempt it. All she could think was if he was this flirty with her now, he'd be worse with a few beers.

A team manager showed up it wasn't his team manager but someone elses who was going to take over the press outside on behalf of Daryl. Carol was thankful for it. He took Carol aside and told her what to say on social media they wanted her to put out another tweet on twitter stating Daryl was fine and would be released tomorrow. He thanked her for already putting peoples minds at rest.

It seemed Daryl was extremely popular more than she imagined and she caught some of the news, the pictures of his car made her feel sick. She looked at him sleeping in the bed. It was his profession. His love, his choice of employment and she didn't' know if she had the courage to handle it, leaving him crossed her mind briefly worried she couldn't handle the heart ache.

She was feeling guilty for even thinking about leaving him because she couldn't handle it. She looked at her phone it was Holly ringing.

'Hello?' she whispered into the phone.

'All your thoughts are normal,' Holly stated into the phone.

'What thoughts?' She looked at the phone wondering if she accidentally tweeted IT or something.

'Your thinking that you should back out now before you get hurt if something happens to him,' Holly said, 'It could happen or might not, statically he's more likely to be killed by a pig than in a race,'

'A pig?'

'Yeah, I looked up accidental death's when I first got married and pigs kill more men that they do in the race circuit,' Holly told her, 'I mean he's going to have accidents,  he's had them in the past, he and Merle rolled the car two season's ago it was pretty bad but he's going to be ok right, just have to think as long as he's not pig racing he's fine, just fine,'

'I can't believe you cheered me up talking about pigs,' Carol smiled she looked at her man asleep in the bed, she was told he would wake probably in pain with one hell of a head ache. He baby had been fed and changed again. Merle had left and Carol planned to curl up in the big soft chair by his bed and doze all night with him. Support him. Merle told her to ring if she changed her mind. Nothing would really she knew she was stuck with him and he was stuck with her. She talked with Holly for a while longer before hanging up to try nap under the blanket they gave her.

 

 

 

 


	47. Chapter 47

Daryl could hear Luka crying near him Carol was trying to calm him down.

'Fine, I'm going to try this, but I need to go the bathroom Luka or I'm gonna pee my pants,' He could hear Carol whispering to him.

He turned his face to the the noise and felt his arm being moved and Luka's tiny form being tucked into his side. The crying baby stopped. Daryl felt his arm being wrapped around him and the side of the bed being pulled up.

'Mmmmm fine, ..............I know he's there,' Daryl told her, 'go,'

'Be two minutes,' Carol whispered as she left to go into the small bathroom in the room, he could hear her going as she left the door open. He cracked his eye's and he could see he was in a private room, he moved his head a little and knew he'd been sucking on gas. His head was pounding. The lights were down really low and it looked like Carol had been sleeping in the chair by his bed.

He shut his eyes moving his head a little to see what Luka was doing, he opened them again and could see him chewing on his fist and looking at him.

'Hey baby, Daddy's fine,' his voice was croaky.

He could hear Carol washing her hands, then the pull of paper towels. She come out looking at them. She stretched a little and yawn.

'How are you?'

'Tired, head ache's to kill,' Daryl was holding one of Luka's hands in his. 

'Just fed him and changed him, he thinks its play time,' Carol looked at the baby.

'What's the time?' 

'3am I think, they just come in to check you,' Carol leaned over and kissed him and looked at him. 'You worried me so much today,'

'I know, I'm ................ fuck................. don't cry,' Daryl knew he couldn't even cuddle her his other arm was bandaged and hurt like a bitch, 'Honey don't cry.................. its ok........... I'm ok.'

'I'm not crying............. I'm just.............'

'Just............ hon I'm struggling to stay awake here,' Daryl's eye's closed and opened. 'I didn't mean ya to be sad................. it was a accident, I'ma fine,'

'I know its just................... I worry what if you weren't just fine,' Carol asked him, 'I'm trying here Daryl,'

He wasn't listening, he was sound asleep she didn't tell him how sick she felt when she saw the photos and the the fire in the photos. He couldn't have known she would see that before them calling her. She looked at Luka who was sound asleep in his Daddy's arm. Their faces towards each other Daryl's looking down and Luka's looking up towards him.

They were little clones of each other, how anyone could say he wasn't Luka's Daddy she didn't know. She was annoyed with that comment of bitchy fan's. She took a photo and tweeted it out tagging it #SleepingBeauty  #WantsHisDaddy #DarylDixon #NASCAR #NASCARDRIVER . She was tired and emotional. She tagged Daryl and tagged the NASCAR twitter as she had been told to with updates. She didn't have any room left to put anything else in and she hit tweet. 

Her phone blew up with alerts that she put it on vibrate to read and reply to some while she sat waiting for the feeling of sleep to come, around 4 am her eyes started to get tired and she knew she should nap a little. She moved Luka into his pram so no accidents happened while she wasn't watching with Daryl jacked up on pain killers it wasn't fair to expect him to know he still had to be aware or the baby in his arms. 

A couple of hours later she woke to her name being whispered, she looked over and Daryl's eyes were on hers.

'I need to take a ............... toilet........ ' he left his words hanging and she put the sides down and helped him into the bathroom. He was steady on his feet but the ribs were sore and his arm. He could manage everything alone. She helped him wash his hands, then tucked him back into bed. She gave him a drink and they buzzed a nurse to come top up his pain killers.

'Are the fan's going nuts?'

'Some, I've been tweeting updates, and a manager gave a statement last night,' Carol told him. 'You know it was on twitter before they rang me last night, a fan tweeted photos from the track,'

'Oh fuck, I'm sorry Carol,'

'Merle come got us.................' Carol stopped talking because a nurse come into see him and Luka woke, the next few hours were spent seeing doctors and getting meds for on going pain. By Lunchtime they were on their way home and by 1pm Tara had taken Luka into the lounge and sent them both off to bed for a sleep.

 


	48. Chapter 48

Daryl was somewhat better taking his meds than she though he would be, she thought he might refuse and try tough it out. They were strong and had him away with the fairies a little bit and giggling like a school girl. He was extremely flirty and had no filter with sexual wants. She kept shaking her head at some of the stuff he was saying.

His burn was more painful than his ribs by the looks of things. There was a nurse coming to re dress it again the next morning. He was tired and sore. She helped him shower. Well mainly just watched and held his burn arm up out of the water while he washed himself. 

She could see the bruises starting to come out. The marks from the harness that held  him in the car. Her eyes drifted down all his bumps and bruises. No wonder he was taking the pain meds. 

'Where's it hurting most?' she asked him.

He looked at her and gave her a sly grin, 'My dick,'

'Be sensible,'

'I am, its really sore,  you need to rub it,' Daryl gave her a sexy little smile. 'you need to help wash it, or I'll get a rash, or the end might fuse over or something.................. it will be really bad,' He nodded trying to convince her to wash it, she reached in with a handful of shower gel and washed under his arm he couldn't do and gave his dick a quick wash.

'Just so it doesn't fester up and fall off,' she told him. He tried to get her to keep going but she was getting tired of holding the weight of his sore arm and wanted him out.

Carol shook her head, she only had a few more minutes of Luka's good humour to get him dried and dressed before he got bored of Uncle Merle and wanted to be fed.

'I mean somewhere you injured,'

'I did injure it, you need to give it a kiss better,' Daryl looked hopeful, she looked down and it was getting excited. It was really one of the only parts of him that wasn't banged up, she didn't know whether she should be thankful for that or not.

'Ok, so your fine,' Carol said, 'You can get out, I'll help you dry and dress, no mucking around unless you want Merle helping your.................. or Rick,'

'Fine, I'll be good, but after Luka's in bed will you kiss my boo boo?' 

'Nope,'

'Your no fun,' he stepped into boxers she was  holding out for him and when she was pulling them up he was bobbing in front of her eyes, 'See he's saying hello,'

'God Daryl I swear you were dropped on your head,'

'I was, I landed on my roof,' He quickly put his hand over his mouth he hadn't told her that yet. 'I didn't,'

'I don't want to know don't tell me your making me crazy,' Carol pulled up his sweats and she managed to get a tee shirt on him when she heard Luka's cries, 'See your baby needs me........................ let go, if your good I might be friendly to you later, if you eat something,'

He had a sore stomach and the pills were making it upset but not eating was also making him sick now they had quickly got into a circle of problems because he didn't feel like anything. She tried to convince him just to have a drink of milk or something.

She went through to get Luka, Daryl stared in the fridge finally coming out with a tub of yogurt. Then he had a banana.

'Banana and Bandana sound the same,' Daryl told her looking at the banana skin, 'You fold your bandana in half,' He folded it in half and started squashing it on the table to make it fold and banana was going everywhere.

'Oh for fuck sakes,' Merle took it out of his hands before he made a mess. 'I hate you when your on those pain pills, why didnt they give him something normal for when you have a head ache?'

'Because of the burn they needed different ones.' Carol told him. 'Just leave him be he's happy folding a banana and not harassing me for sex its a win win,'

'Doubt he could get it up anyway,' Shane come in from outside with Kip, he'd taken him for a much needed walk. Media were still hanging around so Carol once again was house bound. She wondered if they should get a tread mill or something to get exercise when they were locked in because of media.

'Where did you put my phone? I wanna tweet about my thing,' Daryl looked around.

'What thing?' Carol asked him from the couch, she had hidden his phone when she saw he was going to tweet about his bruise on his hip.

'My banana, they would like to see it,'

'Yeah here, use this,' Merle handed him a broken phone out of the drawer to look at. He spent such a long time trying to turn it on he forgot what he wanted it for. Carol was pleased. Hopefully tomorrow they wouldn't need to give him the strong pain killers. 

 

 


	49. Chapter 49

Carol was going to kill Merle, she put Luka down to bed and took a quick shower her first since his accident yesterday and while she wasn't supervising the men they decided to have a bottle of beer and watch the recording of Daryl's crash.

AND

They had given Daryl a freaken beer to drink. She come out in her pj's to check on him and he had his phone in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other.

'Oh no you don't,' She took his beer and tried to get his phone. He dropped it down the front of his pants into his boxers.

'Get it!' 

Carol took the beer and tipped it down the sink, if he was off his chops before he was worse now with half a beer on board. Now he had his phone down his pants and told her to get it.

She come out to the lounge and looked around at his friends and brother. Their girlfriends were not in attendance so they were all behaving poorly. 

'Why did you give him a beer?' Carol had her hands on her hips looking at them all.

'Cos he;s funny as fuck when he;s fucked up on meds and half a bottle of beer isn't going to hurt him,' Shane suggested.

Merle wasn't listening and was fiddling with his phone and suddenly Daryl's dick was ringing and his pants vibrating, Daryl let out a sqwark and looked at Carol.

'I think its for you! Let it ring a few more times though baby,' He told her, Merle was laughing so loud and Shane pulled out his own phone and was dialing Daryl's phone.

'Oh My God!' Daryl groaned a little too sexually in the lounge, Carol plunged her hand down the front of his pants feeling around for his vibrating phone. She pulled it out and it was warm and vibrating in her hands.

'Your all gross,' She told them.

'Baby give it back I'm gonna wanna tweet about this, secret vibrators maybe we could make a app?'

'Tell us what other fruits can fold Daryl?' Rick looked across the couch at Daryl.

Daryl who was pulling Carol onto his lap whispering that she was too uptight and he would be fine, they all would be just fine. There wasn't anything like a little bit of vibrator humour between friends and then he offered to go online and buy her one if she wanted one. 

Daryl insisted that the guys bring out their laptop so Carol and he could look at sex toys. Carol veto'd it and was glaring at Rick and Shane she didn't realize that Daryl had his phone and was googling sex toys as they were speaking. 

'See, you can get one like that one? Is that as big as mine?' he looked at it and turned it around showing everyone.

'Sure is Daryl if yours is the size of my arm! And your's is black!' Merle told him.

'Its pretty big, I have a case of black balls cos Carol said no!' he told them in what he thought was a whispering voice that Carol couldn't hear even though she was sitting on his knee.

'See Carol he's as funny as heck,' Merle told her.

She wasn't too impressed, he had his hand on her arse and had no problem trying to nuzzle into her boobs sitting in front of his friends and brother he had no filter at all.

'I need to take a pit stop,' he pushed her off his lap into Rick, and stood up looking around as if he was going to make a pit stop in the lounge. Everyone stared at him waiting to see what he was going to do and how fast they would need to stop him.

He turned and before they could react he opened a window, dropped his pants and took a piss out it. Shook it off and pulled his pants back up and come to sit back down and get friendly with Carol again. The men were trying not to laugh at him. Carol was horrified at his behavour. She took his phone off the edge of the couch.

'I'm out, I'm going to bed, you all are baby sitting him, I need to sleep and make milk for our baby,' Carol told them making them feel guilty for giving him beer when he wasn't in his right mind to say yes or no to it using his brain.

'Sorry Carol, you might want to wipe his phone off or something,' Rick pointed to the phone, she wasn't worried he just showered it should be ok. But enough was enough.

'I'm expecting you all to behave properly and responsibly with him, feed him some food and don't let him go crap outside,' Carol told them not knowing what Daryl's next party trick might be.

'I promise,' Merle told her.

'Don't make me ring your girlfriends,' she warned them. Then she planted a kiss on his head and grabbed some food and a drink to go to bed to chill out a little before sleeping.

Half an hour later there was a tap at the door it was Shane holding onto Daryl. 'He wants to cuddle with you?'

'Fine,  has he been to the toilet?' she asked, he nodded, they got him into the bed, and he rolled onto his side shutting his eyes so fast they thought he was foxing.

Shane cleared his throat a little. 'Gave him something to eat, he should be ok to give meds to in a few hours,' he then ducked out, she looked at him sleeping and took his photo and tweeted it out to his fan's who were still asking how he was.

 

 


	50. Chapter 50

Carol was at the end of her rope with Daryl's friends so much so she packed up bags for her and Luka and she was going back to her own place. They thought they were as funny as hell and it was 1am in the morning and Daryl was wandering around the house complaining of a sore arm. He'd come down with a thump and it wasn't time for any meds for an hour. 

His friends were bothering her because she couldn't believe how they behaved. Daryl come back and was almost crying with the burn on his arm being painful. In the end she unwrapped it to see if there was something they could do with it. It was about the length of his hand on his arm almost like someone wrapped their hand around him and burnt a burn the size of a adult males hand around him.

'I think if your in this much pain we should go back to emergency and see if they can give you something,'

He just stood there trying not to move because moving hurt, everything hurt. She pulled on comfortable clothes and woke up Merle to come drive them to the hospital. Help her with the baby and with Daryl.

'He's had injuries before, broken limbs but the burn seems to be more painful than everything else,' Merle told her, he was putting shoes on Daryl shoving his feet into trainers so he could walk outside.

'Why don't you just stay here?' Merle suggested, 'don't take the little guy out in the dark and I'll take him and come back with him or leave him over night,'

She looked at Daryl really wanting to crawl back into her bed but she knew she was helping him by just being there and holding his hand, helping him by just being there. It wasn't cold out, and Luka would sleep anywhere. She just wanted to be with Daryl.

'No I'll come, I will sit here and worry otherwise,' she told Merle.

Carol was on the phone telling them they were coming in with him. Merle put Luka's pram in the truck and Carol didn't know if he was going to be admitted or they were going to pump him with drugs again. She put Luka into his car seat and grabbed a diaper bag. She was tired. She picked up their phones and chargers then followed the brothers out to the truck.

By the time they got him back to the hospital his eyes were filled with tears of pain. She followed Merle through the emergency department which was quite quiet at this time of night. She had Luka in arm's she had his sling to put on and his diaper bag t hat all she had to do was wear him until they were told what they were going to do with Daryl.

Merle come clean about feeding him beer and got a lecture from a nurse about alcohol and pain meds. She also told Daryl that he was responsible for his own body and he didn't have to do everything everyone suggested and thought was a good idea.

They put him in a bed and dimmed the lights a little and shone a light on his burn. They put a line in his other arm and started a drip to hydrate him a little so if they needed to give him an IV pain meds they could.

'Looks a little rough, I'll get the doctor to come look and we will see if we can get on top of that pain,' she told him.

Carol fiddled with her baby carrier and hooked Luka in, he was rooting about for a feed and she managed to latch him on and then stroke his head a little.

'Its so sore,' he mumbled.

They're going to sort it for you, you'll be ok,'

The doctor come and looked at his chart and signed off on some morphine which was given through the IV line. He shut his eyes a little relaxing as the meds kicked in.

The doctor then looked at his arm and could see it was slightly infected. They gave IV antibiotics too. They moved him to a ward to settle him down for the night.  Carol was beyond tired and she did take the nurses suggestion of going home to sleep, due to they had Daryl knocked out on pain meds and were treating the burn. She was best to have a good sleep before she crashed and burned. She needed lots of sleep to keep on top of things.

She left him leaving his phone. Merle took all his social media apps off his phone so he couldn't tweet even if he wanted to. In his state she knew he wouldn't know how to down load an app and would lose interest quickly. They told the nurse to ring if he needed them. 

Back in her own bed at home, she just fed the baby again, changed him and fell into a deep sleep only waking as Luka demanded for her at 6am/


	51. Chapter 51

'I'm sorry family only,' the young nurse told her.

'I'm his partner,' Carol told the nurse.

'I'm sorry we been told by his manager that its family only,'

'I am his family, this is his son,' Carol was so tired she felt like she was going to burst into tears. 

'Honey we had 7 women in here this morning claiming they are the girlfriend, its family only if you don't leave I'm going to have to call security,' The nurse on the desk told her, she had her hand on the phone.

Carol had Luka in a front pack and a diaper bag over her shoulder and she was getting pissed about it. She threw the women a look, she wasn't going to push the button to let Carol through. She was beyond getting upset, she been talking with Daryl she wanted to see him, the morning hadn't gone well with Luka and he finally pooped and felt better about life enough to leave the house and go see his Dad. Without screaming the place down because he had gas and needed to poop. Now she was being road blocked by women at the desk in charge of a buzzer.

'Is his manager here?' she asked.

'I'm sorry I can't give out personal information,' the women picked up the phone to call security.

Carol pulled out her own phone calling Merle's phone. Daryl answered on the third ring.

'Are you blocking us from coming to see you?' Carol blurted into the phone.

'No, where are you?'

'They won't let us in they said family only they just called security because I wouldn't leave,'

'HELL I told them to make it family only because of reporters and stuff, but ............. fuck,'

Carol could hear a buzzer going off on the ward, a few minutes later a nurse poked her head around the door looking at Carol who was trying to tell the security she was here for Daryl, one of them tried to put his hand on her arm to make her leave.

'Don't touch me, I can walk alone,' she snapped at him, wary she had Luka strapped to her, 'Don't you touch me,'

'ummmm hang on, Mr Dixon's partner?' the nurse asked, Carol nodded, and went through the open doors into the ward, she didn't even throw the snotty nurse a backward glance. 

'I'm sorry, she's a bit uptight and takes her job to seriously, and having him here has made him worse. I'm Michonne, I'm Daryl's nurse today,' She gave her a huge smile, 'we mucked around with his meds a bit, he tends to go a bit loopy on the others, hopefully this will work,'

'Tell me about it,' Carol smiled back.

michonne pushed open the doors to the ward he was in, Carol moved directly to him planting a kiss on him, holding the baby in place with the other hand. 

'Missed you,' she whispered.

He stroked the baby's head with his good hand. Then kissed her again.

'You look tired,' he told her.

'Yeah someone was a bit of a handful last night,'

'Luka?'

'Nope, you, you tired me out,' Carol pulled a chair close to the bed, Michonne pulled the curtains around and left a tiny gap so she could see him from the desk in the room. They nodded their thanks for that then spent a few minutes looking at each other.

'So my managers been in,' Daryl told her, she nodded, 'he made it family only, he didn't realize they wouldn't let you in,' Carol nodded, 'Anyway...................... They want me to be part of a 'Real Men!' campaign speaking out against domestic and child abuse, there's a few big celebs doing it, I'm like..................... probably the least known,'

'Do you want to do it?' Carol asked him.

He nodded, 'They want family photo's, so you and Luka, its in a few months......................................... you wanna marry me before then?'

'For the campaign? or because you think I'm hot?' Carol teased him.

'Cos your hot, and your my family, I don't ever want you denied access to me because of technicality,' He took her hand and waited.

She nodded, 'Yeah its a good idea I was about to bitch slap someone that wouldn't be good for your campaign,'

'No,' He laughed imagining her trying to get past someone by slapping them to get to him. 'Soon?'

'Soon as your better, I don't need big white wedding, so soon,'

 


	52. Chapter 52

Carol stayed long enough to help Daryl take a shower and get dressed. He was a little antsy this time a couple of the nurses he over heard them talking about his scars on his body, one of them mentioned his photo shoot. He knew they shouldn't be talking about him like that, but they were saying kind things about him trying to stop it from happening to anyone else. He did know they were interested somewhat in seeing some of the damage.

He heard his nurse sending them off and away this morning. She'd offered to help him shower or find a male nurse if he wanted. He didn't want anyone helping him but Carol. So, she helped him by holding his drip and arm. She had tucked Luka into his bed with pillows either side so there was no way he was going to roll out onto the floor. 

Carol was tired, she needed to go she wanted to just go home. Take Luka home, take Daryl home, curl up into bed together and sleep for a week. Nothing else was going  to make her feel better. She was stressed about everything, and the nurse at the desk hadn't helped his frame of mine.

'I'm really hoping that if I ever hurt myself you look after me like I look after you,' Carol teased him a little.

He nodded, 'Yeah, I would, I'll take extra special care to wash your special bits,'

'No, you would try to make out with  me in the shower,' Carol told him, 'Hurry up, wash your bits before a nurse comes in here,'

She leaned in to wash his back, he lifted his arms so she could wash him some more. She helped him out and into clothes. She held out some clean underwear for him to step into, pulled up his pants and tee shirt went on over his head. She brushed his hair back off his forehead and leaned in to kiss him. 

He put his good arm around her to kiss him, he was still hooked up with a drip and he tried to hold her without getting them tangled up in tubes. She couldn't help but push herself up against him. She sighed. She couldn't help but wonder when they were going to have normal, take Luka for a walk in the park. Right now she would take going to bed and sleeping for a long time without being woken up every 3 hours by her own little personal alarm clock.

They could hear Luka starting to grizzle a little in the ward so they headed back out. Carol picked him up snuggling him to her, she changed him, left him with Daryl for a moment while she washed her hands then come back to get comfortable to feed him. They spoke quietly, while she fed him, she had her feet up on the side of the bed looking at him. Wondering for the hundredth time how had a dare at a bar turned into this epic journey with Daryl.

She sat and fed him. He was fussy at the breast but didn't feel warm or seem to have anything else wrong with him. He was hitting her with a closed fist trying to get the milk to come out faster or more of it.

'Is he hitting your breast?' Daryl looked in amusement.

'He's not happy its not just pouring into his mouth, he working for it,' Carol had discussed this with Tara, he was trying to get her let down to go flowing into his mouth to fed him.

'cheeky little sod, don't hit Mama Luka,' Daryl told him.

Carol gave him a little grin, 'He doesn't mean it, he's just doing it,'

Daryl watched Carol feed him for a bit then switched side and tried to burp him a little, he wasn't having any of that his head moving side to side open trying to find her nipple, she moved it close to him and he latched on again.

Carol sat and fed him for a while longer then felt she should take him home for a while. They both needed to rest, they still had to dress his arm. Sort out his pain meds. Carol arranged for Rick to come pick him up at the end of the day. She gave him a kiss and told him to stay off twitter and thought he would probably keep napping until Rick picked him up at the end of his shift.

Carol managed to get out of the hospital without being spotted, she wanted to go home chill out with Luka. She also wanted to do stuff, normal stuff. Like go to the supermarket. On a whim she pulled into the local supermarket thinking to pick up some things to make him dinner to make everyone dinner. She also needed a few things for Luka. She grabbed her wallet and Luka's front pack, she checked her bank balance and screwed up her face, she looked in to see her money in the wallet was nil. She was still paying for the apartment with Andrea, she was practically still living with Daryl. 

She had no money, she reluctantly put in Daryl's cash card he'd made her take day's ago when he was going out to the speedway because she was going to order some food. She put it in the check the balance, looking on her phone for the pin he text her. Her eye's widened with his balance in his cheque account. She hit his savings, she nearly coughed off. Racing seemed to pay well. He had told her that the money from the garage went into a different account. A super saver, so all the money in his account was from racing.

'Daddy's loaded,' she whispered to Luka, 'We can afford to buy diapers this week,'

She grabbed a trolley and pushed it around, she grabbed some milk and fruit, they seemed to go through that. She picked up different things to cook dinner and she slowed down in the baby isle. She couldn't help but grab things that caught her eye for him. She knew Daryl wouldn't mind, they hadn't discussed money or anything yet. She made a mental note to discuss it soon. They also needed to do something about the apartment, both her and Andrea were still paying for but both of them were basically now living with the Dixon brothers. 

It was insane. Tara was almost always in Shane's back pocket. They seemed to be  a interesting pair.

She made it though to check out before being spotted by anyone, it was the women behind the counter who was looking at her like she might know her from somewhere. She paid and pushed her trolley out to the car park. She had the bags in the back of the car and went to put Luka in his car seat before someone approached her. She had her head in the car buckling the baby in, they wanted them to know how Daryl was.

She told them he was doing better and to keep an eye on his twitter they would be updating fan's there. She was smiley and friendly hoping they wouldn't' be arseholes and say something horrible about her. They thanked her for telling them and said they would keep an eye on twitter. They told them their twitter handles, she recognized them as names who had defended her to haters on the internet. She waved them off, she sat in her car pulled up twitter and found them following her on twitter and followed them back. She needed some nice fan's of Daryl's on her side.

She was putting the food away while Luka napped, Rick was showing up at the hospital to pick up Daryl.

'Hi big guy, folded any banana's today?' Rick greeted Daryl coming to sit by his bed.

'How did you get past the guard at the desk?'

'Flashed my badge,'

They both laughed about it, Daryl's nurse Michonne come in to dress his burn to go home. Rick sat up in his chair watching her, Daryl almost rolled his eyes about it. 

'So, maybe your partner could dress it tomorrow,' She told him, 'Or I'm on community care tomorrow I can swing by dress it for you?' She told him without even looking up at him, focused on his arm.

'She should.................... ouch.........oh.................' Daryl's other arm was pinched by Rick, Daryl glared at him, Michonne was focused on what she was doing, Rick was shaking his head, 'Yeah............. um.............. she's kinda wrapped up in Luka, she prob won't have time, yeah,.................... ummmmmmmmmmmm come around............. at' he looked at Rick who gave a peace sign to Daryl. '2pm?' Daryl said, Michonne agreed, Rick followed her to the desk to get Daryl's paperwork and to flirt a little, give her the address and phone number, his police card and his cell phone number just in case she got lost.

'Just in case I get lost?' Michonne asked.

'Or you need a police escort?'

Daryl leaned back on his bed watching his friend desperately hitting on his nurse, he was never going to get out of hospital at this rate.

 

 


	53. Chapter 53

Carol carried the car seat into the house, and put Luka on the table. 

'Baby!' a little voice said.

Carol spun around and a little boy with chocolate brown skin stood staring at her pointing to the baby in the car seat. Carol looked around wondering where he come from.

'Baby!' he climbed up onto a chair to see the baby, he smelt like he just pooped his pants.

'Andre I can smell you,' Tara's voice come floating down the hall. She come into the kitchen, 'There you are, hi Carol,'

Tara bent down and scooped up the little boy. She planted a kiss on his head. She sniffed him and screwed up her face.

'Shane said we could wait here, he's gone out for sometime he forgot at work, I was just going to bath this big boy, is that ok?' Tara asked her.

'I'm fine, I mean.................. Tara I don't really live here either, not really............. do what you wanna do............. you have as much right as I do to be here,' Carol was confused why Tara was asking permission to do something, it was like Andrea asking to use the toilet, 'Its Shane and Rick's bathroom,'

'I mean.......... you live here I don't,' Tara headed off down the hall with the little boy.

Carol took Luka out of the car seat and followed Tara down the hall, she showered him off then run him a bath, Carol stood watching her friend with the little boy.

'How old is he? Who's little boy?' Carol wondered.

'My room mates, I usually help but the pre school shut early today so I said I would pick him up,' Tara told Carol, 'His Mama going to pick him up about 7 but I think he will be sleeping by then.'

'I've got a porta cot, does he sleep in one of those?' Carol asked.

'Hmmmmm he still sleeps in a crib, he's just 2 years old,' Tara's was on her hands and knees by the bath. 

Carol hadn't been in this bathroom before and Rick looked like he had taken real good care about this one, everything was lined up and Tara was making a big mess and even used some of his shaving foam for the little guy to play with on the wall. Rick wasn't going to like this. Luka was still asleep over her shoulder and she went to put him back to bed to sleep some before Daryl got home.

Tara was playing with toys in the lounge and Carol was making dinner when Rick brought Daryl in.

'Please you gotta call her and say ............ I don't know the bandage is too tight or something?' Rick suggested.

'No.................. hey,' Daryl moved quickly to Carol to give her a kiss. 

He still looked glassy eyed jacked up on something they had given him for his pain. He had his good arm around her, kissing her on the neck while she tired to cook.

'Come on.................. Tara, tell Daryl to call his hot nurse to come make a house call tonight..........' Rick looked in the lounge, 'You've got a baby?'

'No its my house mates little guy, Andre, Meet Uncle Rick,' Tara pointed to him. 

Shane was crashed out on the couch with toys piled up on him. Andre had been putting toys on him while he slept. Andre had met Shane quite a few times.

'Calm down, she's coming tomorrow, go play with the kid,' Daryl told him, 'We got toy NASCAR'S cars,'

'I've got them,' Tara told him.

Rick threw his hands in the air and decided to go play with toy car's with the little boy. Tara sat back and watched while Rick built ramps and different things for the little boy to roll his cars over.

'Uncle Daryl drives car's he's not very good because he rolled his car over like this,' Rick rolled a car over and over, 

Carol looked over. The little boy was sucking his thumb and getting closer and closer to Rick.

'I know that look,' Tara said moving to the fridge, 'Bottle time,' 

She moved about heating his milk, she put him into pj's from his bag and changed his diaper and went to sit to hold him while he drank his milk. He stood holding his bottle looking at Rick and finally he got the message and sat on the chair. He invited him onto his lap to cuddle while drinking. Shane was still snoring his head off on the couch and Carol told them dinner would be half an hour. 

She went through to the bedroom to pick up Luka who was awake, it was going to be a busy night here. Tara text her house mate to also invite her for dinner and Carol wanted to bath Luka tonight or take him into the shower to bathe him. Tara said she would catch him when he was finished since Daryl was out of action.

Andrea and Merle arrived home and the house become noisy, there were giggling and talking to each other its was the first time they had all been together with the girls and guys. Daryl wasn't high but his pain was under control. They looked into the lounge and both Rick, Shane and little Andre were asleep. All of them with their mouth's open.

'How cute are they?' Tara said, 'I'm going to take a photo, I keep telling here there are nice guy's around who lie kids but she refuses to date anymore,'

Tara took a photo but she didn't send it, because she got distracted by Shane who woke up and wanted to get friendly. He pulled her onto his knee at the kitchen table and they shared food from the same plate.

'What did Rick want you to do?' Carol asked Daryl finally getting the time to ask a question.

'The nurse, he wants to hit on her, or marry her or something,' Daryl mumbled eating some food, he was yawning he was tired, he wanted to go to bed but he also wanted to cuddle his baby, but he was attached to Carol's chest at the moment.

'Who's nurse?' Tara asked.

'My nurse, this ................'

'She's beautiful, like she had skin that looked like chocolate, beautiful eyes and was kind to me when the old dragon at the desk wouldnt let me into see Daryl,' Carol put in.

'I know some of the nurses, but that sounds like Michonne,' Tara looked around the table then across at the sleeping child on top of a sleeping Rick, 'Andre's Mama,'

'This is too good,' Shane blurted out, 'Everyone shush.................. don't wake them,'

Everyone tried to keep from bursting out laughing.

'He gave her his number and asked her if she needed a police escort,' Daryl said, 'He was hitting on her so hard she will have bruises,'

Everyone giggled and chuckled, there was a knock at the door, Tara jumped up to get it. Opening the door, hearing a voice talking, 'I'm sorry I'm late, I bet he's asleep,'

'Yeah but its ok,' Tara said, 'Come in, you can eat,'

Carol stood up passing Luka to Daryl who wanted to  hold him, putting him in his good arm, she went and greeted Michonne who was standing there staring at her and Daryl, she gave Shane a half wave. She looked shy like she didnt really know what should be happening. She was fiddling with a clip on her belt like she needed to do something with her hands, she looked around like she needed to do something instead of running when she realize where she was.

'Come eat, I made plenty,' Carol said. She stepped back to half invite her into the kitchen Michonne looked worried that she was overstepping her boundries now she had been Daryl's nurse.

Michonne stood saying she couldn't possibly. Carol grabbed her hand, 'Well you have to come look at this then............... then tell me you don't want to stay look at it, for a bit longer,'

Carol pulled her past everyone who smiled and Tara and Carol pointed to the sleeping Rick and Andre both sleeping together.

'Is that the cop? From today?' Michonne looked across to Daryl. She looked over again, 'Is he ok with him? I mean.................. he's a good guy?'

'Yeah, that's him, He's the baby whisper,' Daryl looked at her, nodding,'Uncle Rick's going to be changing a few more diapers Luka,'

Merle looked at Andrea who was sitting beside him, the noise was getting loud and the two sleeping kept sleeping still.

'Marry me?' her eyes were wide open looking at him. She looked shocked.

'What?'

'You heard,' Merle said, 'Not going to ask again,'

He pulled out a ring box from his pocket and slammed it on the table. Everyone looked at the ring box. Shane put his hands over Tara's eye's so she didn't get any idea's about anything. Andrea nodded and he opened the box and  put it on her finger. He bent over to kiss her. Done it was on her fingers and even though she didn't say yes she was grinning and kissing him, nodding her head.

They stayed for some time before Michonne said she really should get Andre home. Tara and Shane were going to stay the night over there too. Michonne bent over Rick to pick her child up, he had his arm's wrapped around him, Carol helped her move his arms, she put her hands underneath her son and started to lift him. Rick's hands moved to grip Andre further like he thought he was going to fall or something.

'Hi, I'm just going to take him him,' she said quietly.

Rick blinked a few times, looking down at the little boy in his arms, 'Oh....................... ok, .................... what?' He was confused, Carol giggled.

'Its the hot nurses little boy,' Merle offered from the couch, 'You know the one you thought was hot?'

Rick looked confused and sat up a little, 'I'll take him.................... to your car?'

She nodded, and  a totally confused Rick followed his hot nurse out to the car with a little boy who was in his pj's and had slept three hours in his arms. Michonne had started her car already it was warm when Rick put him in the car seat. Michonne locked him in his car seat. Rick stood back watching her bent over in tight pants locking him in, he shoved his hands in his pocket wondering what the fuck was going on. The hot nurse was at his house and knew Tara, lived with Tara. Also he'd been cuddling her son for a few hours while she watch him sleeping.

'Thankyou,' she whispered.

She moved forward and kissed his cheek, he nodded he still had his hands in his pocket.

'So,' Rick didn't know what to do here, 'Would you? ummmmmm do you wanna............. i mean................. fuck............. '

'Pick me up at 7, it sounds lovely,' Michonne told him.

'ummm 7?'

She just nodded and hopped into her car, looked over her shoulder and backed down the drive. He had a date.................... he didn't know how but he had a date! He fist pumped in the air.


	54. Chapter 54

Carol and Andrea were sitting together on the couch facing off with their partners who were told to sit on the other side of the room and here them out. It was difficult because they had the house to themselves, Luka was asleep and Carol held the baby monitor. They were all grinning at each other and both of the girls were twisting there rings on their fingers around and around.

'Soooooooooooooooo,' Daryl looked around.

He glanced at Merle to see if he knew why they had been summoned or not. He looked as clueless as Daryl did at that moment.

'Sooooooooo Carol and I are still paying for our apartment,' Andrea told them, 'What do you want to do about it?'

'Shit, thought you were going to tell me you were knocked up or something,'  Merle blurted out. 'Didn't want an unexpected baby on the way,'

Everyone stared at him and everyone glared at him. Daryl looked like he was going to stand up and knock him out, Carol made a calm down motion with her hand so he could settle. Merle was Merle he said stuff without thinking. He didn't mean anything about Luka or anything, Merle just spoke without thinking.

'I might take a test,' Andrea told him, his face went white.

For Merle asking her to marry him was a big deal but now in the light of day he was fear crapping his pants. He had been busy today at work, dealing again without Daryl, he'd had to take on a temp worker to help out. 

'Your not are you?' Merle asked.

'Shut up Merle, the apartment?' Daryl asked, 'You want to what?'

'Well Luka and I basically live here, do you want us to move in?' Carol asked him, 'We got baby gear there we haven't used, we could give it away?'

'Or to us................. ' Andrea suggested.

'Or to Andrea,' Carol said, 'but it doesn't make any sense for us to be here with half our stuff there, but............... we are splitting at the seams here. There's only a few things I want to bring,'

'What about you snookums? You want me to move in?' Andrea asked Merle, he just nodded.

'And we need to talk about money, but not now................... alone,' Carol said quietly.

Daryl looked at her and nodded, he hadn't thought about money, things were just happening, he hadn't thought about a will either, he needed to get that sorted. They were splitting at the seams with people in his house, they all liked living together though but soon Luka would need his own room, and if Rick ended up with Michonne or Tara moved in they were going to have 8 adults and 2 kids, then anymore. 

They had lived together for ages, ten years almost. He didn't even want to think about it right now. Or he was going to build a big house on his property. He didn't know he had to think about it. Talk to Carol about it. He did know they had the 'Real Man's Campaign' happening in about a month and he wanted to marry her before then.

'Ok so you all move in here then, out of your place, we can put a storage container in the car park at the garage until we decide what we want to do next?' Merle suggested.

Andrea nodded, 'Save heaps of money, I mean Carol's just about tapped out, she's cleared her savings paying rent,'

Carol nudged her to stop talking, Daryl looked at her frowning.

'Why didn't you say?'

'I planned to go back to work, get a sitter,' Carol said, 'Doesn't matter now, we will go tomorrow get the stuff we want then get packers in,'

Daryl moved from his seat to come sit by Carol, 'Your a goose,' He pulled her to him to kiss her. 'Anyway how do we think Captain Crapping his pants is going on his date?'

'I think he's going to choke!' Merle put out there.

'I'm sure, did you see her, she's enough to make this girl question her sexuality,' Andrea said with a giggle, Carol nodded giggling too.

'Michonne's too hot for him,' Carol said.

Across town, Rick was standing at the door of Michonnes place, wiping his hands on his jean's packing himself worried about what was going to happen. He never been out with a women that made him sweat before, or a women that had a child before.

 He knocked on the door, and counted backwards from ten, the door opened on 2. She looked at him and gave him a big smile.

'Hi, your early,' she said.

He shook his head, she was wearing jogging pants and a child messy tee shirt covered in mucky hand prints. She had Andre in her arms he was covered is spaghetti sauce too. It looked like she had been helping him with dinner.

'Ummmmm I can come back or something?' Rick suggested.

'Ummmm your here, if you can wait while I get him ready for the sitter who's coming at 7,'

She looked flustered, he quickly realized she didn't realize it was now 7.05, he looked out on the street there was no car or teen.

'OK, you know its past 7 right?' he asked as he stepped over the threshold, he followed her, Andre was holding his hands out to him and he held out his hands and took the toddler. He was thankful he listened to Andrea to wear a black tee shirt and dark jean's around kids. Andre seemed to have a thing for Rick and wanted him to hold him. He followed her into a lounge that was covered in toys. 

He looked around the kitchen bench was covered, and there was spaghetti sauce everywhere. He stood looking around holding the little guy. The phone was ringing, the tv was playing a children's song, a radio was playing somewhere. He could hear the dryer and washing machine going. Michonne seemed to be talking to a baby sitter about she couldn't come.

She turned looking at him, with Andre on his him he had started to rinse the dishes and loading the dishwasher talking to Andre about cups and things. Michonne hadn't meant to let him in the house, she and Tara had gotten behind in cleaning up, she just finished work at 5 and Andre had tipped everything out including the stuff out of the fridge while she was making dinner, there were still broken eggs on the floor. She looked like she lived in a pig pen.

'The baby sitter cancelled,' she told him.

'I heard, sooooooo..................' he looked at her, the dryer and washing machine had finished, 'You wanna get the washing I'll load the dish washer, then we put the little guy to bed, I'll duck out to get a movie? Popcorn?'

She gave him a dazzling smile and nodded, if he knew he was going to have a smile like that to him about doing dishes, he would of told Tara to make a bigger mess before she left. He kept cleaning up with the little boy chatting away to him on his hip.

'Righto little guy, lets get you a bath then your going to go to sleep for Uncle Rick,' Rick told him. Michonne put a basket of washing on the table that was newly dried. 

'I'll bath him now, then get him into bed,' she told him.

He moved around the lounge picking up toys and straightening up everything, he really couldn't cope with the mess, but it was kids mess, it wasn't as bad as Daryl, Shane and Merle mess. He didn't mind Andre's mess. 20 minutes later she come out with him clean in pj's moving about to make him a milk to have before bed.

He come toddling over to Rick and he chose a book, he held it out to him. Before he knew what he was doing he was reading children's books to a tired little boy, Michonne handed him the bottle and Andre soon was asleep on his knee again.

'You have the magic touch, your going to have to come every night at 7, it usually takes us hours to get him down,' Michonne told him, she quickly put her hand over her mouth because she told him she wanted him to keep coming over. She bent down and went to pick him up.

'I've got it, I'll follow you, show me where,' Rick told her. She followed her through to his bedroom and lifted him into his crib. 'He's cute,'

'Yeah, thanks,' She pulled up his blankets, turned the baby monitor on and headed out of the room, half pulling the door behind her. She put the monitor on the coffee table. She looked down at herself still covered in sauce.

'I don't like horrors, or thrillers or crap,' she told him, 'I like comedy's,'

'Romantic Comedy's?' Rick asked.

She nodded.

'Ok, snacks?' 

'I eat snacks all types, everything, fizz too,' she told him. 'or a bottle of wine, actually I haven't had dinner, I though we were having dinner, what about Indian or Chinese?' She walked through to get her wallet.

'I'll get it, its fine,' he waved away her hand, 'You eat everything?'

'Yes can't you tell?' she asked, he shook his head.

'Half an hour I'll be back,' he told her, heading out the door, he pulled his phone out to phone in a order of everything for two from his favorite Chinese takeaway, they did deals with the most popular dishes, so they would get ten different types of food for two people. He was going to stop for wine, and stop for movies.

Michonne looked out behind the curtains watching him leave picked up her phone to call Tara, while she walked down the hall taking off her clothes to take a shower and change before he come back.

 


	55. Chapter 55

8.15pm Rick knocked on Michonne's door again, no one came to answer, he opened the door and walked in, making his way to the kitchen to put the food down. He looked around. She wasn't about. He could hear the shower running and knew where she was.

He was in two minds of should he make heaps of noise to know he was there, or sit on the couch and wait. Then he started thinking what if she wandered out in a towel and he was there. It was too much, he walked around, wiping his hands on his pants. He walked down the hall and knocked on the bathroom door which was half open anyway. He could see her reflection in the steamed up mirror.

He could see her outline of her body, he was now officially a pervert. He tapped on the door.

'Ummmmm I'm back with the food,' he called out.

'That's great thanks,' she was watching him through the mirror, she could just see his outline like he could see hers. 'You going to stand there the whole time I shower?'

'Ummmm no,' Rick went to move, he felt stupid just standing there in the hall he had no idea what the hell he was supposed to be doing, he didn't even know where their plates were of if she even had clean one's, he could see a open door with a unmade bed and clothes on the floor, he reconised one of Shane's tee shirts, he had the urge to go clean up Tara's room.

The one right behind him must be Michonnes, he turned a little and tapped it open with his foot. It was a mess like Tara's too, little Andre's seemed to be the only one without ciaos. Her drawers were half open and washing basket over filling. She seemed so put together.

'Sorry its such a mess,' she came out of the bathroom seeing him looking in the doorway of her room. 'I've been working heaps, to keep this place a roof over the little guys head. Tara's helping but................. there's only so many hours in the day, I keep meaning to clean up, I changed the sheets yesterday, its not that bad. Andre pulls everything out.'

'I didn't say anything,' he had a sneaky glance at her as she moved around pulling out underwear and pants to put on. She looked at him and sighed.

'This is a shitty date right?' Michonne stood there holding up her towel. 'I mean, I was all covered in spaghetti sauce and baby snot, I picked out an outfit,'

She pointed to a dress on the bed with shoes, 'I could put it on,'

He shook his head.

'Put on pj's and socks, grab a blanket, we going to have a picnic,' he told her.

'I don't have pj's,' she flashed him another smile, 'sweats? and I think I stole one of Shane's tee shirts,'

'Yeah I stole Shane's tee shirt too,' he indicated to his black tee shirt, 'It still had its tag on.'

He left her to get dressed, she had passed him a blanket to go start getting ready in the lounge. He turned on a lamp not the over head light. He was actually enjoying himself. It wasn't awkward. Wasn't like any date he ever been on where he'd made dinner plans somewhere or they went to a movie and it was strained. If he was interested in Michonne she was going to come covered in baby snot and spaggitti sauce, with a little boy covered in mud and whatever. He was going to have to get over a messy house or help her keep on top of a messy house.

 _Slow down buddy, your getting way ahead of yourself_.

Rick threw the blanket out, turned on the tv, down low and brought the food over, found some forks that were supplied with the meals. Opening up three cupboards he found wine glasses. He pulled down cushions from the couch and put three movies on the coffee table. By the time Michonne come out again with the baby monitor in her hand he was set, he'd kicked off his shoes, and had bare feet. She gave him a smile and sunk to her knees.

'Looks good,' She looked at him, 'So what do we have to watch?'

'You choose, I asked the girl what was good for a first date,' Rick indicated to the movies beside her on the table. 'So blame her if you don't like it,'

'You got 'Pitch Perfect,' I love this movie,' Michonne looked at him, he put his hands up in the air.

'Alright I might of rung Carol and Andrea for suggestions, they like it,' Rick said, 'Shane didn't answer the phone so I couldn't ask Tara,'

'Can we watch it?' Michonne moved across the floor before he could reply putting it in the machine, pushing play she come back with a big grin on her face, 'Thank you,'

'For what? Its just a movie, and dinner, its what I had planned anyway,'

'You helped clean up the house, with Andre, you didn't have to,' Michonne didn't date normally but Carol, Tara, Andrea and the men last night convinced her she should give Rick a chance, she wasn't able to decline their suggestions due to the fact he was cuddled up with her son sound asleep.

'Still one of the best dates I've been on,' Rick picked up some food, Michonne looked at him again wondering if he actually had a game.

'Ok, lets do this then,' Michonne said, she was going to give it a go.

'Fine, Rick, I've got no kids, just Uncle to Luka, I live with Daryl, Merle, Shane, the girls, and the baby,' Rick said, 'I'm not seeing anyone, or been seeing anyone, been single for  5 years,'

'Andre's dad isn't in the picture, he's in jail 25years for murder,' Michonne's hand went to her mouth, 'I shouldn't have led with that,'

'Its fine, how long were you with him?'

'Weeks, he doesn't know about him,' Michonne said, they still hadn't pushed play, 'I kinda went out with the wrong person, I made a bad choice,'

Rick didn't know what to say. He certainly didn't expect her to come out with what she had blurted out. He just glanced at her.

'See this is why I don't date, I have no filter,' she sighed, 'You can go if you want to, I'm sure no one wants to date someone with a kid anyway, we should probably just tell the others we................ just you know, just ................ I don't mind honestly if you go,'

'Jeeze I don't care you have Andre, I like kids, but fuck, your not even giving me a chance here,' Rick said, 'Your telling me I should go because you made a mistake dating someone , he's a cute wee kid, if you really want me to go cos you think I'm a ugly fucker or an arsehole I'll go but don't tell me what I want or don't want right now, give me a chance here,'

'But,'

'Just watch the movie,' He reached for the remote and hit play, he leaned back against the couch to try relax, he was annoyed. He was trying, he didn't know what the fuck he was doing but he didn't want to go home. He passed her a fork, and a container of fried rice, 'Eat something, your irrational thinker when your hungry, you keep trying to throw men out,'

'Sorry, the past three dates I have had have run the moment they see him,' Michonne whispered.

'Shush, I'm trying to watch this, what's the story, is it singing the whole way through like a musical?' he asked her, he reached for his wine and took a sip, she started eating and drinking looking at him like he had three head.

'Its............ they are in a music competition,'

'Right so in other words, Carol and Andrea are going to have to sit through a Rocky movie then?' Rick was going to kill him, they told him it had sex scenes in it thats why women loved it.

'I like Rocky,'

'Well Rocky 1 2 3 and 4 maybe 5 at my house on Saturday, bring Andre, he will love it,' Rick said, 'We can put the porta cot up or something, I think we have one of those,'

'Are you inviting me for a sleep over?'

'No just Andre, you have to stay up all night watching Rocky,' Rick gave her a slow grin, she gave him one of her smiles and she patted his leg, he took his chance and put his hand on hers giving it a squeeze. 

Once they eaten they moved to the couch, Rick looked at the time, he really should be going he had work at 8.

'I have to go soon,' he told her, putting the left overs in her fridge, 'you working tomorrow?' 

She shook her head, 'Off till Monday, 3 days off now,'

She leaned against her table watching him move around, he had a thing for keeping things tidy, he wasn't going to last long with the messes they had around here.

'Ok, I had a nice time, we should............ you mean it about Rocky?' Michonne asked.

'Yeah, we can do something, I was just teasing about Rocky, but do you want to come over Saturday?' he turned wiping his hands on a tee towel, she nodded, he took his chance he wanted too all night, he moved around until he was in front of her. He put his hands around her and gave her a quick hug and kiss on the mouth. 'Saturday,'

He then deepened the kiss a little, until they heard keys in the door, and Tara followed by Shane came into the kitchen as Rick was stepping away.

'Well well well, whats going on here Officer Friendly?' Shane joked, Rick rolled his eyes and headed out with Michonne walking him to the door before he could take anymore shit from Shane, She kissed him and whispered thankyou and told him she would text him tomorrow.

 

 

 


	56. Chapter 56

'Come on Andre,' Michonne was trying to get him into a clean diaper, he was running around with a bare butt, she looked at the time. She was supposed to be meeting some other mothers at a the Y for a coffee group in an hour, she tried to get there on Fridays, it was one of the reason's she always tried to get Friday's rostered off. Today they were running a Stranger danger course and safe dating for single mothers.

It was a new program being trialed in the area. She wanted to go because it gave you do's and don't for dating with children. She couldn't count how many women who were sucked in by men who could prey on single women. She knew it would be good for her job dealing with some of the fall out in emergency. 

She finally managed to get him into diapers and pants then the mission to put shoes on his feet was a big effort. She managed to get him into a his little jacket. She put him on her hip. She'd showered and was running around in her bra, tee shirt and underwear. She walked through with him on her hip and popped him on his bed she pulled out a pair of jeans pulling them on. 

'Boots, where's Mama's boots,' 

She looked around the room and saw one sticking out from under her bed, she crawled around on the floor trying to find the other one. She found it sticking out from behind her bedroom door. She pulled them on, they went up to her calf looking around. Andre was staring at her. 

'Don't look at me like that, I know its a mess, Mommy and Tara will clean up tonight I swear, but lets go to this Mommy and me class,'  Michonne looked around. They needed to do something before they lost the little guy somewhere and couldn't find him. Both were working and running around. She'd cleaned up the kitchen after Rick had started cleaning up. He'd pottered around cleaning up the lounge for her last night but she did lie about washing her sheets.

On a whim she picked him up putting him on her hip pulled off her sheets with one hand, and her pillow cases, then dragged them through to the laundry and shoved them in the machine. She moved onto the bathroom to throw on some makeup to complete her look, she grabbed her coat and diaper bag, she threw her wallet and phone into it then they headed out to her car.

Across town Rick Grimes was sitting at his work desk pushing paper work around his desk thinking about Michonne, thinking about kissing her again. He text her this morning and she text him back she was looking forward to seeing him again, but he had to restrain himself from pushing her to hard too fast. She was worried about everything it seemed to be.

'Grimes, what are you doing right now?' Sasha Williams a fellow police officer was standing in front of his desk, he looked at her, she kinda scared him a little because she was so fierce about everything. She was in full uniform with her weapon's at her side. 'I need you, and I need you now,' she batted her eye lashes.

'What,'

'I'm running a program over at the Mommy group, I need you to burst in and attack me and I wanna throw you,'

'You wanna throw me?' Rick groaned, he knew no one said no to Sasha.

'Yeah then help me run the keeping yourself safe while your dating,' Sasha told him, 'Pretty please? I'll even buy you a coffee and donuts after,'

'Did you ask Shane?' Rick asked.

'Yeah he can't he has that bad back so he said you would love to do it,' Sasha said.  'Lock your weapons up there's going to be kids there, be in mufti,'

'Fine what time,' 

Sasha told him the time and he headed off to change out of uniform and to drive over to the Y for the Mommy class. He'd run this class last time with her, this time he wanted off it, he didn't like the Mommy's hitting on him, he wasn't really that into chick's with kids because they got to attached looking for father figures and he'd never been interested. Now he'd met Michonne all that went out the window, he was interested, he was even driving past parks looking at them on his way into work this morning.

He didn't wanna go to a mommy class he was only interested in one Mommy right now not a whole room full. He met Sasha in the hall, she headed in to start the lesson and he half watched her from the tiny gap in the door. She'd told him what key word to wait for when she had her back to him and to grab her hard from behind and make it realistic. She also warned him to not to struggle when she threw him or she might hurt him.

He heard his key word and he pulled open the door, the other person in on it shut it behind him so not to let any of the kids out from the toy area at the back of the room. As Rick run towards Sasha he glanced at the group of women, grabbed Sasha to drag her out of the room, they struggled a little as he attempted to try to get into her pants or lift her shirt up and he saw Michonne with her hand over her mouth in the front row, he heard his name being called by a tiny voice and the last thing he remembered was that he was airborne. Then the pain as he didn't relax as he landed, it winded the heck out of him.

He opened his eyes blinking up at Sasha as she put her foot on his chest. He blinked a few times. His mouth was open and he was trying to catch his breath without crying with the pain, or rolling around the floor.

'And this is what you should be able to do by the end of our course' he heard Sasha say, 'Lets have a round of applause for Officer Grimes,'

There was clapping and he thought he should roll over and some how gain his pride again in front of Michonne when something hit his chest. A little dribbly face with chocolate brown eyes come over looking at him. Andre poked at his eyes, he was sitting on his chest now bouncing a little.

'Officer Grimes, you ok?' Sasha asked looking down at him.

'Yeah, I'm good,' He put his hand on Andre's back and half rolled getting up still hanging onto him. He had a round of applause, he gave a nod. Andre snuggled into Rick and put his thumb into his mouth and lay his head on his shoulder.

'I'm just going to go regain my pride outside,' he was bright red, Michonne looked at him as he walked out of the room with her son still on his hip.

'It appears Officer Grimes is demonstrating how some men could steal your child?' Sasha said loudly. 'Or could be interested in ............................ Rick?'

Sasha left the room following Rick to the hall who had realized he had left the room with Andre, he gave him his badge wallet to look at will he regained his pride. Sasha come out making the  _What the Fuck are you doing._  

'I'm coming.'

He headed back in and Andre wouldn't let him put him down. So he just kept going giving the talk, handing out information. Michonne sat with her hand half over her face as her friends looked at her wondering why her son was riding the sexy Officer's hip. She knew she was going to be fielding phone calls all night.

'Righto then, so this class we are going to work on self defense and traps we shouldn't fall into while dating,' Rick started addressing the group.  He helped Sasha with the class for the next hour, Andre asleep over his shoulder, Sasha kept looking at him and Michonne when it was clear who's child it was. He felt a bit awkward talking about things that could go wrong and what to look out for. He didn't know but he looked totally adorable with a sleeping toddler over his shoulder. Even Sasha was looking at him like he was a hottie.

They had the biggest sign up after the class. As usual they had coffee and cake after the class. Rick normally didn't hang around this time he made his way over to Michonne.

'Hi, didn't expect to see you here,'

'Hmmmmm I didn't expect to see you airborne today either,' she reached out to pull down Andre's tee shirt a little, 'your good with him, he likes you,'

'I think he thinks he has to sleep on me when he see's me now,' Rick suggested.

'Yeah, its cute,' 

'Soooooooooooo I have to go........... can I ring you or something?' Rick asked her, he saw Sasha packing up the stuff she brought.

'Oh I don't know, I'm doing this course on careful dating,' Michonne teased him a little. He blushed bright red, 'I might have to ask Officer William's if your a nice guy,'

'Don't ask her, she just likes to throw me around,' Rick told her, 'Can we..................... can we take Andre to the park or something? I'm off at 3,'

'OK, sounds good,' 

People were leaving and he indicated to Sasha he was going to carry Andre out for Michonne. He put him in the car seat, Michonne locked him in and turned around and smiled. He was struck again by how beautiful she was, she squeezed his hand and left him in the car park.

He was still standing there when Sasha come out, 'Soooooooooooooooooooooo Ricky Grimesssssssssssss finally likes a girl, I was beginning to think you and Shane Walsh were a item, wait till everyone at the station hears about this, they'll all want to come next week to check her out,' She teased him. He rolled his eyes and went into the passanger seat of the cop car to go back to the station.

 


	57. Chapter 57

'Rickyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy got a girrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrllllllllll friend and a kid!' Sasha announced as they walked thought their precinct, 'I thought Ricky was gay otherwise I would have asked him out months ago,'

There was a cheer and bombarding of questions towards Rick who was blushing like mad.

'She was in the class and watched me slam dunk her man, thought she was going to take me on, then his kid had to help him to his feet,' Sasha told everyone because they were all nosy and wanted details, 'is he your kid Rick? He's a cutie, got his mama's colouring, chocolate brown eyes, chocolate skin, def doesn't take after your Lilly white arse,'

'Wait................ what? You thought Rick was gay?' Shane asked, 'Geeeze Rick, you need to get out more, who did you think was his partner?'

Sasha looked at him and Rick was trying to make it to his desk so he could hide behind his computor for the next few hours until he could slink out of  the police station. Shane looked at Rick then at Sasha.

'Me? You thought he was with ME?' Shane asked, 'I've ...................... I mean, Rick's hot but I've got a girlfriend, I mean just a few weeks but I've got one,'

'Damit! Who didn't tell me these two were straight!' Sasha looked around, people scuttled back to their desks.

Sasha was just teasing them but she liked teasing Rick because he kept blushing so badly and it was endearing. 

'So Grimes, your going to come back help me next week right?' Sasha asked him, he gave her a nod, 'Your girlfriend and baby going to be there?'

'I don't know I've just met her and we been on one date,' Rick told her.

Everyones ears picked up again all looking over to him.

'That's not really true, there was the date we set up that you slept though with her kid on your shoulder for 3 hours bar the past 5 minutes,' Shane put in, then he ducked as a stapler come flying his way from Rick's desk.

'I don't know, its.................. well its new, like less than 2 days new, so back off,' Rick told them, 'Shane keep  your big flappy mouth shut or I'll start telling them about that one time you.....................................'

 The next town over Andrea and Carol were sorting out the stuff they must keep from their apartment and what could go to people who needed it. Luka's stuff he still had to grow into packed into the back of Daryl's truck. He was cooling his heels on the couch cuddling the baby while Carol went through her stuff. He wanted to help but he was pretty useless apart from holding onto Luka. 

In the end there were only a few things that Carol was emotionally attached too and couldn't get rid of, some knick  knacks from friends she must keep. Photos from her parents and she looked around. They had had some good times here and they brought Luka home here. They become a couple here. They were spending the night here before the packers come tomorrow.

Merle was working the shredder shredding anything that anyone could get their hands on and that they didn't want to pack and take with them. Old bills, anything. Some fan's were really extreme and wanted to take stuff out of the trash. Carol wouldn't have believed them a few months ago but now she knew better.

Carol watched Daryl trying to stay away holding onto Luka on the couch when she come across to take him. The pills were knocking him around a bit but he wasn't loopy like he had been over the past few days. 

'I'll take him, you nap,' she told him, he didn't want to but he was so tired he handed him over for her to tuck into his bassinet. She kissed them both and both were sleeping quickly. The rest of the time they tidied up the best they could packing away every personal thing they needed.

Rick Grimes took a shower and fronted up at Michonnes at 2.55pm, she opened the door with a smile on her face, he was sure she had been watching out for him. Andre was already clipped into a pram and both had coats on.

'Hi, I thought we could walk to the park around the corner,' she suggested, he nodded and helped lift the pram down the step.

'Hi...................... hi......................... hi................ hi............' Andre said over and over to Rick as they looked at each other.

'Hi Andre you have a good sleep?'

'No.................. sleep,' 

'He not very good at sleeping for me, I guess we need to call you the 'Sandman?' Michonne lightly teased him a little, 'How's your back after you landed on it,'

'Yeah I'm ok, it took me by surprise seeing you there, I was waiting for a cue then..................... boom, knocked on my arse! Woops................... sorry Andre,' Rick looked down to see if the little guy heard, he didn't appear to be paying interest too busy looking around the street looking at the trees and anything.

'I hope it wasn't too off putting for us being there,'

'No, I was a fill in today, but beware half the precinct want to show up next week to see my girlfriend and kid,' Rick told her, then his face flamed red and he put his hands over his face realizing what he just told her, he fully expected her to start running pushing the pram in front of her.

'I guess I better shower and wash my hair next week then?' Michonne stated, she was looking at him taking in his red face, 'Your cute when your blushing,'

'I'm really sorry for saying that,'

'Saying what?'

'You know?' Rick's face heated up again.

'Saying that your my boyfriend and they want to see Andre, I can live with that,' Michonne said, 'I've known Sasha a while, she told me  your a good guy,'

'You know Sasha? How?'

'Nosy................ actually, I don't know how I know her, I just always have, we known each other our whole lives, since......................... my Ma knew her Ma,' Michonne told him, 'So I've just always known her, she baby sits Andre sometimes if I'm on a night shift or stuck and she's off,'

They walked into the park. She unbuckled Andre they followed him around the park, he was busy and running non stop, Rick took the opportunity to take Michonne's  hand while walking around the park behind him. He wanted to go up a slide t hat was too high and wouldn't listen to Michonne, he started climbing up high, Rick let go of Michonne moving quickly climbing the steps behind him. Together they come down the slide together.

'Again............ again,' Andre told him. Together they went up and down the slide for ages. Michonne watched with half a grin on her face watching her little boy bond with the man she'd known 2 days. If someone told her she would let him meet someone she thought she was going to start dating she would have thought they were mad. Andre clearly was bonding with Rick, she liked Rick, but if he broke her heart both Andre and Michonne would be screwed.

 

 

 


	58. Chapter 58

'Are you kidding me?' Shane mumbled walking down the hall. The whole house smelt like disinfectant and he was side stepping boxes that Merle had brought in last night. There was odds and sods bits of funiture all around the place that didn't fit in anywhere. And the pot plants that needed to be homed somewhere. Kip followed Shane around. Daryl was sleeping still.

Carol was in the kitchen with a baby strapped to her chest trying to stop Rick from cleaning up where she was working. He kept trying to keep the house tidy for his date who was coming over tonight. He was going a bit over board in Shane's option. Both Tara and Michonne seemed to love clutter and stuff. Lots and lots of stuff. Tara was like a walking tornado leaving stuff behind her.

'Has anyone seen my new black tee shirt?' Shane asked.

He moved forward letting the dog out of the house to go out for a bit. He'd been through his washing and all his clothes and he didn't have a tee shirt to his name. In fact he was wearing one of Daryl's that said, 'Dixon's in the house!'. Both Rick and Carol glance at him and shook their heads.

'Rick you need to calm your arse down,' Shane told him, 'You been to Michonne's place right, its messy and lived in, sure sometimes you should sniff the milk or help pick up a bit but...........................' 

Shane looked for Carol to help him.

'She's got a toddler, this place you got looking like a show home, no Mom's going to feel comfortable letting their toddler down in case........................ well Luka going to be moving in a few months, he's going to be in the dog food, the pot plants....................... drawing on the walls, he's two.................. the other day Tara was cleaning  up a mess in Shane's room he was out here eating the dog nuts, you need to relax a little,'

'But I want to make a good impression,' Rick said.

'Well go down the street and buy................. some blocks or something for the little guy to do..................... what does he like to do Shane?' Carol looked at Shane who just realized both Carol and Rick were wearing his tee shirts.

'I don't want boob mark or stretching in them, for crying out loud, first Tara, then 'chonne now you two.......................... buy your own clothes,' Shane blurted.

Daryl come wandering down the hall wearing just jogging pants. He needed a shower and his bandage changed. He still had bruises and things on his body. He looked around as he walked and wasn't watching and tripped over a pot plant sending dirt everywhere. Rick looked like he really wanted to kill Daryl.

'I can clean that up right? Right?' he asked Carol.

'Yeah because its not good for Andre to play in potting mix, clean it up then go get him something he can play with,' Carol told him. 

She welcomed Daryl with a hug and he just attached himself to her side moving with her as she was trying to make some sort of casserole for dinner. She looked at him and he had that look in his eye like he wanted her to put the baby down and have some special one on one time with him. Luka however was wide awake watching Daryl as we was moving around. 

'When's he due to nap?' Daryl asked as if it was just a normal question.

'Soon, I just got to do this then feed him,' 

'Can I bring his bassinet out, Shane your around right?' Daryl asked his friend.

'Kinda, I'm doing washing and stuff, you want me to watch him while you ......................... yeah I don't even wanna know what your going to be doing,' Shane told them.

Daryl looked around the house was busy and full yet no one seemed to mind that they were all on top of each other and mucking about. Stepping over boxes and a dog and pot plants, Rick and his spray and wipe bottle. Carol lifted her head up and kissed Daryl. He wandered off, she had no doubts that he was moving fast to get the baby out of the bedroom so they could spend some time in the bedroom. 

She needed to shower, he needed to shower. They needed to do a lot of things, their basket of washing was over flowing, their tickets for the 'Real Men Campaign,' had arrived that morning and they were off to a photo shoot in a month. She really really hoped they didn't used her again, last time she could get away with it because she just had a baby, this time she knew eyes would really be on them.

Plus Daryl wanted to be married by then. He'd left it up to her to decide what she wanted, she could go big or small. What ever she wanted,  he would pay for whatever she felt was right. He warned her if it went big there would be sponsors and media attending plus hundred's of people she didn't know because of who he was. Small meant they could just invite intimate friends. People they wanted and if they kept the guest list small it would avoid media attention until it was too late. That was what she wanted. She also wanted to invite the photographer and journalist who did Daryl and Her's last shoot. She wanted control of what photo's were to be released.

Carol didn't know how they were going to pull it off without someone tipping off the media even if they were only having 30 people there. She still had to get a dress and a cake. Carol had panic'd a little when they made a list of things they wanted to get last night, they had sat with Merle and Andrea, basically organizing their wedding around the coffee table. Merle had the biggest plan.

'No one's going to notice Shane Walsh going into the city and ordering something for it, like the cake or Rick Grimes ordering something. They had wedding car's covered, even a venue deciding Daryl's block of land with a temporary massive tent would be perfect. Carol veto'd the ordering of 100 pizza's for after with a little giggle, but the boy's were planning everything. Or they had idea's on who to use.

Carol also rung Holly to get her to help with her plan's and she was told quickly that she would have the wedding dress problem solved because her sister owned a bridal shop. They would let them come try on dresses at night in super secret. Her sister also knew someone to make any sort of cake she wanted without any questions. In fact Holly's sister could organize a great deal of things for them through her shop without a blink of an eye because she ordered stuff for weddings all the time. They would just use a fake name to put with the orders.

Carol and Andrea were heading away on Monday to start the plan, the wedding was set to take place in two weekends time. Hopefully without so much as drawing any media attention until after the wedding and photo's were to be released. Carol also knew there were some other things she wanted to get for their wedding that she wanted to make special for them. She now had access to his bank account so she could get what she wanted without ruining a surprise for him. First they needed to get through the epic date Rick had invited them all on. His choice in movie wasn't what anyone but Rick wanted to see so Merle had hidden his D.V.D's.

'What do I get?' Rick asked them.

Shane looked at the time, they had three hours until Andrea and Tara were coming over to spend some time. Rick already had the porta cot up and waiting for Andre in his room. Shane had teased him a little telling him he wouldn't be getting any action with a baby in the room. Rick wandered around wondering if he could get away with putting him into Shane's. He knew that Michonne might not be up for anything more than hand holding. He could do that, he could get toys to play with Andre he just had to go to the mall and buy something. 

'He likes noisy stuff.......... he like blocks, Barney, god I don't know, he likes touching stuff he should touch,' Shane told him.

'So I get him a set of knives or something, bullets? Help me?' 

'Go to the toy isle and look for things from 12 months to 2.5years,'

Rick nodded and checked his wallet. He left quite quickly heading out to buy a couple of things for Andre to play with.

'You know he's going to buy to much stuff right?' Daryl mumbled into Carol neck.

'Yes, Who wants to bet Andre will play with the boxes instead of the toy,' Carol asked the men.

'Or he tries to go new age and buy's a doll and pram thing and that's what Andre plays with?' Shane blurted.

'I'm going with the doll's pram....................... because Rick's trying to impress her,' Daryl said. 'Come on Carol feed Luka and help me take a shower,'

 

 


	59. Chapter 59

'What did you get?' Shane looked up from his coffee he was sitting around the kitchen table. He had Luka in his arm's he hadn't been keen to go to sleep like his parents had told him he was going too. He didn't want to go knocking on the bedroom door as the noises were coming from there were not noises he wanted to interrupt. He'd been fed, changed, and was just chilling out in Shane's arms until he fell asleep.

'I might have brought to much,'

'You don't say,' Shane wasn't surprised. 

Rick put bag's of toys on the table. He headed out of the kitchen back to his car, Shane laughed when he saw the baby pram and baby boy doll coming in the room. Rick did buy the pram, the doll, the blocks. He'd brought lots of things that were deemed trendy, plus the old classic's, wooden blocks, lego, DVD's.

'He's just going to eat the Lego,' Shane told him, 'He likes to put everything in his mouth,'

'What? What do you mean?' Rick looked confused.

'He puts everything in his mouth, like chews it up and everything goes in the mouth, cos he's still little, like a baby,' Shane said, Rick still stared at Shane. 'Baby's and toddlers chew on shit because................... I don't know, he just like to do it. For no other reason's and its fun,'

'Is he allowed to do that?' Rick asked Shane. 'Does she let him do that?'

'He can do what ever the fuck he wants, he's two, he can run around flashing everyone, butt naked and no one blinks an eye, piss on the floor and they don't care they just clean it up and mock growl him, you and I run around naked flashing people they call the police,' Shane half laughed. 'Don't run round naked, or chew shit up, people will just think your crazy,drag you off to the crazy farm,'

'So no one ........................ I don't know, I don't know anything about kids, just that one,' Rick pointed to Luka, 'Why do you have Luka anyway?'

'Daryl's having sex,' Shane said matter of factly.

Rick looked down the hall, he shook his head. He pulled toys out of the bag to show Shane, Shane was nodding or shaking his head to toys of what he could have or not have. 

'Why not?' Rick wondered looking at a toy thinking it looked really cool.

'Its got small choking parts,' Shane said in a bored voice. He was pacing the kitchen with Luka who was still not sleeping. He tried to put him in the bed but he just cried so he picked him up again quickly. 'Go to sleep Luka, good boy for Uncle Shane, Mama and Dada are just ............. F.U.C.K.I.N.G in the other room,'

'Don't swear or say that to him,' Rick whispered.

'He can't spell,' Shane whispered back, 'And its true, they are not playing pin the tail on the donkey in there,'

'Fine just help,' 

Together they had a small pile of toys, Shane looked at the pram with the baby boy doll, 'You know he's probably going to love that, he like to put shit in other shit, cart it round,'

'Stop swearing in front of Luka,' Rick whispered. They pottered around for a bit hiding the toys around the house, putting the rest down low on the coffee table for Andre, until finally they heard a car in the drive. Carol and Daryl hadn't made an appearance yet. Merle and Andrea were out somewhere. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before heading over to the house, Michonne was ready to give up. They were already late, Andre was running around the house in a diaper refusing to put on clothes, in the end she just put all his clothes into a bag, picked him up. Grabbed his bottle and some milk into the diaper bag. She had a back pack on her back. She'd had a wax, had condoms and didn't know what the hell she was doing going over to a guy's house with the intention of climbing him like a tree.

If nothing else she wanted to spend time with him, she just didn't know how he and Andre would get on together, she knew he was trying to get to know him. It was all new dating, she didn't know anything about dating with a kid and she was doing everything they said not to do in the dating with children's work shop. 

Tara come flying in from work, she'd delivered a baby that morning and was just making it home now. She yelled at Michonne as she raced down the hall to wait for her. She was going to have a shower then go to the dinner together. Andre had taken his diaper off and was running around the house naked, Michonne flopped down on the couch. It wasn't going the way she wanted too, she could almost cry.

'Andre, wanna go see Shane? Rick? Come on, I'll give you a bottle now?' Michonne tried to trick him a little, he come over close she could grab him, put his diaper and clothes on. He was talking to her about his bottle. Michonne  gave it too him before dinner just so they could get out of the house. Tara come out yawning with her bag and followed Michonne out to her car for a ride over.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They knocked on the door and Shane opened it still with Luka asleep in his arms, 'Help me,'

He handed the baby to Tara and gave her a a kiss. Tara yawned and looked at the baby in her arms. 

'Why do you have the baby?' 

'The parent are not playing pin the tail on the donkey in the bedroom, he's supposed to sleep they told me he would but he's awake, Rick said I wasn't allowed to say F.U.C.K.I.N.G in front of him but I'm pretty sure they are on round two,'

'Shane don't spell in front of the little boys, next they will be going to pre school spell swearing to their teachers,' Tara moved through the kitchen, Michonne followed, Andre was running off towards the lounge to see what was going on in there. He could hear Barney singing in there and it piped his interest.

Michonne put Andre down on the ground, Rick come over to say hi to them both, 'I don't seem to be able to find my movies,'

'That's ok,' Michonne gave him a hug that he seemed to be expecting. Andre come running back into the kitchen pushing the pram with a toy truck inside it. Michonne looked at him pushing it around the kitchen table. 'Where did he get the pram from?'

'I brought it for him,.................... and some other stuff,' Rick hung his head a little, and gestured to the coffee room table. 'And stuff in there,'

'And lots of stuff in the cupboards he's hiding from you,' Shane announced.

Tara looked at the coffee table with a grin, she was still standing holding the baby who was losing his sense of humor wanting to get some milk. She gave up and walked down to knock on the bedroom door. 

'You got about ten minutes to shower before you need to feed this baby,'

There was whispering from inside the room and Carol come flying out followed by Daryl both heading into the bathroom. Both of them had their eyes down cast blushing a little as they crept past to head into the bathroom.

'I mean it, ten minutes,' Tara told them.

'Promise,' Daryl told her, nodding as he locked the door behind them, she shook her head as she heard a squeal and giggle from Carol inside. Tara shook her head wondering how long they were actually going to be and was she going to have to open up the door and put the baby on the floor on a towel to get their attention.

She wandered back out to the kitchen. Rick had started serving up dinner for the four of them and Andre who was shaking his head he didn't wanna eat it. He was sitting on his mum's knee and eating off her plate even though he was telling her he didn't want to eat. Tara sat down and was barely keeping her eyes open. Ate one handed. Daryl come out picked up Luka to take back to their room to feed.

'I'm going to bed,' Tara leaned over and kissed Shane, 'goodnight all,'

'Do you want me to come?' Shane asked her, it was only early, she shook her head.

'Unless you just want to snuggle,' 

'K be there soon,' Shane said, 'By snuggle you mean.............. '

'I mean I'm tired,'

'k, so you mean you wanna snuggle?'

'God Shane, stop being a brat,' Tara walked off down the hall giving Daryl a wolf whistle as she passed him shoving sheets into the washer machine. Shane shoved his food in and looked around Rick and Michonne.

'She might change her mind,' he took off after her, 'So either have a great night or I'll see you in ten to cock block!'

'Got cock blocking covered,' Daryl said as he come into the kitchen pulling on a tee shirt looked around the tables, 'So kids what are we doing?'

He even went so far to drag a chair around to sit between them, grabbing a plate and helping himself to food on the table.

 

 


	60. Chapter 60

'She didn't come here to dress your arm Dixon!' Rick hissed at Daryl as Michonne went with Carol to get some stuff to wrap his arm, check it out for him. Daryl was getting her to look at her arm, his bandage had come off while they were in the shower with Carol. 

'She offered,' Daryl just give him a grin, knowing he was being a pain in the butt for Rick on purpose. He opened up his laptop and clicked on his facebook. It was a fake one, no one knew it was him. He managed to get himself into a few different groups by not saying who he was. A cat as his profile picture and albums full of goldfish photos and some diet plans. He worked out the perfect way to look around the internet without people being nice to him because he was Daryl Dixon. He was in a few groups where they talked about different engines. It was interesting to see what others were up too, or new ways to do things.

'Well move,' Rick whispered wanting him to move away so they could sit together. Carol had come out and had been sitting on Daryl's knee eating from his plate, both of them sitting between Rick and Michonne talking. They were quite effective on keeping them apart from each other. Both of them knew what they were up too and it was funny for them because Rick was starting to get mad at them.

Michonne had Andre on her knee helping him eat. From the noises coming from down the hall of a thud thud thud of Shane's head board seemed to prove that Shane and Tara were not asleep. Carol giggled a little as the thudding sped up a little. Daryl nudged her to shush because they were thudding themselves earlier. He really started wondering if they needed to get a bigger place or something because with everyone having sex around the house they would need  to get more rooms that were sound proof for their kids to sleep in.

Michonne seemed more relaxed this time she was here than last time. She went with Carol while they dug through Daryl's extensive first aid kit for something to wrap his arm. She come over to the table and wrapped him up. Merle and Andrea come home and joined everyone at the table. They had popcorn and wine for everyone. Some beer for the guys to drink. Chick flicks for all the girls to watch. Daryl rolled his eyes he knew he would get kicked out because he was already complaining about having to sit through another chick flick. 

Rick was still hunting for his DVD's and couldn't find them anywhere, but he hadn't looked in the bottom of Luka's diaper bag and Daryl wasn't about to tell him that they were there. Everyone had had enough of his movies that he made them all sit through every now and again.

 Merle had weakened and agreed to Andrea hiring out chick flicks. Carol seemed to be extremely interested in chick flicks. Before Rick knew where he was or what was happening he was banished to the kitchen with Shane, Merle and Daryl at the kitchen table playing cards because they were talking through the girls movies and popcorn. They were making fun of the girls watching their movie that they got the short sharp shift out of the lounge room. They protested slightly but were also thankful they didn't have to sit though a chick movie.

Daryl had Luka over his shoulder rubbing his back to try get him to sleep. He had had a 45minute nap inbetween dinner and cleaning up after. He was over tired and ratty, Carol had fed him and Daryl had no choice but to try play one handed, with his son over his shoulder.

Rick didn't seem to be doing much better, he had Andre running around his feet in in P.J's and he didn't want to go to bed in the bed in Rick's room and down right protested loudly, waking Luka when they tried to put him to bed in it. Michonne had been worried that Carol would be cross about him waking Luka up. They were not to worried about Luka because he was still so little he was waking up a lot through the night anyway.

He was running back and forward from the women to the men. He had been climbing on and off Rick's knee all night, he experimented on Merles for a moment. He knew Shane for a while now and he was old news, in the end he decided he was going to stretch out across the table to try get Luka's sock from his foot. Rick grabbed him before he pulled the baby. Shane growled him and he cried.

Rick took him put him over his shoulder and patted his back walking around the kitchen. He knew if he didn't get him to sleep before the end of the movie, he looked at the time it was nearly 10pm Michonne had already made noises about taking him home if he didn't settle. He didn't want that.

'Try the bounce and walk,' Shane suggested, 'Tara does that,'

'Mine just goes on the tit, don't ask me,' Daryl said looking down at Luka's little face, he looked like he was sucking on something while he was sleeping. He was tired and just wanted to be held by someone, and by this stage of the night he only wanted his Mama or Dad. Rick was doing the walk and bounce with Andre and Daryl stood up and started doing laps of the house with Luka to try and get him to sleep.

Merle packed up the cards knowing that they were not even going to get another game in. Shane went to the fridge and grabbed himself another beer. He shook his head and couldn't believe his once so single mates were now getting loved up with babies. He'd been know in the pass to pull the NASCAR card to pull girls and now he was settled with Andrea he hadn't been to a bar in months. 

 He knew that the wedding was coming up and things were going to go crazy with Media around here again soon. He and Daryl were going to have to get suits all four of them were in the wedding party. Daryl and Merle were going to have to find something on the down low so no one will find it odd that they were looking for 4 matching suits. He sat talking with Shane while they waited for the other two to stop walking.

Daryl had Luka to sleep and Andre was sound asleep over Rick's shoulder they crept into the bedrooms tucking the boys into their beds. Rick had the second baby monitor set up in Rick's room, and Daryl showed him how to put it on, both men brought the monitors back out to the lounge to listen to while they watched the movies with the girls.

Carol wasn't sure about who to pull in for the 4th as her wedding party. She thought about Holly but Holly had already mentioned she wasn't that keen because of all the media attention. She wanted to come to the wedding not be in the party. Carol didn't really have 3 friends she wanted to have in the wedding party and Daryl didn't want to throw one of the men out.

Daryl come into the lounge holding the baby monitor, he pulled Carol to her feet and sat down pulling her half on top of him in the arm chair she was in. He rocked it a little bit back and forward holding her on his lap. Rick stood wondering where he should sit. There was a space between Michonne and Andrea and he and Merle were both moving for it. At the last moment Merle sat on the floor at Andrea's feet, letting Rick take a seat beside Michonne. He handed Michonne the baby monitor to Michonne.

'Sound asleep,' He whispered, she nodded and patted his knee. Rick reached down and took her hand holding it. It was a brave step for him, he kept his eyes on the tv, feeling like he might be in high school or something finally getting the courage to hold his girls hand. He could feel she was watching him, Shane walked around the odd man out handing out drinks to everyone. Wine for the 2 drinking females, and beers for the guys except Carol and Daryl who both were on the juice because of breast feeding and Daryl's pain meds. 

Daryl pretty much rocked Carol to sleep in his arms. He watched her eyes closing slowly, sound asleep in his arms in no time. He really wanted to pick her up and take her to bed. He couldn't. In the end he looked around.

'Merle, get Carol,'

He nodded standing up and picking her up easily and taking her up to their bedroom. Daryl followed and pulled back their sheets putting her on the bed for Daryl to take care of the rest. He stood looking at Luka while Daryl tucked her in, when they come out Shane was standing there in the hall waiting for them.

'What are you doing?' Daryl whispered.

'Help me move the cot,' Shane whispered. 

Merle had a half grin, 'He's not going in my room,'

'Tara and I will have him, just help me move it,' 

In the end they couldn't move it out the door, Shane bent down picking up the little boy and putting him on the bed covering it with his blanket, they made quick work of putting it down and getting it up again. Moving it into Shane's room they were on baby sitting duties tonight. Tara had whispered in his ear and made all sorts of promises to him if he made it happen for Michonne. Within 5 minutes they had Andre tucked in and asleep in a different bedroom from where Rick had put him to bed.

Daryl ducked his head into the lounge and said good night. Merle pulled Andrea to her feet insisting they needed to take a shower and go to bed because it was a busy day. Shane smiled and said goodnight leaving Rick sitting holding hands with Michonne. 

'Do you think they did that on purpose?' Rick asked. 

'Hmmmmm probably the same as they thought they were being super smooth moving Andre,'

'Yeah maybe they should have turned the baby monitor off before they whispered their plan,' Rick leaned over and kissed her, he kissed her so much that he backed her right back onto her back on the couch. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK I will confess I didn't think I have ever written Rick with Michonne (Like that) but some bullies have bullied me into something. Sigh I am such a people pleaser, I however issued her a challenge of what I wanted and wait to see if she will deliver. Lolz.

Rick backed Michonne onto her back on the couch and was kissing her mouth. Her hands went up his shirt bringing a gap of skin from between his jeans and top. He was only half on her, kissing and moving a little to let her snake her hand up his back to hold him closer. He nudged his knee in between her legs letting it rest there to see if she was going to stop him. 

His hands went up and down her side, not touching any of her important bits, he managed to slip his fingers inbetween her shirt and pants. stoking as her soft skin waiting to see if she was going to push his hand away, it was different from when he'd had a drunken one night stand with some chick he would never see again. She knew who he was, where he lived, shit he even had her kid asleep in his house. He had the hots for her bad but she had to drive this thing, he didn't know where the hell this was going or what the heck he was allowed to do. 

So far everything had been kept to hand holds, simple kisses, now she was here for the night at his invitation. But he didn't know what she though he meant. He wanted to sleep with her but at the same time he didn't want to sleep with her if it was going to be a one night stand. He was ready to take the next step with her but he was worried she didn't want more than a fling. It was insane for him he had avoided this type of thing for so long now he really wanted to give it a shot now he'd seen his friends happy with women. More than they all had been in a long time.

'You ok with this?' Rick whispered against her neck, he kissed her again slowly, he could stop if she wanted him too. He really didn't know her well enough to know if she wanted him climbing all over her or not. Every thing was new and fresh. He wasn't' sure really what she wanted or where everything was going. She pulled back to look him in the eye, it was kinda dark in the lounge with just the movie flicking on and off.

'I'm ok, I want this,' She whispered to him, 'I'm just a bit scared about................. I mean, I have to think of Andre, If we move to fast then things go wrong its hard on my child............. if he gets attached to you,'

Rick pulled his hand out from under her shirt, she kept hers where it was keeping him from rolling away. He wasn't angry he was more confused he didn't know what to say if they didn't take a risk to get to know each other they could miss out on something good, but if things didn't work out he would feel bad because he was already a little attached to Andre.

Michonne was pissed at herself she could have kicked herself she really didn't think this through bringing up Andre while they were making out. It seemed to make Rick feel uncomfortable.

'You don't want me round him or you do?'

'I do............. but only if, I mean I haven't really dated or anything,' she told him, 'I mean the only guy who's been around Andre is Shane and he doesn't even know him that well but......................... if this goes further are you ok with Andre,'

'But you let me come to the park, if you didn't want me to get to know him,' Rick run his hand through his hair, his hard on had gone and he was lying there talking to her about her little boy.  'Why you let me about him, I mean........................ I know you are a double act, you come together,'

'Its kinda different because he met you before I met you, with Shane,'

'So now .................... I don't know what you want?'

Michonne rolled out half out from under him still holding him to her by having her hand on his back. They wriggled about until her back was up against the back of the couch and he was on the edge. He could see her eyes via the flash of the tv in the back ground. She reached out her hand touching his face a little, running her hand through his hair, his little curls, scratching her nails through his scalp.

'I want.................. you, but I don't want to make a mistake and let you in and its over in a week or something,' 

'Ok, so you want to just make out and then I'll sleep on the couch and you can take my bed?' Rick offered.

'Well it would be rude not to take advantage of your friends good gestures of taking Andre out of your room, I think we can share but go slow,' Michonne pulled him towards her, kissing him lightly on the mouth.

'But?'

'I don't know what I'm doing here, but if you hurt Andre I will .................................' Michonne didn't need to finish her sentence for him to understand what she meant. He wasn't going to hurt him at all. In fact he had all sorts of ideas of where he wanted things to go. Andre and Michonne both of them with him. He didn't seem to have a thing that he didn't like about her, except maybe that she needed to wash her sheets and clean up a little but he'd been living with Merle and Daryl Dixon for so long that there wasnt' anything he hadn't really seen.

'I've never been with someone with a kid before, so you need to tell me what I need to be doing,' he offered, 'I'm gonna try, whatever you want you tell me,'

'Just do what you been doing, but ................. no one spanks my kid,' 

'Wait what?'

'Just you need to know,'

'Michonne I'm a cop and I live with Daryl Dixon who's very vocal about that sort of thing, I not going to hit anyone, not you, not Andre,' Rick said, 'He's a spoke person for that sort of thing,'

'I just want to make sure,'

'Just tell me what you want me to do here? You want me to kiss you or hold you or sit over there,' Rick nodded to the chair on the other side of the room.

'I want all three,' she bent her head to kiss him a bit more. 'Maybe we just hang out around second and third base,'

'Second and third base? I can do that,' Rick was super excited about even getting to first base, he had just been given permission to hit third base. Third base often could hit to round corner to home base.

Rick kissed her then moved down her neck, his hands had begun to wander, her hands had found his butt and pulled him to her more, he'd moved back so he was half on her again, sneaking his hand up her shirt and cupping her boob. Rick wasn't sure if she was giving him the go ahead or not he was still a little confused if she wanted this or not, he backed off a little and decided to let her take the lead on where he should place his hands.

She noticed him slowing down and she pulled back looking at him, she took the hint grabbing his hand and helping guide him down to the buttons on her pants.

'You sure,'

'Very,' 

Rick was kissing her still listening to her moan a little and he started unbottoning her pants, button by button. He moved a little kissing down her neck, he was wriggling her pants down, he rolled off the couch and walked over to the tv, turning everything off.

'Come on, come to my room,'

She took the hand he was offering and followed him down the hall, he showed her the bathroom that he and Shane used. She grabbed her bag and went in alone, he was surprised when he heard the shower running but then he wondered if he should just jump the gun and go join her. She didn't seem shy about doing what she wanted. He opened the door whispering that it was just him. She peeked outside the shower curtain. 

'One minute,' she told him, he nodded and went about brushing his teeth, her arm reached out taking her towel and she stepped out with the towel around herself. He peeked out the window and he didn't see anything. He stripped down naked to his own surprise and walked past her naked climbing in the shower himself. She took  a peek at his sexy body as he'd walked past, he had a huge erection that she wanted to reach out and stroke but refrained from doing so.

When she thought he was in the shower she went about getting dressed into her p.j's she hoped they were not going to stay on all night. She rubbed moisterizer everywhere so her skin didn't dry out. Rick was peeking at her through the tiny gap between the wall and the curtain, he felt like a peeping tom, he watched as she brushed her teeth, used his mouth wash and stood leaning against the sink waiting for him. She didn't know if she should just go climb in his bed or not. 

He come out of the shower, wrapped a towel around himself. She was blushing, it was a whole new step for her doing anything like this. She passed him her towel to put in the hamper, he gave her the head nod to follow him. She grabbed her bag following him into his spotless bedroom. Bed made and not a speck of dust anywhere.

'You clean up?'

He shook his head, he turned around digging in a draw and dropped his towel and pulled on a pair of boxers. She run her hand along the dresser.

'You are a neat freak,'

'Hmmmmmmmmm,'

Rick turned on the lamp beside his bed, she turned the main lights off, 'Hang on,' she whispered to him and ducked out of the room.

He climbed into bed wondering where she was, she heard whispers and talking going on between her and Tara, then she come back. 

'Just checking Andre,' 

She come to the other side of the bed and climbed in rolling towards him, she suddenly felt awkward. He gave her about 5 seconds before he pulled her to him, his hands were dipping down the back of her p.j shorts and stroking up her back. Her hands wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. Kissing and stroking of skin, gentle touching. They kissed for what felt like forever, a long time exploring each others mouth, stroking each others skin, whispering words to each other.

Rick dipped is hand into the front of her pants and stroked her, she arched her back and groaned a little. His fingers stroked her up and down slowly, slower than he ever had touched anyone. She was responding to him in a way he couldn't handle, he was so turned on he dick was already dripping, he was going to end up in a big dripping mess before he knew where he was soon, embarrassed like a teenaged boy if he didn't watch himself.

'Ok?' He whispered, she responded by taking off her top. He half rolled onto her, taking his mouth off her neck and moving down to her nipples both were standing erect waiting for attention. He gave them his attention stroking and sucking them. Feasting on them, she was arching her back and holding his head to her nipples almost begging him to keep going, touching her. She moaned and groaned under his touch.

He was hard as a rock, she slipped her hand into his boxers stoking him firmly. He was hard in her hand and he was moving back and forwards in his hand to a point where he had to slow down and think of something else so he didn't come in her hand. He kept his mouth on her nipples flicking them with his tongue. He couldn't really think, he wanted to go down on her. that was it. It was his end goal. 

There wasn't a lot of talking going on they seemed to work as on. He moved down her body a bit before finally stopping just at her belly button. His hand was still stroking her and she was moving up and down on his hand. 

She moved around on the bed a little, she knew he wanted to go down on her, but she wanted to wrap her mouth around his hard dick. He moved down kissing and licking his way down to her clit, he was surprised when she began wriggling around on him and even more surprised when he felt her mouth taking him in. Lying on their sides with their mouth's pleasuring each other, Rick inserted two fingers looking for that rough bit of skin that would send her over the edge. He was just holding on, he took his mouth off her.

She was taking him in her mouth and he could barely think straight. He had his mouth on her clit and she had his dick in her mouth. He was barely keeping himself together. He moved in and out of her mouth, he was trying to keep himself in check not being rough but really he wanted to do go hard and fast. He felt her teeth grazing up his dick the underside. Her hand stroking him up and down also. It was all too much.

'I'm gonna come,' he told her.

'Do it then,' she whispered, wrapping her hand around his nuts squeezing and stroking him a little bit more. He could feel her tongue dipping into his little slit, he was dripping into her mouth all ready, what she did made him push hard into her mouth spurting hard and fast, he tried to pull out but she grabbed his arse and held him there, he groaned and moaned, he nipped at her clit and she started thrashing in the bed and she came hard on his fingers. He kept them moving while she was coming before she settled a little.

She still had his dick in her mouth flicking around him with her tongue, she rolled a little away from him onto her back. He flopped onto his, they certainly hit third back. But if this was third base he would hate to see was fourth base was going to be. 

 


	62. Chapter 62

'Call me?' Daryl was busy fussing around with Luka's car seat trying to fix it so he was the safest in the car. He'd orginally been ok for them to go away and sort out preprations for the wedding but now they were going away for most of the week and he was starting to freak out about missing them too much. He hadn't been apart bar the few night he was in hospital since Luka had been born. But he knew if he went he could be spotted and people will put two and two together and let the cat out of the bag.

'I'll call!' He stepped back and looked a bit sad about everything. Carol grabbed his cheeks and brought his face to hers and kissed him. 'I promise, I won't run off with a hot young stud either,'

He rolled his eyes at her knowing she was teasing him really, 'Send me photos?'

'We are not even going to be away for a week, you could come?' 

He had thought about it a little bit and thought if he really did want to he could fly up but really they were only going to be away for a few days anyway. He was going to miss Luka not seeing him every day was going to be hard for him. He wanted to just keep them close to him. Luka was asleep and he'd been carting him around in his arm's all morning while Carol was getting ready, keeping his hands on him while Carol fed him before getting him into his seat. 'Nah.............  make sure you use the diaper rash cream, and make sure............'

'Ok, bye, I love you too,' Carol knew they could spend all day by the side of the car. She knew she would miss him as much as they would miss him but he had stuff to do for the wedding too. Carol leaned in to kiss him again, 'Be a good, and don't go out on a bender with Merle, cos your ribs are still broken,'

'Just............ drive safe ok,' He had watery eyes, and Carol needed to go before he cried. If he cried she would be a mess. 

'I will I'll drive like you,' she tried to tease him a little about it, and he looked a bit sad about it all. They need to move before he started unbuckling the baby out of the carseat to take him back inside and she got married in Daryl's jog pants.

'Carol..............' he leaned in to give the baby one last kiss, checking his belts again and all the sun shades on him. 'I'm gonna miss you,' he whispered to his little boy.

He gave Carol a kiss up against the side of the car that left her giddy, Carol pulled his shirt to down towards her to hold him there, his kiss left her breathless then he expected her to be able to drive after that. 

'Road trip road trip!' Andrea bounced out of the house with Merle following her. Her lips were red and rashed he pushed her up against the car for another kiss, Carol climbed in and wound down the window. Daryl leaned in to kiss her again, Andrea climbed in the car and wound her window down. Merle copied his brother and was leaning in kissing her again.

'Alright alright,' Carol muttered, she started up the car, wound up her window and waved to the boys as she backed out the drive.

"ROAD TRIP!"

'Calm down we want Luka to nap for a bit,'

' _Road trip road trip'_ Andrea whispered.

'We need to be good, no drinking,' Andrea pulled a bottle of wine out from under her seat. Waving it around. Carol shook her head, Carol wasn't able to drink but she wasn't going to drink but she knew Andrea and Holly would probably get stuck into it. Carol drove through town until they hit the open roads, Andrea stashed the bottle of wine away and now had the map on his lap so they could figure out the best route to go with Luka for lots of stops. 

'Keep that for when we get there,'

'I wasn't going to drink while you drove,' Andrea giggled, Carol glanced at her with a half laugh. It was pretty clear to her Andrea had thought about drinking it straight from the bottle on the trip. Andrea looked out the window and laughed because she knew Carol had caught her out. They put a cd on and listened to it quietly while they drove to their first stop. Andrea kept checking the baby in the back seat, she was looking at twitter, tumblr and facebook and telling Carol jokes she was reading at the same time.

'Do you want me to search your name?' Andrea asked her.

'No! Not while I'm driving I don't need to know what a bitch I am thanks,' Carol muttered.

'Good, now lets start thinking about what we want to do for the wedding,' Andrea searched bridal underwear on her phone. She kept telling Carol what she was seeing asking her if she wanted to try wearing a corset or something. Carol was blushing as she drove, she knew Daryl wouldn't mind if she tried to wear a corset, in fact she knew she would love it. 

'Under wear, we need to shop for underwear,' Andrea told him.

 'I don't know about sexy underwear I've never really brought it,' Carol said. She hadn't really spent a great deal of time thinking about sexy underwear to wear for Daryl over the past few months, they been barely able to have sex, and their relationship was brand new. She wanted to try, she hadn't ever had to think about being sexy for Daryl. He never seemed to even seemed interested in it. She didn't really know though till she showed me something.

'Carol we are going to knock these boy's socks off,' Andrea laughed at the looks on her face and kept looking though her phone. 'You have to get a wax, and let me buy you your honeymoon night outfit,'

'I doubt we will be doing a honeymoon, baby remember, and we going to the photo shoot soon after,' Carol could see the signs for their first stop coming up, she could hear Luka was awake in the back seat and sucking on his fingers or something.

'Well I want to buy you a outfit to wear for when you go on that for at night time,' Andrea told her.

'Fine, nothing slutty though................. or crutchless, or something,.................... eatable or nipple clamps,' Carol told her. 'Or anything................'

'It will be fine Carol trust me,' Andrea started getting her bag, they picked the baby out of his car seat and headed into the road side diner to have a drink, change and fed Luka. Andrea had a evil look in her eye still about the underwear. Carol ordered a coffee and something to eat and they went to the back booth to feed him and text Daryl to let him know they made it to the first stop. They still had about another 3 hours to go, they hoped it went really well the rest of the way. 

 

 


	63. Chapter 63

Holly and Andrea were well on their way to being just a little drunk and just making fun of Carol a little bit. She had Luka asleep in his carry cot and she had been trying on brides dresses with them playing dress up for close to an hour. She'd picked her dress. Nice and simple, sleeveless and half backless, it fitted her boobs like a corset then dropped to flowing material and shifted as she walked, it was the first dress she saw and she fell in love with it on the rack and now she was indulging the other women who wanted her to try on just about everything in her size.

She was having fun and was trying on some of the most outrageous outfits they had, Holly's sister in law Nicole was enjoying herself and had a glass of wine herself now that Carol had picked her dress. Carol had been picked at the driver for the night. They were all eating nibbles and having a really nice time. Andrea and Holly had been off while Carol was getting measured for her adjustments for her dress to the special part with wedding night sleep wear to buy her something to wear. She had reminded them many times she was still breast feeding and she wasn't very sexy so they should keep that in mind with buying something that suited her.

They come back playing secret shoppers refusing to let her know what they had in the bag and also refusing to let her know if it involved splits or eatable underwear because she already threatened to cut it up and spoon feed it to both of them at the wedding dance. Or stick it on top of her wedding cake. They had a really big bag and she knew it had to contain more than one set of sexy underwear because the bag was bigger than the carry dress over cover bag she had her dress in.

They just shook their heads and giggled. Carol decided to let them have their fun and checked her baby again and gave in as they gave her another outfit to try on, she looked at it and really didn't believe that someone would actually even wear it, or even wear it to their wedding. She asked Nicole  and she nodded that people had worn it.

The cake samples arrived via the back door and photos of different styles of cakes to have. Carol fell in love with a plain round cake style. But she wanted it on a cake stand. Not on top of each other but each cake on its different layer of the stand. She saw the cake stand she wanted in the little booklet. She was asked three times if she was sure and she nodded, she chose three different types of cake for her wedding cake.

'You are very easily pleased,' Nicole told her.

'I just want to marry Daryl, I just ........... if I only had jean's and a tee shirt to wear I would, I just like what I like I guess,' Carol gave her a smile, 'Would you like to come? Its not going to be a big wedding just a few of us, if you and your husband want to come join us?'

'Oh I............. Ummm, Well I never really go to weddings, but we would really like to come, we will come with Holly,' Nicole said, she smiled at Carol, Carol liked her, she was kind like her sister in law and never batted her eye lid when she was told that Carol was marrying Daryl she just nodded and kept trying to see if she like any more dresses more than the one she chose. Carol was happy with her dress, she had simple but tasteful styles and knew in her mind what she wanted to wear, she also knew they were on limited time so she really did love the dress she chose.

 

Carol had been forced into so many. She was now standing with her hands on her hips with her boobs spilling out of a  _~_ _Little Boo Peep~_ outfit, Andrea was beside herself with laughter and was trying to snap photos. She was twisting her hair up and trying to cover her full breasts as much as she could, Luka was due to wake soon to take care of them but they wanted to push her into one more outfit, and the one they chose was the stupidest wedding dresses she had ever seen and she wouldn't be seen dead in public in it. She did however treat her drunken friends to a twirl and a bend as she had on the frilly bloomers over her underwear. Andrea was just about on the ground laughing as Carol ham'd it up some more with the rook and the little hat.

'You post one of these photo's you are dead,' Carol told her when she saw Andrea fiddling with her phone. 

'I'm just texting it to your husband to be,'

 'Don't you dare!' Carol started to come over to see what she was doing and Andrea was trying to type, Carol reached for the phone.

'Too late,' Andrea pushed the button, Carol glanced over at her phone she groaned as she saw Andrea was on twitter not text, Carol yelled and Andrea looked at her phone again. 'Oh my god!'

'You didn't tag him did you?' Carol hissed at her, Andrea was thumping at her phone trying to make the retweets stop. 'Give me your phone right now!'

Carol reached across and grabbed the phone, Andrea tried to help but she pushed her away as she looked at the phone trying to figure out how to delete the picture. She couldn't fucken believe it. She found the three small dots on the bottom and hit delete. It was probably too late, her photo would be out there forever in this costume. She would have to say its a fancy dress party or something. She couldn't believe it. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to kill Andrea who was trying her best to say sorry, Carol pulled out her own phone and saw her tags going crazy as people were asking about her outfit.

Her phone was ringing and it was Daryl.

'What just happened on twitter?' He sounded nervous and Carol didn't blame him. It was the worst thing that could have happened to them as they were trying to keep things on the down low.

'Nothing, why?' she tried to pretend she didn't know what happened or what he was talking about. He wasn't having any of it she could tell by his tone and her phone was going off with alerts and she knew he would be stressing out because they were away from him and things were happening out of his control to fix it. They couldn't even post a selfie together or anything to diffuse the situation that was going on on twitter. 

'Because my alerts going off and my manager just rung me,' Daryl told her, she could almost hear him pacing the kitchen and down the hall.

'Tell them we are trying on costumes for fancy dress,'

'I'm going to have too, its been screen shot and posted back to me,' Daryl told her, Carol moaned a little looking around at the different outfits in the store, 'fix it,' he hissed into the phone.

'I'm going to try,'

'Carol I swear people are already asking if there is a wedding or something happening,' Daryl told her into the phone.

'I'm going put something else on,' 

'Hmmmm what?' he sounded interested, he was he was looking at her picture that Andrea had posted of her in 'Little poo peep outfit bending over showing off her rook and frilly underwear, not something they wanted to put out there but he thought she looked pretty sexy, 'Is that your wedding outfit? send me a pic via text,' Daryl warned her. 'Give me something to look at,'

'No way no more photos, except a group selfie with me and Andrea, I'm going dress her up like a sheep,' Carol muttered throwing daggers at her friend. 'I'll call you back,' Carol hung up the phone, Andrea was begging forgiveness, 'Help me fix it, you gotta dress up like we are dressing for fancy dress or something,'

'Ok, what am I wearing,'

'I don't know, lets make our faces up like,'

'Oh Bride of frankenstein,' Holly offered.

'Yes, put on the most raggy looking dress, and give me a fucken bonnet,' Carol hissed at her.

'None of my dresses are raggy,' Nicole pouted, 'I'll used toilet paper to make it look bad,'

They quickly moved about making Andrea look dead with the make up from their bags, and gave Carol the shaft that come with the outfit, they tried to take selfies but couldn't and then stood in a blank bit of the wall to take a photo.

'Right, what do I say?'

'Having fun dressing up with my bestie, #FancyDressParty #GirlsOnly #GirlsJustWannaHaveFun ' Nicole told her, 'Hang on turn off your location,'

Carol posted it and hoped for the best. Daryl must have been waiting and he hit retweet with a comment, 'Looking good, #FunTimes #FancyDressParty '

Carol couldn't believe it, she got an alert on her phone from Daryl, Merle Rick and Shane were dressed like pirates with bandannas and what looked like some of their clothes, hastily pulled together like they were dressed as pirates, taken in different combinations. Photo's he had drawn on fake beard, they had one of Andre's captain hook hooks, Merle had a huge bottle of rum waving about, Bandanna's on their head's, they looked like hot sexy pirates to Carol, she hated to think what they actually had on their bottom half that were hidden.

She couldn't' believe the more photo's that they posted, fake fighting, and they had Shane walking the plank which was really just the coffee table. Michonne and Tara must have been there as they were posing in photos Michonne was dressed as a car racer and Tara was a sexy cop with her boobs almost spilling out of Shane's shirt. They posted a few photos,  Daryl even put a eye patch on Kip for a pirate dog. She really hoped people believed they were having some weird arse party with pirates, Bo Peep, Frankensteins Bride, a sexy cop and a car driver.  She would have to wait for tomorrow to see.

 

 

 


	64. Chapter 64

'I missed you,' Daryl grunted in her ear, she could tell he missed her by the way he'd scoped them up when they walked in the door. He'd been in the shower and she hadn't told them they were coming home early. She'd unbuckled the baby and passed him to his waiting uncles arms for a much needed cuddle, Carol went in search of Daryl to find him wet and naked, two of her favourite things she'd grown to love about him. He barely got himself wrapped in a towel stumbling out of the shower to get to her. She met his kiss with her own keeping her hands on his wet chest to help him dry himself enough that he wasn't completely going to soak her.

'You're early, you were supposed to come home tomorrow,' he whispered in her ear, he wasn't upset she was home early infact his excitement about it was pressed against her belly, his mouth was at her neck kissing her there.

'Andrea's disaster made it impossible to sneak about anywhere,' Carol said 'So I'm just going to trust Holly to take care of the rest, I got my dress and my cake, I don't need anything else do I?'

'Just me, I can go like this,' Daryl whispered against her neck.

'That would make quite a statement, nice to see most of the bruising is somewhat fading,' Carol pushed him out a bit to admire his stomach and sides, his face, everything looked good to her, she was happy with her. 

She told him twitter was a freaken mess and the tweets were trying to locate them. They drove the whole way, driving through drive through food places and stopping in lay by's to feed Luka to stay out of the way of people looking for her. She didn't want to attract any more attention to them than they needed to. She just wanted to bail and get home to him. He could sort it. They could take a photo or two with Luka or Kip doing something boring. Fan's went crazy and some were obsessive, they studied photos for details in the back ground. It was starting to freak her out a little. 

He moved away a little to pull on clothes, he wanted to see his baby and they could hear him starting to grizzle a little down the hall looking for his mother, Merle called them telling them he'd filled his pants and that he loved the kid but it sounded like a bomb going off. Carol or Daryl made the kid and they could fix it. Daryl moved away and wandered down the hall to find him. He threw a shitty look at Andrea as he passed her.

Carol still wanted to kill Andrea, there was a slight buzz that they might be getting married but so far no one had seen them. People were questioning the fact that there was no photo of her with Daryl from their dress ups. Carol had not looked at twitter again. They tweeted nothing for the past 24hrs and Daryl's manager had told him they better send out a couples shot or something to turn the media's attention else where. 

Daryl rubbed the babies tummy while Carol changed him and he pulled out his phone to try get some snaps of him grinning up at his Dad. He was smiling now and he loved it. Daryl couldn't think of anything else in the world he would rather see than his baby's smile at him. He got his photo and showed Carol. 

'Should I tweet this one?' he scrolled through his photos showing Carol a photo of Kip lying in font of the fire place, flat on his back with his feet up in the air like he was a human or something. Carol smiled when she saw the photo, she loved his dog, and it always cracked her up when he slept like that.

'Ha ha good luck with them trying to figure out where that photo is taken,' Carol told him.

'Take your location off Daryl,' Andrea called out, 'That will fuck them,'

'How do I do that?'

Andrea come across to show Daryl how to hide his location on twitter and he sized it up and tweeted out tagging Carol.

_And we have a human dog #happydogs_

It was tweeted out and then their alerts went nuts with comments on his tweet. They didn't even look. They knew there would be a shit fest of comments trying to figure out where it was taken, all they could see was fire places. He didn't want to look except look at Carol feeding their baby at her breast. He felt like he was leering at her or something. He really missed them, he didn't think it was possible at all. 

Daryl's idea was to cuddle his son for a while and when he fell asleep to drag his baby mama to the bedroom to show her how much he missed her too. He had put Merle in charge of getting their wedding dress inside the house. Merle just shook his head at Andrea when he saw her. She was no longer saying sorry but just saying she got drunk and at least it was a good arse shot of Carol.

Carol went off to take a shower to get rid of the road trip grit from her body. Daryl gave her ten minutes before he passed the baby back off to Andrea to watch for half an hour. He told her she owed him and Carol some baby sitting time. She didn't take it as punishment to cuddle the baby while he slept. She did take it as punishment that she had to watch him while his parents run off to get laid in the bedroom. She grumbled about the fact that they were parents and they shouldn't be having sex. Daryl just stared at her wondering what the hell she was talking about.

Carol was embarrassed when she saw Daryl had actually printed it out and had it pinned up like a playboy center fold in their bedroom. She went to take it down when she come out of the shower. He walked up behind her and put his hand on hers telling her to leave it. He liked it and she looked hot and sexy in the photo. He was thinking about getting it printed and framed and put on the roof above the bed so he had something to look at when she wasn't in the mood.

Someone had stuck a copy of it to the fridge like she was a five year old and it was her art work. She had taken it down and another one had appeared in its place. She wondered how many copies he had printed out of her looking like a playgirl, she was never going to live it down. She dared not look on tumblr or anywhere with her frilly knickers on display in her boo peep costume.

She was blushing so bad when he pulled her into the bed with her. Daryl had made quick work of claiming her back after three days away anyone would have thought it was a week or more, months even. His mouth was hot moving everywhere as he tugged her towel off her, moving down to settle between her legs.

'So, you think you can get that outfit for the honeymoon?'

'No but.................. ugh, Andrea has picked something for the wedding night so who knows what it is, it could be that,' Carol complained.

'Its going to be my lucky night then,' Daryl mumbled, Carol just shook her head, she didn't know if she would have the confidence to wear it. It was different wearing that outfit to be silly with the girls to wear something with the intention to be sexy.

Daryl moved around her body showing her what she had been missing for a few days, she missed him, loved him and couldn't wait for a few days time she would be married to him.

 


	65. Chapter 65

Carol was feeding Luka in her wedding dress, breathing and trying to keep her shit together, she been photographed within a inch of what she felt was ok for her. She had agreed to a couple feeding Luka in her dress, she knew they would be able to approve any photos being taken. They had made a sneaky phone call to the women who dropped Daryl's child abuse story, now they let her have the drop on their wedding.

The women had dropped everything, keen as anything to have a follow up interview, she'd sat at their kitchen table last night doing the interview with the promise of a after chat also. They also were going to drop the article online tonight once Carol and Daryl approved everything, with more indepth photos to follow. They set aside some time at the end of the day, they were doing their photos but they would be approving everything. They wanted to do it right before Daryl went onto 'The Real Men Campaign!'

She was breathing in her mouth and out her nose, she couldn't wait to see Daryl they been apart all morning and coming together this afternoon for the wedding. They were taking some last minute shots of her dressing Luka into his outfit for the wedding and Carol would be passing him off to Uncle Merle to take down to be with Daryl. Her bridesmaids were waiting. 

Tara, Andrea and she had managed to convince Michonne to please come and play dress up with her. Andre was with Rick and the other men and Michonne decided why the hell not it would be the first time she would ever be in a celebrity wedding or get a photo in a magazine. Carol wondered if the bridesmaids all looked better than her for a moment. They made their way to Daryl's property where they had put up the huge tent, they had a arch and chairs scattered. The men had been doing a great time that morning and there wasn't anything else she wanted. 

Holly and her sister had done themselves proud, taking care of the catering side of things. Her husband and another driver picked the girls up from Michonnes house which was the only place they could go. Since the Andrea stunt their had been reporters snooping around and they went out to the wedding in normal car's swapping for flashy sports car's at the race track as they drove them to the property in style.

Everyone was nervous as they fluffed about with Carol's dress, she just wanted to get up there and marry her man. She was ready, there were about 40 guests who were sworn to secret and had promised not to share any photos until after Daryl and Carol did. Once Daryl and Carol tweeted their own photo, she just wanted to get on with it.

'Are you ready?' Andrea asked her, the other two women stood there looking to see her shaking hands.

'Yes, its just there's a lot of people over there,'

'Its just Daryl,'

'And my photo's going to go viral,' Carol could cope with everything but the negative attention via social media sometimes wore her down. The music started and Michonne and Tara went down the isle slowly, Carol was still in a panic, Andrea missed her cue to walk, she didn't care. She held her elbow out.

'Can I give you away?' Andrea asked her, Carol nodded, Andrea wiped her tears the best she could and managed to start her walking down the isle. All the guys heads turned Daryl didn't look standing looking straight ahead. He had Luka in his arms and was waiting till she was at his side, because they all told him the groom wasn't suppose to look. He couldn't help it and turned his head towards her, he saw the tears and Andrea at her side.

He didn't think but started walking towards them, stopping just in front of her. He rubbed a thumb across the tear that was dripping, 'You sad or you happy?' he whispered.

'I'm happy,' 

He moved Luka over and walked with his arm around her the rest of the way, Carol had the support of her best friend on one side and Daryl and their baby on the other. She was aware of a man photographing the whole exchange. The wedding vows were a blur, both Rick and Merle had babies in their arms watching. Before she knew where she was she was Mrs Daryl Dixon and he could kiss his bride. He gave her a chaste kiss, they were almost embarrassed about the attention. Daryl was grinning, looking at his ring and they signed the certificate. Poised for photos and photo's with the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Finally Luka, Carol and Daryl off to the side for some arty type photo's sitting on an old fallen log.

Carol had had her make up touched up a few times. They cuddled and kissed their baby, all the time grinning at each other like they were high, they were high on emotions. Carol took 20 minutes alone with Daryl to feed Luka and settle him down for a nap in his carrycot. They were in the little cottage that was on the land Daryl owned. It was rustic and one bedroom with a old style bed, they left Luka in the lounge to go freshen up. Carol was fiddling with her hair when Daryl come up behind her all dressed still in his tux. He looked amazing she'd never thought she would ever be more impressed with the way he looked and tonight he looked amazing.

'You happy?' Daryl asked her, she wrapped her arm's around his neck and leaned in to give him the kiss she had been wanting to all day. He deepened the kiss and walked backwards until his knees hit the back of the bed. He encouraged her to climb on his lap by helping her scrunch up her dress so it flowed over him and her covering his legs completely. His hand slipped up under her dress finding his way to her underwear. He felt all around and looked at her with a grin. 'This is new?'

'Its all new, blame Andrea,'

'I'm going to thank her,' Daryl leaned in for a kiss, the kissing quickly got out of control and Carol's hands went to Daryl's pants undoing them so she could touch him the way he was touching her. She was mindful of his ribs and injuries that he still had, he moved her underwear so she could slid right down on him as he sat on the edge of the bed, he moved a little. He legs wrapped right around his waist. 'Fuck you feel good,'

'Daryl................... ' Carol whispered, his arms wrapped around her and her own fingers rubbed her own clit as he moved with her, his mouth was on her neck kissing her, her dress was covering everything,  'God this feels good,'

There was a knock at the door and Merle walked in looking at them, 'Well we all waiting for you for more group photos,' Merle walked right in and stopped to admire himself in the mirror, 'Fuck Daryl I swear I get better looking each day, what do you think,' Merle flexed a little in the mirror and turned looking at them both sitting there on the edge of the bed, it wasn't anything really for him to see Carol sitting on his brothers lap, he just couldn't see what was going on under the dress. Andrea stuck her head in around the courner looking at them, Carol hid her face in Daryl's neck.

'They want to know if they can come in and take photos?' Andrea asked them, Carol couldn't believe she still had her hand on her clit and Daryl inside her and Andrea and Merle were standing there asking if it was ok if they come took photos, Daryl was actually getting harder and more turned on with all the people coming in the room. Rick walked in looking around and asked to use the toilet and walked in, shut the door, and a minute later come out. They could hear the toilet flushing, Carol wanted to die. 

'Can you all go?' Carol asked them politely and they were all talking between themselves about how nice the wedding was and Shane come in with beers and passed one to Daryl which he took holding Carol tighter with his good arm he gave her a wink, she was blushing bright red. They all kept talking and laughing. Daryl moved slightly inside her and she looked at him with alarmed and he mouthed he couldn't' help it. He bent in to kiss her neck.

Daryl took his mouth off Carol's neck, 'I think you should get out now so I can finish consummating my marriage,' Daryl growled, 'And take the baby pram with ya,' he told them all, they all stared at him and took in the dress, the fact her feet were wrapped around him. Merle actually dropped his beer on his dash out of the room dragging Andrea with him, they followed in second place by Rick Grimes, Shane stood there for a few seconds longer and held his beer up and nodded.

'Guess you don't want them coming in to take photo's right now then?' and he sauntered out shutting the door behind him. Carol felt Daryl moving again inside her, he hadn't lost his erection in fact he'd gotten harder, if that was possible, he began kissing her neck again, encouraged her to touch herself. Waiting back until he heard her beginning to come on him. He pushed though her bearing down on him before he followed her. He kissed her neck again.

'You sure we didn't want photo's of this?' Daryl moaned into her neck. Carol shook her head and leaned in on him. She moved off him, they used the bathroom cleaning themselves up to go and take more photos with their groomsmen that wouldn't be able to look them in the eye. Carol was bright red embarrassed when they all looked at her. 'Relax they all know we have sex, they all walked in its not like they all saw anything,'

When all the photos were done, they went to the side with their women who was in-charge of their article. She showed them proofs of the photos, and the mini article that would go live online that night. Carol looked through the photos to pic on she wanted to tweet, she looked at one over and over, their hands with their rings showing, both their hands on top of Luka's holding his little hand in-between theirs. They chose that one, one of them married together walking out and a group shot, with the men with their lips on their partners neck as the bride and the bridesmaids stood in front of their partners.

'These?' Carol pointed to Daryl, he was looking at the to go online live article. The bigger article would follow in a few days, they would approve that then. He looked at the photos she wanted to tweet and to go with the article, he nodded that he was fine with those. They signed on the copy of the agreed article. The photographer text them the photo, Daryl hit the post button on the online article. Shook hands with the women promising that they would stick with her giving her the scoops if she kept playing by their rules. She agreed too, this was an opportunity of a lifetime for her beating other magazines and online. She was getting more and more work because of it.

Daryl text Carol the photo and she saved them. She looked at Daryl he was fiddling with twitter.

'Ok, got this, 'Got married to the love of my life, #BestDayEver #GotMarried #MyLove #MyWife,' Daryl told her, he'd tagged her in the post. She fiddled with her phone to tweet the same photos, she changed wife to husband and tagged him added the photos and looked at him, Then they hit send and waited for things to go nuts. 


	66. Chapter 66

Social media went nuts, their phones started pinging within seconds of their tweets. They had a brief look at them, Carol was too scared to even look at the comments on the tweets, Daryl didn't see anything that was rude. He pulled her to him and took a selfie and fiddled with his phone, 'What are you doing?' she asked him, he was fiddling around with an ap on his phone, she didn't really trust him, he also didn't show her how she looked in the photo. 

'Shane showed me how to put a water mark over top of our photo's, its got Dixon on it, that way press can't steal our photos and use them as theirs unless they want our name watermarked through it all,' He'd got sick of people taking their photo's and editing it. Taking her out, taking Luka out. He didn't like other girls being photo shopped into his photos he put online. This seemed to be the simplest way to fix the problem without making a big deal out of it.

'You're taking this all a bit seriously arn't you?'

'Sick of people photo shopping us, photo shopping you out, at least this way if half the watermark is gone they know its only half a photo,' 

'You sick of people putting sexy mens heads on top of yours?' Carol teased him, they knew it was the other way around. She didn't mind nothing could happen today that could upset her. She was with him, she had his ring on her finger and they made a life long commitment to each other. He kissed her again. She snuggled into him trying to see what he was doing on his phone, she rested her head on his shoulder while she waited for him to finish, he looked at her briefly when she teased him.

'Don't be smart or I'll tag it with Consummated,'

'Whatever,' Carol looked at him almost daring him. He fiddled with his phone and tweeted their picture and twitter went on fire, their names started trending and she couldn't help but look at her phone and her tags and she followed his tweet there was only one word that was tagged with it. 'Oh my fucken god!' she punched his arm. He just ducked out of her way as she tried to get him again and get him. 'Are you crazy?'

'I think I'm drunk!' he told her.

'You havent been drinking,'

'I just want people to know we are serious and together,'

'By telling them we had sex at our reception?'

'hmmmmmm or I'm a sure thing!'

'You're always a sure thing, what about ..................... why do you do these things? Its too late to be taken down,'

Daryl looked at his phone, 'Nope its been shared over .............. is that 1k or 1m times,'

'Million,'

Carol walked away from him with her mouth open out the front door and to go to the tent, Daryl just laughed and followed her, she ducked in and a big cheer went up from everyone inside. Andrea was bouncing an awake Luka in her arms looking in their direction. The ones who caught them at it were all blushing and Carol really wanted to kill Daryl. He just gave a wave and wandered over to the bridal table. Soon they were eating and dancing. His tweet forgotten. 

Carol was yawning and tired, their big day come to an end. They had two day's away, she was packed. They had Luka packed and he told her it was time to go. She wondered where he had booked to go. She knew she would be driving because he had had a couple of beers. She asked him for keys. He had Luka in his car seat, Carol wondered where the car was and she heard a helicopter flying overhead. 

It was close and she was worried about media coming to ruin their event, She was surprised to see an area lit up so it knew where to land. It landed, and Daryl gave her a grin, 'Its for us,'

'No way,' 

He nodded and picked up the car seat and their bags, 'Come on Mrs Dixon, none of us are driving tonight,'

'Really,' She hugged everyone goodbye and ducked moving behind Daryl to the helicopter and followed Daryl to it. He was inside locking the car seat in, he turned around to help her in and sat beside her. She sat looking at him, he was full of surprises. The helicopter lifted off the ground again taking them on their way to their honeymoon. Daryl had organized it all. Andrea had organized the wedding night outfit and she was flying in the dark towards the city in a helicopter. He sat holding her hand the whole way. She was surprised when it landed on the rooftop of one of the flashest hotels in Atlanta.

'Really? We are staying here?'

'Sure are,'

'How did you organize this?'

'Booked in under Rick Grimes,' he told her.

She couldn't help but give him a smile and a kiss. They moved out and were greeted by staff and shown quickly to their suite where they intended to spend the next couple of days alone with Luka. Spa bath, huge bathroom, huge everything, it looked amazing. She unbuckled the baby out of the car seat and looked about placing him on the middle of bed to have a bit of a kick. Daryl stretched and pulled off his jacket. Carol was still in her wedding dress and he gave the guy carrying their bags a tip and said goodnight. He knew his manager had sorted NDA on people dealing with them in the hotel for them to have two days of quality service without their locations being spread about as media tried to find them.


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kinda stalled a little because I've just written a wedding night in another fic. So I'm a bit stumped here. You all got the marriage consummated and the tweet about it so we are going for the next morning.

'Sorry about your....................' Daryl pointed to the outfit that Andrea had brought her, he'd tried to get it off her the night before but ended up ripping it. They both had frozen at the noise of it tearing off her. Carol had giggled and Daryl looked horrified. He'd never ripped clothes off a women before. It had turned her on and told him to keep going. Daryl rolled out of bed having boxers on already because he'd been walking the room with Luka trying to help burp him. He picked up the torn mess and put it in his bag. He didn't want to take a risk of leaving it behind for a nosy house keeper to share on social media.

Carol just looked at him and stretched out more a bit like a cat. She been napping, they had made love off and on all night, they were both exhausted , not to mention sore. Carol rolled out of bed and went to fill the huge bath. Luka was sound asleep in the middle of his morning nap. Carol felt like she needed to take a bath to clean up some more. She'd taken many showers though the night to clean up from Daryl's body fluids left all over her. She'd taken another one before she fed Luka and now she needed to take a nice warm relaxing bath.

 'You want company?' Daryl followed her in, she shook her head. She was bruised and sore everywhere. They'd gotten adventurous, trying new positions and Carol had taken a little more control of Daryl because she wanted to try being the one more in control rather than losing herself to him like she usually did. She'd held his hands above his head looking for ways to keep them there without him being able to move then decided against it due to him still being injured had just ridden him holding his hands away. She had to be careful with him because his burn was still being treated. 

'You truly are adorable, but my lady bits feel like they are on fire,' Carol told him, 'keep an eye on Luka, if you think you can just sit without getting all worked up, maybe you could join in,'

'Hmmmmm want me to order room service?' 

'Yes please, order me everything,'

'Everything?'

'Yes with Bacon, I would kill for bacon right now,'

Daryl took a step back and watched her lean over to fill the bath looking at her,  her stomach was still rounded from having Luka but he didn't know enough about women to know one way or the other, 'you arn't prego again?'

'Fuck off Daryl,' she laughed, then she looked worried, 'I'm not right? We been .............. careful,'

'Hit and miss darling, no booze for you, get a test,' Daryl suggested.

'I not drinking anyway, because of your little free loader,'

'Hmmmmmmm I guess there is no way of getting a test right? Its not something we can call room service for,' Daryl asked.

'Yeah no,' 

'Should I go out get one?'

'People would see you surely?'

'There's a chemist in the hotel,' Daryl suggested, 'I'll just use cash and wear a beanie,'

'What if people see you with a test?'

'Does it matter?'

'I don't want people to know, you know, ring Tara,' Carol suggested.  'I don't want people finding out, it going everywhere, I don't want to tell if we are with your campaign coming up. If you are right we tell no one till it arrives,'

'She will kill me, I don't think you can hide a pregnancy for long.' Daryl teased her a little. Carol wasn't happy about it.

'Well do something,'

'I'm going to the pharmacy, I'll take the keys,' Daryl pulled on jean's and a hoody, put on his hood and sunglasses, he took the stairs from the bridal suite and down to the main lobby. He was pleased he'd brought stuff that didn't have a logo on it to wear. The manager saw him coming out from the stair well and discreetly come across to make sure everything was ok. He already had people coming in trying to find out if the happy couple were in the hotel. He wasn't sure if he was still lurking around.

'Mr............ Grimes, am I able to help you?'

'I need some stuff,' Daryl whispered, 'can you get me something without people knowing its for us,'

'Discreet is my middle name,' he told Daryl, Daryl whispered in his ear and the manager nodded, Daryl left walked slowly up the stairs again to the first floor, took the lift to the top floor. He let himself into the room. Carol was still in the bath relaxing. He walked in and looked at her.

'You get it?'

'Its coming, the managers getting it,'

'The managers getting me a pregnancy test?'

'3,'

'How many do you think I will need?'

'I don't know, what if one doesn't work,' Daryl didn't really know about test or how many they needed, 'Should I of got more?'

'Be serious, one would be enough then I will have to see the midwife who luckily is in my house most of the time,' 

There was a knock at the door, Daryl answered it, peeking out and inviting the manager in, he glanced around the suite before he did not to let him see anything he shouldn't. A sleeping baby and that was it apart from a rumpled bed and the huge on the wall tv going in the background.

'Mr Dixon here, I got you 3 different types good luck,' the manager said holding out the paper bag with said tests inside.

'Ummmm thanks,' He grabbed his wallet to give him a tip, the manager waved it away. Daryl pushed it into his hand anyway and thanked him for being discreet. He went into the bathroom and put them on the bathroom sink. 'Got them, come on,'

'I'm in the bath,' Carol told him.

He was already ripping open the wrapper, he held out a tiny cup thing, 'just pee in this then I'll do the testing, it will be like checking your oil,'

'You want to do a dip stick test on me?' Carol shut her eyes, this got way out of hand too quick, over a off handed comment about bacon he was going to be really disappointed when it all come back negative. 'I'm not pregnant Daryl, I can't be, Luka is too young, he's only a few months old,'

'Please?' Daryl was helping her get out of the bath to sit on the toilet, he did turn his back so she could pee into the cup. She put it on the sink and he went about reading directions and setting up his own little experiments. He dipped the first one and looked at his watch, he read the next one and used a little sucky thing to put some pee into the little hole provided, he looked at his watch and the last one was one she had to pee on, he just dipped that  one. 

He was looking at them all and at her. His gaze travelling her body and looking at his tests he was running. Carol shut her eyes and shut him out until he started talking to her. 

'Guess what?'

'I'm not pregnant?'

'Nope, 3 out of three tests say you are,' Daryl was holding up a test and the box to show her. 'See, it says Knocked up right here on the box, this one says Boom! and this one says, baby on board,'

'No way, how the hell did that happen?'

'The usual way? I guess, but how far along are you? I mean, you ain't had your period,' Daryl asked her.

'How the hell should I know,' She was shocked, it wasn't a bad shock like when she found out about Luka but a big shock that they probably were going to have two under one year old, 'I think I need that bacon now,' Carol told him, he wasn't listening he was too busy using the rest of the test to make sure he was right, he had one test left and he peed on it himself much to the amusement of Carol just to make sure they were all working properly.

 

 


	68. Chapter 68

'Do we even want to look at twitter?' Daryl asked her, she shook her head, she was still in shock about the pregnancy test. She hadn't cried but she was shocked, she'd made Daryl ring Tara to make sure that there was everything was ok. Tara had assured her over the phone that things would probably be fine, it was still early days, to try not to stress, keep feeding and enjoy her honeymoon.

Luka was back to sleep, Daryl was stroking her stomach staring at it. He taken a huge interest in that area he couldn't believe there was a tiny baby inside. He'd missed all the early stages with Luka. He'd missed it all except that one time he got to touch her pregnant stomach at the fireworks and now he couldn't believe they managed to have another baby so quick. It wasn't planned but was wanted so quickly. 

'When are you going to get big?' Daryl asked her, she flashed him a look.

'From about 3 months, not much before then................ why?'

'Just never really saw you pregnant, just ................. when Luka was being born and that one time,'

'You got a thing for pregnant women Daryl?'

'I've got a thing for one pregnant women,'

'You better because I'm gonna get big,'

'I know, remember, I saw that one come out,' Daryl gestured off to the baby pram, 'I wanna see what I missed out on,'

'Scan's, the vomiting and sleepless nights?'

'All of it................... you ok................ do you want to nap?'

'Yeah I wanna spend some time with you, doing stuff,'

'We going to blab it?' Daryl asked her.

'No,'

 Daryl pulled her closer so he could rub her stomach some more, she shut her eyes knowing it was going to be a long 9 months if he kept wanting to touch it. He flicked through the movie channels until they could agree on one, he chose the first one she wanted. He knew she was tired, and would probably nap which was good. The past few weeks were hectic, his accident and now the pregnancy. He rubbed her back with one hand, stroking her a little bit while she slowly shut her eyes. He was kinda glad she was asleep it gave him a chance to think about the fact that she had a tiny human growing and he was going to be a Dad again. He was excited and a little bit overwhelmed at the same time. He just needed to breath through the whole thought process.

He lifted his head to check Luka. He checked Carol, both were sleeping softy. He turned the volume down a bit more so they could all have a bit of a sleep. The rest of the week was going to be busy. They had to do their magazine article and also the campaign he'd agreed to the next weekend. He wondered how far she was along and if she would let him tell. He didn't know why she would want to keep it such a secret. He knew that she felt that people didn't like her that much because he was somewhat famous but he wanted to tell everyone. He'd taken photos of the tests and if she let him he was gonna tweet them. She said no but he text them to Tara to show her what they said.

He thought about racing, he was lucky a  few weeks back that when he rolled his car nothing bad happened, now he had a wife and baby, with another on the way that for the first time ever he wondered if he should renew his contract or bail out. They had enough money to last a lifetime but he loved racing, the whole deal he didn't know though he thought he probably should give it up for them. He just didn't know what Carol would think.

He felt eyes on him, he glanced down and Carol wasn't asleep at all she was staring at him.

'Why do I get the feeling you are thinking about giving up racing?' she asked him, her eyes were trained on his face, 'You love it, don't be stupid,'

'But................. how did you know?'

'I'm your wife, wives know everything, didn't you know that?'

'I do now,' He bent over kissing her, 'Dont you worry about it though?'

'I worry about it, but I also worry about driving to the store, I worry about is Luka got a full tummy, is Shane going to notice we all steal his tee shirts................ I worry about everything, I really worry about that you will resent us if you give up something you love, I don't want that on us,'

'So you want me to give up when I bomb out,'

'Yeah..................... like when you come last ................... almost 3 laps behind, then quit, not today,' Carol teased him.

'Just three laps? I was thinking 6'

'I'm ready to look at twitter I think,' Carol told him.

'You sure................ we could just ignore it?'

'Fuck them, if people are going to call me names and stuff I'm going to reply to their comments and invite them to meet me in person and tell me how they really feel about me to my face,'

'Feisty!' he gave a low chuckle, 'You going to do that?'

'Yeah,' Carol pulled out her phone and started looking at comments. They were not all bad but some were really bad. She screen shot them, she screen shot them all. Especially the one's who made comments about her vagina and being good at giving head because that was the only reason Daryl would have married her. 

'What are you doing?'

'I'm going to make a lovely big photo with all these's comments and thank them all for their kind words.' she looked at him, he gave a wee smile as she pulled up her laptop to make a collage out of it all. He didn't know if she was going to post it but right now it was giving her therapy, especially the ones who twisted their wedding photos, he was surprised she blanked out their names.

'You really going to tweet that?' he asked her.

'Nope, you are,' she told him, 'Pay back for consummated!'

He gave her a little nod but knew his manager was going to have a fit. He typed in his password to his twitter and pulled up the photo.

_I want to thank everyone for the kind words, to all the haters, 'Suck it!'_

'You can't say suck it,' Carol giggled.

'What should I say, then?'

'I don't know, just post 'Haters gonna hate!',' 

Daryl changed everything, 'You know I'm going to get shit for this,' then she put out her hand.

'Don't don't post it then we are just as bad as them, lets just do this as a way of dealing with it?'

'Ok, but let me tell them we do it at the next interview we do,'

'Ok' Carol gave a little giggle, she did feel better dealing with it.

 

 

 

 


	69. Chapter 69

They had signed off on the magazine article, they  become quite talked about quite quickly. Their faces were all over social media, in the end Daryl took the laptop and phones away because it was driving them crazy, they were in post wedding mode that wanted to cuddle up, and make love to each other. They wanted to rest before going off to the Real Men Campaign.

They wanted to spend time with Luka, Daryl also wanted to rest up, he also knew he had to go out for a sprint in his car. It was like getting back on a horse, you had to get back behind the wheel of a car and push yourself to your limits so you didn't become fearful. Racing you took a great deal of risks, taking risks when you have a family was something that was praying on his mind. In the end he had to just get out there and drive. He took some slow easy laps with his own car he kept for practicing. He'd been on the lap for half an hour with Merle in his head piece telling him it was time to stretch his legs and put some speed into it.

It had been a tough time, there was media nearby watching to see if Daryl Dixon was going to crack under pressure of being the first time out since his big accident. Carol had Luka strapped to her watching from the side lines. Andrea and Tara were with her. Her close friends the only ones knowing their new secret that they were hiding from everyone. Tara had given Carol a good look over, they had a scan coming up that afternoon to check how far along she actually was. Tara also scolded Daryl because they were supposed to be using Condoms. Luka still young, Carol couldn't help but wonder if they got pregnant the first time at NASCAR. Today's scan would give them that information. They hadn't been together that long, Tara was picking about 7-8 weeks would put it right around then given Luka's age.

Carol still couldn't believe that they were having a new baby and that Daryl was so happy about it, really excited, announcing it to their flatmates. Carol didn't know what they were going to do for space there were about 6 people to many in the house. Rick and Michonne were still in early stages of their relationship. Merle and Andrea were talking about going to the court house to get hitched and Shane was trying to keep all idea's about babies and about getting married out of her brain. Carol couldn't help but think that Shane talked a big talk but he was head over heels for Tara

She had told him that they were not to be talking about the new baby until she was ready to talk about it, she didn't want their news broadcast across the internet or twitter or tumblr she didn't care if people didn't find out until she started showing. 

 Daryl wasn't happy about it because he wanted to shout it from the rooftops but Carol was clear she wanted it to be their news that they could keep for them at the moment. He could understand that because some of the hate she had been getting from social media by some of the nasty trolls talking about her. Some awful women had photo shopped her head off her body and put someone elses head on that they thought was a better catch for him. Carol didn't want them stomping all over her happy news. 

Daryl had been fuming about it and tweeted out the original photo with the tag line #MyBeautifulWIfe Carol had told him to ignore it, but it bothered him that she was being targeted by nasty bitches. He'd taken her phone off her that morning because of it all and unknown to her he'd tweeted out a message for people not to photo shop his family out of photos he posted and if it was going to keep happening he was going to stop  sharing. He' watched the fall out on twitter and tumblr while Carol napped. He'd also put out an official statement via his manager that both he and Carol were very happy and they read every comment that had been said about them. It was enough to make people stall and stop. There were still the odd few people that though he was in a special relationship with just them. No sense of what was real and what wasn't.

'Vultures circling,' Andrea stood on Carol's foot to make her aware there were reporters coming close. There appeared to be a great deal more reporters coming in more than they expected for the first run of Daryl's after he had the accident.

Carol covered Luka up so they couldn't get a clear shot of him, it was something they did agree on. Unasked photo's of their baby also they wanted his photo's out there that they decided to take of him. Both Carol and Daryl baby wore him a great deal out in public so they could cover his face, when he was in his pram they hung a cover over it so nosy photographers couldn't just snap his photo. They knew there was a great deal of money put up for photo's of baby Dixon. It wasn't that they were not posting enough photos of their own of him but the public wanted more. Carol questioned that posting too many photos of him would make him too recognizable. 

'Mrs Dixon, could we ask a few questions? '

'How nervous are you about Daryl getting back behind a wheel of a car?'

'Has Daryl lost confidence he appears to be driving slower?'

'Mrs Dixon, why did you keep your wedding a secret until after you were married?'

'Mrs Dixon what do you think about the rumors of Daryl's affair?'

'Mrs Dixon................ what do you have to say about the recent sex tape footage of you and Daryl having sex outside a local bar?'

Carol wanted to drop dead, Tara and Andrea closed ranks around Luka and Carol putting their hands up saying no comment and they moved away from the reporters, they went into the closed office. 'Go online now!' Carol whispered to Andrea, 'Please tell me there isn't security footage of that!'

Carol typed in Daryl's name on google and it come up on top, she hit play.

'Newly wed's Carol and Daryl Dixon, Dixon a NASCAR driver sex tape, it appears Mr and Mrs Dixon are well know for not being able to keep their hands off each other,' Carol wanted to die as a grainy footage from afar showed Daryl lifting her and she wrapped her legs around him. It was clear what they were doing, you could see the grainy outline of Daryl's butt, they only showed 4 second's on tape and went back showing footage of him kissing her up against his truck and a few other times he had been kissing her in public. Carol wanted to die. Her face was flaming she had to sit down. Andrea left her with Tara while she went to get Merle to call Daryl in off the track to get his manager on an official statement.

 

 

 

 

 


	70. Chapter 70

Carol was so mad and embarrassed for Daryl, he was facing disciplinary action and needed to make a public formal apology. He'd been on the phone since they got home, they managed to sneak out to go to their scan. Carol had been so upset that they failed to get pleasure out of it. It was as she expected she conceived the baby very quickly after they got together. Tara told her that the first three weeks after giving birth were the most fertile. Carol asked her why she never told her that.

Tara had responded that she had been told to wait 6 weeks after giving birth to Luka before having sex. It wasn't her fault she couldn't keep her hands off Daryl and jumped his bones. Carol stared at her friend and gave a tiny little giggle. It was all she could do. She was so worried that Daryl would lose is place in the team. Daryl's manager couldn't believe that he had done something so reckless and was trying to write an apologize for him to deliver at a press conference the following morning. 

 She was so embarrassed about the video that was leaked, she seen it quite a few times, paused it shot by shot to make sure they couldn't actually see anything that she shouldn't be showing. Daryl stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her as she stood in the lounge hitting pause pause pause watching it. All anyone could see was his pants around his knees and his bare butt moving. She sighed that was bad enough but really what the hell had she been thinking. She was just glad there was no sound. Also now forever they had on video the moment she lost her virginity to Daryl.

The next day they went down town to give a speech, Daryl had been going over it over and over in the car, he was swearing and nervous about everything. They drove straight into the basement, there were a few reporters down there that they managed to avoid, they took the lift upstairs. Carol passed Luka off to Merle to watch while Daryl tried to get his job back.

She stood with his hand in her standing beside him while he issued the formal apology to the nation. All eyes were on him, it was a big deal to finally catch the clean cut Daryl Dixon out doing something. As his manager said, it wasn't like he was caught with his pants down with a hooker, that had happened last year, all he was caught doing was having sex with his wife, in the dark where they thought no one would ever see. They still didn't know how it was going to affect The Real Man Campaign. They hadn't come to a decisions yet.  

His manager had written him out a big speech to say and how to apologize to everyone for what he did. It was a year ago and he wanted to just get on with it. Carol told him it didn't matter seeing what they did coming up on every news station and Daryl wanted to believe it but he could see she was hurt about it. Tara put Carol straight on bed rest because she was so upset with what was being shown on the media.

There were camera's everywhere facing him. Carol was mortified about it all. Daryl took a breath and looked at his notes.

'I'd like to apologize to my sponsors, to NASCAR.....' Daryl looked at his notes, he looked at Carol standing beside him, 'You know what, _fuck it_ ,' his voice boomed over the loud speaker, 'I came here with a speech prepared to ask my sponsors and my circuit to keep me in the team but what I should of been doing is this.....'

He tossed the cards over his shoulder, 'Carol I'm sorry I acted like a cave man that night we went out at the bar I should have had better control of myself and not been so swept up in the moment making love to you, I apologize to you, to our baby Luka and our new baby that's on the way that I caused you all embarrassment, but I love ya so much, forgive me,' He was glad Carol gave him the go ahead to try defuse the situation by announcing a new baby was on its way, he knew that she wasn't keen on letting the public know but she felt that it might sway the sponsors a little if they knew they were really committed to each other.

There was a whisper as the media all picked up he announced there was a new baby on the way, camera's started flashing and zooming in on Carol as Daryl spoke directly to her.

Carol was shocked he was throwing it all away not asking forgiveness, 'I never want to hurt you ever, you been hurt by this and by someone taking a private moment from a year ago and plastering it all over the news, but you are it, I'm the luckest man alive..... I now ask respectfully that you say what you wish about me but please respect my wives right to privacy. We have a new baby on the way and the stress from all this is not good for her,' Daryl turned and address the crowd who were stunned with what had just happened, 'Sorry thats all, any further questions can be directed to my manager,'

 He kissed Carol a little bit more full on the lips than they both expected, the camera's started clicking and she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him hard to her. He gave a low chuckle in the back of his throat. He rubbed her belly and picked her up, picking her up from under her knees and around her body taking her out back. There was a big cheer from the media and a sound of applause, Daryl put her down held her hand as they walked over to were Merle was holding Luka.

'Why did you do that? Your sponsors?' Carol asked him, he shook his head, a film crew managed to sneak in the side door and they hadn't noticed. Daryl picked Luka up and kissed him.

'I wanted him to be proud of me and not side step things, the important things, you all are important to me,' He gave her stomach a rub again, he moved Luka down to show him Carol's stomach, 'Say hello to the baby,' He moved Luka in so he was face to face with it, Daryl had got really touchy with her stomach and spoke to it all the time. He bent over and kissed it himself, lifted Luka up and kissed him, then hugged Carol again, 'We are more important than anything,'

Carol kissed him whispering that she was proud of him but he didn't have to throw it away for her. He shook his head. They headed out not realizing that a special private moment was caught on camera. It was being broadcast around the country that NASCAR driver Daryl Dixon only apologized to his wife and carried his bride off into the building but now there was private footage of an adorable Daddy and baby and pregnant belly moment being passed around news stations now too.

By the time they arrived home the 'Real Men Campaign' rang letting Daryl know he was still in it.  He just hung up from them and he got a call from the team manager saying they just landed one of their biggest sponsors and he was still team captain. Daryl just stared at the phone after he hung up he couldn't work out why he got away with it all and why he would suddenly pull in big sponsers. 

 


	71. Chapter 71

Daryl finished his phone call, he looked at Carol and put both his hands up in the air, 'Dont kill me,' he told her, 'but.....'

'What now?'

'Just you know when we left off the stage thingy, well apparently there was a film crew out the back, they saw us with Luka and filmed it,'

'They filmed you kissing my belly?'

'Apparently, we are still going on the shoot,' Daryl told her, she nodded she didn't know what else to do, how could it be anything else. What else could they possibly catch on camera. Nothing, they already caught them having sex, now they caught a intimate moment between them and their baby son. Carol didn't even want to know what they caught or what spin the media was spinning on it. She cringed a little about it all. She just didn't want to know any more. She just couldn't deal with it.

Daryl flicked open the laptop and they spent a few moments going through the tags connected to them, there it was. Gif's and photos of them in their moment that was meant for just them together plastered around for everyone to view and reblog everywhere. Carol just about couldn't stand it. She couldn't even deal with it. The media was too in their face, to close, watching their every move.

'You look adorable,' Daryl reached out to rub her belly again.

'Stop, you gonna wear out all my clothes,' Carol only half complained. She sat down on his lap sitting half way twisted around to look at him and half looking at their tags on the laptop. He wrapped his hands around her middle as if he was measuring her, 'I think you do have a thing for pregnant women,' she kissed him on his mouth.

He bit his lip a little, she did intrigue him, all the changes that were going to come, he had been enjoying the changes that she had been having since she had Luka, when they first made love after Luka she still had a belly, it never really went flat like it had been the first night, she slowly had lost the baby bump over the past few months and he was looking forward to watching it grow again.

'I might have a thing for you, did you think that?'

'Yeah tell that to your hands that can't keep away from my middle,' she leaned in to kiss him again, his hands managed to get up under her shirt again and slowly stroked her belly again. She leaned into him and put her hands up under his shirt and stroked his belly showing him what he was doing to her. She liked it that he seemed to be really into her being pregnant, he couldn't keep his hands to himself. It actually was the one thing keeping her calm, his need to touch her, stroke her belly, love her. Whatever else was going on was more manageable having him just loving her and wanting her.

 'Race car drivers need to be good at handling curves, and I like these ones,' Daryl stroked down her side, she couldn't believe the things he was saying to her, she couldn't help but think that he was just trying to get into her good books or into her panties, he didn't need to try really hard. He was still dressed up from the morning and he smelt great, she leaned in to smell him again. 'You fancy checking out twitter?'

'Do I want to read comments tagging me calling me fat, and not your type, or you could do better?' Carol asked him, 'Maybe we should take a few days before we look at those?'

'I think we should hit it full on, tumblr wasn't that bad,'

He opened up his twitter and his notifications were off the chart, he clicked them looking at all the posts he had been tagged in. 90% of the comments were positive and a few comments were not great. He blocked them as they read through. He didn't want people tagging him or tweeting him nasty stuff about his family. He knew how to use the block button really quickly. They sat reading through all the comments. He hit the favorite for a great deal of the comments. He retweeted a few too. 

He had his chin resting on Carol's shoulder watching what was going on the computer screen, he had his arms around her typing in the computer, he tweeted out tagging Carol that they were reading all the comments and thanking for the support. He kissed her cheek quickly as he hit post. He passed the laptop over to her, signing out of his twitter. Carol typed in her passwords and looked through hers, Daryl had her hands on her belly, he was rocking her back and forward on his knees, reading over her shoulder.

'Block that one, that one, that one,' Daryl whispered as they read through hers. Women were harsh, she retweeted Daryls tweet adding a comment to it that indeed they were reading all the comments. It was hard, really hard putting up with all the people who were commenting about them, he wanted to protect her, he wondered about what else they could do, they just had to ignore it. Ignore everything, had been the advice from other, ignore all the negative and support the positive.

Daryl's hands were drifting everywhere while she was trying to look at her twitter, she looked at their tags, they had a bit of a giggle at some of the meme's that had come out. Some people were very quick witted with their humor, one had them really laughing. Daryl reached over and retweeted a few for her, she tapped his hand to keep them off the keyboard so he couldn't keep doing it. They finished up and shut everything down. Everyone else was out of the house. Rick and Shane were working also Merle and Andrea were out with friends. Daryl didn't know why they were spending so much time not in bed. He whispered in her ear that they should head to the bedroom, or at least take a shower.

***************************************************

'Rick slow down,' Shane grabbed at the handles at the edge of the squad car, grabbing at anything he could put his hand on as his partner had lights flashing towards the address that come across the CB a minute before. Both men immediately freaked out, they had been on call outs like this some had ended well and some not so well, they didn't know what they were going to expect. 

They been just driving along when they heard the call over the CB when Rick recognized the address, Shane recognized the address and the call had both their hearts pumping, there was a problem with Andre. They arrived at the scene not long after the ambulance, pushing through the door. Tara was there and she was clearly upset, they had Andre hooked up to oxygen, he was now crying, the call out had been for a toddler convulsing. Rick pushed through to see him, Michonne was at work and Tara was watching Andre.

'He had a slight temperature this morning, then he just started shaking and his eyes rolled back,' he could hear Tara telling the women who was taking his obs, 'he was sitting on my knee while we watched Barney then he just started,'

Rick didn't know what come over him, he had tears rolling down his face and he was frighten even though he'd only been with Michonne for a short time he fallen in love with Andre, Andre had called him Daddy a few times. Michonne had looked quickly at Rick to see how he'd felt about that, Rick was fine with that. He wanted to be with them both. He had no doubts that Michonne was the one. He wanted to be Andre's daddy, he just spoken to Michonne about it the night before and they were thinking about moving in together. They didn't know when yet but it was happening soon. Really soon, Michonne was talking about getting the paper work sorted to make Rick a legal guardian for Andre.

'Is he ok?' he come into view of Andre, he was thinking he was going to have to ring Michonne. Andre was getting stressed and they had cooling compresses on him to try bring his temp down, they run a line into him to help with fluids. 'Hey Andre you're gonna be ok, I'm here,'

The women looked at him noting his uniform, Andre cried louder when he saw him. Rick hated seeing him so sick, he come really close and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him and moving him a little onto his knee so they could do what was needed to be done. 

'Daddy....' Andre was crying loudly in his ear, 'Pukies...' Andre started to gag Rick didn't know what to do and tipped him forward so he puked on the floor. He just let him puke right there on the carpet. He didn't even freak out about the fact that he might have to clean it up. He slowly been straightening up Michonnes house, he didn't know if she noticed or not but he didn't seem to be bothered about the puke all on the ground. 

'Its ok, its ok,' Rick rubbed his back a little, there was activity around him as his stats dropped a little and they wanted to bundle him off to hospital. He was pleased because they needed to look him over. He just was trying to get in control of his emotions that were new to him. He would do anything for this little boy and right now he felt like they were not doing things fast enough for Andre. 

'Officer Grimes? Are you going to ride along with your son?' they asked him, he nodded, he watched as they bundled him into the ambulance and Rick climbed right in behind him. He tried to keep out of their way while they hooked him up to the monitor again. Rick sat beside him while he was transported. They were asking him questions, his age, his name, his date of birth. How long he'd been sick. Rick wasn't really sure how long he had been sick, he'd been fine last night, they were playing last night, he'd had a bit of a cold. That was it.

They had the lights on the top of the rig and they moved through emergency quickly. Someone paged Michonne to emergency department, he was thankful to see her so they could ask her all the questions. He was standing at his side talking with the doctor who was accessing him. He was waiting for someone to kick him out and tell him he had no right to be there. Him still being in uniform seemed to let him bypass some of the usual protocol, he come in with Andre and he was staying with him until they dragged him out. He looked up to see her coming towards the bed.

'What happened?' she asked, she looked terrified about everything that was going on. Rick stopped her from rushing the bed, they had just managed to settle Andre enough to let him have the doctor listen to his heart and they did want to take a blood test. but they could do all that via his line. For now they just needed him to lie still for another 30 seconds. Rick held her while she stood out of sight, when the doctor was finished he gave her the nod that she could come comfort her son.

'I don't know we just heard the address over the CB,' Rick told her, he gave her a quick kiss on her forehead as she climb onto the bed to look at him, he was looking better already with the fluid and the fact they were slowly bringing his temp down. 'I've never been so scared in my life, and I've seen some things,'

'Its because he's yours,' Michonne said quietly, Rick didn't think she meant for him to hear it but he did, he was sorry for the circumstances but his heart and head were processing that piece off information. She was right he was his.

 

 

 


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh My God you girls what the hell am I doing, I couldn't stop thinking about it, so here you go you two that bullied me into this.

'Its an infection, his ears drums burst and he had a spike in temperature so hes ok now,' the young doctor told them, they had been cleared to go, Michonne had packed all their stuff up and she heard a code being called over the internal system. She wasn't stupid she knew that meant they were impending lock down,  'um we been told we can't release any one, so you all need to say here, we are in quarantine or something for a while,'

'Why?' Michonne questioned him. Rick looked up wondering why Michonne gave him a hand signal, he had the bag that contained his gun at his feet and he was wondering what was going on. His gun wasn't loaded but he could nip into the bathroom and do that.

'Look its all classified so I can't say, someone will be by with lunch soon,' he gave an half smile, he wasn't aware she was a nurse there and would know what the codes meant. and left.

'That doesn't make sense we haven't been anywhere to get infected with a virus,' Michonne looked at Rick and he shrugged, he sat on a chair. 'Rick they want us to stay here, and we run a higher risk of being infected with something if we stay than we would by just going home and staying there, they are giving a code for lock down in 10 minutes we really should get out of here, it doesn't seem right. Does it seem right to you?'

'Maybe its a outbreak of swine flu or something,' Rick pulled out his phone to ring Shane, a young nurse that Michonne knew slipped into the room, she looked around. The back of her nurses uniform was covered in blood. Michonne went to help her she held her hand out to stop her.

'Michonne, you gotta take what you can and get out,' she tried to hand her a few bottles of antibotic's, she had a big carry bag and she tried to push it onto Michonne, Michonne opened it and looked inside seeing every drug she could imagine, the you nurse had stolen it and now was trying to give it to her, 'you can save yourself, you gotta get out, there's a .... I don't know what it is, but the morgue is full of dead people walking around trying to eat everyone,'

'Don't be stupid,' Michonne said in a low voice, Rick had managed to get through to Shane, he stood up, shoving his feet into shoes, he looked around the room listening to Shane. He was nodding. 'You're joking right?' she asked her again, the young nurse shook her head and lifted her uniform showing her a massive bite on her back. Both Rick and Michonne just stared at her in shock. The bite was huge.

'Don't touch it, you might catch it. They are biting everyone, if you stay here you will die and be one of them,' the young nurse whispered, 'They locking the doors soon, you need to get out while you can, or you and your little boy will die, just take it,' She pushed the bag on her again, 'Take it, I stole it all for you and whomever needs it because we are all going to die, you were kind to me yesterday I don't want you to get bit by them,'

Michonne looked lost at what to do and wanted to help her young friend, the young nurse kept her at arms length.

'Yeah yeah, we are getting out, come get us,' Rick told him. 'Get your stuff 'chonne, she's not joking, Shane just said he just shot one in the head, its got to be the head, or they keep moving,' Rick went though his things, he still had his police uniform with him and he pulled out his gun and checked it, put the bullets in and tucked it into the back of his pants. Michonne watched him tucking his gun out of sight, she didn't believe any of it and was sure that they were all having her on or she was still dreaming.

'Good luck,' The young nurse told her, she helped Michonne tie Andre to her with one of the bed sheets in a way they used to in the olden days, 'in the head,' she whispered, 'Its got to be in their head,' Michonne wanted to hug her thanks and just whispered 'Thankyou with tears in her eyes,' 

Rick went though to the bathroom and broke off the handles in the shower and the rod from the towel rail, 'Use this,' he handed one to her to use as a weapon.

'What for?' Michonne whispered.

'If any of them try to,'

'This can't be real babe,' Michonne reached for his hand, he took it and looked at her with a serious stare, 'Can it?' she started to cry, he shook his head at her tears and wiped them away.

'It is, we gotta go, Shane's trying to get hold of Daryl to get him not to board the plane,' Rick told her, 'You need to focus and don't hold back, keep looking over your shoulder, I've only got six bullets,'

'Oh fuck,' Michonne pulled out her phone hitting call to try get hold of Carol as they wandered down the hall pretending they were not stealing the drugs or escaping. It was crazy everywhere. There was screaming coming from one of the rooms sounding like someone was in pain, Michonne looked towards the noise, Rick grabbed her hand again moving her with him so she couldn't go towards the noise. He'd already decided that he would do anything to get them out of the hospital, 'Carol, Carol, listen to me do not go to the airport, do not get on that plane...................there's ....... what the fuck are they Rick? Put Daryl on ok,'

Michonne passed the phone to Rick, they were going down the internal stairs that led to the car park, the stairs were on the outside of the hospital and less likely to get stopped trying to leave, nurses and doctors were also fleeing the hospital. It was clear a great deal of them didn't want to stick about and be infected or what ever was going on. Rick stopped on the landing and explained the situation as best as he could to Daryl. Michonne could only imagine what Carol was thinking, she was holding onto her part of the bathroom for dear life, she felt comfort that Andre was strapped to her back that she didn't have to worry about where he was.

'We are going to Michonne's to pack, Andre's fine, ear infection with high temp,' Rick told him over the phone, 'How the fuck do I know, you're a NASCAR driver so fucken drive back........... I guess if you run out of gas walk, or steal a fucken car or something, Daryl you gotta......... you gotta stab them in the head...... how the fuck would I know its just what Shane told me,'

Rick listened to him for a minute, 'We meet up at your cabin, check your house first, be careful, strap your baby to your back or chest that's what we are doing,' Rick listened some more, 'Yeah you too,'

They kept going down the stairs, most of the people had cleared out, they were just about to head out the door to the car park when a security guard stopped them, 'You can't leave, you might be infected,'

'We are not, and we are leaving,'

'We have strict instructions not to let anyone leave,' the guard told them.

'You have two choices, look away or I shoot you,' Rick pulled his gun out from the back of his pants and glocked it, the guard stepped away letting them pass through, 'Good choice, you should also choose to leave your post and go home and get the fuck out of town,'

Shane pulled up as they were coming out, Michonne and Andre climbed in the back, she still had him strapped to her, he was sound asleep, they looked across the car park and saw people walking about in a staggering like state. Michonne felt her stomach drop, were they even going to make it she had no idea. She didn't know if the whole town was infected or just around the hospital. She saw people pulling up and pushing dead like people out of the car. They hit the ground then they just stood up and kept walking. They were dead but just walking around.

'I can't get Tara on the phone,' Shane finally admitted, 'Merle and Andrea are sitting at the house waiting for everyone to regroup,'

'Where is Tara?' Michonne whispered from the back of the car.

'I just told you I don't know,' Shane admitted, 'I've been ringing her for a hour,' Shane run his hand through his hair, 'Why does she never have her phone on her?'

'You don't think she's.....' Michonne asked.

'NO!' Shane barked, 'No she's not, she's just not where she should be,'

Shane drove for a bit towards Michonnes place he pulled over on the side of the road, they slowed down looking about at the dead people walking down the slide of the road. Rick pulled out the CB, telling people to stay indoors, Shane's phone was ringing and he pulled over to take a call, 'Where are you?' he almost yelled into the phone. 'Stay there I'm going to come get you,'

He took off speeding and pulled up along side a supermarket and jumped out of the car, Tara was blissfully unaware of what was going on, pushing her shopping trolley that was going to over spill onto the ground. 'Get in the car,' Shane grabbed her and shoved her in the back before she could even say hello. He threw everything in the trunk, he looked in the car at her she had a hurt look on her face, 'Sorry baby I didn't want you to get eaten, do we need diapers and shit?'

'No I got heaps,' Tara told him, 'I don't want you to get eaten either, but what do you mean?' She leaned forward to kiss his cheek, they all screamed as a flat hand slapped the drivers door window attempting to get in. 'What the fuck is that?'


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys just got access to AO3 late last night.

'We need to get gas,' Daryl told Carol looking at their tank, they hadn't quite made it to the big airport. The gas tank was half full they had a two hour drive back to their home town he didn't want to be caught short. So far their didn't appear to be much panic. The small gas station on the high way wasn't jam packed like he would expect. Daryl fiddled under his seat and pulled out a tool box. He handed Carol a screw driver.

'What do you want me to do with this?'

'Don't get bit, stab them in the head Shane said,' Daryl looked around. The place seemed deserted. He grabbed his own screw driver and told Carol to wait inside. She reached over and pulled Luka out of his seat. She put him in his front pack wondering if all this information could even be real that Daryl had told her. She wanted her arms free so if something happened she could try fight. 

She watched in horror as Daryl started filling his gas tank and a man she could only describe him as a man or a dead man staggered towards him. His eyes were cloudy and he was growling as he stumbled towards Daryl. Carol opened her door fast and it slammed into the man knocking him off his feet, ' _Daryl!'_ she called him, he pulled out his screw driver and put it though the fallen man's head. It went through really quickly. They soon understood why no one had stopped there.

'Stay there!' he told her, as another one lunged at him. Daryl managed to do the same. Both men had name badges on both worked at the garage. Carol felt a little sick at the sight of them. She slowly got out of the truck keeping look out for Daryl while he filled the tank with gas. He put the nozzle back. He looked around and at the men on the ground not believing that he just stabbed two people in the head. Shane told them they were not. 

'Do you think they heard us?' Carol asked Daryl, she moved close to him looking all around for more dead things to come towards them, another car pulled in to get gas they were packed, Daryl handed them the nozzle. They looked at the dead men on the ground.

'These things are all over what is it?' they asked him. 

'Got no idea, just get your gas grab some food and get the fuck out,' Daryl said.

'Hey wait are you.... Daryl Dixon NASCAR?' the man asked, Daryl nodded, 'Can I get your autograph?'

'No,  for crying out loud, dead things are trying to eat us, lets grab some food,'

'Please?' The man shoved a bit of paper at him, Daryl scribbled on it with one hand while holding onto Carol with the other.

'Fuck sakes,' Daryl whispered pushing Carol in the middle of her back to come with him into the store attached to the garage. They needed some supplies in case they got stuck and had to keep going on foot. Daryl banged on the glass door to see if there was anyone inside. 'Give it a minute,' he whispered to Carol.

She was thankful he seemed to know what he was doing and one dead thing come to the door, he cracked it open and stabbed it between the eyes with his screw driver. She felt sick to her stomach and tried to rub it so she could feel better, her stomach was all over the place and she worried for the baby trying to grow inside. Daryl banged some more, he bought her inside with him, had her stay one step behind him as they checked the store bit by bit for more dead people.

'What the fuck are they just walking around like that,'

'I don't know, we need to go,' Carol whispered with tears in her eyes.

'Don't cry, Do not cry.... you need to be alert, if anything happens to me, get Luka and go,' 

'Can we just hurry what are we getting?'

The other people come into the store the man who wanted him to sign the paper looked at him, 'Real funny,'

'I thought so,'

'Don't get bit! Not what I wanted,'

'Look grab what you want and go,' Daryl told them, he grabbed some plastic bags from behind the counter and headed towards the cooler first grabbing bottles of water. He knew if they didn't have water they would be dead. Carol grabbed some disposable tin plates, a camping set. She looked at the arrange of out door stuff. Her eyes went to a hunting knife with a four hole hand grip. she took it off the wall and tested its weight. She took it and the holder that it come in and put it on.

Daryl run out of the store and backed their truck up to the front door. The other people grabbed a few bits and pieces. Daryl was aiming to survive. He threw in everything he could that wouldn't spoil. He didn't clear the store but taking two or three things of everything he could. Carol looked at the baby stuff, she grabbed tins of formula. Bottles and baby toys. She didn't need them but she knew that they would have Andre with them. Diapers. She didn't know what else to grab. She took batteries. Walkie talkie set. A couple of huge bags of dog food she dragged to the door.

'You going to eat that?' Daryl asked.

'Kip!' Carol stated. Daryl just flashed her an odd look and heaved the bags into the back of the truck. They were loaded up. Then they left. Daryl pulled over along the way a bit further on the side of the road. He'd been really quiet. Things were really bad out there. They had driven past a few dead people eating people, eating children Carol had wanted to stop but Daryl convinced her that once they were being eaten there was nothing to do. If they stopped they would put Luka in danger. He did drive slow to make sure there was no babies or anything left in car seats to save. There didn't appear to be anyone left in the car. Carol hadn't stopped sniffing.

'Carol I though about it, I think if its going to get really bad we gonna have to put the old boy down, he's really old....' Daryl told her, 'I don't want that to happen to him or him to get lost, he's going blind its the right thing to do,' Carol burst into big slopping tears.

They driven past caios everywhere. People running about. Daryl pulled over up the road. He checked his phone they still had service. They been charging them the whole way in case. Daryl pulled over to check in with his brother again. He'd gotten a phone call through to Merle telling them they were an hour away. It was getting dark. He thought it best try make it if they could to the house. Merle agreed. Daryl said if they couldn't they were going to make a dash for their garage which was closer than the house. 

Daryl pulled out his phone he looked at twitter with what was going on. Some people seemed unaware with what was going on. 'Do you think I should warn them, or will it be a frenzie?'

'Lets warn people,' Carol said, they both took to twitter making multiple posts, telling people how to put the walking dead people down. Telling them they thought they could hear noise. Telling them that what they were hearing on the news was not real. They needed to protect themselves. Don't leave their homes without knives. It was crazy that the government was trying to cover it all up. Daryl and Carol's tweets got multiple retweets within seconds. They sat there tweeting for five minutes straight.

They hoped they were not winding people up and it would all be over but if no one told them it would be likely they would be dead on a plane right now. Carol watched twitter as Daryl kept driving. He hit a dead man walking in the middle of the road and he kept driving, she told him that there were more people supporting his claims on twitter. Someone had to warn them. They turned the radio on to listen to the on the hour news as they kept driving. 

_NASCAR driver Daryl Dixon has taken to twitter along with wife Carol Dixon to warn people of what they are calling 'The walking Dead,' telling fan's, friends and family to stab them in the head to make them stop trying to eat them. We have been told by government officials that there is no problem however other NASCAR drivers have joined Dixon on twitter with support tweeting photos and images that the government is trying to hide from us all. This is likely to be our last broadcast until this is all over, God Speed everyone and stab them in the brain._

'You did a good thing,' 

'Lets just hope that it is a hoax!'

'Yeah, me too,' She kept her eyes on the road as she watched her husband drive through groups of dead. She knew he was heading to the garage, they couldn't make it in the dark to the house. There was no way, there was too much ciaos on the roads. He hit the remote to open the locked gates. Something they installed when they first made it big on NASCAR to stop fan's getting in and taking photos after hours. Daryl stayed in the lot waiting for security lights to go on so they could see if there were any dead in there. None came and the doors locked behind them. He used his remote to open the roller door into the garage. Drove in. it locked down.

'There shouldn't be anyone here, let me look around,'

'Just wait, just wait someone might come to the noise,' she whispered. The baby started crying in the back seat. Carol reached around to bring him out. She put him to her breast waiting. No one came, they were alone. Daryl turned on all the lights checking. Locking. They went upstairs to the small one bedroom apartment that was used in the early days. It was rough but safe enough for now. Carol hoped they could make it back to the house tomorrow. Daryl rang Merle to say they were at the garage and would try to make it across to the house tomorrow.

 


	74. Chapter 74

Surprise, this fic is ending and we are moving across to 

 

serendipitous

  
ˌsɛr(ə)nˈdɪpɪtəs/   


_adjective_

 

  1. occurring or discovered by chance in a happy or beneficial way.

"a serendipitous encounter"

synonyms: |  [chance](https://www.google.co.nz/search?newwindow=1&q=define+chance&sa=X&ved=0CB4Q_SowAGoVChMIq9WV48GGxwIVA-emCh1clg6b), [accidental](https://www.google.co.nz/search?newwindow=1&q=define+accidental&sa=X&ved=0CB8Q_SowAGoVChMIq9WV48GGxwIVA-emCh1clg6b);  

[lucky](https://www.google.co.nz/search?newwindow=1&q=define+lucky&sa=X&ved=0CCEQ_SowAGoVChMIq9WV48GGxwIVA-emCh1clg6b), [fortuitous](https://www.google.co.nz/search?newwindow=1&q=define+fortuitous&sa=X&ved=0CCIQ_SowAGoVChMIq9WV48GGxwIVA-emCh1clg6b); 

[unexpected](https://www.google.co.nz/search?newwindow=1&q=define+unexpected&sa=X&ved=0CCMQ_SowAGoVChMIq9WV48GGxwIVA-emCh1clg6b), [unanticipated](https://www.google.co.nz/search?newwindow=1&q=define+unanticipated&sa=X&ved=0CCQQ_SowAGoVChMIq9WV48GGxwIVA-emCh1clg6b),[unforeseen](https://www.google.co.nz/search?newwindow=1&q=define+unforeseen&sa=X&ved=0CCUQ_SowAGoVChMIq9WV48GGxwIVA-emCh1clg6b), unlooked-for; 

[coincidental](https://www.google.co.nz/search?newwindow=1&q=define+coincidental&sa=X&ved=0CCYQ_SowAGoVChMIq9WV48GGxwIVA-emCh1clg6b); 

_informal_[fluky](https://www.google.co.nz/search?newwindow=1&q=define+fluky&sa=X&ved=0CCcQ_SowAGoVChMIq9WV48GGxwIVA-emCh1clg6b)

"their diligent efforts were coupled with the joys of serendipitous discovery"  
  
---|---  
  
 

Thanks for all the support with this fic, I don't know if I can post a link I will try come back and post it. 

The sequel will continue soon. Thanks again to the women who gave me a nudge. 




 

****************************************************************


End file.
